La tempestad
by Kolbjorn
Summary: Por primera vez desde el reinado de las princesas Celestia y Luna el festivo y pacifico reino de Equestria libra una guerra. ¿podrán los ponies superar a sus enemigos o serán devorados por la furia de estos?
1. La vispera de la guerra 1

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 1**

**La Víspera de la Guerra, Parte 1**

El calor era terrible, se podía oír el crujir de las piedras, al medio día todos los animales buscaban refugio bajo tierra o en la sombra que la escasa vegetación, compuesta sobre todo por cactus, podía proporcionar. A pesar de esto, la actividad era constante a unos cuantos kilómetros de Appleloosa, dos ponies de tierra esperaban su carga enganchados a un carro.

-Rayos, ¿Por qué hay que construir una nueva vía del tren?, ¡ya hay una!

-Ayer me explico el capitán que la antigua vía pasa por el territorio de los búfalos, ellos pidieron que se trazara una nueva, como parte del acuerdo ayudaran a la construcción y le mostraran a los colonos donde hay un manantial.

-Yo no veo búfalos ayudando por ninguna parte.

-Aun no es su turno, ellos no tienen forma de romper las rocas para hacer los túneles y todo eso, nosotros tenemos al grandote.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, un dragón purpura y verde golpeaba rítmicamente con su cola una enorme roca, a diferencia de sus compañeros él se sentía con más energía cuando hacía más calor. Un último golpe y la enorme roca se dividió en dos, tomo un trozo con cada mano y se acerco a los ponies, depositando uno de los fragmentos en el carro.

-Listo, ya está lleno, ¿No quieren que les ayude con eso?, ya termine lo mío.

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿una manzana?

-No gracias, encontré unos cuarzos en la roca

El dragón y los ponies movieron las enormes cantidades de roca a su lugar, después se tomaron un descanso, con los ponies relajándose a la sombra del dragón.

-Bueno, hará mucho calor, pero por lo menos es mejor que pelear con monstruos.

-¿De qué te preocupas?, con el grandote en nuestra unidad no tenemos que temer.

Spike no contesto, tenía su vista, más fina que la de cualquier pony, fija en el cielo.

-Hmmm, ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué, grandote?, no veo nada.

-Hay tres cosas volando muy alto, no puedo ver bien, pero son más grandes que un pegaso, Van hacia el este.

Las princesas avanzaban rápidamente por el pasillo que llevaba al salón de invitados, un viejo unicornio color café con crin gris y una cutiemark en forma de un pergamino caminaba nerviosamente junto a ellas.

-Dice que su nombre es Nam-Tar, primer ministro del emperador Nabucodonosor, del glorioso imperio de Kadingirra, e insiste que es importante que hable con usted, su majestad.

Luna inclino su cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión de duda en su rostro

-¿Kadingirra?, Corregidme si me equivoco, querida hermana, pero, ¿acaso no es ese el nombre de una pequeña colonia que se encuentra en las lejanas y elevadas montañas al oeste de nuestro bienaventurado reino?, ¿Es común es esta época llamar a las pequeñas aldeas imperios?

-Kadingirra creció mucho en tu ausencia, Luna, hace cuatrocientos años firmamos un tratado acerca de nuestras fronteras, hace veinte fue la última vez que tuvimos contacto con ellos, el padre de Nabucodonosor solicito permiso para que algunos de sus súbditos se establecieran cerca de Cloudsdale, eso fue cuando aun se llamaban a sí mismos "reino".

-¿Eso significa entonces que hay grifos habitando entre nuestros súbditos?

-Los últimos se fueron hace algunos años, no pudieron adaptarse bien a nuestra cultura. Ministro Smartpants, necesito que por favor este relajado y no se asuste por nada, los grifos no tienen muy buenos modales en general, pero son sensatos.

Entraron en el salón de invitados, era amplio, con un enorme ventanal que daba acceso a una terraza desde la cual se podía ver la mayor parte de Canterlot. El salón estaba vigilado por ocho guardias, cuatro de cada orden, cerca de la salida hacia la terraza dos soldados grifos se mantenían en posición de firmes, cada uno del doble del tamaño de un pony.

Entre ellos estaba un viejo grifo, se veía pequeño comparado con los dos enormes soldados, se encontraba sentado, encorvado, se le podían ver las costillas a través de su piel, le faltaban algunas plumas en la parte delantera de su cuerpo y sus alas, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero lo poco que se podía ver de estos a través de los parpados demostraba mucha inteligencia, miraba a las princesas de forma fría y calculadora, especialmente a Luna, esto hizo que se sintiera incomoda, el hecho de que usara una capa no ayudaba en nada a su aspecto.

En cuanto las princesas entraron un guardia grito a todo pulmón

-¡La princesa del día, emperatriz del la luz y gobernante de las orbitas solares!, ¡su aurea majestad!, Princesa Celestia de Equestria, ¡La princesa de la noche, emperatriz de las estrellas y gobernante de las revoluciones del astro de la noche!, ¡su etérea majestad!, Princesa Luna de Equestria.

El viejo grifo se levanto e hizo una reverencia

–Su majestad, mucho tiempo sin vernos, Princesa Luna, un gusto conocerla, las noticias de su regreso han sido muy comentadas, ¿podría preguntar quién es el caballero que nos acompaña?

Celestia se movió a un lado para permitir que el grifo viera de mejor manera al viejo unicornio.

-Es nuestro ministro de relaciones diplomáticas, Sir Smartpants.

Ambas princesas tomaron asiento y con un movimiento de su cabeza la pidieron al grifo que hiciera lo mismo. Celestia sonrió al embajador extranjero.

–Lord Nam-Tar, ¿Qué situación lo trae personalmente a Canterlot?, debe ser algo realmente importante.

-En efecto princesa, nuestro glorioso emperador, Nabucodonosor el todopoderoso, desea renegociar las fronteras.

-¿En serio?, bueno, si, el tratado anterior es muy antiguo, supongo que sería conveniente revisar algunos puntos.

Celestia miro a Smartpants, el cual a su vez miro a un guardia, este le entrego al ministro un pergamino y un mapa, el cual el viejo unicornio procedió a desplegar con mucho nerviosismo en la mesa. Después entrego a la princesa Celestia un pergamino.

-Muy bien- dijo esta mientras le pasaba el pergamino a su hermana –De acuerdo a el tratado nuestra frontera actual discurre a través del rio del noroeste, desde su nacimiento en las montañas de Skydome hasta su desembocadura en el mar del sur, el poblado pony más cercano a la frontera es el pueblo de Appleloosa, recientemente formado, ¿Qué puntos inquietan al emperador?

Nam-Tar se levanto, de manera agresiva coloco una de sus garras en el centro del mapa y trazo una línea, rompiéndolo

–Su imperial majestad, Nabucodonosor el todopoderoso considera que esta debe de ser la nueva frontera de nuestros reinos.

Celestia se levanto de su asiento inmediatamente, Luna dejo caer el pergamino que estaba leyendo con detenimiento

-¿Qué insensatez estáis diciendo?, ¡eso es más de la mitad de nuestro bienaventurado reino!, ¡Inclusive la mayor parte de estos territorios ya eran de nos aun antes de mi exilio!

Celestia coloco una de sus patas en el hombro de su hermana menor, miraba fijamente al primer ministro.

-Lord Nam-Tar, tengo fama de saber apreciar una buena broma, pero si ese es el caso esta es de muy mal gusto.

-Me ofende que considere los justos reclamos de mi pueblo como una broma, su majestad. Esas tierras pertenecen por derecho divino a los grifos, hace cuatrocientos años usted y sus ponies se apropiaron de ellas utilizando una ventaja injusta, pero hoy hemos encontrado por fin la manera de eliminar esa ventaja.

Nam-Tar camino hacia atrás, de entre los pliegues de su ropa extrajo una gema purpura engarzada en un aro de oro. Los guardias se adelantaron y los soldados grifo se colocaron a ambos lados del primer ministro.

La joya empezó a emitir un ligero brillo, la princesa Celestia tuvo un mal presentimiento. Luna tuvo una sensación aun peor, sentía como si alguna parte de su cuerpo se moviera por sí sola, reviso todo su cuerpo y realizo algunos movimientos de prueba, estaba en total control de este, pero la sensación se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Sintió como si de repente se hubiera caído en un lago congelado, quiso gritar pero no tubo voz, lentamente, sobre el horizonte, la luna empezó a asomar. Sin que ella emitiera orden alguna el astro de la noche se estaba elevando a pleno medio día.

Luna corrió inmediatamente hacia la terraza y se elevo en el cielo, extendiendo sus brazos, lentamente y con esfuerzo consiguió revertir el movimiento de la luna, no había tenido tantas dificultades para hacerlo desde que era un potrilla y sus padres le habían encomendado esa tarea. Cayó extenuada sobre la terraza, respirando pesadamente y con un sudor frio cubriéndole la frente.

Celestia corrió hacia su hermana, ayudándola a levantarse. Centro su mirada furiosa en el viejo grifo, que lentamente salía a la terraza seguido por sus soldados y los guardias de la princesa que clavo si vista en el.

-¡Que blasfemia es esta!, ¡Exijo que me entregues ese maldito artefacto inmediatamente!

-Por supuesto su majestad, pero comprenderá que esta baratija solo sirve para hacer señales- Nam-Tar arrojo la joya a los pies de Celestia mientras este se elevaba seguido por sus soldados.

-Tienen una semana para evacuar totalmente los territorios antes de que tomemos posesión de ellos, después de todo ya sabemos que nuestras culturas son incompatibles. Si no lo hacen en ese tiempo, nos veremos obligados a ejercer nuestro derecho de tomar por la fuerza lo que nos pertenece, e incluso si es necesario, sumergir a Equestria en la noche eterna. Disculpe la falta de originalidad, Princesa Luna.

Los grifos emprendieron el vuelo, los guardias pegaso estaban a punto de seguirlos pero la princesa Celestia los detuvo con un movimiento.

-Llamen al comandante White Thunder y a la comandante Northern Wind, también a todos los nobles, y por favor, alguien atienda al ministro.

El viejo pony se había desmayado. Las dos princesas caminaban apresuradamente hacia la sala de los tronos gemelos. Luna aun tenía dificultad para respirar

-¿Qué acciones emprenderemos en esta, la más inesperada y horrible de las situaciones, querida hermana?

-Primero algo que nunca creí que sería necesario, llamaremos a un consejo de guerra.

El salón de los tronos gemelos se encontraba lleno, el murmullo de decenas de voces llenaba el aire, Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban en un rincón, incomodas. Habían sido llamadas por ser caballeros de la orden de la corona solar, pero no se atrevían a opinar abiertamente en la discusión de los nobles y los militares. Rarity no hablaba en lo absoluto, estaba perfectamente consciente de que Spike se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de la frontera.

Rainbow Dash no dejaba de mirar los tronos, más específicamente a la joven pegaso sentada junto a la princesa Celestia, hablaba muy seriamente con ella, la princesa Luna y el comandante White Thunder.

Era de color gris, con una larga crin con un muy ligero color azul en dos tonos, casi blanco. Usaba una armadura dorada más grande y decorada que los otros guardias. Sus modales y forma de moverse no tenían nada que envidiarle a los de Rarity. Sabía que la había visto antes, Nort-algo no-recordaba-que. La pegaso más joven en ganar la competencia de jóvenes voladores, la única en haber rechazado una invitación de los Wonderbolts. Ella debió sentir la mirada, ya que giro su cabeza y miro a Rainbow por unos segundos antes de que la princesa Luna le dijera algo y atrajera su atención.

Celestia levanto su pezuña lo cual causo silencio absoluto en la sala,

-Mis queridos ponies, la princesa Luna y yo hemos estado hablando con nuestros comandantes y hemos llegado a varias conclusiones, primero: le pediremos a nuestro ministro Sir Smartpants que no desista en llegar a una resolución pacífica del conflicto, aun así movilizaremos ambas guardias, lo más probable es que los grifos rechacen cualquier tratado y tengan mucho tiempo preparándose para la guerra, debido a esto no tenemos tiempo que perder, les pido por favor su total apoyo y cooperación en estos tiempos difíciles, tendremos reuniones con cada uno de nuestros ministros por separado. De momento nos retiraremos con Sir Smartpants.

Las princesas se retiraron, seguidas del viejo pony que tropezaba y sudaba constantemente. Los comandantes hablaron a varios oficiales, los cuales a su vez se acercaron a diferentes ponys y les dieron indicaciones. Twilight y sus amigas estaban sumidas en el silencio, ensimismadas en su pensamiento, excepto Pinkie, que soltaba de vez en cuando una risita.

Twilight no resistió.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, esto es muy serio, ¿no estás preocupada por tus hijas?

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ese viejo pony, ¡tiene el mismo nombre que tu muñeco!, ja ja ja.

-Sí, lo sé, es raro.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, Pinkie siempre sabia encontrar lo gracioso de cada situación.

Un guardia se acerco a ellas

–Los comandantes desean hablar con sir Rainbow Dash, sígame por favor.

Rainbow miro un poco perpleja a sus amigas, siguió al oficial a un pequeño cuarto. Ambos comandantes estaban sentados revisando documentos y un enorme mapa de Equestria lleno de reglas, brújulas y compases.

El oficial saludo y se retiro, White Thunder le pidió a Rainbow que se sentara, la otra pegaso no levanto su vista del mapa hasta que termino de acomodar una serie de pequeñas figuras blancas que representaban pegasos, unicornios y ponies de tierra.

-Bien, esto representa la posición aproximada de mis tropas de acuerdo a los informes más recientes, puedo mover una unidad de pegasos y dos de ponies de tierra que llegarían en cuatro días a la frontera, los demás tardaran más tiempo.

Levanto la vista y miro fijamente a Rainbow, que le sonrió. La pony militar se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a la pegaso.

-Buenas tardes, Sir Rainbow Dash, mi nombre es Northern Wind, Comandante de la guardia diurna al servicio de su aurea majestad, princesa Celestia de Equestria. Es un honor conocerla, a mi compañero y a mí nos gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas.

Rainbow grito con excitación

-¡Lo sabia!, eres tú, tu… tu... tu ganaste... Y luego… rechazaste… no entiendo, ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¡me tomo años ser aceptada!, y tu, tu no, ¡no lo puedo creer!, eso es imposible, cómo pudiste… ¡rechazarlo!

-Señorita, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender aquí…

-¡Pero no lo entiendo!, ¡ese es el sueño de todo pegaso!, ¡cómo pudiste no…!

White Thunder suspiro, se levanto, y tomo con su magia unas figuras similares, pero de color negro, ya sabía lo que estaba punto de suceder. Northern Wind golpeo fuertemente con su pezuña la mesa, su actitud calmada y sus finos modales se evaporaron.

-¡Maldita sea, potra!, ¿estamos al borde de una guerra y tu lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en esas estupideces?, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero todos esos grifos vuelan, son del doble de tamaño de cualquier pony y todos son guerreros por naturaleza. Ellos se han estado preparando para esto desde hace meses si no años, nosotros tenemos solo una semana. Tú eres amiga de la última grifo que estuvo en Equestria, me vas a decir todo lo que ella te haya dicho respecto a su país, ¡ahora!

Rainbow se dejo caer en su asiento, estaba sorprendida y molesta, sobretodo porque alguien de su edad le había llamado potra

–Gilda ya no es mi amiga. Nació en Equestria, sus padres no hablaban de su país. Deje de verla después de que termino el campamento hasta que fue a Ponyville. No la he visto desde entonces.

White Thunder intervino

–Gracias sir Rainbow Dash, si la necesitamos para algo mas la llamaremos.

Rainbow se alejo de mal humor, antes de salir lanzo una mirada desafiante a la comandante… que estaba totalmente concentrada en el mapa, lo cual enfureció mas a Rainbow.

White Thunder coloco las pequeñas figuras en el mapa.

–Deberías ser un poco más paciente, después de todo ellas salvaron a Equestria, varias veces.

-Esta situación es diferente, no creo que los grifos se rindan y regresen a casa porque alguien les dispare un arcoíris, ¿Dónde están tus tropas?

-Las mías están más alejadas que las tuyas, seis días la unidad de pegasos más cercana, hmmm, tengo una cuadrilla de construcción cerca de Appleloosa, diez ponies de tierra que acaban de ingresar…

-Eso no nos sirve de mucho.

-… y un dragón, lamentablemente es un novato también.

-¿Tienes a tu dragón en una cuadrilla de construcción?

-Tiene fuerza, pero no tiene la habilidad. Vuela relativamente rápido, y puede hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, pero no es muy diestro en el aire. No sabe esquivar, en los ejercicios aun los pegasos novatos lo esquivan y golpean fácilmente, eso hasta que empieza a lanzar fuego, tiene una puntería decente.

-Entonces, no nos sirve de mucho, en cuanto los grifos se den cuenta de que no sabe pelear será solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Es un dragón, tiene el instinto de pelear, lo he visto. Además puede comunicarse directamente con sus majestades según tengo entendido.

-Espero que sobreviva lo suficiente para que eso nos sirva. Sus majestades llegaran en cualquier momento, debemos presentarles algunas estrategias y predicciones viables.

Rainbow caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, no solo la habían insultado, había sido insultada por alguien que obtuvo fácilmente y rechazo lo que a ella le había costado tanto conseguir. Pero lo peor era que se había enterado que todas sus amigas se encontraban en la biblioteca del palacio, la princesa Celestia le había pedido a Twilight que investigara todo lo referente a los grifos y a su maldito país de nombre extraño.

Afortunadamente la biblioteca tenía sillones cómodos en los que pudo acostarse a rumiar su furia. Twilight ya tenía una montaña de libros, los cuales Applejack le ayudaba a cargar, Fluttershy y Pinkie se movían entre las estanterías tratando de encontrar todos los libros que Twilight había escrito en una lista. Rarity se la pasaba mirando por la ventana hacia el oeste. Rainbow realmente se sentía mal por no haberle podido decir nada acerca de Spike, ciertamente con lo que paso en la habitación no había pensado en el.

La información que había encontrado Twilight no era muy útil. Le asombraba que Equestria supiera tan poco de sus vecinos. Sobre todo considerando que la mayoría de los libros indicaban que los grifos eran muy agresivos. Le llamo mucho la atención el intento de establecer una colonia de grifos en Equestria, de ahí había venido Gilda.

Lamentablemente Rainbow estaba muy molesta por alguna razón y no le podía sacar mucha información al respecto. Las demás tampoco ayudaban mucho. Rarity estaba comprensiblemente preocupada por Spike, Applejack se esforzaba, pero el sistema de clasificación de la biblioteca la confundía, Fluttershy no conseguía armarse del valor para hablar con el personal y Pinkie se comportaba como Pinkie.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el anuncio de las princesas. La noticia ya se había dado a conocer en toda Equestria. La movilización de los soldados y los recursos era increíble. Muchos jóvenes ponies se estaban enlistando en la guardia diurna, y otros tantos recibían invitaciones para unirse a la guardia nocturna. Twilight se sentía mal, no había podido ser de mucha utilidad para las princesas, y hacia dos días recibió la noticia que Spike se quedaría en Appleloosa. El lugar donde probablemente se libraría la primera batalla.

Repentinamente todos los talentos de los que se sentía orgullosa se habían vuelto inútiles en el momento en el que su maestra la necesitaba más. Bajo a la biblioteca para tratar de distraerse escribiendo su libro, pero ahora lo que pasara o dejara de pasar en las estrellas parecía insignificante. No habían recibido ninguna nueva orden de ningún tipo.

Ahora que Spike ya no estaba con ella tampoco podía comunicarse con las princesas, aunque probablemente no tendrían tiempo de leer cualquier cosa que ella escribiera. Subió de nuevo a su cuarto, con un poco de esfuerzo saco de debajo de su cama una pequeña caja con una cerradura mágica, que abrió con su cuerno. Miro fijamente la pequeña tiara con una joya similar a su cutiemark en la parte superior. ¿De qué servía ser uno de los elementos de la armonía si no podías evitar una guerra? Miro por la ventana, un joven unicornio corría por la calle principal de Ponyville gritando algo, parecía estar muy alterado.

-Hey grandote, ¿una manzana?

Spike tomo la fruta entre dos dedos y se la arrojo a la boca, no era mucho pero el sabor era agradable. Desde la roca en la que estaban podía ver las luces del pueblo, la mayoría de los ponies se habían negado a irse a pesar de las órdenes de evacuación emitidas directamente por las princesas.

-¿Por qué la cara tan seria, grandote?

-No sé, ¿Tal vez porque estamos a cuatro días de una guerra?

-Tranquilo, para mañana tres unidades de la guardia diurna habrán llegado aquí, además te tenemos a ti, escuche historias de que derrotaste a un dragón más de tres veces tu tamaño.

-Para empezar lo único que hice fue entretenerlo lo suficiente antes de que llegaran los guardias, además me hubiera matado si no fuera porque mi hermana y sus ami… ¿Qué es eso? ¡Algo se acerca!

-Eso no es gracioso Spike.

-No es broma, algo viene volando muy rápido, ¡La señal!

El joven pony utilizo una lámpara para mandar señales a Appleloosa, unos pequeños destellos le indicaban que el capitán estaba enterado. Regreso a un lado del dragón.

-Creí que esos pájaros habían dicho que la guerra empezaría después.

-No parecen ser del tipo que cumple su palabra, ¡Prepárate, ahí vienen!

Un enorme grupo de sombras paso volando a su alrededor a gran velocidad, Spike salto de la roca, rugiendo a todo pulmón y extendiendo sus alas. Lanzo un golpe a un grifo que se encontraba a escasos metros, este ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a Spike, en el último momento dio un giro y evito el golpe. Spike sintió un fuerte golpe en su ala derecha, perdió por completo la estabilidad y cayó al suelo.

-¡Spike!

Levanto la vista, un grifo había tomado a su compañero entre las patas y se elevaba con el por el aire, se detuvo, y lo dejo caer. El dragón trato de levantarse, volar, pero no tuvo oportunidad, su compañero golpeo pesadamente el suelo. No se levanto.

Spike estallo en ira, se levanto sobre sus dos piernas y comenzó a lanzar llamas, logro alcanzar a un grifo, antes de que una terrible sensación similar a una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer a cuatro patas nuevamente, trato de recuperarse cuando otras dos descargas lo golpearon y perdió el sentido.

El sheriff Silverstar, el capitán de la unidad de Spike y Braeburn habían hecho sonar la alarma. Silverstar se acerco al oficial de la guardia nocturna.

-Capitán, ¿está seguro que esto no es una falsa alarma?

El pony militar miro al Sheriff

-Sheriff, el soldado Spike es el mejor vigía en toda la guardia nocturna.

Braeburn sonrió.

-¡Así es! sheriff, conocí al gran dragón cuando era solo un pequeño…

Un rugido interrumpió a Braeburn, los tres ponies alcanzaron a ver una llamarada a lo lejos, seguida de lo que parecía ser un relámpago purpura, y luego otros dos.

-¿Qué demonios?

Las sombras llegaron al pueblo, pasaban rápidamente por las calles, atacando a cuanto pony se encontrara en su camino sin importar la edad o el género. Los grifos se posaban sobre los edificios y los destruían con suma facilidad, Braeburn miro hacia el cielo, en la oscuridad de la noche no podía estar seguro, pero decenas de sombras giraban sobre ellos como buitres.

-Capitán, sheriff, tenemos que…

Los ponies miraron aterrorizados como una enorme masa golpeaba al primo de Applejack, el grifo se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Era enorme, sostenía al pony en una sola de sus garras. Su parte delantera y sus alas eran similares a los de un águila arpía, su parte trasera era como la de un tigre. Miraba atentamente al pony que se retorcía entre sus dedos, comenzó a apretar, hasta que el sheriff y el capitán escucharon el horrible sonido de algo que se rompía, el grifo dejo caer el inerte cuerpo del pony a tierra.

Una grifo de tamaño normal aterrizo junto a él, llevaba una armadura de acero con una joya purpura en el pecho.

-Lo ve general Nergal, le dije que los ponies eran patéticos.


	2. La vispera de la guerra 2

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 2**

**La Víspera de la Guerra, Parte 2**

Twilight corría hacia Sweet Apple Acres, le dolían los músculos. La velocidad y su estado mental la hicieron caer nuevamente, se levanto y llego a la granja. Estaba en silencio, encontró a Big Macintosh sentado afuera del establo. Tenía abrazadas a Applejack y Apple Bloom. Las yeguas no emitían ruido alguno, pero corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Twilight se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento.

–Yo… lo siento, no sé qué decir, ¿saben algo más concreto?

Big Macintosh respondió en un tono de voz calmado.

–Solo sabemos lo que dijo el mensajero, Appleloosa fue tomada por los grifos, nada más.

Fluttershy llego después, desde su convalecencia de las heridas causadas por el dragón se había vuelto muy unida a la familia Apple. Se sentó en silencio junto a su amiga y la hermana de esta, envolviéndolas a ambas con sus alas.

Big Macintosh se alejo, seguido por Twilight. El gran pony se sentó con la mirada fija en el horizonte

-¿Qué van a hacer?

-¿Nosotras?, no tenemos nada que hacer, es una guerra, es… diferente a lo que hemos hecho antes.

-Si algo le paso a Braeburn no habrá manera de contener a mi hermana, lo sabes.

-A cualquier lugar que valla Applejack nosotras iremos.

-Cuídalas, A Applejack… y a Fluttershy.

-¿Fluttershy?, pero… oh.

Big Macintosh camino lentamente, tomo algunas herramientas y se dirigió a una sección de la cerca que estaba rota.

Twilight regreso con sus amigas

–Hey Apple Bloom, creo que Big Mac necesita ayuda con esa cerca

La joven pony se limpio sus ojos y fue a donde estaba su hermano mayor mientras Twilight concentraba su atención en su amiga.

-Applejack, Big Mac está preocupado porque hagas algo impulsivo si a Braeburn… le paso algo.

-Por supuesto que voy a hacer algo, ¡voy a patear a cada una de esas malditas gallinas súper desarrolladas hasta llegar con ese tal nabo-cubo- no-soy!

En ese momento un pegaso con armadura dorada aterrizo a la entrada de la granja. Hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a las dos amigas.

-Sus majestades enviaron un carruaje, solicitan su presencia de manera inmediata.

Las ponies se encontraban en el salón de invitados, todas estaban extremadamente nerviosas e incomodas. Rarity apenas podía contener los sollozos, Twilight movía nerviosamente una de sus patas, Applejack caminaba de un lado a otro bufando, Fluttershy estaba sentada a un lado de Pinkie, que parecía más preocupada por el próximo cumpleaños de sus trillizas que por la guerra recién empezada, Rainbow Dash repetía en voz baja

–Por favor ella no, ella no, todo menos ella…

La puerta se abrió, entraron las princesas con rostros marcados por la tristeza y el enojo, detrás de ellas White Thunder entro, no podía disimular la furia que llenaba su rostro, finalmente entro Northern Wind, con el semblante tranquilo y manteniendo un elegante trote. Celestia suspiro antes de hablar

-Gracias por venir mis queridas amigas, en estos momentos tan difíciles necesito de alguien en quien pueda confiar. Mi hermana y yo tenemos noticias, lamentablemente la mayoría son malas. Empezare diciéndoles que esta mañana recibimos un mensaje, el cual llego por medio de una llama verde.

Al oír esto tanto Twilight y Rarity sintieron su corazón liberado. Applejack se adelanto.

-¿Y… que... qué pasó con el pueblo?

La princesa Celestia cerró los ojos, luna bajo la mirada al hablar

–Lamentablemente, en dicho mensaje se nos informo que el prospero asentamiento de Appleloosa no fue tomado, sino que en lugar de eso nuestros despiadados enemigos saciaron su sed de destrucción y demolieron el pueblo.

Applejack se acerco aun más a las princesas

-¿Y qué paso con los ponies?, están bien, ¿cierto?

Celestia se adelanto y la envolvió con sus alas

–Siento decirte esto, mi querida potrilla, pero los grifos no se limitaron a destruir el pueblo, algunos ponies escaparon y se escondieron con la ayuda de los búfalos, pero lamentablemente la mayoría conoció otro destino, me temo que entre ellos tu familiar.

Applejack cayó al suelo, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra. Celestia continuaba abrazándola con sus alas y restregando su cabeza con la de la pony.

–Tranquila, dulce hija mía, ya no está con nosotros, pero ahora mi padre cuida de él y está en paz y feliz.

La escena continuo varios minutos hasta que Applejack recupero control sobre sí misma, se sentía más tranquila, aun con dolor pero con esperanza, su ira y deseo de venganza se vieron remplazados con un deseo de justicia. El abrazo de Celestia le recordaba a los de su madre.

Celestia dedico un último gesto de cariño a la pony antes de dirigirse a los demás presentes.

–Hay otra razón por la cual los mande a llamar, mi hermana y yo hemos examinado el mensaje con detenimiento, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nuestros enemigos de alguna manera han conseguido forjar armaduras mágicas.

Twilight interrumpió a su maestra

-¿Armaduras mágicas?, pero eso es imposible, hace mas de mil quinientos años que tu y la princesa Luna prohibieron su uso y destruyeron todos los libros y pergaminos que indicaban como hacerlas.

Luna asintió lentamente

-En efecto, mi muy apreciada Twilight Sparkle, nos estamos tan perplejas por este enigma como lo estáis vos, mi querida hermana y yo hemos meditado y deliberado, y hemos llegado, muy a nuestro pesar, a la decisión que nuestra armada también deberá utilizar dichos equipamientos si deseamos igualar las posibilidades en el campo de batalla.

Twilight inclino la cabeza hacia un lado

-Pero princesas, no hay nadie que sepa cómo hacerlas, no creo que los grifos se sientan muy inclinados a compartir el secreto.

-De hecho mi querida alumna, hay alguien que recuerda perfectamente cómo hacerlas.

La princesa Celestia miro a Luna, que bajo un poco la mirada.

–Durante mi… locura, considere la idea de crear un ejército que combatiera las fuerzas leales a mi querida hermana, estos portarían armaduras mágicas que les darían la ventaja en los enfrentamientos, esos conocimientos continúan frescos en mi mente, y puedo impartirlos a mis súbditos con las habilidades necesarias para la creación de tales implementos.

Applejack intervino.

–Un momento, si entiendo bien esas cosas deben de tener algo lo suficientemente malo como para que las prohibieran y destruyeran los manuales de instrucciones ¿Por qué se las quieren poner a los soldados?

Celestia comenzó a caminar por la sala

-Así es, las últimas versiones de estas otorgaban demasiado poder a aquellos que las portaban. Luna, nuestros comandantes y yo hemos estado discutiendo la situación, usaremos la versión más simple y antigua de las armaduras, durante un pequeño momento estas pueden mejorar el talento especial de cada pony. Luna será la única que conocerá en su totalidad el proceso, ningún pony tendrá permito hablar con otro pony que trabaje en otra fase diferente de su fabricación, al finalizar la guerra recogeremos las armaduras y las destruiremos.

Fue el turno de Luna de hablar

-Para forjar las armaduras a la mayor velocidad posible necesitare de la ayuda de cada pony cuyo talento especial se encuentre dentro de las ciencias de la magia, la herrería y el tallado de joyas, por supuesto esto os incluye a vos Twilight Sparkle y Rarity, pero esa no es la principal razón por la cual os hemos llamado.

La princesa del sol se acerco a Twilight y sus amigas y las miro a los ojos.

-Verán, las armaduras funcionan gracias a joyas mágicas, ustedes son las únicas que pueden usar las seis joyas mágicas más poderosas que hay.

Las seis ponies se quedaron en silencio mientras las implicaciones de lo dicho por la princesa se abrían paso en sus mentes.

Northern Wind se adelanto

–Sus majestades, debo protestar nuevamente ante su idea de poner nuestra arma más poderosa en las pezuñas de civiles sin entrenamiento.

Rainbow Dash se exaspero

-¿Podrías dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas?, somos los seis elementos de la harmonía, somos lo mejor de lo mejor que hay, acéptalo.

La comandante se acerco y la señalo con su pezuña. Mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-El hecho es que van a una guerra, no están preparadas ni física ni mentalmente para lo que puede pasar. Esos grifos ya nos demostraron de lo que son capaces, derribaron y dejaron inconsciente un dragón sin ningún esfuerzo. Dejar en las pezuñas de ponies que no está preparadas tales armas reduciría su eficacia. Peor aún, podrían ser capturadas y los elementos de la harmonía podrían caer en sus garras. No sabemos aun como es que los grifos consiguieron magia, pero el hecho es que inclusive encontraron una manera de contrarrestar en cierta medida los poderes de la princesa Luna, y probablemente también los de la princesa Celestia, por lo tanto existe la posibilidad que usen los elementos en nuestra contra.

Luna intervino.

–Suficiente, la decisión está tomada. Necesitare que traigáis los citados elementos a la brevedad posible, yo me encargare personalmente de la fabricación de vuestras armaduras.

Cinco de las seis ponies partieron en el mismo carruaje que las trajo, Rainbow Dash les dijo a sus amigas que sería más rápido ir por el suyo volando sola. Apenas se había alejado unos cuantos metros cuando dio una vuelta y regreso al castillo. Encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba, Northern Wind se encontraba en la terraza, leyendo unos pergaminos. Rainbow aterrizo con una actitud desafiante enfrente de ella.

La comandante dejo los pergaminos en una mesa y se le quedo viendo con cara de fastidio

-¿Qué quieres, potra?

-Ya me canse de tu actitud dasde…. desde… ¡que no nos valoras!, salvamos tu trasero dos veces.

-Honestamente me pregunto como lo hicieron. Si obviamente ni siquiera puedes hablar correctamente

Northern Wind sonrió sarcásticamente a la otra pegaso.

-¡Suficiente, te demostrare quien manda aquí!

Rainbow se lanzo hacia Northern Wind, que ágilmente dio un salto hacia atrás pasando sobre el barandal de la terraza, cayendo hacia Canterlot, rápidamente giro y extendió sus alas y empezó a ganar altura.

Rainbow rio.

–Eres muy lenta.

Se lanzo a toda velocidad contra la otra pegaso, que subía pausadamente. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Northern Wind esta giro, quedando ambas frente a frente, y en una fracción de segundo le propino una poderosa coz en el pecho a la pegaso azul, el golpe fue aun más efectivo por la velocidad que traía consigo Rainbow. Esta perdió el aliento y retrocedió unos cuantos metros. A través de su vista borrosa alcanzo a ver a la otra pegaso que rápidamente la rodeaba para quedar de espaldas a ella. Rainbow giro para enfrentarla… y ya no estaba ahí. Sintió una corriente de aire frio a sus espaldas, seguido de un fuerte golpe que la mando directamente a la terraza. Cuando trato de levantarse Northern Wind le puso una pezuña en la garganta

-¿Lenta?, parece que fui más rápida que tu, aun usando una armadura de varios kilos.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

White Thunder salió a la terraza y miraba fijamente a su colega. La comandante se alejo calmadamente de Rainbow mientras se acomodaba su crin ligeramente despeinada.

-Solo le estaba enseñando a esta potra las diferencias entre un civil y un soldado.

-Si las princesas se enteran de esto…

-Entonces tal vez sus majestades reconsideren su decisión de dejar a ponies inmaduras con responsabilidades tan grandes. ¿Está todo listo para la reunión con los capitanes?

- Si, vámonos se nos hace tarde.

Northern Wind entro al palacio caminando delicadamente, White Thunder miro con su único ojo sano a Rainbow Dash antes de hacer lo mismo. El comandante tenía una mirada poderosa y decía mucho a través de ella. Rainbow por lo general no captaba indirectas o cosas por el estilo, pero entendió lo que la mirada decía: "Tal vez mi compañera tenga razón".

Rainbow dejo escapar un grito mientras las lágrimas de frustración y rabia llenaban sus ojos y llevaba su adolorido cuerpo y aun más lastimado ego hacia su casa.


	3. La vispera de la guerra 3

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 3**

**La Víspera de la Guerra, Parte 3**

Las seis ponies se encontraban en un salón circular, habían llevado sus elementos. Rainbow aun se quejaba de los golpes, pero se negaba a contarle a alguien lo que había pasado. La princesa Luna se encontraba en el centro rodeada de seis enormes montones de lingotes de oro y obsidiana. La princesa Celestia se encontraba fuera del círculo.

-Muy bien mis queridas ponies, por favor coloquen sus elementos sobre los materiales y quédense enfrente de estos, mi hermana tendrá listas sus armaduras en un momento.

Fluttershy levanto un poco su pezuña

-Di... disculpe, princesa, pero, creo que había dicho que nadie debería de ver como se hacen las armaduras, si me equivoco lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

Celestia le sonrió a la pequeña pegaso.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, esto ni siquiera yo lo puedo hacer.

Las ponies se colocaron en sus lugares, mirándose nerviosamente unas a otras. Luna extendió sus alas y comenzó a flotar, los ojos cerrados en una profunda concentración. Un ligero brillo purpura apareció en su cuerno. Lentamente se extendió a todo su cuerpo y aumento en intensidad. La crin y la cola de la princesa se expandieron y giraron, envolviendo a las ponies en una nebulosa oscura.

Abrieron sus ojos, ya no estaban en la habitación, se encontraban flotando en un cielo estrellado cruzado por estrellas fugaces. La princesa Luna flotaba enfrente de ellas, un cálido brillo plateado emanaba de la princesa, similar a la luz de la luna llena. Había un agradable aroma a violetas que llegaba hasta las ponies. La princesa de la noche abrió sus ojos, Twilight y sus amigas se sintieron atraídas hacia la paz y el amor que emanaban de ellos, había también cierta sensación de melancolía y culpa en esa mirada. Un deseo de perdón y aceptación.

El brillo se extendió en seis direcciones, como delicadas raíces de una flor buscando agua. Las ponies notaron por primera vez que enfrente de ellas ya no estaban los materiales, ni los elementos de la armonía.

Twilight veía una brillante estrella color violeta con cinco pequeñas estrellas blancas girando a su alrededor. Fluttershy veía aletear lentamente en frente de ella a la mariposa más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Applejack solo tenía una palabra para describir la manzana que flotaba pocos centímetros de sus ojos: perfecta. Pinkie no podía evitar sonreír ante los tres globos que revoloteaban a su vista. Rarity estaba hipnotizada por el diamante más hermoso que hubiera visto. Rainbow Dash estaba emocionada ante los pequeños relámpagos de colores que se cruzaban a su alrededor.

El brillo toco las imágenes que tanto atraían a las ponies, de repente una avalancha de recuerdos cruzo por sus mentes. Todos los momentos felices, tristes, graciosos, difíciles, todos fueron revividos. Pero no eran recuerdos, porque los recuerdos no tienen olor, ni puedes sentir las cosas en ellos. Era como si estuvieran de nuevo ahí. Pero estaban muchas veces ahí, cada una, oyendo, viendo, sintiendo, viviendo lo mismo que experimento cada una de sus amigas en cada uno de esos maravillosos momentos que estuvieron juntas.

La luz plateada las envolvió, haciendo las sensaciones más intensas. Lentamente las ponies sintieron nuevamente el piso bajo sus pezuñas. Al abrir los ojos vieron a la princesa Luna en piso, abrazada por su hermana mayor, ambas estaban llorando. Luna repetía

–Hermoso… tanto amor… yo... no se… fue hermoso…

Las ponies se dieron cuenta que también tenían lagrimas en sus mejillas, inmediatamente corrieron a unirse en el abrazo de las princesas

Luna dormía en su cama, había sido llevada hasta ahí por su hermana. Twilight y sus amigas la habían acompañado. Celestia le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hermanita, descansa ahora, tenemos tiempos aun mas difíciles por delante.

Pinkie Pie se acerco

-¿Va a estar bien, verdad?

-No te preocupes, fue un gran esfuerzo mágico y emocional, pero nada que unas horas de descanso no solucionen. Y bien, ¿Qué opinan de sus nuevas armaduras?

Las ponies se percataron por primera vez que estaban usando armaduras

La de Twilight era similar a las túnica de los grandes magos unicornios, grabada con símbolos arcanos, dorada, con las estrellas hechas de obsidiana, su elemento de la armonía se encontraba en su pecho en el centro de un sol, tenía un casco mas similar a una diadema.

Rainbow Dash portaba una que era similar a las de los guardias, incluyendo casco, pero era más completa, tenia incluso protecciones para las alas, sin embargo se sentía ligera y flexible, también era dorada, su elemento estaba en su pecho, con relámpagos de obsidiana que partían de él y recorrían toda la longitud de la armadura.

Fluttershy se sentía un poco incomoda en la suya, era pequeña y no cubría su cuerpo tanto como las demás, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía fuerte y extremadamente solida, su elemento estaba en el pecho, curiosamente en el centro de una manzana labrada, pequeñas flores de oro adornaban el metal oscuro

Rarity estaba asombrada su armadura, era más similar a un vestido hecho de seda negra que una armadura, sin embargo era definitivamente una armadura, firme y hermosa al mismo tiempo, con elegantes adornos dorados en un fondo negro que convergían en su símbolo, que se encontraba en el centro de un dragón, por supuesto incluía una tiara.

La de Applejack era simple, negra, sin muchos adornos, resistente, afortunadamente el pequeño casco le dejaba usar su querido sombrero, su símbolo se encontraba custodiado por un gran pony dorado de un lado y uno pequeño del otro.

Pinkie pie lucia una muy peculiar, en general era parecida a las de los guaridas pero tenía un enorme listón en la espalda, los adornos negros que la recorrían parecían serpentinas, su elemento estaba rodeado por tres pequeños globos, su cabeza coronada por una pequeña diadema.

No dejaban de brincar, de asombrarse y reír. Celestia las interrumpió

–Siento cortar su entusiasmo mis queridos potrillas, pero estamos en una situación difícil, las armaduras serán una ayuda, pero no una garantía de victoria. Mas importante aun, podríamos despertar a mi hermana.

La princesa dejo a las ponies un salón donde podían descansar que la gran avalancha de emociones, además de meditar acerca de las implicaciones que su nueva misión traerían. Incluso Rainbow Y Pinkie se mantenían serias. Las palabras de Northern Wind hacían eco en mayor o en menor medida en sus mentes. Era una guerra, habría decenas, sino cientos de grifos tratando de lastimarlas, y lo más probable era que aunque no quisieran ellas tendrían que lastimar a alguien tarde o temprano para defenderse. O quizá se verían obligadas a hacer algo peor.

Pinkie fue la primera que rompió el silencio

–Vamos chicas, no hay que estar tan serias, tenemos estas súper ultra increíbles armaduras, ¡ayudaremos a los ponies!, terminaremos esto rápido para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

La hiperactiva pony se puso a dar saltos por todo el salón y comenzó a cantar una tonta canción que arranco sonrisas y les devolvió el optimismo a sus amigas. Poco tiempo después ambas princesas entraron al salón, Celestia les sonrió

–Me alegra que hayan recuperado el buen humor, mis queridas amigas, ahora tenemos una gran tarea adelante que requiere tener todas nuestras esperanzas depositadas en un futuro lleno de paz, por favor acompáñenme.

Salieron a un balcón del castillo, desde este se podía observar el centro de Canterlot, las seis amigas se quedaron atónitas ante la enorme plaza llena de ponies, pero no solo eran los unicornios que formaban la mayor parte de la población de la capital. Había todo tipo de ponies y sus ropas y modales indicaban que venían de muchos lugares diferentes. Refugiados buscando la seguridad de la gran ciudad.

No estaban solas en el balcón. Además de las princesas estaban los comandantes y un gran número de oficiales y nobles. Celestia y Luna se adelantaron.

-Mis muy queridos ponies, se que todos ustedes han oído las terribles noticias de lo sucedido en Appleloosa. Lamento decirles que lo que los rumores son reales. El triste destino de esos valientes ponies nos hiere a la princesa Luna y a mí con el dolor de una madre que ha perdido sus hijos. Pero este dolor no impedirá que tomemos decisiones firmes respecto a lo sucedido. Es cierto, los enemigos tienen una fuerza que ha resultado inesperada y una crueldad que no conocíamos. Pero ahora mi querida hermana menor nos ha proporcionado una luz de esperanza. Nos levantaremos, secaremos nuestras lágrimas y haremos frente a lo que el destino nos presente. Le demostraremos a los grifos que el hecho de ser una raza amable no nos hace una raza débil. Que nuestra vida tranquila no nos ha convertido en cobardes. Les ofrecimos nuestra amistad y ellos la rechazaron, les extendimos una pezuña y ellos llenaron sus garras de sangre y nuestros corazones de dolor. Pero ese dolor será la fuerza que nos guie. Responderemos a su odio con un deseo de justicia, no de venganza. ¡Ellos han iniciado una guerra! ¡Pero nosotros desataremos una tempestad sobre nuestros enemigos como no se ha visto en siglos! ¡Golpearemos con la justa furia del viento, el indomable poder de la magia y la incontenible fuerza de la tierra! ¡Llenaremos de arrepentimiento sus corazones y los haremos lamentar el día en que se dejaron llevar por la codicia! ¡Venceremos!, ¡Equestria vencerá!

La multitud estallo en gritos de orgullo y aprobación, todos menos una unicornio que miraba fijamente a Twilight con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Pero porrr supuesto, no podrrria ser de otrrra forrrma, tenía que ser ella.


	4. El inicio de la tempestad 1

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 4**

**El inicio de la tempestad, Parte 1**

Twilight caminaba adolorida, las Princesas le habían dado parte de razón a Northern Wind, así que ella y sus amigas estaban recibiendo algo de entrenamiento militar. Naturalmente Applejack no tenía problemas, Rainbow tampoco, excepto con la disciplina, Fluttershy y Pinkie estaban recibiendo un entrenamiento especial, pero ella y Rarity eran las que sufrían más.

Entro lentamente en la gran carpa, estrechamente vigilada, que se ubicaba en uno de los jardines del palacio. Adentro de esta decenas de unicornios voluntarios ejecutaban el hechizo especial que la princesa Luna les había enseñado sobre las joyas especialmente preparadas antes. Twilight no sabía cómo se preparaban las joyas, ni como los siguientes ponies las montaban en las armaduras. Tal y como lo habían dicho las princesas solamente la princesa Luna conocía en su totalidad el proceso.

Había una gran conmoción en una esquina, la unicornio se acerco con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede?

Un joven unicornio giro, visiblemente emocionado

-Es esa nueva chica ¡Solo lleva un día aquí y ya ha llenado tres vagones!

Twilight estaba genuinamente impresionada, ella en un buen día podía llenar un vagón si no estaba cansada. Y ya llevaba tres días haciendo eso. Se abrió paso entre el pequeño grupo de unicornios. Vio a una joven pony azul claro que ejecutaba el hechizo con gran facilidad, depositaba la joya en un pequeño vagón a su lado e inmediatamente tomaba otra joya sin tratar.

-¿Trixie?, ¡esto es grandioso!, ¡no esperaba verte aquí!, me alegro que estés bien.

La unicornio azul no se molesto en mirar, seguía concentrada en su trabajo.

-Estoy ocupada, no tengo tiempo parrra hablarrr.

Twilight noto algo curioso en su forma de hablar, su peculiar acento seguía ahí. Era otra cosa, pero no podía encontrar que.

-Escucha, nada de lo que paso en Ponyville era mi intención. Solo hice lo necesario para que la osa menor no lastimara a nadie.

- Si, y supongo que arrruinar mi forrrma de ganarrrme la vida tampoco errra tu intención.

-yo…, lo siento, pero si ese par de tontos no hubieran…

-¿Van a quedarrrse aquí todo el día mirrrandome hacerrr su trrrabajo?, los grrrifos no van a esperrrar.

Los unicornios se sintieron un poco culpables e inmediatamente regresaron a sus estaciones de trabajo. Twilight espero unos minutos, pero Trixie no dio ninguna señal de querer hablar, así que fue a ocupar su lugar. Al terminar su jornada la busco, pero no fue capaz de encontrarla.

Decidió regresar a su cuarto en el palacio, al día siguiente tendrían una reunión con las princesas y los comandantes, la primera ola de guardias con armaduras mágicas seria desplegada dentro de dos días y ella y sus amigas saldrían ya al campo de batalla.

Desde su ventana podría ver la sección del jardín donde se forjaban las armaduras, pero no podía ver el proceso, solo las columnas de humo de los hornos que salían de la enorme herrería que fue construida solo en cuestión de horas.

Twilight estaba impresionada y orgullosa de su maestra, en cuestión de días bajo su dirección Equestria se había convertido de un festivo y pacifico país en una afinada máquina de guerra. Su estancia en el palacio le permitía enterarse de algunas cosas y se dio cuenta de que probablemente Celestia tenía previsto que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano y tenía un plan de emergencia listo.

Unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta.

–Adelante.

Rarity entro, dedico una sonrisa cansada a su amiga y se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón.

-Estoy terriblemente cansada, si esto sigue así voy a morir antes de ver a algún grifo.

-Heee, sabes, no deberíamos hablar, tú trabajas en otra fase y todo eso.

-No te preocupes, la princesa solo nos dijo lo más básico, solo sé que recibo las joyas de un pony, hago lo mío y se lo doy a otro pony, no sé cuantos pasos hay antes o después y no se para que sirve exactamente lo que hago, soy como un loro que solo repite las palabras sin comprenderlas.

-¿Y cómo vas con el entrenamiento?

-Terrible, mi cuerno es una herramienta delicada para crear arte, no está hecho para esas cosas rudas, puedo hacerle un buen hoyo al suelo, pero no puedo darle al blanco, me pregunto si la armadura me ayudara con eso, bueno, por lo menos es exquisita. ¿Tu como lo haces?

-El instructor se dedico a enseñarme hechizos de pelea, pero tampoco soy muy buena. ¿Crees que realmente seremos de ayuda en la guerra? Comienzo a creer que la comandante tiene razón.

-Las princesas tienen mucha confianza en ti, al igual que nosotras. Y nunca nos has decepcionado ni a ellas ni a nosotras. Estoy segura que esta vez también será así. Hablando de las princesas ¿te han dicho algo de Spike?

-No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellas. Por lo que he oído parece que son capaces de enviar y recibir mensajes inmediatamente al frente. Eso quiere decir que el está bien.

-También quiere decir que el está en medio de la batalla. De haber sabido que pasaría esto jamás hubiera aceptado que se uniera a la guardia. Pero el estaba tan feliz en la boda y yo no pensaba que hubiera algo que pudiera dañarlo. Y ahora sé que la única razón por la cual los grifos no lo mataron es porque se desmayo y creyeron que estaba muerto.

-No te preocupes, Spike es listo y tiene mucho sentido común. Sabrá cuidarse.

Las dos unicornios cambiaron de tema y continuaron platicando. Eventualmente las otras cuatro ponies llegaron al cuarto. Las seis amigas iniciaron una pequeña reunión sin proponérselo, recordando viejos tiempos y riendo. A pesar de la alegría había también cierto dejo de melancolía. El día siguiente sería el primer día que recibirían órdenes y el día después de ese se embarcarían. Las ponies extendieron cobijas y almohadas en el piso de la habitación de Twilight y durmieron juntas, arrullándose mutuamente con su respiración.

El día siguiente empezó muy temprano, las seis amigas se pusieron sus armaduras y se presentaron ante las princesas en el salón de reuniones del palacio. El consejo de guerra ya estaba en sesión y ellas escucharon atentamente lo que se decía. Northern Wind hablaba mientras movía las pequeñas esculturas a través del enorme mapa, había ahora un tercer tipo de esculturas, amarilla.

-Hemos tenido enfrentamientos con los grifos en ocho puntos diferentes. Después de la masacre de Appleloosa los grifos se confiaron y creyeron que todas las tropas serian como esos soldados novatos. Aun así lo único que hemos podido hacer en todo caso en mantener las posiciones por unos días antes de vernos forzados a retirarnos.

White Thunder tomo la palabra.

–Hay algo más grave, un grupo de grifos ha penetrado a bastante distancia en nuestro territorio. Todo parece indicar que son parte del batallón que causo la masacre de Appleloosa. Están siguiendo el camino más corto posible hacia Canterlot. Me temo que están siendo guiados.

Rainbow Dash sintió un dejo de preocupación y culpa. Celestia hablo

-¿Qué medidas se están tomando respecto a eso comandantes?

Northern Wind se inclino y movió una pequeña figura más elaborada y que incluía a los tres tipos de ponies.

-Su majestades, tengo en este momento a mi mejor unidad mixta tendiéndoles una emboscada en el camino hacia Cloudsdale.

Celestia asintió lentamente mientras observaba el mapa.

-Excelente, por favor, asegúrense que de mantenernos informadas lo más frecuentemente posible respecto a esto. Luna, ¿qué avance tenemos respecto a las armaduras?

-Tenemos listos ochocientos juegos para ponies de tierra, cuatrocientos para unicornios y otros ochocientos para pegasos. Todos están listos para el despliegue de mañana. La producción es eficiente y no hemos tenido problemas de ningún tipo ni fuga de información, en una semana estaremos en posibilidades de proporcionar una armadura a cada miembro de nuestras guardias.

-Excelente, respecto al despliegue ¿estamos listos?

White Thunder reviso unos documentos.

-Tenemos diez dirigibles y cinco trenes especialmente modificados. Están en perfectas condiciones y listos para partir, llegaremos al frente en dieciséis horas.

La princesa del sol asintió nuevamente

-Perfecto, en ese caso mi hermana y yo les damos autorización para partir mañana a la hora programada. Ahora, hemos discutido este asunto nuestros comandantes y hemos decidido a que unidades se incorporaran los caballeros de la orden de la corona solar. Su nivel de mando será similar al de los comandantes y responderán solamente ante nosotras, sin embargo les sugiero que sigan los consejos y las ordenes de ellos y de los oficiales con más experiencia.

Sir Twilight Sparkle se unirá a la primera unidad de unicornios de la guardia diurna, bajo el mando del capitán Steady Steep. Lady Rarity quedara en la primera unidad de unicornios de la guardia nocturna con el comandante White Thunder. Sir Applejack se unirá a la primera unidad de Ponies de tierra de la guardia nocturna junto a la capitana Dreamycloud. Sir Rainbow Dash estará en la primera unidad de pegasos de la guardia diurna….

-¡SI!

-…bajo las ordenes de la comandante Northern Wind…

-¡Rayos!

-… finalmente Lady Fluttershy y Lady Pinkie Pie se unirán a la unidad mixta de sanadores.

Los comandantes asintieron, y observaron a sus nuevos soldados, Twilight, Rarity y Applejack tenían una expresión resuelta, Fluttershy sonreía, feliz con la idea de estar lejos de los combates, Pinkie sonreía también, aunque eso no tenía nada fuera de lo normal y los comandantes no estaban muy seguros si tenía algo que ver con su asignamiento, por el otro lado la expresión de Rainbow no tenía nada que envidiarle a la que tendría si le hubieran dicho que le amputarían sus alas.

White Thunder fue el primero en hablar

-Muy bien señoras y señoritas, el embarque será en la estación especial de Canterlot a las cero quinientas. Tienen que estar ahí mínimo una hora antes, así que les sugiero que duerman temprano hoy, obviamente los pegasos irán por aire, los unicornios utilizaran los dirigibles y los ponies de tierra los trenes, la unidad de sanadores nos seguirá en un dirigible especial.

Northern Wind se les acerco.

–Espero que estén consientes que esto bajo ninguna circunstancia es similar a cualquiera de las misiones que hayan tenido antes. Llevan nuestras armas más poderosas. Utilícenlas bien y no defrauden a sus majestades.

Los comandantes se retiraron, las princesas abrazaron a cada una de los ponies. Celestia abrazo al último a Twilight, quedándose más tiempo con ella.

-Mi más fiel alumna, mí querida Twilight Sparkle. Por favor ten mucho cuidado. Sigue tu corazón, apóyate en tus amigas. Cuando estés ahí recuerda que ya te has enfrentado antes a enemigos mucho más fuertes que tu y has salido victoriosa, pero también recuerda que no lo has hecho sola. Ellas te seguirán a donde las lleves. Y estoy completamente segura que las guiaras correctamente. Mi corazón me dice que tú y tus amigas ayudaran a la resolución final de esta terrible situación.

Twilight no podía hablar, solo se limito a contestar tratando de contener las lágrimas

-Si, gracias, no te defraudare princesa.

Al día siguiente las ponies se encontraban listas en el andén, eran el centro de la atención con sus armaduras. Estaban un poco confundidas, especialmente Rainbow Dash, que nunca en su vida se habría levantado tan temprano. Se sobresaltaron cuando cuarentaicinco minutos antes de la partida unos oficiales empezaron a gritar ordenes y los regimientos se dirigieron a sus respectivos andenes, antes de separarse se abrazaron y se despidieron, uniéndose a sus unidades sin dejar de mirar atrás, a sus queridas amigas.

Twilight subió a un enorme dirigible, era una nave de recreo antes de la guerra, pero los carpinteros habían hecho un excelente trabajo modificándola, inmediatamente subió a la primera cubierta, un viejo unicornio con armadura dorada mas decorada que las demás se dio la vuelta, era color verde oscuro y su crin ya estaba gris, pero sus ojos cafés estaban llenos de vida y brillantes, le dedico un saludo militar y después le sonrió.

-Vaya, pero si es la discípula personal de nuestra querida princesa Celestia, ¿Sir Twilight Sparkle verdad?, es todo un honor tenerla a bordo, cualquier cosa que desee no dude en pedírmelo.

Twilight sonrió.

–Me siento honrada de que se me permita ponerme bajo las órdenes de tan agradable pony, por favor, considéreme a su completa disposición y no dude en corregirme y aconsejarme si es necesario.

-Encantadora señorita, definitivamente su majestad no se equivoco con usted. Si me disculpa tengo que asegurarme que mis muchachos puedan poner este trasto en el aire.

El viejo unicornio se alejo dando órdenes. Su forma tranquila y pausada de hablar cambio inmediatamente al tono seco y autoritario que Twilight asociaba con los militares.

Rarity subió a otro dirigible un poco más pequeño. Dentro se encontraba el comandante White Thunder, que daba órdenes, o mejor dicho las gritaba. La unicornio extendió una pezuña.

-Disculpe comandante, ¿Puede ayudarme a subir?

El unicornio suspiro y ayudo a Rarity a subir los escalones. Ella se asombro ante el hecho de que los demás unicornios no hacían ningún movimiento sin la previa autorización del comandante. Sintió un poco de pena por su esposo, tan dado a los comentarios sarcásticos y expresar lo que pensaba. Seguramente se metió en algunos problemas con un jefe tan estricto.

-Muchas gracias, comandante, ¿Podría ser tan amable de indicarme donde esta mi camarote?

El comandante volvió a suspirar, mientras supervisaba los amarres en los aparejos

–Segunda cubierta, los dormitorios femeninos están a la izquierda. Le sugiero que se dé prisa, las literas de arriba son muy disputadas.

-¿Litera?, me temo que eso no es posible, después de todo soy una caballero de la corona solar.

-Y yo soy el oficial de más alto rango en toda la guardia, excepto por su etérea majestad, y duermo en las mismas condiciones que mis soldados. Lo siento, pero esa es la forma en que lo hacemos en la guardia nocturna.

Rarity frunció el seño pero la expresión en el rostro del unicornio no cambio. Empezaba a mirarla con ese ojo tan penetrante que tenia.

-Rayos- pensó esta –Podría ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada incluso a Fluttershy, seguramente no voy a poder obtener nada de él.

White Thunder se giro para dar más órdenes.

-Una última cosa comandante, ¿Nos reuniremos con Spike?

El unicornio respondió sin voltear a verla.

-El dragón fue reasignado a la decimo segunda unidad de pegasos, a menos que algo extraordinario suceda este contingente no se unirá con el suyo, lo siento. Ahora si me disculpa estaré en la cubierta de carga.

Applejack subió a su tren, inmediatamente ubico su litera, dejo sus cosas y empezó a buscar a su oficial. La encontró en un vagón cercano a la maquina. Era de color rosa con una crin purpura que contrastaban con su armadura negra, tenía una expresión firme en sus ojos azules. Applejack realizo lo mejor que pudo un saludo militar.

-Buenos días, capitana, mi nombre es…

-Sir Applejack, originaria de Sweet Apple Acres, a las afueras de Ponyville. Sin experiencia previa en combate. Sin embargo ampliamente recomendada por sus majestades y con halagadores comentarios del instructor.

La pony militar observo fijamente, Applejack se mantuvo firme. Finalmente la otra pony se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Perfecto, he tenido soldados originarios de granjas de manzanas y sé que tienen fuertes patas. Esperamos mucho de usted, Sir Applejack.

-Gracias señora no la decepcionare.

Fluttershy y Pinkie subieron a un dirigible especialmente modificado, de forma redonda y con muchos compartimientos separados. Se ubicaron y empezaron a buscar su superior, estaban muy contentas de poder viajar juntas. Repentinamente una voz conocida les llamo la atención.

-¿Qué es esto que ven mis ojos?, ¿acaso son las ponies que antes me causaron enojos?

Ambas se dieron vuelta pare encontrarse con una sonriente Zecora y corrieron a abrazarla.

-¡Deberíamos de hacer una fiesta!, ¡esto es increíble!, ¡hay que festejar!

Fluttershy sonrió ampliamente al separarse de la zebra

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, no sabíamos que estabas en el ejercito.

-Y no lo estoy, pero seré la que manda aquí a partir del día de hoy. Las princesas me pidieron que asumiera el mando debido a mis conocimientos, esperan que con mi ayuda podamos salvar a cientos.

Un pony con una armadura dorada se acerco a Zecora

–Disculpe señorita, estamos listos para partir en cuanto de la orden.

-En eso caso esperaremos a nuestros compañeros para poder juntos surcar los cielos.

Finalmente Rainbow se unió de bastante mala gana a su unidad, la cual se encontraba en plataformas elevadas junto a los demás pegasos del ejército. Northern Wind interrumpió la inspección que estaba llevando a cabo e inmediatamente la abordo.

-Escúchame bien, potra. No quiero tonterías, esto es muy serio. Seguirás mis órdenes exactamente como te lo indique. A la primera estupidez te mandare a la cocina y la única acción que veras será pelar las papas. Si tengo que elegir entre salvarte a ti y salvar el elemento de la armonía elegiré el ultimo, ¿quedo claro?

Rainbow Contesto de una manera bastante apagada.

-Si

-Bien quédate en donde pueda verte y no estorbes.

Todos los transportes estuvieron listos, solo esperaban las ordenes de partir. A la hora señalada, los dirigibles despegaron, las maquinas empezaron a andar y los pegasos desplegaron sus alas. Los soldados podían ver, recortándose contra el sol que ascendía, las siluetas de las princesas, supervisando su partida.

Twilight nunca había viajado en un dirigible, y el capitán le permitió curiosear por toda la nave. Finalmente regreso a la cabina, dese ahí podía ver los otros dirigibles que volaban al lado de la nave insignia donde ella volaba. Los comandados por miembros de la guardia nocturna viajaban más atrás y a menor altura, aun mas atrás logro ver un único dirigible de forma redonda que viajaba lentamente.

Podría ver las sombras de los pegasos que volaban sobre ellos. Más abajo podría ver los trenes que avanzaban uno atrás de otros en la misma vía, dando la impresión de que se trataba de un solo convoy enorme.

El capitán estaba a su lado sonriente y bebiendo una taza de té. Llevaban doce horas volando, durante las cuales los pegasos tomaban turnos para descansar en las naves. Twilight y el conversaban animadamente. El viejo militar resulto tener un amplio conocimiento de magia y se mostraba contento de compartir eses conocimientos. Un oficial se acerco corriendo.

-¡Capitán, tenemos contacto visual con el enemigo!

El viejo unicornio dejo caer su tasa.

-¿Qué?, eso es imposible. ¡Llamen a la comandante!

Inmediatamente la pegaso aterrizo en la cubierta. Observo por unos momentos a través de un telescopio.

-Son cientos de grifos. Definitivamente sabían que veníamos por aquí, nos están esperando.

-¿Un espía?

- Más bien un traidor. Cuando esto termine tendremos que comunicarnos inmediatamente con las princesas. Inicien el despliegue y adquieran posiciones de combate, tendremos oportunidad de probar estas armaduras antes de lo pensado.

El capitán empezó a gritar órdenes mientras la comandante volaba hacia la nave insignia de la guardia nocturna. Twilight distinguió pegasos de ambas guardias que se dirigían hacia los trenes.

Los dirigibles se detuvieron y comenzaron a girar para presentar las portillas a los grifos, estas se abrieron. Twilight pudo ver grupos de tres unicornios que se colocaban en estas, el de enfrente ya tenía su hechizo listo.

Los dirigibles de la guardia nocturna descendieron lo suficiente para permitirle a los unicornios saltar a tierra, incluyendo a Rarity, lo cual fue recibido con una honesta mirada de aprobación del comandante. Los trenes se detuvieron e inmediatamente cientos de ponies de tierra bajaron y tomaron formación junto a los unicornios de la guardia nocturna.

Los pegasos tomaron altura y se ubicaron sobre el espacio que había entre los dirigibles de la guardia diurna y los grifos. El dirigible especial se detuvo y aterrizo por completo.

Toda la actividad rápidamente ceso cuando las tropas estaban en su posición y dio paso a un silencio tenso mientras los ponies esperaban a sus enemigos que se acercaban volando a gran velocidad con las garras extendidas. El primer vendaval de la tempestad estaba a punto de desatarse.


	5. El inicio de la tempestad 2

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 5**

**El inicio de la tempestad, Parte 2**

Twilight estaba nerviosa. Su primera batalla había llegado antes de lo esperado.

El capitán Steady Steep miraba a la enorme nube de grifos que se acercaban

-¡Firmes!

Su voz era lo único que se oía en la nave.

La joven unicornio recordó las historias que había oído de la masacre de Appleloosa.

-¡Firmes!

Estaban cada vez más cerca, volando a una increíble velocidad.

-¡Firmes!

Ya podía oír sus voces, sus gritos y sus rugidos.

-¡Fuego!

A la orden del viejo unicornio los unicornios en el dirigible dispararon al unisonó desde las tres cubiertas de armas. Refulgentes esferas de magia se dirigieron directamente a la formación de grifos. Los otros dirigibles también descargaron sus hechizos.

-¡Fuego!

El primer unicornio de cada portilla se coloco detrás del tercero, que estaba preparando su hechizo, dejando espacio para que el segundo disparara.

-¡Fuego!

El movimiento se repitió, el unicornio que era originalmente el tercero ahora estaba en frente, disparando.

A la corta distancia los grifos apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. La mayoría tuvo que romper la formación, algunos fueron alcanzados y cayeron, las esferas que no hicieron blanco estallaron después de algunos segundos, aturdiendo a los grifos que las habían esquivado.

Rarity contenía la respiración, White Thunder le había ordenado que se quedara junto a él. Podía ver a los grifos acercarse cada vez más al dirigible donde se encontraba su amiga, pero nada pasaba. Los unicornios y los Ponies de tierra se encontraban perfectamente quietos mirando al cielo y los pegasos no se veían por ningún lado.

Repentinamente de todos los dirigibles una andanada de hechizos explosivos salió disparada hacia los grifos, a los pocos segundos otra y después otra, repitiéndose a intervalos regulares. Los grifos rompieron su formación.

-¡Ahora!

El grito del comandante asusto a Rarity. Inmediatamente los unicornios de la guardia nocturna descargaron los hechizos que tenían preparados. Eran más pequeños que los de los ponies en los dirigibles, pero tenían mayor alcance y velocidad. Lograron hacer blanco en varios grifos que habían esquivado los disparos desde los dirigibles. Decenas de grifos se separaron de la gran nube y descendieron directamente hacia los ponies.

Applejack se encontraba al lado de un joven unicornio color verde claro que disparaba sus hechizos, no tenía muy claro por qué la habían puesto ahí. Los grifos ahora estaban lanzándose en picada, pudo ver uno que se acercaba velozmente al flanco de un unicornio a unos metros más adelante. Repentinamente el pony de tierra que se encontraba al lado de ese unicornio embistió al grifo, lanzándolo al suelo con gran violencia, otro pony de tierra que no se encontraba asignado a algún unicornio inmediatamente se hacerlo y le propino una coz que lo dejo sin sentido. La pony granjera sonrió, embestir y patear era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Elevo su vista, localizo un grifo que se dirigía directamente a su compañero.

Los pegasos se mantenían planeando sobre el campo de batalla. Rainbow Dash estaba impaciente, pero Northern Wind no daba ninguna orden y mantenía la vista fija sobre la nube de grifos que esquivaba los disparos mágicos y se lanzaban en picada sobre los ponies en tierra. Se peino su larga crin que sobresalía de su casco. Movió los labios como si estuviera calculando algo.

Hablo con una voz calmada, como si estuviera en una apacible conversación

–Muy bien soldados, patrón de ataque amplio, escojan un objetivo, cuando lo derriben tomen altura y comiencen de nuevo, no se enfrasquen en peleas de perros si pueden evitarlo, los ponies en tierra se encargaran si los grifos sobreviven.

Apenas había dicho esto la compacta formación de pegasos se expandió. Sin recibir ninguna orden se lanzaron sobre los grifos, golpeándolos en la espalda y los costados, haciéndolos caer a tierra.

Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy esperaban junto con la mayoría de los ponies de la unidad de sanadores, sus alforjas estaban llenas de medicinas, hierbas y material de curación. Zecora observaba pacientemente a través de un pequeño telescopio.

-La suerte nos ha sonreído, aparentemente ninguno de los nuestros ha caído. Sin embargo debemos vigilar, ya que la batalla apenas acaba de empezar.

La batalla se expandió, eventualmente envolvió a los dirigibles y las cubiertas de armas de ambos lados disparaban. Twilight no se había movido de su lugar desde que empezó la refriega. Cualquier cosa que se hubiera imaginado no se comparaba al caos que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos. Grifos, pegasos y hechizos volaban a ambos lados, debajo y encima de los dirigibles. Podía ver el momento en que la magia hacia impacto en los grifos, las embestidas de los pegasos, y lo peor, el momento en el que algún pegaso recibía un ataque de los grifos.

Repentinamente ocurrió lo que había estado temiendo. Una descarga de magia impacto el dirigible. Un rayo de algo que parecía electricidad purpura hizo blanco en una de las portillas a escasos metros de ella. El equipo de unicornios que se encontraba ahí salió disparado y termino en el otro lado de la cubierta. Twilight venció su medio y se acerco corriendo. Uno estaba gravemente herido pero respiraba, los otros dos no.

Steady Steep no se inmuto, seguía observando la batalla, solamente se limito a ordenar a nadie en particular

-¡Lleven a cualquier superviviente a la cubierta medica!

Twilight se disponía a ayudar al pobre unicornio cuando escucho el rugido de un grifo. A través del agujero recién abierto en la pared del dirigible entro uno de sus enemigos, rompiendo aun más los bordes. Aterrizo pesadamente enfrente de ella. Durante unos segundos que a la pony le parecieron años desplego lentamente sus alas. Tenía el doble de tamaño de ella. De la joya en el pecho partían pequeños rayos purpuras que recorrían toda su armadura de acero. Fijo sus ojos dorados en Twilight, que se encontraba totalmente paralizada. La bestia hibrida lamio su pico, se levanto sobre sus patas de león y extendió sus garras de águila. La unicornio no podía quitar la vista de ellas, estaban cubiertas de sangre.

El grifo estaba a punto de descargar un golpe sobre la aterrorizada pony cuando se vio envuelto en un resplandor verde. Inmediatamente fue elevado y golpeado con violencia contra el techo antes de ser lanzado por el agujero mediante el cual entro. Logro recuperarse y se disponía a entrar de nuevo cuando el viejo capitán disparo un pequeño pero efectivo hechizo que lo golpeo en un ala, haciéndolo caer.

Steady Steep vocifero

-¡Necesito un equipo en esta estación de combate! ¡AHORA!

Inmediatamente volteo a ver a Twilight

-¡No se quede ahí parada!, ¡Haga algo útil!

La pony salió de su estupor e inmediatamente levanto al unicornio mal herido mediante un gran esfuerzo con su magia. Otro unicornio la ayudo y corrieron escaleras abajo. Twilight lloraba, pero el retumbar de la batalla no dejaba escuchar su llanto.

Rarity respiraba rápida y profundamente mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Un grifo se acababa de estrellar a pocos centímetros de ella, salpicándola de lodo, pero esto era lo que menos le preocupaba. De vez en cuando un relámpago purpura golpeaba el suelo provocando una gran explosión que hería a los ponies que alcanzaba. A pesar de esto White Thunder permanecía en el mismo lugar, no se había movido ni un centímetro y se limitaba a dar órdenes. La unicornio no lo había visto utilizar su magia en ningún momento.

Dos grifos volaban en círculos amplios cuando notaron algo peculiar.

-¿Ya viste? ¡Hay un pony con vestido y con corona!

-Parece que el pony negro con la armadura grande la está cuidando, debe ser alguien importante.

-¡Es una de esas princesas!

-Si le llevamos su cabeza al emperador nos convertirá en generales, mínimo.

-Tú por la izquierda, yo por la derecha.

Los grifos se separaron e iniciaron un ataque coordinado. Rarity miraba nerviosa a todos lados sin percatarse de los dos soldados que se acercaban rápidamente a ella. Repentinamente tuvo una sensación de peligro, giro la vista y alcanzo a ver un enorme grifo que volaba en su dirección con las garras extendidas y a toda velocidad emitiendo un horrible rugido, alcanzo a oír otro rugido similar que venía de sus espaldas. Instintivamente cerró los ojos.

Escucho un retumbar a su alrededor, sintió que su crin se erizaba y una potente luz blanca le lastimo sus ojos a través de los parpados. Con miedo de descubrir un nuevo horror abrió los ojos. Cuando las sombras azules y purpuras que le impedían ver bien se desvanecieron se encontró mirando el cuerpo de un grifo que despedía humo, pocos metros atrás de ella había otro en iguales condiciones.

-¿Está bien Lady Rarity?

El comandante White Thunder se acerco a ella, su cuerno resplandecía con un brillo blanco que se iba apagando poco a poco.

-Esos grifos definitivamente la estaban atacando a usted, le sugiero que use ese cuerno un poco más y tenga más cuidado, no quiero tener un dragón preguntándome qué demonios le pasó a su esposa.

El comandante regreso a su puesto y miro al cielo. Rarity se dio cuenta de que la batalla se había detenido por unos momentos alrededor de ellos. Fuera lo que fuera, lo que había hecho el comandante alejo a los grifos y dejo asombrados a los ponies, pero lamentablemente esa pequeña paz duro solo unos segundos antes de que los combates se reanudaran.

Rainbow Dash volaba a toda velocidad, la adrenalina jamás la había afectado de esa forma. Lamentablemente no se debía a estar en una competencia o en una exhibición con los Wonderbolts. Un grifo la seguía de cerca y la distancia que los separaba era cada vez más corta. Apenas había derribado a su primer grifo cuando esta maldita gallina gigante se le pego y no la dejaba en paz ni un segundo. Tuvo una idea pero era demasiado loca y arriesgada.

–Bueno- pensó -no es muy diferente a otras ideas que has tenido antes ¿verdad?

Se dirigió en picado directamente hacia el campo de batalla en el suelo, con un poco de suerte un pony de tierra daría un gran salto o un unicornio daría en el blanco y le librarían de esa molestia. La persecución se había convertido en la peor carrera de obstáculos en la que jamás había participado. Esquivaba por pocos centímetros a otros pegasos, grifos, esferas de magia y los malditos rayos purpuras.

Obtuvo unos segundos de paz cuando salió de la batalla aérea. Pero inmediatamente se encontró con otro infierno en el suelo. Paso volando a escasos metros sobre los ponies en tierra. Ya casi podía sentir las garras del grifo en su cola. Afortunadamente sintió una explosión a sus espaldas, miro hacia atrás y su perseguidor ya no estaba ahí. Se detuvo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento. Miro hacia arriba y detecto un grifo descuidado. No era tiempo de descansar.

Applejack corría a toda velocidad e impacto con su cabeza un grifo que acababa de caer. Este rodo varios metros y no se levanto. Con un poco de suerte solo lo había dejado inconsciente. Aprovecho el momento para verificar su costado. Tenía un feo rasguño en la parte donde no la cubría su armadura y en la parte en la que si sentía el dolor del golpe. Había aprendido de la forma difícil que a los grifos no se les ataca de frente. Escucho un zumbido peculiar, ya había aprendido a identificar a los grifos aun cuando no emitían ningún rugido, giro hacia su compañero unicornio y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su lado. El grifo se lo pensó mejor y gano altura de nuevo. La pony granjera se volvió hacia el unicornio verde.

-¿Todo tranquilo compañero?

El unicornio disparo un hechizo y se tomo el tiempo de mirar a Applejack.

–Si gracias, eres muy buena para ser novata.

-Gracias, por cierto, soy Applejack.

-Mint Blast, mucho gusto.

-Apuesto que a los grifos no les pareces tan refrescante.

El unicornio rio y levanto la vista hacia el cielo

-No, no lo creo, por cierto ahí viene uno feo.

Applejack cambio de posición y rasco el suelo con una pezuña mientras resoplaba.

-Tu dispara, te tengo cubierto.

Un pony de tierra yacía en el suelo, su pata trasera izquierda ardía con el dolor. Trataba de no moverse y parecer lo mas muerto posible. Había escuchado rumores de Appleloosa y no le agradaba mucho la idea de dejar que un grifo descubriera que no podía caminar. Repentinamente una voz alegre lo sorprendió. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una pony rosada que le sonreía y lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¡Vaya!, ¿Qué te paso? Estas más golpeado que una piñata, pero no te preocupes, con un poco de la súper especial medicina milagrosa de la vieja y buena Pinkie estarás como nuevo antes de lo que canta un perro.

Mientras el soldado herido trataba de comprender la última parte Pinkie Pie luchaba por sacar una botella que aparentemente era más grande que la alforja en la cual la había metido. Con un último tirón de su boca logro desatorarla pero el impulso la hizo caer sentada, lo cual le provoco un pequeño ataque de risa. El soldado no pudo evitar sonreír ante el extraño espectáculo que le ofrecía un pequeño respiro.

Fluttershy miraba a Pinkie un poco alejada. Estaba llena de miedo, pero le había dado más miedo decirle a Zecora que no podía ir al frente a auxiliar a los heridos. También se sentía mal por el hecho de que de no ir estaría defraudando a sus amigas y a las princesas. Un quejido la saco de sus pensamientos. Empezó a buscar y se encontró con un grifo. Tenía un costado quemado y apenas podía respirar. La tímida pegaso instintivamente empezó a buscar en sus alforjas.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

Fluttershy levanto la vista y se encontró con un pony que usaba una armadura dorada y la miraba con cara de enojo y duda.

-Es… esta herido, solo trataba de ayudar.

El pony se le acerco y le grito a escasos milímetros de la cara

-¡Ellos iniciaron esto, deben aceptar las consecuencias!, ¡Si tienes ganas de ayudar puedo llevarte a donde hay ponies! ¡Sígueme, rápido!

El guardia salió corriendo, se detuvo después de unos metros y miro impacientemente a Fluttershy. Esta empezó a caminar lentamente sin dejar de mirar al grifo caído. Eventualmente consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para apartar la vista del grifo y dirigirse a donde le indicaba el guardia. Había varios ponies heridos y la batalla estaba lejos de terminar.

Rarity trataba de regular su respiración, y apuntar con el hechizo que apenas podía contener en su cuerno.

-Muy bien Rarity, puedes hacer esto. Eres Lady Rarity, le enseñaras a esos barbajanes a no meterse con una dama. Recuerda lo que te dijo el instructor, contén la respiración y dispara entre latidos ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?

El último pensamiento la distrajo totalmente y disparo el hechizo de manera errática. Este desafortunadamente no golpeo a ningún grifo, pero afortunadamente tampoco hirió a ningún pony. La elegante unicornio se preparaba para intentar otro disparo cuando un relámpago purpura impacto a pocos metros. Perdió el control de la magia y repentinamente tuvo una sensación familiar que la desconcertó.

-¿Joyas? Pero por su puesto tonta, estas rodeada de armaduras mágicas. Estúpido cuerno ¿Por qué siempre haces lo que quieres?

Un rugido la sobresalto, un grifo se acercaba a ella. Sin pensarlo, de manera nerviosa y sin desactivar la magia que ya estaba actuando disparo. La esfera era pequeña y el grifo la esquivo con facilidad. Solo para que el hechizo diera vuelta y empezara a seguirlo. El confundido grifo ceso su ataque y trato de esquivar el persistente hechizo dando varios giros hasta que este impacto en su pecho.

El grifo no cayó, pero la joya en su pecho estaba destrozada, su armadura era ahora solo un montón de metal pesado. Miro confundido a su alrededor antes de huir. White Thunder se acerco a Rarity.

-Eso fue... interesante, muy interesante y muy útil, ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Rarity giro, se acomodo su crin y le giño un ojo

–Una dama no revela sus secretos ni siquiera a su esposo.

Sonrió al comandante que la miraba con una mezcla de confusión y enfado mientras ella misma trataba de deducir exactamente como habia logrado hacer eso.

Twilight estaba sentada afuera de la enfermería del dirigible. Lloraba sin producir ningún ruido. Había defraudado a la princesa y se había convertido en un estorbo. La nave se sacudió violentamente, otro relámpago purpura había impactado al dirigible. La unicornio empezaba odiar especialmente esos ataques.

-No puede ser, tonta electricidad mágica. Un momento… electricidad… mágica.

Su rostro se ilumino y subió corriendo a la primera cubierta de armas, que ya presentaba varios agujeros, y se acerco al viejo capitán.

-¡Un hechizo de pararrayos mezclado con un disipador arcano!- le grito llena de excitación

Steady Steep la miro confundió.

-Perdón ¿Un qué?

La unicornio señalo las portillas emocionada.

-Para los relámpagos purpura, son hechizos muy sencillos, ¡mire!

Twilight se acerco peligrosamente a una de las portillas y espero. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un grifo disparara. Twilight reacciono rápidamente, su cuerno brillo y un pequeño disco translucido apareció enfrente de ella en el exterior del dirigible. El relámpago se desvió, impacto en el disco, el cual se torno purpura y se disolvió. No hubo explosión ni daño de ningún tipo.

La cubierta se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos. Steady Steep fue el primero en reaccionar

–Muy bien señores, ya vieron como se hace. Quiero un cuarto pony encada equipo. Comuniquen la estrategia a los otros dirigibles y a tierra.

Se volvió a Twilight, que sonreía, y le hizo una reverencia.

–Justo lo que se esperaba de la aprendiz personal de su aurea majestad, es un honor servir junto a usted.


	6. El inicio de la tempestad 3

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 6**

**El inicio de la tempestad, Parte 3**

Los dirigibles se encontraban rodeados de pequeños discos translucidos que recibían y neutralizaban las descargas de los grifos. Pero no todas, aun los guardias con más control sobre sus cuernos no tenían la soltura con la magia como la tenia Twilight para lanzar dos hechizos tan diferentes al mismo tiempo.

Aun así ese pequeño truco desconcertaba a los grifos. Habían oído historias y todas indicaban que las batallas serian fáciles. La primera batalla ni siquiera había sido eso. El general Nergal y sus guerreros habían destrozado un pueblo y matado a todos sus habitantes mientras los patéticos soldados ponies lloraban y suplicaban por sus vidas. Incluso habían matado a un dragón que los ponies tenían como mascota. En las demás batallas solo se limitaron a cazar soldados ponies hasta que estos huían con la cola entre las patas.

Les habían dicho que tenían que esperar. Tarde o temprano un montón de ponies viajaría por las vías y en globos, presa fácil. Ni siquiera se necesitaría una emboscada, podían atacar de frente sin ningún problema. Pero no fue así. Estos ponies tenían algo diferente en su actitud. Se detuvieron, se defendieron, y ahora estaban contraatacando con toda su fuerza.

Rainbow Dash localizo un grifo. Este acababa de disparar y se encontraba mirando fijamente el dirigible que no había sido afectado. La pegaso sonrió, sería su quinto grifo del día. Nada mal para una principiante. Se lanzo directamente contra su blanco. Un buen golpe en la espalda y eso lo mandaría hacia abajo. Cuando estaba a punto de impactar al enemigo este giro un poco, no fue para ver a Rainbow, sino alguna otra cosa. A pesar de que trato de corregir su dirección era demasiado tarde y la pegaso impacto con toda su fuerza directamente contra las alas de su blanco.

Sintió la desagradable sensación de que algo se rompía bajo sus pezuñas delanteras. El grito de dolor del grifo resonó en sus oídos. Se quedo paralizada viendo cómo caía a tierra, imposibilitado para corregir su rumbo de alguna manera. Desde esa altura aun sin la intervención de un pony de tierra o un unicornio no había otro resultado posible. Lentamente el horror de lo que acababa de hacer se abría paso en la mente de la joven pegaso.

-Le rompiste el ala, buen trabajo. Así incluso si sobreviviera a la caída jamás podría volver a volar.

Rainbow miro a su derecha. Northern Wind estaba a su lado, parecía recién salida de algún evento social en Canterlot y no de una batalla. Fresca, sin un solo cabello de su crin fuera de su lugar o una sola mancha en su armadura o su cuerpo excepto…

La mente de Rainbow funcionaba rápida pero desorganizadamente

-No puede ser Dashie- se dijo a sí misma -Ella tiene eso por alguna otra razón. Ayudo a un pony herido, eso debe de ser.

La comandante le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Algo que Rainbow hubiere celebrado. Pero la pegaso azul estaba más concentrada en las pezuñas de la otra pegaso. Estaban rojas y goteaban

Rápidamente su atención cambio al grifo que se acercaba a la comandante por la espalda. En una fracción de segundo esta giro y descendió un poco. Le propino dos potentes coses al pecho. Eso era suficiente para dejar fuera de combate al grifo, pero la comandante hizo algo más. Con su pezuña delantera derecha golpeo con toda su fuerza la cabeza del grifo. Esta cayó girando incontrolablemente.

Northern Wind regreso su mirada a Rainbow Dash.

-Bueno, debo de admitir que eres…

Noto la mirada de terror y culpa en la pegaso azul

–Oh, ya entiendo, fue un accidente, y ahora te sientes mal por matar al enemigo. Patético.

Northern giro y le dedico una última mirada desdeñosa antes de dirigirse contra otro grifo.

Rainbow Dash se quedo flotando unos segundos antes de que el ruido de una explosión la despertara. Miro a todos lados, lo que hace unos momentos le pareciera una gloriosa batalla ahora era una terrible pesadilla. El sonido de las explosiones se hizo cada vez menos fuerte en su mente, pero el de los gritos de dolor y furia aumentaba. Mirara a donde mirara podía ver los grifos y los pegasos luchando, hiriéndose y cayendo.

No soporto mas –No, no, no, no—empezó a repetir, antes de salir volando lejos de la batalla.

Un joven grifo se mantenía planeando lejos de la acción. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas para él y sus compañeros. Primero los ponies habían empezado a usar alguna especie de escudo o protección que reducía la efectividad de su mejor arma. Escucho rumores de que los ponies también tenían armaduras especiales a pesar de que los oficiales les habían dicho que esa era SU arma secreta. Y ahora de alguna manera se las estaban arreglando para destruir sus armaduras.

Escucho un suave aleteo junto a él. Giro nervioso esperando enfrentarse con un pegaso. Se encontró con otro grifo.

-Ca… capitán, lo siento, solo estaba tratando de…

El grifo de mayor rango se coloco junto a él.

-Tranquilo, se ve mal ¿verdad?

El grifo joven asintió.

-Nos dijeron que correrían y se esconderían, señor, pero están contraatacando y creo que ellos también tienen armaduras especiales y no debimos atacar de frente y…

-No estoy ciego soldado, creo que lo mejor será retirarnos por el momento.

-Señor, si se retira lo más probable es que el general Nergal lo ejecute.

-Y si me quedo aquí seguramente los ponies nos mataran o capturaran a todos, y entonces lo más probable es que me ejecuten ellos. Contacte a los tenientes, nos veremos dentro de tres horas en el punto de reunión.

Rarity cayó al lodo, estaba mareada. Jamás había usado tanto su cuerno para otra cosa que no fuese confeccionar ropa o encontrar joyas. Trato de ponerse de nuevo en pie. White Thunder le ofreció una pezuña.

–No debería excederse Lady Rarity, no es sano abusar…

No termino la frase y se arrojo sobre la unicornio. Rarity sintió un fuerte impacto y un horrible sonido la dejo sorda y desorientada. Sintió que el peso del comandante se levantaba de su cuerpo. Lo vio gritando furioso y señalando hacia el cielo, había pequeñas columnas de humo que salían de su armadura y de su cuerpo, tenía quemaduras en varias partes de este. El unicornio negro se volvió hacia ella y le hablo, parecía muy preocupado.

Rarity grito involuntariamente.

–No escucho nada, ¿Qué fue eso?

El comandante volvió a mover su boca pero Rarity solo escuchaba sonidos ahogados. El la tomo de una pezuña y se la llevo corriendo. El cansancio de su cuerpo, la sordera y la desorientación hacían difícil que lo siguiera, pero estaba más sorprendida con el hecho de que el comandante hubiera recibido la mayor parte del impacto y pudiera seguir como si nada.

La saco del campo de batalla y la acerco a un pony que llevaba un par de alforjas, hablo algo con él, el otro pony se dirigió a ella y dijo algo. Rarity se señalo una oreja y sacudió la cabeza. El comandante dijo algo y regreso corriendo al campo de batalla. Aun salía un poco de humo de sus quemaduras.

Los grifos empezaron a no devolver los ataques y se limitaron a esquivar. Eventualmente se esparcieron en todas las direcciones, algunos pegasos los persiguieron pero no lograron mucho antes de regresar. Después de tres horas los ponies ganaban su primera batalla en la guerra.

Mint Blast le sonrió a Applejack

–Parece que todo termino.

Applejack le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Así parece compañero.

Con esta frase lo último que le quedaba de fuerza de voluntad le abandono. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar. Ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué lloraba. Abrió sus ojos y pasó la vista por el campo de batalla. Había cientos de cuerpos, la mayoría eran de grifos, pero podía ver a varios ponies. Los sanadores estaban en libertad de correr por todos lados buscando supervivientes. Ella seguía llorando, tratando de quitarse el lodo. Un lodo normal no le molestaría, pero lo que había humedecido la tierra no era agua, y ella había ayudado a derramarlo.

Los dirigibles aterrizaron y los unicornios empezaron a bajar. Twilight se acerco a la rampa de desembarque, Steady Step la detuvo

-No va a ser nada agradable lo que se encuentre afuera señorita, se lo puedo asegurar.

La unicornio purpura asintió lentamente.

-Lo sé pero no puedo pasarme toda la guerra escondida, tengo que encontrar a mis amigas.

Bajo la rampa, afortunadamente los dirigibles se habían posicionado en la zona en la que establecerían el campamento definitivo, lejos del campo de batalla. Pero aun así pudo ver el transporte de los heridos y de los cuerpos. Los ponies trataban con sumo cuidado y respeto a sus compañeros caídos, arrastraban como costales de basura a los grifos.

Durante un tiempo le fue imposible apartar la mirada de la escena. Finalmente decidió que el mejor lugar para empezar buscar a sus amigas seria en el dirigible de los sanadores. Ahí encontraría seguramente a Pinkie y Fluttershy. Esperaba no encontrarse con ninguna otra de sus amigas en ese lugar.

Al llegar descubrió que sus deseos no se cumplieron. Entre el caos se encontró a Rarity sentada en un rincón con una tela bañada en algún liquido aromático en la frente. Tenía una expresión distraída muy rara en ella.

-¡Rarity!, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te paso?

Su amiga se le quedo viendo un rato, se señalo las orejas y grito

–No puedo escucharte, pero no te preocupes, se me pasara.

-¿Has visto a Pinkie o a Fluttershy?

-¿Perdón?

-¿HAS VISTO A PINKIE O FLUTTERSHY?

-¿PERDON?

Los sanadores se les quedaron mirando con expresiones duras. Ambas sonrieron apenadas. Zecora se acero a ellas. Provocando la alegría de Twilight.

-Tus amigas están cumpliendo con su deber, pero hay un asunto más importante que debes atender.

La llevo a un pequeño espacio en el dirigible. Twilight sintió un escalofrió. Las diferentes partes de la armadura de Rainbow estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Zecora descorrió una cortina, Rainbow estaba sentada en un catre, llorando. No levanto la vista para ver quien había entrado. La mirada que mantenía clavada en el suelo estaba llena de miedo y vergüenza.

Zecora tomo una tetera y sirvió un poco de té en un pequeño vaso hecho a partir de una rama de bambú, se lo ofreció a Rainbow.

-Tómalo mientras está caliente, te ayudara a despejar tu mente. Ahora vuelve la vista hacia arriba, ha venido a visitarte una vieja amiga.

Rainbow le dio un sorbo al te, levanto la mirada. En cuanto vio a Twilight se arrojo hacia a ella y comenzó a llorar. Durante algunos minutos continuo así. Finalmente pudo hilar algunas palabras.

-No quiero, no quiero seguir con esto, no soy una asesina.

Twilight la abrazo y recargo su cabeza en la de ella.

-Lo sé Rainbow, pero las princesas nos pidieron ayuda. Sé que es difícil, pero por el bien de todos los ponies que dejamos atrás en Ponyville debemos esforzarnos.

La pegaso se separa un poco y sacudió la cabeza

-Hay otras formas de ayudar. No quiero herir a nadie.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ninguna de nosotras lo quiere. Si te hace sentir cómoda te buscaremos otra función. Pero te necesitamos aquí. Los elementos de la armonía deben de estar juntos.

-Somos elementos de la armonía, no de la guerra. No deberíamos estar aquí.

-Las princesas nos explicaron porque debemos estar en el frente. Recuerda que al principio no nos pidieron ayuda pero las circunstancias cambiaron. Toma la medicina de Zecora, descansa. Mañana estarás más calmada y podremos ver esta situación más tranquilamente.

Rainbow continúo sollozando por unos momentos antes de calmarse un poco y aceptar esperar un día o dos antes de tomar alguna decisión.

Eventualmente Applejack apareció también, causando preocupación entre sus amigas, pero rápidamente su herida fue tratada sin ninguna dificultad. Decidió no comentar nada de su colapso al finalizar la batalla para no preocupar a sus amigas. Ella y Rarity se unieron a Twilight para hacerle compañía a Rainbow, Pinkie y Fluttershy seguían ocupadas y solo podían permitirse distraerse unos segundos.

Aparecieron soldados llevando grifos prisioneros heridos, pero no a todos, solo los más graves y que tenían alguna esperanza de sobrevivir. Los sanadores recibieron instrucciones de hacer solo lo necesario para que sobrevivieran lo suficiente para ser interrogados.

Un mensajero se acerco a las ponies y realizo un saludo.

–Los comandantes solicitan la presencia de las caballeros de la orden de la corona solar para la junta que mantendrán con los capitanes.

Llegaron a una carpa enorme, muchas más estaban siendo montadas, a lo lejos podían ver enormes hogueras de las cuales no tenían la mas mínima idea del por qué.

Al entrar ambos comandantes y los capitanes de cada unidad las saludaron. Dreamycloud se acerco a Applejack y le hablo en voz baja.

-¿Como estas?, oí de lo que paso al terminar la batalla, no te preocupes es normal después de tu primera vez en este tipo de cosas.

-Todo está bien señora, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, mi compañero unicornio fue muy amable en ayudarme.

Northern Wind miraba fijamente a Rainbow, estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando noto la mirada perdida de esta. Decidió que habría un mejor momento para decirle lo que pensaba.

White Thunder fue el primero en hablar.

-Bien, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aquí, el primer punto a tratar es la modificación a los planes que teníamos. De acuerdo a nuestro plan anterior deberíamos haber llegado a la frontera para establecer un puesto de avanzada hace aproximadamente una hora. Los exploradores nos han informado que los grifos sabotearon las vías del tren. Los ponies de tierra tendrán que seguirnos a pezuña. Esto nos haría llegar a nuestro destino mañana al medio día si estamos en condiciones de partir a las cero seiscientas. Los dirigibles de la guardia nocturna sufrieron pocos daños, tengo entendido que el de los sanadores está en perfectas condiciones. ¿En qué estado se encuentran los de la guardia diurna?

Steady Step se levanto de su asiento

–La nave insignia presenta daños medios, los otros recibieron daños entre medios y ligeros. Se encuentran en posibilidades de partir aunque no en muy buenas para entablar batalla. Si esperamos para realizar reparaciones empezando desde las cero quinientas retrasaría nuestra partida mínimo dos horas.

Northern Wind continúo.

–No estamos seguros que nos espera más adelante. Los exploradores no han podido encontrar nada pero existe la posibilidad de que mas grupos de grifos nos estén esperando. Se realizaran las reparaciones. Adicionalmente eso ayudara a la unidad de sanadores. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la zebra?

Fluttershy levanto tímidamente la pezuña

–Di… dijo que no podía venir, lo siento. Tenemos pacientes graves que necesitan que se quede con ellos, pero me pidió que leyera esto

Saco nerviosamente un pequeño papel que procedió a leer.

–Te… tenemos quince unicornios de ambas guardias graves, treintaicinco con heridas medias. Treinta pegasos de ambas guardias con heridas graves hmmm, solo seis con heridas medias. Cincuenta ponies de tierra con heridas graves y ochenta con heridas leves… ¿estuvo bien?, ¿me equivoque en algo?

White Thunder asintió con su cabeza

–Fue un buen informe Lady Fluttershy, muchas gracias. Necesitamos un reporte de las bajas, cada capitán se encargara de eso. El campamento debe estar totalmente montado y las guardias organizadas a mas tardar veinte minutos después de que se termine esta reunión. Sir Twilight Sparkle, recuperamos armaduras de los grifos, deberá entregar lo mas ponto posible un reporte a la comandante Northern Wind y a mi donde detalle las propiedades mágicas de estas y que podríamos esperar en un futuro ¿Algo más?

Ninguno de los asistentes dijo nada. Northern Wind asintió y tomo la palabra.

–Ahora tenemos un tema extremadamente delicado a tratar. Esos grifos nos estaban esperando. De alguna manera se enteraron de nuestra ruta. No es una ruta muy transitada y excepto por las vías del tren no hay caminos. Hay un espía, o más probablemente un traidor, en Canterlot.

Los capitanes empezaron a discutir entre ellos. Todas las ponies se sintieron impactadas por la noticia, excepto Twilight que ya había oído la conversación entre la comandante y el viejo capitán. Rainbow fue la más afectada de todas. Northern Wind levanto la pata para pedir silencio.

-El comandante y yo hemos decidido enviar un mensaje directamente a las princesas mediante mi mensajero personal. En este mensaje les informamos de esta situación y les comunicamos que ignoraremos cualquier orden no venga firmada por ellas. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Todos los ponies aceptaron. Northern Wind hizo una señal para que entrara su mensajero. Twilight y sus amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas. El mensajero era una pegaso gris, de crin amarilla y ojos desviados.

Derpy las miro y las saludo efusivamente. Usaba una armadura blanca con dorado que indicaba que tenía algún grado. Se acerco a la comandante realizo un saludo y extendió su pata para recibir el mensaje.

Pinkie fue la primera en hablar

-¿Derpy?, pero… pero… pero… ¡Ella es la cartera de Ponyville! ¿Realmente está en el ejército?, ¡esto es increíble!, ¡deberíamos festejar!

Derpy asintió energéticamente, con lo que su casco se le resbalo y le cubrió los ojos. Northern Wind miro con severidad a las ponies, sabiendo leer la incredulidad en sus rostros

–La teniente Hooves tiene un historial impecable ¿o acaso alguna vez han tenido problemas con el correo en su pueblo?, no tolerare que se dude de su capacidad en mi presencia.

Derpy abrazo a la comandante. Que de inmediato se sonrojo y la aparto mientras susurraba

–Ya te he dicho que en situaciones oficiales no hagas eso.

La mensajera se planto en frente de la comandante con el mensaje en su boca. Realizo un saludo militar, pero se golpeo el casco que salió rodando fuera del lugar de la reunión y la obligo a correr detrás de él.

El silencio duro unos segundos mientras Pinkie realizaba grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa. White Thunder tosió

–Muy bien, la mayoría tenemos trabajo que hacer, los que no les sugiero que descansen, lo necesitaran.

Todos los oficiales se retiraron. Pinkie Y Fluttershy regresaron a atender a los heridos. Twilight partió de inmediato a analizar las armaduras. Rarity se dirigió a su dirigible acompañada por Applejack. Rainbow decidió dar una pequeña caminata.

Eventualmente se encontró con un pequeño grupo de arboles que no se había visto afectado por la batalla. Logro distinguir a Derpy, sentada cómodamente sobre una piedra mientras comía un muffin. También vio a la comandante que se acercaba lentamente. Llena de curiosidad se aproximo al lugar tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La comandante se sentó a un lado de la mensajera y se quito el casco

-Te he dicho antes que no hagas ese tipo de cosas mientras estamos de servicio.

-Lo siento, pero me llena de emoción que me defiendas.

-¿Qué hay de Dinky? ¿Está bien?

-Antes de partir me asegure que estuviera en un tren a Trotingham, es un pueblo pequeño y no tiene importancia estratégica, los grifos no lo atacaran.

-Excelente idea, deberías de ayudar en la estrategia, siempre has sido buena.

-No me gusta, volar y llevar mensajes es mas lo mío, ya sabes.

-De acuerdo, será mejor que partas ya, ten mucho cuidado, el camino es peligroso. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Derpy se acerco a Northern Wind y le dedico un cariñoso gesto en la cabeza, lo cual despeino por completo su crin siempre perfecta.

-No digas eso, ¿acaso alguna vez te he decepcionado, hermanita?

Rainbow apenas pudo contener su gesto de sorpresa. La comandante se acomodo su crin y regreso a su campamento. Derpy se quedo unos momentos sin moverse. Se coloco su casco, camino hacia los arbustos donde Rainbow se escondía, los movió y sonrió a la sorprendida pegaso. Antes de que esta pudiera decir algo Derpy se llevo la pezuña a su armadura y saco una carta, que le entrego a Rainbow.

-Te la hubiera dado antes, pero te fuiste al castillo y yo fui llamada al servicio, lo siento.

Después de esto sonrió de nuevo, se dio media vuelta y se elevo con una trayectoria errática.


	7. Claroscuros

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 7**

**Claroscuros**

Rarity se sentó en su litera, tenía poca compañía, no había muchas unicornios en la guardia nocturna. De hecho había pocas yeguas en el ejército.

La reunión le había parecido particularmente aburrida. No entendió nada de lo que se decía, aunque le sorprendió bastante la aparición de Derpy. Applejack le indico por medio de señas que era miembro de cierto rango del ejército y les llevaría un mensaje importante a las princesas… o a la luna, su amiga campesina señalo mucho a esta en esa parte de la conversación.

Varias de sus compañeras de dormitorio trataron de entablar conversación con ella. Esta les indico de la manera más amable posible que no podía entenderlas. Aunque ahora oía mucho mejor escuchaba las voces como si tuviera la cabeza sumergida en agua.

Después de estar aburrida varios minutos tuvo una idea y salió del dormitorio. Se dedico a recorrer el dirigible, tenía la intención de encontrar al comandante White Thunder para agradecerle el hecho de salvarle la vida dos veces. Aunque se dedico a buscarlo a conciencia no lo encontró. Tuvo un pequeño momento de inspiración

–El dijo "yo duermo en las mismas condiciones que mis soldados"...

Se dirigió al dormitorio masculino donde dormían los soldados de bajo rango. Toco la puerta y después de unos segundos apareció un unicornio al cual le hablo, en un tono de voz bastante alto, pero ya sin gritar

-Me gustaría ver al comandante White Thunder por favor.

El unicornio entro de nuevo y después de unos minutos el comandante apareció. Rarity se sorprendió por dos cosas. Era la primera vez que podía ver al comandante sin uniforme o armadura. La otra cosa que le sorprendió fue que llevaba un pergamino y una pluma.

-Comandante, le estoy muy agradecida por salvarme la vida.

El unicornio asintió, desenredo el pergamino, escribió a toda velocidad y se le mostro a Rarity.

"No fue nada, solo cumplía con mi deber."

- Si, se que se lo ordenaron las princesas pero aun así…

White Thunder negó con la cabeza y escribió durante un largo rato

"Mis ponies y yo adquirimos el deber de protegerla en el momento en que su esposo se unió a nosotros, al mismo tiempo el adquirió el deber de proteger a mi esposa y mi hijo y a todos los seres queridos de sus compañeros."

Rarity se sintió conmovida, en ese instante noto las quemaduras en el cuerpo del comandante que estaban cubiertas por un ungüento de color verde y mal olor.

-Siento mucho que lo hayan herido por mi culpa.

El comandante negó otra vez y procedió a escribir.

"Estoy acostumbrado a las heridas por electricidad y no es lo peor que me ha pasado"

Cuando Rarity leyó esto White Thunder se señalo su ojo nublado y se encogió de hombros.

La elegante unicornio aprovecho para examinar al comandante, tenía varias cicatrices en el cuerpo, pero lo que vio en los costados le sorprendió. La cutiemark de este era predeciblemente un relámpago. Pero estaba cubierta de cicatrices.

White Thunder siguió la vista de Rarity. Escribió en el pergamino eligiendo las palabras.

"Eso me lo hice yo, mala época."

Rarity asintió, se despidió y regreso al dormitorio. Apenas coloco su cabeza en la almohada se quedo profundamente dormida.

Cinco grifos estaban acurrucados contra la ladera de una montaña. Sus mentes hervían de furia y estaban a punto de estallar. Tenían frio, habían sufrido una derrota por parte de los ponies y no recordaban donde estaba el punto de reunión. Empezaban a culparse mutuamente por la situación cuando uno noto un pegaso que volaba sobre el bosque de forma errática. Habían encontrado al culpable do todo lo que había salido mal.

Los grifos se elevaron y tomaron posiciones sobre el pegaso que parecía ser incapaz de volar en línea recta o mantener su altura. El más grande descendió en picada. Ganando a cada segundo mayor velocidad. Tenía sus garras extendidas. Ya casi podía saborear la sangre del estúpido pony.

Derpy estaba totalmente concentrada en su misión. Su hermanita le había pedido que entregara lo que quizá era el mensaje más importante en la historia de Equestria y no le iba a fallar. Solo le gustaría que no fuera tan estricta con ella y consigo misma. Tal vez así los demás ponies la verían como la potrilla dulce que ella siempre recordaba. Empezó a contar para sí misma.

–Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

Se detuvo abruptamente, un borrón de movimiento paso frente a sus ojos. El grifo se estrello con toda su fuerza contra los arboles del bosque. Destrozo varias ramas antes de impactar en el suelo y quedar inconsciente.

La mensajera inmediatamente miro hacia arriba y distinguió a cuatro grifos más. Dos estaban riéndose descontroladamente mientras los otros ya se habían lanzado al ataque. Inmediatamente Derpy entro al bosque y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad y a baja altura.

Los dos grifos consiguieron pasar entre las ramas y empezaron a seguirla. Derpy bajo hasta que sus pesuñas casi tocaban el suelo. Esquivando los arboles. Ambos grifos la seguían de cerca, con mayor dificultad para evitar la vegetación. Miro hacia arriba y noto a través de las ramas a los otros dos grifos que se encontraban arriba de ella.

De nueva cuenta se detuvo repentinamente, sus perseguidores pasaron por encima de la pegaso mientras se daba la media vuelta y volaba en dirección totalmente opuesta. Ambos grifos giraron con dificultad esquivando ramas y continuaron la persecución. La pony cartera escucho el rumor de un rio cerca y se dirigió hacia él. Lo encontró rápidamente y cambio de nuevo la dirección siguiéndolo a contra corriente. Segundos después sus perseguidores salieron del bosque. Dos a baja altura y otros dos más elevados. Ella y los dos grifos volaban casi tocando la superficie del agua hasta que llegaron a un enorme lago alimentado por una alta cascada.

Uno de los grifos se acercaba peligrosamente. En ese momento Derpy bajo sus patas traseras, que hicieron contacto con la superficie del lago salpicando al grifo. Instintivamente este cerró los ojos y se hecho para atrás, provocando que la parte trasera de su cuerpo impactara con la superficie del lago a toda velocidad, haciéndolo estrellarse en el agua de inmediato de una manera muy aparatosa.

El segundo grifo gano altura uniéndose a sus compañeros, lo cual le permitió a Derpy poner más distancia entre ella y sus enemigos. Voló directo a la cascada y comenzó a subir paralela a esta. Los grifos se prepararon para interceptarla, bajando su velocidad. Lograron acercarse bastante a ella y terminaron volando también paralelos al barranco por el que caía el agua. Ya casi la alcanzaban, si se detenía de nuevo chocarían con ella, no podría tratar de esquivarlos por debajo de nuevo ya que impactaría contra la cascada.

Derpy solamente hecho su cabeza para atrás y arqueo su espalda al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cuerpo hacia un lado. Su cabeza quedo apuntando a hacia abajo y sus patas a escaza distancia de la espalda del un grifo. Le dio una pequeña patada a este e inmediatamente acelero hacia el lago de nuevo. El grifo choco contra la cascada, quedando sofocado y la fuerza del agua que caía lo arrastro hacia abajo.

Los dos grifos restantes giraron hacia los lados en una vuelta amplia. Derpy aumento la distancia e ingreso de nuevo al bosque. Uno la siguió y el otro sobrevolaba las copas de los arboles. El grifo que la perseguía tenía un gran problema. Si se acercaba ese tonto pegaso intentaría otro de sus trucos, si mantenía su distancia no lo atraparía. Derpy miro de nuevo hacia arriba tratando de encontrar al otro grifo. Ya no estaba ahí. Segundos después lo pudo ver acercándose a toda velocidad entre los árboles en dirección contraria.

La mensajera acelero, dirigiéndose directamente contra este. Cuando estaban a punto de impactar realizo un giro de noventa grados hacia un lado. Sintió las garras de su oponente rasguñar su armadura y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un árbol. El grifo se encontró casi de frente con su compañero y tomo altura, golpeo al otro grifo con sus patas de león en la cabeza e hizo que este se estrella en el suelo y chocara contra un árbol.

El grifo estaba más furioso que nunca, se había rasguñado la cara al salir del bosque. Sus patas traseras le dolían por el impacto con su compañero. Pero lo peor era que había visto la cara del pony que había hecho estrellarse a sus compañeros, estaba visco. Ni siquiera podía ver bien y los había humillado.

Varios metros más delante de él Derpy emergió de nuevo del bosque volando pausadamente. El grifo se olvido de inmediato de cualquier precaución y se lanzo a toda velocidad rugiendo de una manera espantosa. La pequeña pegaso no se movió de su lugar, se quedo quieta, esperando. Justo cuando el grifo estaba a punto de embestirla bajo un poco su altura, de nueva cuenta evitando ser herida solo por una pequeña distancia. Con un movimiento rápido tomo con su boca la cola del grifo. Este sintió la mordida, ni siquiera era una mordía con la intención de lastimar, solo era para sujetarse. Miro hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada perdida de la pony que le dedico un saludo efusivo.

Ella tomo un pequeño impulso y termino sentada en la espalda del grifo. Se sujeto el casco con una pata, sujeto la armadura del grifo con la otra y se inclino hacia un lado. El grifo empezó a girar a gran velocidad, lanzando a Derpy fuera de su espalda. Pero ahora no podía frenar el giro sin destrozarse las alas y termino estrellándose en el bosque.

Derpy estaba volando de cabeza a unos metros de donde cayó el último grifo, respiraba agitadamente y corazón golpeaba su pecho con violencia. Se enderezo y acomodo el casco, verifico que el mensaje estuviera en buenas condiciones. Se saco de la armadura un pequeño collar, que terminaba en un dije en forma de corazón que tenía un retrato de Dinky. La cartera le dio un pequeño beso al retrato antes de guardarlo nuevamente y enfilarse hacia Canterlot.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo cuidando a mama, gracias.

Celestia leyó el mensaje con gran preocupación. Bajo su vista y observo durante unos segundos a la mensajera, que estaba quitándose unas hojas de su crin.

-Por favor descanse teniente Hooves, se lo gano.

-Muchas gracias su majestad. Aunque mi her… la Comandante Northern Wind me pidió que le llevara su respuesta lo más rápido posible.

-Y así será, pero antes debo discutir este asunto con mi hermana.

La princesa recorrió el palacio dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de Luna. La noticia la desconcertaba en gran medida y deseaba que los comandantes se equivocaran. Pero no había dudas. Aunque el despliegue había sido grande solo ella, su hermana, y los ponies que formaban parte del consejo de guerra sabían cuál era el destino y de las tropas y su ruta.

Los comandantes y los elementos de la armonía automáticamente quedaban fuera. ¿Cuál de sus consejeros o ministros seria el traidor?

Llego a su destino, las enormes puertas de metal negro se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Al entrar Celestia se encontró a su hermana sentada frente a una mesa rodeada de varios ponies. Luna no noto la entrada de su hermana y estaba totalmente concentrada en dibujar algo en una enorme hoja de papel. Los otros ponies inmediatamente se arrodillaron. Lo cual le permitió a Celestia percatarse de que la alfombra estaba totalmente cubierta de papeles. En un rincón noto uno de los juguetes que servían para lanzar calabazas en Nightmare Night.

Tuvo un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza. La fiesta debió de haberse celebrado la noche anterior, pero debido a la guerra tuvo que cancelar la celebración favorita de su hermana.

-Caballeros, necesito hablar con mi hermana en privado de manera inmediata.

Luna levanto la vista y noto la presencia de su hermana por primera vez. Dio unos toques finales al dibujo que enrollo y le entrego a uno de los ponies.

-Es necesario que construyáis el prototipo a la brevedad posible. Informadme de la manera más expedita posible de los resultados que vuestro equipo obtenga en las pruebas.

El pony se inclino ante Luna antes de que él y sus compañeros dejaran las habitaciones.

-¿Qué fue eso Luna?

-Oh, es un proyecto que espero nos otorgue una gran ventaja en esta terrible contienda en la que nos hemos visto envueltos. La inspiración me llego anoche, cuando pensaba en la desafortunadamente pospuesta celebración. Por cierto, he decidido seguir vuestro ejemplo y tomar una pupila bajo mi cuidado y guía. Ahora decidme ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, querida hermana?

-Recibí este mensaje de los comandantes, léelo por favor.

Al finalizar Luna regreso el pergamino a Celestia y guardo silencio por unos minutos.

-En verdad se tratan de terribles y funestas noticias, mi querida hermana. Concuerdo con los comandantes en que las ordenes y los mensajes deben de emitirse con el menor número de intermediarios posibles. ¿Qué otras acciones sugerís que emprendamos?

-Debemos ser muy cuidadosas y discretas. Iniciar una investigación para encontrar al traidor pero hacerlo sin dejar saber que estamos enteradas de su existencia. Además…

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Celestia.

-Adelante

Un guardia asomo tímidamente.

-Disculpen sus majestades. Pero el príncipe Blueblood insiste en que es importante que hable con ustedes.

Celestia miro hacia el techo mientras luna se llevaba una pesuña a la frente y cerraba los ojos.

-Os lo juro hermana, si acaso se atreve a quejarse de nuevo por el ruido que provoca la fabricación de las armaduras lo atare y lo dejare en medio de un campo de batalla con un letrero que pregone "comida para grifos". ¿Por qué aun le permitís vivir aquí?

-Es descendiente directo de los reyes de Unicornia y por lo tanto de los fundadores de Equestria. Dígale que pase pero que sea breve, por favor.

Cuatro grifos volaban aterrorizados sobre un cumulo de espesas nubes, no dejaban de mirar a sus espaldas.

-¿Aun nos siguen?

-¡Cállate y sigue volando!

-¿Viste lo que le hizo a Enuma?

-¡Qué te calles y sigas…!

Una columna de fuego surgió de las nubes y alcanzo al grifo que iba más al frente. Sus compañeros solo miraron la escena durante unos segundos antes de escuchar un monstruoso rugido a sus espaldas.

Lentamente de las nubes surgió un dragón. Usaba una armadura completa negra con purpura con una enorme joya en forma de un ojo de reptil en el pecho. Tres pegasos de colores obscuros surgieron de entre las nubes. Usaban armaduras similares y tenían las alas como un murciélago y completamente rojas.

-¡Hey!, ¡pollo asado a las doce en punto!

-¡Huele delicioso!

-¡Guárdenme un muslo!

Uno de los grifos miro a sus compañeros.

-Muy bien, los detendré por un momento, traten perderlos entre las montañas.

-Pero…

-¡Háganlo!

El grifo se detuvo y giro, disparando su rayo purpura directamente contra el dragón. Este recibió el impacto de lleno pero solo sacudió la cabeza. En cuestión de segundos alcanzo al grifo pero el enorme reptil voló por encima de este. El grifo se quedo paralizado y asombrado mientras miraba el pecho de la enorme bestia antes de alcanzara a ver de reojo la enorme cola llena de púas de hueso que se dirigía directamente contra él.

Los dos grifos restantes no se atrevieron a mirar hacia atrás. Repentinamente debajo de uno de ellos un pegaso similar al los otros surgió de las nubes y lo golpeo con violencia en el pecho. Dos pegasos más lo atacaron despiadadamente por la espalda.

El último grifo miro nerviosamente hacia atrás, solo para sentir un fuerte impacto en su espalda. Un enorme pegaso de color blanco y crin negra que usaba una armadura similar y con alas de murciélago rojas se encontraba encima de él. A diferencia de otros combates que había visto el grifo el pegaso no se separo de él después de golpearlo y se dirigió directamente hacia el suelo con él entre las patas. Separándose solo a pocos metros de estrellarse.

El grifo estaba mal herido y trato de incorporarse cuando sintió una pesuña en la garganta. Abrió los ojos para ver al pegaso blanco que le sonreía. Seis pegasos mas aterrizaron a escasos metros y finalmente el dragón hizo lo propio con un enorme estruendo. Este se acerco y tomo al grifo de una de sus alas lastimadas y lo coloco a la altura del pegaso blanco.

-Buenos días amigo, permite presentarme, soy el capitán Little Fun. Y estos caballeros son la decimo segunda unidad de pegasos de la guardia nocturna, mejor conocidos como los Hellfire Wings. Y debo informarte que a menos que me digas lo que quiero saber el buen Spike aquí presente te arrancara las alas como a una mosca.


	8. De manzanas y otras cosas

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 8**

**De manzanas y otras cosas**

El amanecer llego a Sweet Apple Acres, en una vieja casa del árbol había mucha actividad mientras dos jóvenes ponies hablaban sobre el futuro. Apple Bloom seleccionaba cuidadosamente sus herramientas preferidas y las guardaba en su equipaje.

Por un momento se detuvo frente a un espejo. Miro fijamente la marca en su costado, dos engranes, uno grande y uno pequeño, con forma de manzana. Apenas habían pasado dos años desde que la obtuvo. Había ganado el concurso de nuevos implementos para granjas en su primera participación con su separador de manzanas automático.

Sweetie Belle la saco de concentración.

-¿Entonces la princesa Luna te pidió personalmente que fueras al palacio?

-Por supuesto que no, me llego una carta de su jefe de ingenieros o algo así. Decía que al ser una de las jóvenes promesas de la inventiva en Equestria estaba invitada a un nuevo proyecto especial. ¿No es increíble?

- Si, podremos ir juntas a Canterlot. Seria grandioso si Scootaloo también pudiera venir.

-No creerás que ahora se metió en problemas serios, ¿o sí?

-Tratar de enlistarse en el ejército con documentos falsos para que parezca que tienes la edad suficiente suena bastante grave para mí.

-Es su primera ofensa, estoy segura que la dejaran ir con una multa o servicio a la comunidad.

Sweetie Belle no estaba tan segura. Su impulsiva amiga había hecho cosas bastante locas en los dos últimos años después de que Apple Bloom obtuvo su ansiada cutie mark. Y se había puesto peor cuando ella obtuvo la suya en el día de la boda de su hermana. Acababa de cantar una canción que había escrito especialmente para la ocasión cuando dos ponies se le acercaron. A Lyra la había visto antes en Ponyville, la otra se presento como Octavia. Le dijeron que estaban muy impresionadas con su voz y le pidieron que se uniera a ellas en un nuevo conjunto musical que estaban formando. En ese momento una partitura en forma de corazón apareció en su costado.

Escucho a Apple Bloom decir algo.

-¿Perdón?, no te entendí, estaba perdida en mis recuerdos.

-Dije que me parece increíble que se sigan organizando recitales con la guerra y todo eso.

-Las otras chicas me dijeron que los nobles decidieron que sería buena idea para aliviar un poco la situación de los refugiados. Las ganancias de las entradas se donaran. Pero estoy muy nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa?, por favor, ¡Se presentaron en la Gran Gala del Galope el año pasado!

-Pero es la primera vez que Rarity no nos diseña o elige el vestuario… la extraño tanto, ¿crees que estén bien?

-Cada noche rezo a las princesas para que así sea…

Había pasado ya una semana desde que las caballeros de la Orden de la Corona Solar habían partido y no tenían noticias de ellas. La puerta de acceso a la casa club se abrió de golpe y Scootaloo entro enfurecida y se dejo caer sobre un cojín. Sweetie Belle se acerco a la pegaso.

-¿Y cómo te fue?

La pegaso se coloco el cojín sobre la cabeza.

-Me dijeron que como era mi primera vez y como mis intenciones eran buenas me dejarían ir, pero que si intentaba hacer algo así de nuevo me encerrarían y tirarían la llave.

Apple Bloom suspiro.

-Bueno eso fue mejor de lo que esperábamos.

-Si como sea, ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos con ese equipaje?

La unicornio y la pony de tierra se miraron nerviosas. La hermana menor de Applejack se rasco la nuca

-Bueno, yo voy a unirme a un proyecto de la princesa Luna, Sweetie Belle tendrá un recital en beneficencia de los refugiados. Nos preguntábamos si…

-¿Qué?, ¡no puede ser!, ¡las princesas las escogieron!

Apple Bloom extendió su pezuña y la movió frenéticamente a los lados

-No, no, no, recibí una carta del jefe de ingenieros y el trió de Sweetie fue elegido junto con otros músicos por los nobles, no fuimos…

Scootaloo se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro furiosa.

-¡Esto es fantástico!, ¡Simple y sencillamente fantástico!, ESTA era mi oportunidad de hacer algo increíble y me lo niegan. ¡Y a ustedes les invitan a hacer cosas aun más asombrosas de las que ya han hecho antes!

Sweetie Belle miro fijamente a la pegaso

-Scootaloo, "esta oportunidad" es una guerra, nuestras hermanas mayores están ahí afuera luchando. La familia Apple ya sufrió. Tú has visto a los refugiados. Daríamos todas esas oportunidades y hasta nuestras cutie marks a cambio de que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

La joven pegaso se detuvo y miro avergonzada al suelo.

-Lo… lo siento, en serio, pero me emocione tanto, tal vez ahora si obtendría mi cutie mark, ¡Soy la única pony de mi edad que aun no la tiene!, y no pensaba correctamente, lo siento.

Apple Bloom abrazo a su amiga.

–No te preocupes, estamos seguras de que no tardaras en obtener la tuya, además ya aprendiste a volar. ¡Y lo haces de manera asombrosa!, Rainbow misma te lo dijo.

-Si claro, tan asombroso que en los juegos de verano pasados perdí contra Derpy…

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Finalmente Apple Bloom lo rompió

-¿Y qué dices Scootaloo?, ¿Quieres venir a Canterlot con nosotras?

-Lo siento, pero no

Sus dos amigas gritaron al unisonó

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?

-No tengo dinero ni para el pasaje ni para el hospedaje. Además si los guardias me ven salir de Ponyville tal vez piensen que estoy tramando algo.

Las otras dos ponies se miraron. Sabían que esa no era la verdadera razón pero decidieron no presionar a su amiga.

Finalmente decidieron ir a casa de los Apple para comer algo. En el camino vieron a Big Macintosh hablando con un unicornio elegantemente vestido. Scootaloo se acerco llena de curiosidad a su amiga.

-¿Quién es ese, Apple Bloom?, parece importante.

-No lo sé, jamás lo había visto por aquí.

Sweetie Belle forzó un poco la vista y dio un grito.

-¡Es Lord Fancypants!, ¡Es uno de los nobles más ricos e influyentes de Canterlot!, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Big Macintosh escucho a las jóvenes yeguas y les indico con un movimiento de su pezuña que se alejaran. Regreso su atención al unicornio que lo acompañaba.

-Lo siento señor, mi hermanita y sus amigas, ya sabe como son las yeguas a esa edad. ¿Me decía?

-Si señor Macintosh, las princesas me enviaron específicamente a ver esta granja, ¿tiene una idea del por qué?

-La manera más fácil de llegar a Canterlot es por Ponyville. Y la manera más fácil de llegar a Ponyville es por Sweet Apple Acres. Si los grifos quieren atacar la capital este será el primer lugar al que llegaran.

Fancypants asintió. Afortunadamente el joven campesino le había confirmado su elevada opinión acerca de los ponies de campo. Eso haría más fácil lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Bien señor en ese caso creo que comprenderá y estará de acuerdo en evacuar la granja y dejarla en control del ejército. Por su bien y por el de su familia por supuesto.

El gran pony rojo miro hacia los interminables campos de manzanos con su típica actitud tranquila.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso. Mi hermana menor esta en el frente y mi hermanita ha sido mandada a llamar para ayudar con un proyecto en Canterlot. Ellas harán su parte y yo hare la mía. No solamente eso, estas tierras han pertenecido a la familia Apple aun antes de que se fundara Ponyville. Además ya no queda nadie, le di permiso a mis trabajadores de ausentarse todo lo que sea necesario hasta que esto se acabe.

-En ese caso mi buen señor. Tendré que pedirle que me ayude a coordinar los esfuerzos para establecer un perímetro de defensa en sus tierras. Apreciaría que si fuera posible informara de esta situación a sus vecinos. Los miembros de la guardia disponibles son escasos. Necesitaremos de voluntarios.

El pony de tierra y el unicornio se dieron la pezuña.

-No se hable más, conozco ponies valientes y decididos que ayudaran en lo necesario. También debería darse una vuelta por Ponyville y hablar con la alcaldesa. Ahí encontrara más voluntarios.

-Excelente sugerencia, señor. Bien, si me lo permite partiré de inmediato a Ponyville, cada segundo cuenta.

Más tarde ese día Big Mac acompaño a las Cutie Mark Crusaders a la estación. Como siempre estaba repleta. Trenes llenos de soldados que partían a la guerra. Trenes llenos de refugiados que partían hacia Canterlot y otras ciudades. Los andenes y las taquillas llenas de ponies sin dinero que suplicaban los dejaran subir a un tren.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle pudieron subir en un tren especial a Canterlot que estaba siendo custodiado para evitar que ponies sin boleto subieran. El tren finalmente partió y él se quedo junto a Scootaloo en el andén. La pegaso comenzó a llorar.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?, debe haber una buena razón para que no fueras con ellas.

-Solo les estorbaría, no sabría que hacer ahí yo sola, además lo del dinero es verdad. Solo podía mantener mi trabajo gracias a Rainbow. Cuando se fue solo estaban buscando una excusa para despedirme de la agencia del control del clima. Lo de los documentos falsos fue justo lo que necesitaban. No tengo para pagar la renta, sabes que soy huérfana. No tengo a nadie ni ningún lugar al que ir. Lo perdí todo y solo quería ayudar.

Big Mac le coloco una de sus patas sobre el hombro

-Necesito ponies con energía y deseos de ayudar. No puedo ofrecerte dinero pero si un techo sobre tu cabeza, un plato caliente y una cama tibia. ¿Qué dices?

Scootaloo no respondió, pero movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Muy bien, recoge tus cosas, te veré en la granja.

El enorme pony recorrió el pueblo con su característico andar tranquilo. Ponyville había cambiado mucho en solo dos semanas y media. Muchos negocios habían cerrado y bastantes ponies se habían ido a Canterlot.

Solo se quedaban los que como el tenían algún sentimiento de lealtad a el pueblo, los que como Scootaloo no tenían alguna forma de irse. O como el esposo de Pinkie, que se aferraba a alguna esperanza. Lo alcanzo a ver a unos cuantos metros, lidiando con sus trillizas. Grey Skies, que así se llamaba, lo vio también y se acerco rápidamente. Big Mac sabia que le preguntaría de antemano y negó con su cabeza. El otro pony se detuvo a la mitad de la distancia con una expresión desanimada y volvió cabizbajo con sus hijas.

Se encontró con uno de sus ex trabajadores, el pony estaba emocionado y lucia su reluciente armadura nueva.

-¡Hey Big Mac!, tiempo sin verte

-Ya veo que te enlistaste, ten mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes, tengo que pasar un mes de entrenamiento antes de que ni siquiera me dejen pensar en un campo de batalla. ¿Por qué no te enlistas tú? Nos serviría un pony de tu tamaño.

-Le prometí a Applejack que no lo haría por si acaso le pasara algo a ella Apple Bloom no se quedara sola.

Se despidió y continúo su camino. Llego justo a tiempo a la granja para ver una escena que se había venido repitiendo con mucha frecuencia, un grupo de refugiados trataba de tomar algunas manzanas. Eran una yegua y tres potros, viajaban en un destartalado carro con marcas de quemaduras. Los ponies se detuvieron de inmediato y se le quedaron viendo a Big Mac

-Lo... lo siento, no queríamos robar, tenemos hambre pero no tenemos dinero, los grifos quemaron nuestra granja y mataron a mi esposo. Vamos hacia Canterlot pero…

Big Macintosh no dijo nada, tomo una enorme paca de heno y la deposito en el carro de los ponies y después hizo lo mismo con una canasta de manzanas.

-Ya no cabe nadie más en Canterlot, deberían de ir a Trotingham.

Entro a la granja y se sentó en la huerta de manzanas mirando el sol. Tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor solo por unos cuantos metros de tierra. ¿Si el emperador de los grifos quería tanto esas tierras porque no retaba a un duelo a las princesas o algo así?, ¿Por qué no las princesas volaban a la capital de los grifos y ponían al emperador en su lugar?, no sabía las respuestas. Tal vez en las cosas de gobierno no se aplicaba la lógica simple y sencilla de la granja.

Tomo una manzana y se puso a pensar un poco más. Había visto en el pueblo a un grupo de potros arrojar piedras a un mal dibujo de un grifo. El sabía perfectamente que los grifos habían hecho cosas terribles. Pero no estaba muy seguro que lo hubieran hecho sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Applejack y sus amigas no estaban muy contentas de participar en la guerra, así como otros ponies que se oponían a esta pero sin embargo formaban parte del ejército y tenían que luchar. Estaba seguro que una buena porción de los grifos se encontraban en esa misma situación y preferirán estar haciendo cualquier cosa que los grifos hacen.

Miro la granja. Antes de que la abuela Smith se fuera le había hecho prometer que cuidara de sus hermanas y de las tierras. Applejack se encontraba en la zona de combate y Apple Bloom se dirigía a una ciudad llena de ponies desesperados y hambrientos. No podía hacer nada al respecto, ese era el deber que sus hermanitas habían elegido y no podría oponerse a su elección. Solo le quedaba defender la granja por el bien de Ponyville y para que ellas tuvieran un hogar al cual regresar.

Un ruido de alas le saco de sus pensamientos. Scootaloo aterrizo llevando solo una pequeña maleta.

-Y bien, ¿Qué hay que hacer grandote?

-Necesitare reforzar la cerca oeste. Podemos empezar con eso.


	9. Orgullo

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 9**

**Orgullo**

El salón de reuniones del palacio de Canterlot hervía de actividad. Celestia y Luna estaban rodeadas de sus ministros y consejeros.

-¡Princesas!, el flujo de refugiados en Canterlot es demasiado grande. ¡Ya no hay donde ubicarlos!

-¡Los búfalos solicitan nuestra protección!, los grifos los consideran nuestros aliados y empezaron a atacarlos.

-Princesas, los campesinos del este se niegan a enviar comida a menos que se les page el doble de lo que se les da ahora.

-¡Hay rumores de grifos en las praderas del sur!

-Están empezando los saqueos y los asaltos.

-Los lobos dicen que si alguna de nuestras tropas se acerca a su frontera atacaran.

Celestia levanto su pezuña para pedir silencio.

-Mis queridos amigos, se que todo es importante, pero necesitamos tener un orden para poder solucionar rapida…

Sintió vértigo y perdió el equilibrio. Rápidamente Luna la sostuvo y coloco su cuerno junto al de su hermana. Ambos brillaron durante unos momentos. Celestia se recupero un poco y Luna se dirigió a los presentes.

-Disculpadnos, apreciados ponies, pero mi amada hermana ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente. Os suplico que por favor nos dejéis solas un momento y en cuando podamos reanudaremos esta sesión del consejo.

Los ponies se miraron mutuamente con cara de desconcierto y abandonaron la sala. Celestia se acerco a la ventana.

-Muchas gracias Luna… ¿crees que alguien se dio cuenta?

-No hermana. Hiciste una buena labor.

Celestia suspiro

-No hubiera podido si no me hubieras prestado un poco de tu magia. Es una sensación horrible ¿verdad?

-Me preocupa más que se esfuercen por realizar esa pérfida acción casi a diario desde la gloriosa victoria de nuestra armada. También lo han intentado con la luna, pero se han visto menos insistentes.

Ambas princesas vieron el sol a través de la ventana. Con un poco de suerte ningún pony noto que durante unos segundos avanzo en dirección contraria a la normal.

Celestia regreso a la mesa y dedico un vistazo rápido a los cientos de documentos que la cubrían.

-¿Notaste algo raro, Luna?

-En absoluto amada hermana, el despreciable traidor sabe disimular de manera notable sus intenciones. Tampoco hace uso de ningún medio arcano para ocultarse.

-Eso me recuerda ¿no es hora ya de que veas a tu estudiante?

-Creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo me hago cargo.

-¿Estarás bien sola?, ¿Qué pasaría si los grifos lo intentan de nuevo?

-Tranquila, sea lo que sea que hacen no pueden repetirlo antes de que pase mínimo un día. Además estoy acostumbrada a manejar los asuntos del gobierno sola.

-Bien hermana, en ese caso os encontrare en la cena. Con tu permiso.

Celestia observo a su hermana salir de la habitación. En ese momento cayó sobre sus rodillas pesadamente. El esfuerzo había sido demasiado aun para ella. Fuera lo que fuera que estaban haciendo los grifos la debilitaba cada vez más. Por el bien de Luna no podía dejar que ella se enterara. Por el bien de Equestria no podía dejar que nadie se enterara.

Se levanto, se limpio el sudor de su frente y se acomodo su corona. Abrió la puerta que llevaba a la sala de espera.

-Muy bien— dijo sonriente a sus concejeros que la esperaban - Ahora podemos continuar. ¿En qué nos quedamos?

Un centinela grifo se mantenía alerta firmemente posicionado sobre una roca. Había pasado una semana desde que los ponies habían ganado su primera batalla. Los reportes decían que su avance hacia el oeste era lento pero constante. Había oído también los rumores de un grupo de pegasos que cazaban y asesinaban grifos con la ayuda de un monstruo pero eso obviamente eran tonterías.

Miro por un momento al campamento en que se encontraba. Era imposible atacarlo, el y otros cuatro centinelas lo cuidaban con su fina vista, se encontraba en un cañón del que no había forma de entrar más que volando o con una larga y peligrosa escalada que ningún pony en sus cinco sentidos intentaría y cualquier pegaso que se atreviera a…

-¡YIIIIIJAAAA!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un pony que usaba una armadura completamente distinta a las demás le cayó encima y con un rápido movimiento le asesto una coz en el vientre. Eso lo dejo fuera de combate pero no inconsciente. Pudo ver como por las paredes del acantilado que rodeaban su campamento descendían decenas de ponies de tierra y unicornios. La pony que lo derribo se detuvo un segundo a recoger y acomodarse un sombrero.

La capitana Dreamycloud acababa de cocear a un grifo y se detuvo a un lado de Applejack.

-Muy bien sir Applejack, ya sabe lo que hay que hacer.

Applejack asintió y se lanzo inmediatamente a la carrera. Sus cascos sacaban chispas de las rocas mientras descendía y los grifos huían de su mirada de determinación pura.

-¿Estás ahí M.B.?

Pregunto sin mirar atrás.

-Justo atrás tuyo A.J.

Le llego la respuesta de Mint Blast

Como si necesitara mayor confirmación un grifo brinco sobre ella. Antes de que lo pudiera patear una esfera de magia de color menta que ella ya reconocía impacto en el.

El campamento estaba totalmente rodeado. Los ponies de tierra luchaban con los grifos a nivel del suelo y los unicornios se mantenían en las partes altas de los acantilados impidiendo que los grifos emprendieran el vuelo.

Applejack alcanzo a ver de reojo como un grifo recibía el impacto de un pequeño hechizo justo en la joya de su armadura. Le sorprendía que Rarity se hubiera ofrecido también como voluntaria para esa misión.

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Su blanco estaba justo en frente. Esquivo a otro grifo y brinco sobre uno más. Entro a la carpa más grande y se encontró con un grifo que usaba una armadura mas decorada. Estaba a punto de quemar unos pergaminos.

Inmediatamente Applejack salto y trato de golpearlo con sus pezuñas delanteras. El grifo reacciono rápidamente y consiguió detener ambas patas de la pony con sus garras. Empezaron a forcejear parados ambos sobre sus patas traseras. Finalmente el grifo consiguió lanzar a Applejack hacia un lado e inmediatamente la golpeo en la espalda con sus garras. La armadura de la pony resistió el ataque sin ningún rasguño y Applejack rápidamente contraataco con un cabezazo. El grifo retrocedió unos metros y se levanto sobre sus patas de león para descargar otro golpe, momento en el cual Applejack embistió de nuevo derribándolo. El grifo giro y se incorporo quedando de costado a la pony campesina que golpeo a su oponente con sus poderosas patas traseras. Eso fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate y permitirle a Applejack recuperar los documentos.

Los desenrollo y se les quedo viendo por unos segundos. Estaban escritos en grifo. Ningún pony conocía el idioma en su totalidad. Mint Blast entro apresuradamente en la carpa y observo a Applejack que le mostro los documentos y le guiño un ojo. En tan solo una semana ella y el unicornio se habían convertido en uno de los mejores equipos del ejército.

Cuando ambos salieron de la carpa ya todo había terminado. Habían tomado el campamento y capturado una gran cantidad de grifos en unos cuantos minutos.

Rarity, Twilight y Rainbow Dash se encontraban esperándola. Pudo ver a Pinkie y Fluttershy que atendían a los pocos ponies heridos a unos metros de distancia. Se acerco sonriente y les mostro los documentos.

-Esa vieja gallina estaba tratando de quemar esto, supongo que serán importantes.

Twilight los desenrollo con su magia y se le quedo viendo unos minutos.

-Son más complejos que los que hemos encontrado antes. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda con esto Rainbow.

La pegaso se acerco y le dedico unos segundos a los papeles antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Como sea, pero ya te dije que no recuerdo mucho del idioma de los grifos. Los papas de Gilda solo lo hablaban cuando estaban enojados o no querían que nos enteráramos de nada.

Dreamycloud se acerco

–Bueno señoras, esta fue una excelente operación, a pesar de la negativa de algunos entrar en acción.

Rainbow se encogió de hombros nuevamente

–Yo dije que solo me entrometería si alguna de mis amigas estaba en peligro.

La capitana se encogió también de hombros y miro a Twilight

–Debo felicitarla sir Twilight, su plan de batalla fue brillante. Nadie creería que estas son sus primeras experiencias en un campo de batalla.

-Oh, no es nada, es como un juego de ajedrez, solo que un poco más complejo.

Fluttershy se acerco y hablo mirando al suelo.

–Hmmm, este, siento interrumpir, pero creo que deberían de ver esto… si tienen tiempo y no les molesta claro.

Las demás ponies y la capitana la siguieron a la carpa de la cual había salido Applejack. El grifo se encontraba en una posición más cómoda con algunas vendas en su cuerpo y sin armadura. Las demás ponies miraron a Fluttershy que trazo círculos en el suelo con su pezuña.

-La… la armadura es diferente, creo, se ve rara por dentro.

Twilight inmediatamente reviso la armadura. Tenía la joya mágica purpura en el exterior como tantas que había visto y revisado. Realmente se había sentido muy mal cuando después de dos días de revisar las armaduras no pudo decir nada en concreto a los comandantes. Ella ya había visto la magia de los chamanes bisontes antes, diferente a la de los unicornios pero en cierta forma similar a la conexión con la naturaleza de los ponies de tierra. Había escuchado los rumores de la magia de los jefes guerreros lobo en el norte, pero los lobos odian a todo mundo y no dejan que nadie se acerque a sus territorios.

Pero no tenía idea de que los grifos pudieran hacer magia. Y era magia realmente extraña. Totalmente diferente a lo que ella había visto. Las armaduras de los grifos eran completamente diferentes a las de los ponies. Además cada armadura de un pony reaccionaba de manera distinta dependiendo del talento especial de cada uno. Las de los grifos hasta donde había visto funcionaban igual para todos. Eso tenía un poco de sentido, hasta donde sabia los grifos no tenían ningún talento especial, por lo menos no de la misma forma que los ponies.

Ahora tenía un nuevo misterio. La joya en el pecho era más grande de lo normal, lo cual sonaba un poco lógico tratándose de un grifo de cierto rango. Y por dentro de la armadura había pequeñas astillas de joya mágica colocados a intervalos regulares que seguían cuatro direcciones diferentes. Tuvo una corazonada y reviso los protectores de las patas traseras y delanteras. En la parte exterior tenían una pequeña joya mágica y por dentro un par de astillas que se conectaban con esta.

Dreamycloud se le acerco y miro también la armadura durante unos momentos.

-¿Qué opina Sir Twilight?

La unicornio se llevo una pezuña a la barbilla con actitud pensativa.

-Aparentemente las astillas están ahí para canalizar la magia hacia las patas. ¿Para qué querrán hacer eso?, ¿Más fuerza o velocidad tal vez? Applejack, ¿notaste algo diferente cuando peleaste con él?

-En absoluto dulzura.

-Tal vez podamos interrogarlo cuando despierte, aunque dudo que nos quiera decir algo. ¿Cómo esta, Fluttershy?

-Creo que tiene unas costillas rotas. Applejack lo pateo muy duro.

La capitana se acerco

-Tenemos otro problema aquí, no esperábamos atrapar a tantos prisioneros. Tendremos que dar dos vueltas hasta nuestra base para llevarlos a todos, tendremos que dejar a varios ponies vigilando. También sería bueno dejar a un sanador, suponiendo que hubiera algún otro sanador a parte de Lady Fluttershy que quisiera atender a los prisioneros. Además ya es muy tarde. Los prisioneros y los ponies se quedarían aquí toda la noche hasta el amanecer para que sea seguro hacer el traslado.

Fluttershy se molesto.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la que se quede?

Las ponies se miraron entre ellas hasta que Rarity hablo

-Fluttershy, querida, no nos sentimos cómodas dejándote aquí sola con los grifos o los soldados. Podría ser… difícil para ti.

La expresión de la normalmente amable y tímida pegaso cambio por completo.

-¿Difícil?, he vivido sola en mi cabaña junto al bosque Everfree por años. Soy bastante capaz de cuidarme a mí misma. Tengo una semana tratando las heridas que los grifos le hacen a los ponies… y lo que los ponies la hacen a los grifos, sobre todo después de eso que al comandante White Thunder le gusta llamar "interrogatorios". Yo me quedare aquí.

Las ponies se quedaron calladas un momento hasta que finalmente la capitana hablo

-Muy bien eso soluciona un poco nuestro problema, nos llevaremos a los que estén en mejores condiciones y mañana que tengamos más tiempo regresaremos por los mas heridos.

La capitana se alejo y comenzó a dar órdenes. Twilight y sus amigas trataron de razonar con Fluttershy. Pero esta se negó a escucharlas o a que alguien se quedara con ella. Finalmente acepto que Rainbow Dash regresara con ella lo más temprano posible al día siguiente.

Establecieron el campamento con los prisioneros a bastantes metros de donde estaba el de los grifos. Muy a su pesar las demás ponies dejaron a la tímida pegaso con los prisioneros. Esta inmediatamente comenzó a revisarlos y atenderlos. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. No presto atención a los comentarios molestos de los soldados.

Amante de los grifos, traidora, cobarde… había oído esos sobrenombres y otros aun menos agradables desde la primera batalla. No le importaba, las princesas le habían dado la misión de ser una sanadora y eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

Los grifos tampoco eran muy agradecidos con ella y la mayoría la trataba mal cuando intentaba ayudarlos. Dedico una última visita al oficial grifo. Seguía inconsciente y ahora estaba segura de que tenía varias costillas rotas. No podía culpar a su amiga, estaba haciendo su trabajo, solo le gustaría que no fuera tan… entusiasta.

Al finalizar sus rondas ya era de noche y se sintió sola. No podía reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con los soldados. Decidió dar una pequeña caminata. Se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de su ataque de orgullo, sus amigas tenían parte de razón. Aun así no deberían de haberla tratado así.

Ya no era la misma Fluttershy de antes, no desde el horrible accidente con el dragón verde que la lastimo tanto. Durante su estancia en Sweet Apple Acres aprendió mucho de Big Macintosh. Le enseño que el ser amable no es sinónimo de ser débil. No, enseñar no era la palabra correcta. Le ayudo a reconocer lo que ella siempre había sabido y a tener un poco mas de confianza en sí misma.

Se preguntaba como estaría Big Mac. Probablemente como de costumbre tomándoselo todo con calma y cuidando de Apple Bloom. Era curioso, desde que empezó la guerra en lo que ella más pensaba cuando recordaba Ponyville era en el hermano mayor de su amiga. También se sentía un poco apenada por la manzana que rodeaba su elemento de la armonía en su armadura. Cuando tenían algo de tiempo libre Applejack y Rarity no dejaban de hacerle bromas acerca de esa manzana.

Cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta que se había alejado bastante del campamento de los ponies y se encontraba en donde se había ubicado el campamento de los grifos. Los soldados lo habían saqueado y habían quemado y destruido todo lo que no habían podido tomar. Por curiosidad y aburrimiento decidió curiosear un poco entre los escombros. Llego a donde había estado la carpa del oficial grifo, nada de ahí había sido quemado, se habían limitado a destruir la carpa y todo lo demás fue llevado para ser revisado.

Noto algo curioso, había tierra removida. No recordaba que los guardias hubieran excavado algo. Llena de curiosidad empezó a escarbar. Encontró una enorme joya mágica engarzada con adornos de oro. Cuando la toco con su pezuña la joya empezó a brillar. Lo cual la asusto y la hizo brincar hacia atrás. Desde la joya empezó a escuchar voces. Reconoció el idioma aunque no lo entendía. Muchas veces los prisioneros le habían gritado en ese idioma cuando los trataba de ayudar. Estaba oyendo a grifos hablar.

Llena de felicidad por haber realizado lo que obviamente era un descubrimiento importante tomo la joya con su boca y empezó a correr hacia el campamento. Cuando aún estaba lejos escucho una voz que de inmediato reconoció y la lleno de miedo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, pero si es el bebe llorón.

Enfrente de ella un grifo aterrizo. Usaba una armadura similar a la del grifo capturado, pero en vez de tener joyas en las protecciones de las patas las tenía en las alas. Sonriendo se acerco lentamente a la pegaso que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

-De todos los ponies que pensé que me encontraría en la guerra debo admitir que nunca me imagine que tu serias uno de ellos.

La espalda de Fluttershy choco contra una roca. La grifo se acercaba más de manera lenta y amenazadora

-Yo pensaba que todas ustedes menos Dashie estarían escondidas debajo de sus camas. En verdad me sorprendes, muy valiente. ¿O será que no tienes el valor para decirles a tus amigas que no quieres participar en una guerra?

Gilda se acerco más, le arrebato la joya mágica y la tomo de las mejillas con una garra.

-Esto es nuestro. ¿No te enseñaron tus papas que robar está mal?

Fluttershy se zafo del agarre de la grifo y comenzó a correr. Después de unos metros tropezó con algo y rodo por el suelo, se levanto. Era uno de los soldados y estaba gravemente herido. Aun con todos sus conocimientos en medicina no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

Alcanzo a ver movimiento entre la oscuridad. Lentamente de entre esta surgió un grifo. Era enorme. La parte delantera era como la de un águila arpía y su parte trasera como la de un tigre. Podía sostener un pony adulto en una de sus garras. Con una venía arrastrando al oficial grifo que había sido capturado unas horas antes. Estaba en peor estado del que lo había dejado. El grifo grande tenía las garras cubiertas de sangre.

Instintivamente Fluttershy corrió hacia donde estaba el campamento. Se detuvo llena de horror. El grifo había herido a todos los que estaban ahí. Fueran grifos o ponies. No los había matado, los había dejado ahí para que murieran lentamente.

Sintió la presencia del enorme grifo a sus espaldas. Aun seguía arrastrando a su compatriota mal herido. Gilda aterrizo junto a él sonriendo.

-Hey general, mire lo que me regalo la pony.

-¿Encontraste los papeles?

-No

-¿Dejaste escapar a esta pony?

-Si, pero la conozco, no es una amena…

El general golpeo a Gilda con toda su fuerza y la mantuvo apretada contra el suelo con todo su peso.

-¿Acaso el vivir tanto tiempo con los ponies te volvió igual de idiota que ellos? Te mande por unos papeles, no por la joya. Y no solo eso, ¿no notaste que su armadura no se parece en nada a la que usan los demás ponies? ¿Así que la conoces eh? Te voy a decir algo, señorita "yo lo sé todo acerca de los ponies". Esta pony que tú dices que no es una amenaza es uno de esos elementos de la armonía de los que nuestro informante nos advirtió.

La dejo levantarse y le lanzo la joya directamente a la cabeza provocándole una cortada.

-Lleva esto al campamento de inmediato, ya me encargare de ti en forma después.

Giro y se le quedo viendo a Fluttershy. La pequeña pegaso no podía evitar temblar y llorar.

-Yo me ocupare de esta "salvadora de Equestria".

El equipo de ataque de los ponies llego con su cargamento de prisioneros y material al campamento base después de varias horas, habían mandado a un pegaso con un mensaje para que se prepararan para recibir la gran cantidad de grifos. Se encontraron no con una bienvenida celebrando su victoria sino con una gran conmoción.

Los comandantes se veían extremadamente preocupados y Northern Wind estaba escogiendo a sus mejores y más rápidos pegasos.

Twilight se acerco.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?

White Thunder se volvió.

-Tenemos informes de que un grifo que corresponde a las características del general Nergal fue visto con un escuadrón por la zona donde estaba el campamento de los grifos.

Rainbow Dash se acerco preocupada

-¿El general Nergal?, ¿Quién es ese?

Northern Wind la miro con severidad

-Es el responsable directo de la masacre de Appleloosa.

Las ponies se sintieron como si les hubieran apretado el corazón. Rainbow reacciono rápidamente y le grito a Northern Wind

-¡Yo también iré!

La comandante le miro unos segundos antes de ponerse su casco.

–De acuerdo, partimos de inmediato.

Los pegasos se elevaron al instante. Mientras Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Applejack depositaban todas sus esperanzas en Rainbow Dash.


	10. Un arcoiris en la oscuridad

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 10**

**Un arcoíris en la oscuridad**

El escuadrón de pegasos aceleraba cubiertos por las sombras de la noche. Rainbow Dash volaba al frente de este y a la izquierda de Northern Wind, se encontraba tremendamente impaciente y no dejaba de mirar a la comandante, que captaba la intención de su mirada.

-No tiene caso apresurarnos demás potra. No serviremos de mucho si llegamos rápido pero estamos cansados o heridos.

-Tampoco serviremos de mucho si llegamos demasiado tarde con muchas energías o en perfectas condiciones.

La comandante no contesto nada pero se dirigió a sus pegasos.

-Recuerden soldados, nuestra prioridad es el elemento de la armonía, todo lo demás es irrelevante.

Rainbow Dash no dijo nada. No era momento para discutir con la maldita bruja. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era su tímida amiga y las historias que había oído de la masacre de Appleloosa. Aun así debía admitir que Northern Wind tenía algo de razón. El explorador había hablado del general y un escuadrón. Por lo general un escuadrón de grifos se componía de entre diez y catorce soldados. Contándolas ella y la comandante eran solo ocho pegasos. Estaban avanzando lo más rápido que la precaución permitía, después de todo no era una misión de ataque frontal sino de rescate. Sin embargo habia una pregunta que le molestaba.

-¿Si tanto te interesa proteger los elementos porque me dejaste venir?

-¿Te hubieras quedado en el campamento si me hubiera negado? Prefiero que estés donde pueda verte y no que salgas volando a hacer alguna tontería. No hagas tonterías ¿entendiste?

Rainbow no contesto. Se había prometido a si misma que ya no le haría daño a nadie durante la guerra. Pero ahora estaba más que dispuesta a dejar eso atrás. Si ese general o algún otro grifo se atrevían a tocarle tan siquiera una pluma a Fluttershy les haría arrepentirse del día en su madre puso su huevo.

Fluttershy era su amiga más antigua, la conoció casi al mismo tiempo que a Gilda. Aunque se separaron al terminar el campamente en el que ambas obtuvieron su cutie mark mantuvieron contacto durante mucho tiempo y fue ella quien le ayudo a mudarse a Ponyville cuando abandono de manera definitiva la academia de vuelo.

Fluttershy le había ayudado en muchas ocasiones aparte de esa. Le ayudo a encontrar su mascota ideal. Convenció al dragón que ella había hecho enojar que se fuera pacíficamente. Le dio su apoyo incondicional en la competencia de jóvenes voladores. Junto a ella rescato a Rarity y Spike cuando caían. Y lo más importante, sin ella tal vez nunca la hubieran podido despertar de la corrupción de Discord.

Lo noto de manera inmediata. Un pequeño zumbido que cualquier otro pony no hubiera notado. Northern Wind se inclino hacia la derecha y ella hacia la izquierda. El grifo paso entre las dos sin lograr ningún contacto. El escuadrón de rescate tomo inmediatamente posiciones de combate. Había minino dos grifos para cada pony. Rainbow se lanzo de inmediato al ataque. No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. Necesitaba saber si Fluttershy estaba bien. Golpeo con toda su fuerza a un grifo, pero este demostró ser más resistente de lo normal y devolvió el ataque. Esto iba a tomar demasiado tiempo. Escucho la voz de Northern Wind, con su clásico tono educado y al mismo tiempo increíblemente molesto de gritar y dar ordenes

-Muy bien soldados, hay que cubrir a la potra para que pueda salir de aquí, no dejen que ningún grifo se le acerque.

Rainbow se quedo boquiabierta por unos segundos sin poder entender exactamente la situación, un nuevo grito de la comandante le hiso reaccionar.

-¿Qué demonios estas esperando?, ¡Ve con tu amiga!

Partió inmediatamente, lo último que vio de la comandante fue a esta sentarse sobre un grifo e inclinarse hacia un lado para hacerlo girar descontroladamente.

Ahora ya no tenia de que preocuparse. Los soldados se encargarían de los grifos y ella podría llegar con Fluttershy. Otro pensamiento le atormento la mente. Ella no sabía nada de curación. Aun si se encontraba con las alforjas de su amiga si esta estaba herida no podía hacer nada.

Se detuvo de inmediato. Había un grifo en frente de ella, esperándola. Rainbow tenía el presentimiento desde que inició su participación en la guerra que esto pasaría. Les había rezado a las princesas para que no pasara. Ahora estaba pasando en el peor momento posible.

-Hola Dashie, gusto de verte otra vez.

-Gilda por favor. Necesito encontrar a Fluttershy.

-¿El bebe llorón?, no te preocupes, el general ya la encontró.

Rainbow sintió como si su alma se separara de su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está?, ¡Por favor Gilda dime donde esta!

-No importa, para este momento el general ya debió de acabar con ella. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Definitivamente tampoco tenía tiempo para esto. Inmediatamente voló por un lado de su antigua amiga. Unos cuantos metros más adelante esta la alcanzo y se coloco de nuevo en frente de ella.

-Hey, te vas sin decir adiós. ¿Te preocupas mas por tus nuevas amigas que por las viejas?, típico de ti

-Gilda esto es más importante que lo que sucedió en Ponyville. Es cuestión de vida o muerte. Por favor, si sabes donde esta Fluttershy dímelo, si no muévete a un lado.

-Ya te dije que no importa más. Lo único que importa…

-¡DEMONIOS GILDA!, ¡si no me vas a ayudar entonces muévete o te moveré yo!

La grifo sonrió y se irguió mostrándole el pecho con sus garras extendidas hacia los lados.

-Inténtalo

Rainbow Dash reacciono instintivamente y se lanzo a la carga. Gilda la esquivo con un rápido movimiento y trato de golpearla en un costado. Solo para que sus garras no dejaran marcas en la armadura. La grifo se miro la garra y sonrió a su oponente.

-¡Vaya!, excelente armadura Dashie… un momento, ¡Tú también eres uno de esos "integrantes de la armonía"!, debí de haberlo supuesto. El general estará fascinado si le llevo tu cabeza.

Rainbow no respondió y aprovecho el hecho de que la grifo se movió hacia un lado para avanzar rápidamente a la máxima velocidad posible. Cuando había avanzado varios metros sintió que la tomaban de la cola.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado pony, no sin pasar por encima de mí.

-¡Gilda por favor! ni Fluttershy ni yo te hemos hecho algo. Necesito encontrarla.

El rostro de la grifo se volvió rojo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se habrían ampliamente y apretaba sus garras.

-¿No me hiciste nada?, ¿No me hiciste nada?, ¡Me traicionaste!, me hiciste a un lado por de un montón de ridículos bebes. Te pusiste a elegir entre tu amiga de toda la vida y un montón de tontas que acababas de conocer y las escogiste a ellas.

-Si tuve que escoger fue porque tú me obligaste. Además siempre tuve la esperanza de que cambiaras y pudieras unirte a nosotras.

- Si, cambie. Mientras tú y tus amiguitas hacían fiestas y jugaban con conejitos yo decidí abrazar lo que mis padres rechazaron. Me convertí en un verdadero grifo. Un guerrero nato.

Dicho esto se lanzo en contra de Rainbow Dash que hábilmente la esquivo y la alejo de una patada.

-Gilda, no quiero hacerte daño. Pero si no me dejas otra alternativa tendré que…

-Eso es curioso, yo si quiero hacerte daño. Quiero hacerle mucho daño a todos los malditos ponies.

-¡Gilda eso no tiene sentido!, tu naciste y creciste en Equestria, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Porque todos ustedes son unos traidores y unos hipócritas. ¿Amistad, armonía?, ¡mentiras! Si yo era agresiva con todo mundo es porque todo mundo lo fue con migo. Monstruo, fenómeno, gallina gigante. A mis padres no les importaba que nos llamaran así, ¡Pero a mi si!

-Gilda eso no es razón suficiente para que estés asiendo esto y tú lo sabes.

-¡Cállate!, tú eres la peor de todos. Fui tu única amiga durante años. Y cuando supiste que trataba a los ponies como ellos me trataban a mi me diste la espalda, asquerosa traidora. Pero estuvo bien, porque así me dirigí al único lugar al que podría ser aceptada. A la tierra de la que mis padres huyeron cobardemente. Ahí fui bien recibida, me llevaron con el emperador, le dije muchas cosas. Me convirtió en capitana al mando de mi propio escuadrón. Mejor aún, se me otorgo el puesto de ayudante del general Nergal.

Los ojos de Rainbow se llenaron de miedo y retrocedió un poco.

-¿El general?, ¡Eso quiere decir que tu estuviste en…!

-¿Appleloosa?, si.

Rainbow no se pudo contener y se lanzo directamente contra la grifo. La rapidez y la furia de la pegaso sorprendió a Gilda que recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que le saco el aire.

-¡De esto estaba hablando!

Grito la grifo cuando recupero el aliento y golpeo con sus dos garras a Rainbow en la espalda. El golpe saco de balance a la pegaso, que recibió otro en un costado. Gilda trato de conectar otro ataque pero la pegaso azul consiguió esquivar y al mismo tiempo golpear con sus patas traseras a la grifo, ganando con esto algo de distancia.

Rainbow pensó para sí misma -Tranquila Dashie, no dejes que te haga enojar. Es más grande y fuerte que tu. Tiene la misma velocidad, pero tú eres más ágil.

Gilda se lanzo de nuevo al ataque. Rainbow consiguió esquivar de nuevo pero no pudo dar otro golpe. Una vez más ambas oponentes se detuvieron para analizarse. Gilda sonrió

-Te has vuelto mejor con tus maniobras Dashie, te lo reconozco. ¿Acaso te admitieron por fin en los Wonderbolts? Esa es otra diferencia entre tú y yo. Tú practicaste para hacer acrobacias, yo practique para matar.

Rainbow decidió cambiar de táctica y atacar. Tenía que terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Si solo lograba dar un buen golpe podría dejar fuera de combate a Gilda aunque fuera unos segundos y con eso ganar suficiente distancia para que no la alcanzara y llegar donde estaba Fluttershy.

Se lanzo directamente contra Gilda. Cuando esta estaba a punto de recibirla con un golpe Rainbow descendió y pasó por debajo de ella. Se giro para quedar de frente a la espalda de la grifo mientras esta trataba de cambiar su posición. La pegaso le propino una coz que alcanzo a hacer impacto en la cadera.

Gilda se dolió del ataque e inmediatamente lanzo un golpe con sus garras de águila que alcanzo a hacer blanco en una de las alas de la pegaso aunque solo desgarro unas plumas. Lanzo otro golpe que Rainbow esquivo agachándose, solo para ser impactada por las patas de león de la grifo en el pecho.

Ambas combatientes volvieron a separarse. Gilda sonrió lentamente, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Rainbow trataba de pensar con lo más rápido posible, cada segundo era valioso.

Miro hacia abajo. Estaban volando sobre una ramificación del cañón donde se encontraba Fluttershy. Podría volar por ahí y tratar de perder a Gilda entre las columnas y las formaciones de roca. Valía la pena intentarlo.

Inmediatamente se lanzo hacia abajo. Gilda la siguió sin ningún problema.

-¿Escapando Dashie?, sabes perfectamente que nunca podrás dejarme atrás.

Rainbow se interno mas en el cañón, tratando de confundir a la grifo entre las formaciones rocosas. Miro hacia atrás pero ya no la vio. Escucho un ruido sobre su cabeza.

-¡Sorpresa!

Gilda la golpeo desde arriba e hizo que ambas se impactaran contra una de las paredes del cañón. Rainbow rápidamente la golpeo con sus cuatro patas, lo que lanzo a su oponente contra una columna de roca delgada que se rompió y derrumbo.

Aunque adolorida Rainbow aprovecho el momento para escapar. Miro hacia atrás solo para ver a una muy molesta Gilda salir de entre la nube de escombros. El derrumbe inicio una reacción en cadena que comenzó a colapsar las complicadas estructuras alrededor de las dos.

Gilda dio alcance a Rainbow rápidamente. Ambas comenzaron una complicada serie de giros, elevaciones y descensos tratando de esquivarse o herirse y al mismo tiempo evitar las rocas que caían.

Rainbow necesitaba una solución inmediatamente. Los pocos golpes que Gilda lograba conectar eran más eficaces que los que ella lograba propinarle. Sabía por experiencias anteriores que Gilda a la larga tenía más resistencia. Su antigua amiga tenía toda la noche, ella no podía desperdiciar ni un solo momento. Una idea cruzo por su mente.

-Bueno Rainbow Dash, más te vale que esto funcione.

Empezó a ascender. Gilda rápidamente se coloco atrás de ella. La pegaso se detuvo y giro para golpear a la grifo en el pecho con sus patas traseras, aprovechando el impulso de su oponente para hacer más daño. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta al usar la misma maniobra que Northern Wind había usado para humillarla en el castillo de Canterlot.

Gilda cayo, pero Rainbow sabía que eso solo le daría un poco de tiempo. Aceleró hacia arriba, tratando de ganar la mayor altura en el menor tiempo posible. Subía mirando constantemente a sus espaldas. Por fin alcanzo a vislumbrar a Gilda saliendo de entre las sombras y las nubes de polvo que aun se elevaban del el cañón.

Se detuvo y se lanzo directamente hacia abajo con sus pezuñas extendidas. La gran velocidad que estaba tomando empezó a comprimir el aire en frente de ella y hacia que tomara la forma de un cono con la pegaso en el vértice.

Gilda se detuvo y sonrió.

-¿Así que aun sigues con ese cuento de yeguas viejas eh? Pues bien, te tengo una sorpresita.

La grifo extiendo sus alas, la gema en su pecho comenzó a brillar. Rainbow no se preocupo, ya había esquivado los rayos purpuras antes y lo haría de nuevo. Pero sucedió algo diferente. Las joyas en las alas de la grifo comenzaron también a emitir luz. Arcos de electricidad estática se empezaron a formar entre sus plumas.

Con una explosión de luz y sonido Gilda salió disparada hacia arriba seguida por relámpagos del mismo color que su gema y creando una onda expansiva. Rainbow Dash aun no alcanzaba la velocidad suficiente para hacer lo propio y no pudo evitar a la grifo que la golpeo directamente en el pecho. La pony sintió un dolor terrible y cerró los ojos sin poder respirar, si no hubiera sido por su armadura sus heridas hubieran sido fatales. Rápidamente sintió otro impacto en la espalda y se estrello contra la superficie a pocos metros de la orilla del cañón.

Gilda aterrizo pesadamente sobre ella, la tomo de la armadura y comenzó a azotarla contra las rocas. La dejo caer y la tomo de las alas. Con un simple movimiento, un sonido terrible y un dolor desgarrador para Rainbow las rompió.

Gilda sujeto a la pegaso por el cuello y la levanto. Extendió una de sus garras de águila y se preparo para dar el último golpe a la traidora. Pasaron unos segundos y bajo la garra. Se sorprendió a si misma por ese comportamiento y la levanto de nuevo.

Seria sencillo, un rápido movimiento y desgarraría la garganta de su enemiga. Nuevamente bajo la garra. Miro hacia todos lados, como si buscara una explicación a lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

–No tiene caso… ya estas acabada… hare lo que el general y dejare que el tiempo termine contigo. Sí, eso será lo mejor.

Se acerco a la orilla del precipicio y sostuvo a Rainbow por la garganta.

-Le fallaste al bebe llorón, igual que me fallaste a mí. No sirves para ser una amiga.

Gilda tuvo que cerrar los ojos y girar la cabeza antes de poder forzarse a abrir la garra y dejar caer a la pegaso. No se atrevió a mirar. Inmediatamente se elevo y se alejo lo más rápido posible del lugar. ¿Por qué no podía saborear su victoria?

Rainbow Dash caía. El dolor le impedía abrir los ojos pero podía sentir el aire y la aceleración en su maltrecho cuerpo. Cada vez que su pobre corazón latía oleadas de dolor le llegaban desde sus alas. Las últimas palabras de Gilda resonaban en su mente.

Había fallado, le había fallado a Fluttershy, le había fallado a Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Applejack, les había fallado a las princesas, a Ponyville, a Equestria.

No. No podía darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Sus amigas contaban con ella. Habían depositado todas sus esperanzas en ella. No las iba a defraudar. No las iba a decepcionar. Encontraría a Fluttershy y regresarían las dos sanas y salvas. Así tuviera que luchar contra todos los grifos del mundo. Abrió los ojos y trato de extender sus alas para frenar la caída. El dolor era insoportable. Pero más insoportable era la idea de decepcionar a sus amigas, sus hermanas. Jamás les fallaría, siempre estaría ahí para cuando la necesitaran.

El símbolo de la armonía en su pecho comenzó a emitir una brillante luz roja. De entre sus plumas comenzaron a brotar chispas de todos los colores del espectro.

Gilda se dirigía rápidamente hacia el lugar donde había dejado al general. Tenía que decirle que había derrotado a uno de esos "símbolos de la armonía" o como fuera que se llamaran. La idea de congraciarse nuevamente con el poderoso grifo le ayudaba a no pensar en esa molesta sensación en su corazón.

Escucho una explosión. Giro y alcanzo a ver algo que rápidamente avanzaba por el cañón levantando una inmensa nube de polvo. Otra explosión aun más fuerte y ese algo acelero. Destrozando las orillas del precipicio. Una explosión mas y una figura azul con dorado salió disparada directamente hacia ella, arrastrando tras de sí un relámpago de siete colores diferentes y toda una nube de rocas enormes y escombros.

Rainbow impacto contra Gilda, la lanzo hacia un lado y continúo ascendiendo. La armadura de Gilda se agrieto totalmente y la gema en su pecho estallo en mil pedazos. Comenzó a caer sin aliento cuando la onda expansiva y la columna de escombros la alcanzo. Terminando de destrozar su armadura e hiriéndola gravemente.

Se precipito a gran velocidad contra el suelo. Los escombros perdieron impulso y comenzaron a caer. Entro en la enorme grieta debajo de ella. Si la caída no finalizaba con su dolor los escombros la sepultarían completamente. Cerró los ojos.

Había fallado nuevamente. Como tantas veces en su vida. Los ponies tenían razón. El general tenía razón. Era una inútil, no podía hacer nada bien. Había tenido la victoria entre sus garras y la había dejado escapar. Por lo menos ahora tal vez se encontraría con sus padres en las eternas praderas que estaban más allá de las estrellas. Aunque no sabría si podría verlos a los ojos.

Alguien la sujeto. Abrió los ojos para ver a Rainbow que la tomo de las axilas y esquivaba los escombros con una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Por... por qué?

Consiguió murmurar

-No tengo la más minina maldita idea. Tal vez por la misma razón que no me mataste.

Rainbow salió del abismo y dejo cerca de la orilla a la grifo que no podía moverse. Tarde o temprano el escuadrón de rescate o su escuadrón de grifos la encontrarían y ayudarían.

Fuera lo que hubiera sido lo que sucedió en el cañón ya se había acabado y no podía utilizar nuevamente sus alas. Pero aun podía correr y el lugar donde estaba Fluttershy no se encontraba lejos. Comenzó la carrera, cada paso le dolía hasta el alma pero aun así continuaba.

Se detuvo aterrorizada. Un enorme relámpago purpura surgió con un horrible estruendo del lugar en el que estaba el campamento y se elevo con gran violencia hacia el cielo.


	11. La fuerza de una mariposa

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 11**

**La fuerza de una mariposa**

-¿Podrías dejar de llorar?, no me dejas concentrarme.

El general Nergal se encontraba echado sobre su vientre. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el dorso de su garra derecha y una expresión de total concentración en su rostro. Con dos dedos de su garra izquierda sostenía a una pequeña y molesta pegaso de un ala.

La insoportable pony no paraba de llorar y quejarse, ciertamente le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Pero la curiosidad del general era más grande, suspiro. Desde cachorro eso le había metido en muchos problemas. Afortunadamente aun a esa edad era lo suficientemente grande para solucionarlos por medio de sus garras.

Giro un poco a la pegaso para revisar mejor su armadura. Se la acerco un poco más y golpeo con una uña la joya en forma de mariposa que tenía en el pecho. Sabía que los ponies eran unos tontos con el cerebro lleno de flores y dulces pero eso era demasiado.

Se habían tomado la molestia de hacer una armadura que prácticamente no cubría nada, la habían adornado con flores y una ridícula manzana, habían cortado la joya de la manera más risible posible y todo eso se lo habían dado a la que probablemente era el pony más cobarde en toda la historia.

Trato de recordar lo que el informante les había dicho. Pero el muy tonto no sabía hablar grifo de manera clara. Pegaso… pelaje amarillo… crin rosa... ¿Compasión, amabilidad?, algo así. Aun así el informante insistió mucho en esos elementos de la armonía como para dejarlo pasar.

También el viejo loco había insistido mucho en que los ponies fueron los primeros que crearon armaduras mágicas y que existía la posibilidad de que recordaran el secreto, y eso podría traer problemas. Y como de costumbre el viejo loco había tenido razón. Como odiaba al viejo loco. Pero junto con el canciller Nam-Tar y él era de los concejeros más cercanos al emperador. Y el general no era nadie para dudar de las decisiones del emperador.

Regreso su atención al pegaso.

-No sé si tendrá caso mantenerte viva o solo llevarme la armadura.

La pegaso comenzó a llorar otra vez. ¿Por qué demonios no podía controlar sus emociones como cualquier soldado?

Emociones, el viejo loco le había dicho que en las armaduras de los ponies las joyas se activaban con emociones. Y lo más probable era que el viejo loco tuviera razón nuevamente. Si quería averiguar cómo funcionaban las armaduras de los elementos de la armonía tendría que conservarla por ahora.

Estúpido loco, realmente lo odiaba. Olía y se veía como si se hubiera muerto ya hace varios años y nadie se hubiera tomado la molestia de decírselo. También se había asegurado de que nadie más que el conociera en su totalidad como hacer las armaduras mágicas. Eso fue listo, se había hecho imprescindible.

-Tal parece que tengo que dejarte vivir un poco más. Pero podría cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento. Se una buena pony y quédate callada y en tu lugar.

Nergal arrojo a Fluttershy contra una roca y se levanto para examinar el horizonte. Estaba seguro que los ponies intentarían rescatar a la pegaso y le ordeno a Gilda patrullar los alrededores con su escuadrón, ya debería de haberse reportado. Eso quería decir que había encontrado al grupo de rescate o que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para hacer de nuevo alguna estupidez.

Estaba harto de ser una niñera para la nueva mascota del emperador. Pero el emperador en su gran sabiduría consideraba que valía la pena mantenerla viva. Además debía de admitir que en ocasiones era útil y que la devoción ciega que le profesaba tenía sus ventajas. Era fiel como un perro, y como un perro regresaba a lamer la garra que la había golpeado.

Algo faltaba, le tomo al general unos minutos descubrir que era. Silencio, completo silencio excepto por los gemidos de los ponies o grifos que aun estaban vivos. Miro al lugar al que había arrojado a Fluttershy, predeciblemente ya no estaba ahí. Nergal sonrió, era la excusa perfecta. Comenzó a caminar lentamente entre las rocas que llenaban el lugar. Se detuvo unos momentos y sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Sabes que los grifos somos mitad felino mitad ave de presa, verdad?, ¿sabes que tienen en común esos dos tipos de animal?, excelente vista, excelente olfato, excelente oído. Somos la máquina perfecta de cazar. Solo superados por los sentidos de los dragones.

Se aproximo a una roca grande. La joya en su pecho comenzó a brillar, lo mismo que la joya que se encontraba engarzada en el protector de su garra derecha en la cual se formaron arcos de electricidad purpura. Descargo un golpe contra la roca que estallo en cientos de fragmentos. Al verse descubierta Fluttershy se encogió y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

Nergal la levanto sujetándola por una de sus patas traseras.

-Te dije que te quedaras en tu lugar.

Azoto a la pony contra el suelo.

-Creo que debo conservarte viva, pero tal vez me equivoque.

La azoto de nuevo

-Aun así puedes vivir sin patas, o alas.

Golpeo con violencia de nuevo a la pequeña pegaso.

-Tampoco necesitas ojos y si lo único que haces es llorar tampoco necesitarías lengua. No sería la primera vez que le quito alguna de esas partes a un pony o un grifo.

La azoto una última vez

-Listo, de haber sabido que esto era lo que necesitabas para callarte lo hubiera hecho desde hace rato.

Examino de cerca a Fluttershy, estaba asombrado. A pesar de la violencia del ataque seguía consiente y la armadura no tenía ni una sola marca.

-Entonces tú y tu pedazo de metal no son tan inútiles como pensé. Tal vez si te conserve entera.

El enorme grifo se alejo a observar de nuevo el cielo. Fluttershy lucho para poder ponerse de pie. Sentía el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca. Lentamente su mente se aclaro y recordó que es lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba razón.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar en su cabaña, con sus animales. Lejos de todo eso, a salvo junto con sus amigas en Ponyville. La comandante Northern Wind tenía razón, eran novatas que no tenían nada que hacer ahí. No podía reunir el suficiente valor para tratar a los ponies con las heridas más graves. Sus compatriotas no la querían por que ayudaba a los grifos y los grifos no la querían porque era una pony.

Sintió de nueva cuenta la enorme garra del general que la aplasto contra el suelo.

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de levantarte.

La amable pegaso sentía toda la presión del peso del grifo, que giraba la garra para causarle más daño. No pudo evitar gritar con su delicada voz. Nergal se agacho de tal modo que podía ver directamente a los ojos de Fluttershy.

-Lo de la lengua es completamente en serio, si no la vas a usar para algo que valga la pena más te vale no tenerla.

Sintió como se liberaba la presión e inmediatamente se llevo sus pezuñas a su lastimado vientre. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener sus lágrimas. No era justo, jamás en su vida le había hecho algo malo a alguien. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando algo tan cruel? No pudo contener un sollozo, inmediatamente se encogió preparándose para las represalias de su captor.

Uno, cinco, diez segundos y nada paso. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, buscando al general. Era imposible, debería de ser un truco que el general estaba usando para asustarla. El corazón de Fluttershy empezó a golpear su pecho con una fuerza imposible. Empezó a respirar por la boca dando grandes bocanadas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no podía encontrar voz para llorar, para gritar. Su mente le gritaba que cerrara los ojos, que mirara para otro lado, pero estaba paralizada. Había sentido miedo muchas veces en su vida, pero era la primera vez que experimentaba el absoluto terror.

Nergal sostenía un ala en su garra y miraba atentamente a un bulto en el suelo. No había pegasos entre los ponies del campamento. Ningún grifo había perdido un ala durante el ataque. La mente de Fluttershy trataba de encontrar una explicación.

-Es falsa. Lo está haciendo para asustarte, si. Junto plumas y… y… un palo… si…, y los pego todos juntos y… ¿por el amor de Celestia ahora qué?

Una garra de grifo se aferro temblorosa a la garra del general que estaba apoyada sobre el bulto. Fluttershy alcanzo a escuchar una vos apagada antes de que Nergal gritara furioso.

-¡Eres una vergüenza!, ¡Derrotado por ponies!, perdiste los planes de avance y casi capturan la joya. ¿Esperas que te mate de una vez?, sabes perfectamente lo que le hago a los que fracasan.

Soltó el ala y sujeto la otra que aun estaba unida al grifo, coloco una de sus garras sobre la articulación que la conectaba con el cuerpo y comenzó a jalar con la otra

Era demasiado, era cruel, era injusto, era suficiente. Fluttershy no lo soporto más.

-¡Basta!

Nergal se sorprendió. En todo el tiempo que llevaba jugando con la pony no había escuchado ninguna palabra coherente de ella y ahora le estaba gritando con una voz que contradecía su tamaño. Soltó el ala que estaba tratando de arrancar y se acerco sonriente a la pegaso que se levantaba.

-Acaso quieres que sean las tuyas las que…

Se detuvo, la pegaso lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Ira, desprecio, desafío. Todo se concentraba en esa mirada increíblemente penetrante de la pequeña pony de crin rosada. Nergal se sorprendió a si mismo tragando saliva, dejo de sonreír.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme?, te arrancare la cabe…

-¡Cállate!, no tienes derecho, ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tratar a nadie así!, eres la más despreciable y aborrecible criatura que jamás he visto. He lidiado con manticoras, cocatrices, hidras y dragones. ¡Pero tú eres peor que todos esos monstruos juntos!

Fluttershy se elevo hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza del grifo y se acerco lentamente mientras hablaba. Por primera vez en su vida Nergal se había quedado sin palabras. Logro recuperarse pero apenas estaba a punto de hablar cuando Fluttershy le grito de nuevo, esta vez directamente a la cara.

-Jamás voy a perdonarte lo que has hecho. Nunca en mi vida había odiado a nadie, ni siquiera a Nightmare Moon, Discord o el dragón que me lastimo tanto. ¡Pero a ti no puedo hacer otra cosa más que odiarte!

Se escucho una explosión a la distancia. En ese momento Nergal lanzo un golpe hacia la desafiante pegaso, que lo esquivo con una agilidad que ni siquiera ella recordaba que tenía. El grifo encendió de nuevo la magia de su armadura. En repetidas ocasiones trato de acabar con Fluttershy, pero esta parecía saber exactamente hacia donde moverse para evitar el golpe.

El sádico general se encontraba al borde de la locura. La pequeña y delicada pegaso no dejaba de esquivar sus golpes y de mirarlo con esa ira increíble. Ese par de ojos eran como dos potentes faros que irradiaban una luz que le consumía su fuerza de voluntad.

Rugió y brinco sobre Fluttershy en un intento de aplastarla, la pegaso alcanzo a esquivarlo. Pero Nergal quedo justo en donde se encontraban el grupo de ponies y grifos heridos. Ya no pensaba claramente, su sed de sangre le había nublado el poco autocontrol que mantenía y lo único que le importaba era matar, levanto su garra cargada con magia.

Lanzo su ataque sobre un soldado pony que se aferraba a un hilo de vida. No logro ningún afecto, con una velocidad que sorprendería aun a Rainbow Fluttershy se coloco entre el monstruo y los heridos. Cuando la garra potenciada arcanamente estaba a punto de hacer contacto con ella algo la repelió.

Por unos segundos a Fluttershy le pareció ver pequeñas mariposas translucidas que aparecieron y desaparecieron en el lugar donde el ataque había sido detenido. Una vez más el grifo lo intento y una vez más algo le impido tocar a la pegaso. Las mariposas de luz se disiparon como las ondas que se forman al arrojar una piedra a un lago.

A lo lejos se escucho una explosión. Por alguna razón Fluttershy se sintió respaldada por sus amigas y dio un desafiante paso hacia adelante. Una fuerza que no podía ver obligo a Nergal a dar un paso hacia atrás.

Trato de golpear de nuevo, esta vez con las dos garras a la vez. Una vez más las mariposas, ahora claramente visibles y a una distancia mayor de Fluttershy, detuvieron su furia. Una segunda explosión sacudió el aire a su alrededor. Fluttershy empezó a avanzar decididamente hacia al general, que confundido y furioso empezó a retroceder.

Fluttershy miraba directamente hasta el alma del general -No te dejare, no te dejare dañar a nadie más, ¡nunca más lastimaras a nadie!

Hubo una tercera explosión y a Fluttershy le pareció ver un relámpago con todos los colores del arcoíris que se elevaba hacia el cielo a poca distancia de ahí. El general aprovecho esta distracción y empezó a generar más magia en su armadura. Le habían advertido que eso era peligroso pero no le importo. Las joyas en sus garras empezaban a calentar el metal en su armadura y a quemar su piel pero no lo noto. Estaba decidido a acabar con esa molestia que se había atrevido a hacerlo retroceder.

La pequeña pegaso se dio cuenta de esto y perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Te dije que ya era suficiente, monstruo.

Se lanzo hacia el frente y golpeo con la cabeza la joya en el peto de la armadura de su oponente. La joya estallo liberando toda la magia acumulada en forma de un relámpago purpura que ascendió hacia el cielo. Fragmentos hirvientes de la joya se encajaron en el rostro del general, incluyendo uno en su ojo derecho. La explosión lo arrojo varios metros y lo estrello contra una roca.

Fluttershy había cerrado los ojos instintivamente cuando sucedió la descarga. Al abrirlos se encontró totalmente rodeada de mariposas que habían formado un domo alrededor de ella y de los heridos. Cuando la fuerza de la explosión ceso las mariposas volaron y se posaron sobre los ponies y grifos. Después de unos segundos se disolvieron y con ellas también desaparecieron las heridas más graves de los combatientes de ambos bandos. Fluttershy estaba demasiado maravillada ante el espectáculo como para notar que su elemento de la armonía dejo de emitir una suave luz rosa.

Rainbow se esforzaba en avanzar lo más rápido posible lastimando aun mas su maltrecho cuerpo. Estaba escalando la última elevación que le impedía llegar al lugar del campamento cuando repentinamente un grupo de mariposas luminosas se posaron sobre ella y de la misma manera misteriosa se desvanecieron. Sus heridas ya no le dolían tanto y había recuperado la funcionalidad de sus alas.

Voló, no sin dolor, directamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga. Se sorprendió cuando al llegar la encontró atendiendo a los soldados de ambos bandos que se encontraban heridos. Ella misma tenía marcas de haber pasado por una situación realmente difícil pero parecía no importarle.

-¿Fluttershy?, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Estás bien?

La amable pegaso se dio vuelta y corrió hacia su amiga, abrazándola y derribándola al mismo tiempo, lo cual lastimo un poco a ambas. Rompió en llanto.

-Dashie, gracias a las princesas que llegaste. No sé que hubiera hecho yo sola con ese malvado grifo. Te quiero tanto, muchísimas gracias.

-Pues parece que ya hiciste bastante, ¿Qué fue ese relámpago?, ¿Dónde está el general?

-No sé donde quedo ese desagradable… ¡oh cielos, mírate nada más! ¿Qué te paso?, necesitas tratamiento, ¡rápido!

Sin demorarse un minuto inmediatamente encontró sus alforjas y comenzó a extraer vendas y ungüentos. Se encontraba a punto de atender a su amiga cuando el general surgió de un montón de escombros.

Rainbow inmediatamente se interpuso entre su amiga y el grifo. Este se sujetaba el lado derecho de su cabeza, del cual goteaba un hilo de sangre. Pequeñas columnas de humo se elevaban de diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Se acerco cojeando a las heridas amigas con una sonrisa retorcida en su pico.

Rainbow estaba a punto de embestir cuando Northern Wind y el resto del escuadrón de rescate aterrizo en frente de ella. La pegaso azul noto que también estaban heridos y faltaban dos miembros. Nergal se detuvo y evaluó rápidamente sus posibilidades. Se sintió indefenso sin su armadura e inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo. Un pegaso se acerco a Northern Wind.

-Ese era definitivamente el general, ¿lo seguimos comandante?

-No, somos una misión de rescate, hay bastantes ponies que atender aquí.

Northern se acerco a Rainbow y le entrego su casco.

-Creo que esto es tuyo, lo encontramos en el cañón.

-¿Y Gilda?

-Solo estaban tu casco, fragmentos de la armadura de un grifo y una especie de joya mágica.

La comandante se alejo de ambas amigas para coordinar el traslado de los heridos. A medio camino se detuvo y miro a las portadoras de los elementos.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo. Especialmente tu, potra.


	12. sacrificios, sueños, ambiciones

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 12**

**Sacrificios, sueños, ambiciones.**

El campamento base de la avanzada de los ponies bullía de actividad como un hormiguero que alguien hubiera pisado. Ponies de tierra, unicornios y pegasos se movían constantemente en todas direcciones y sin descanso bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Twilight no dejaba de suspirar y mirar el horizonte, en la dirección en la que habían partido los pegasos, no podía dejar de mover sus pezuñas y trazar surcos en el suelo. Miro a sus tres amigas, que le devolvieron la misma mirada de preocupación y desesperación. En ese momento tuvo una extraña sensación en su corazón, algo había sucedido.

Se llevo su pezuña al pecho y noto por las miradas de sus amigas que ellas también habían sentido algo. Miro de nuevo al horizonte. ¿Eso que había visto a lo lejos era un relámpago de colores? minutos después otra sensación llego hasta ellas, similar pero con sutiles diferencias. Twilight no sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal y miro a Applejack en busca de alguna pista de cómo debería interpretar lo que estaba pasando.

-No lo sé dulzura- Le contesto esta, que reconoció inmediatamente lo que su amiga deseaba saber

-Pero no te preocupes, La comandante es un hueso duro de roer y todas conocemos bien a nuestra vieja Rainbow, veras como traen a la Fluttershy sana y salva antes de que puedas decir "Manzanas Dulces".

Aun así paso una hora antes de que tuvieran alguna noticia del escuadrón. Un pegaso regreso y hablo con White Thunder. El hecho de que estuviera visiblemente herido preocupo a las ponies. El comandante dio instrucciones de manera inmediata. Uno de los sanadores se acerco a Pinkie y le indico que debería presentarse en el dirigible. Este despego escoltado por un gran número de pegasos.

Mientras esto sucedía Twilight corrió al encuentro de White Thunder.

-¡Por favor comandante!, ¿Qué paso?

El unicornio negro se detuvo un momento

–Todos los miembros del escuadrón de rescate están heridos, así como los supervivientes del grupo de custodia. Hay dos bajas confirmadas pero posiblemente sean más.

Inmediatamente noto los rostros de miedo y tristeza en las guardianas de los elementos. Se aclaro un poco la garganta.

-Lo siento, creo que debí ser un poco mas claro, Lady Fluttershy y Sir Rainbow Dash están heridas, pero fuera de peligro. Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de los otros miembros del campamento de prisioneros. Envié el dirigible para que traiga a los ponies heridos.

Ahora, es posible que en los siguientes días tengamos una fuerte reacción por parte de los grifos así que debemos de estar preparados para batallas aun más intensas. Con su permiso, debo de supervisar la organización de nuestras defensas.

Por cierto, espero el reporte de la traducción de los documentos capturados lo más pronto posible.

Se alejo y de inmediato inicio con la coordinación de las tropas. Twilight se sentía incomoda, dos de sus amigas ya habían resultado heridas, los comandantes cada vez exigían mas de ellas y batallas más duras se estaban aproximando.

Rarity interrumpió sus reflexiones

– No pongas esa cara, cariño, las chicas regresaran mañana temprano en perfectas condiciones. Por el momento lo que debemos de hacer es descansar, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Finalmente decidieron dirigirse cada una a su respectiva sección del campamento a tratar de dormir. Rarity no podía seguir su propio consejo y no dejaba de dar vueltas en su litera.

De todas sus amigas la más cercana era Fluttershy, y por supuesto también se preocupaba por Rainbow, pero lo que más le atormentaba era Spike. Excepto por esa breve mención del decimo segundo escuadrón el comandante no había dicho nada al respecto. No se podía imaginar al amable y tranquilo dragón en un enfrentamiento. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Probablemente sería un mensajero, igual que Derpy.

Un destello de genialidad cruzo por su mente y no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta.

-¡Idea!, ¡Mensajes instantáneos entre los comandantes y las princesas!, ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurrió antes?

Su grito llamo la atención de sus compañeras unicornio que se le acercaron.

-Hey, súper modelo. ¿Qué pasa?

Rarity reacciono al sobrenombre cariñoso con el que sus compañeras la llamaban y bajo sonriente de su litera.

-¡Puedo hacer que transfieran a mi esposo aquí!

-¿En serio?, sabes, eso generalmente está prohibido, necesitas una buena razón para que pudiera pasar.

-Pues mi querido Spikey-Wikey tiene la habilidad de poder mandar y recibir mensajes mágicos de las mismísimas princesas. ¿No creen que eso sea suficiente para traerlo?

Las unicornios se maravillaron ante este hecho y Rarity sintió la vieja y agradable sensación que le otorgaba ser el centro de atención. Decidió aprovechar lo más posible su pequeña fama.

-Así es, mi adorado esposo fue entrenado desde que era pequeño nada más y nada menos que por la princesa Celestia para poder realizar ese gran acto de magia. Además es el hermano menor y durante muchos años fue el asistente personal de la discípula de la princesa.

-Wow, eso es increíble, ¿la discípula de la princesa es sir Twilight verdad? Tu esposo debe de ser un unicornio con mucha magia.

-De hecho es un dragón. - respondió Rarity guiñando un ojo.

Sonrió y se dejo llevar por la dulce marea de comentarios asombrados y preguntas.

-¿En serio un dragón?

-¡Entonces eres tú de la que hablaban tanto!

-¿Eres la esposa de Spike?, ¡yo lo conozco!

-¡Increíble!

-¿Y en que destacamento esta tu esposo?

La última pregunta sorprendió y preocupo un poco a Rarity, esperaba que la unidad fuera algo importante y no como la cuadrilla de construcción en la que estaba antes de la guerra. Sonrió un poco nerviosa

-Creo que es hmmm. ¿La decimosegunda unidad de pegasos?, no estoy segura.

Su respuesta tuvo una reacción mucho mejor de la esperada cuando todas sus compañeras se quedaron boquiabiertas y con una mirada de total admiración.

-¿tu… tu... tu esposo es un Hellfire Wing?, ¡eso es realmente asombroso!

A Rarity no le agrado mucho el nombre y se acerco un poco a las demás unicornios.

-¿Un que perdón?

-Un Hellfire Wing. Una unidad de pegasos de elite. La mismísima princesa Luna los escoge de un grupo de candidatos sugeridos por el comandante White Thunder.

El escuchar eso hizo que Rarity inmediatamente retomara su pose de seguridad y orgullo. Su buen Spikey-Wikey era un miembro de un escuadrón de elite… lo cual significaba que probablemente estuviera en misiones peligrosas.

-¿Y qué clase de misiones hacen los Hellfire Wings?

-Misiones de búsqueda y supresión de amenazas, por supuesto.

-¿Y qué es exactamente eso?

A Rarity no le gustaba el tono de "supresión".

-Bueno, generalmente son monstruos, pero ahora en la guerra eso significa que cazan y matan grifos.

-¿Ca... cazar y matar?

La sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Rarity fue reemplazada por un gesto de total preocupación que paso desapercibido a sus emocionadas compañeras.

-Oh si, cazar y matar. Yo una vez los vi lidiar con una hidra que se acerco demasiado a Manehattan y no quería irse. Fue asombroso… pero no fue bonito.

-¿Cómo era su lema?... ¡Ya recuerdo! Es "sin detenerse, sin misericordia, sin importar las consecuencias"

-Yo escuche que su capitán, Little Fun, es capaz de mantenerle el combate al comandante White Thunder.

-Si, ese capitán es brutal y además tengo entendido que es capaz de convertir a cualquiera en un asesino.

Rarity no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo del dormitorio buscando al comandante y causando la extrañeza de las demás unicornios que no entendían lo que pasaba.

-Es mentira- se repetía a sí misma -Una cruel broma que me jugaron mis compañeras, alguna especie de retorcido humor militar. White Thunder siempre había sido honesto aunque un poco seco y cortante. Él me dirá que todo estaba bien y hablara con las otras unicornios para que no volvieran a decir algo como eso.

Finalmente lo encontró en la carpa de mando, rodeado de oficiales de ambas guardias.

-Comandante, necesito hablar con usted, es urgente.

White Thunder no levanto la vista del mapa que tenía en la mesa frente a el

-Lo siento lady Rarity, pero en estos momentos lo que me falta es tiempo. Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

-Es acerca de los Hellfire Wings.

La respuesta de Rarity lleno el ambiente de silencio. White Thunder levanto la vista y miro directamente a Rarity a los ojos. Después de unos segundos se aclaro la garganta.

-Lo siento caballeros, reanudaremos la reunión en cuanto termine con este asunto. Salgan por favor.

Los ponies de menor rango salieron inmediatamente dejando a los dos unicornios solos. White Thunder fue directo y honesto como era su costumbre.

-Bien, por su tono de voz y su cara supongo que ha oído hablar muchas cosas de mis mejores pegasos. Todo es cierto, son extremadamente eficaces, hacen los trabajos sucios y disfrutan mucho haciéndolos.

-Pe… Pero, ¿Por qué mando a Spike ahí? ¡El no es esa clase de pony!

-Cierto, no es esa clase de pony, es esa clase de dragón. Un dragón furioso con los grifos, un dragón lleno de sentimientos de culpa y frustración. El sabe perfectamente lo que los Hellfire Wings le hacen a sus miembros. Fue muy listo y decidió que todos esos sentimientos que hervían dentro de él después de la masacre de Appleloosa serian muy útiles si eran bien dirigidos. Me pidió que lo transfiriera, me pareció buena idea y la princesa Luna lo autorizo.

Rarity se acerco más al comandante con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero cómo es posible. ¿Por qué le hace algo que lo pone en tanto peligro y que va en contra de su naturaleza? ¡Él lo admira tanto y…!

-Escuche lady Rarity, la comandante Northern Wind y yo tomamos ese tipo de decisiones diariamente. Día tras día mandamos a cientos ponies a sus muertes. No es fácil, no es agradable, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Si por mi fuera yo solo me enfrentaría contra los grifos, pero eso es imposible. Todos los ponies que están en el ejército tienen padres, hermanos, esposas o esposos, hijos, amigos. Pero no puedo detenerme por eso. Para poder proteger a todos esos seres queridos es necesario sacrificar a unos cuantos soldados, soldados que están de acuerdo y aceptan ese sacrificio. Es el tipo de cosas que hago y seguiré haciendo. El bienestar de Equestria es más importante que usted o que yo, mas importante que la vida de cualquier pony… o dragón.

Estoy en profunda deuda con usted y con las demás caballeros de la corona solar. Al purificar a la princesa Luna me salvaron indirectamente a mí y a cada miembro de la guardia nocturna de un destino terrible. Créame cuando le digo que me produce un dolor terrible el mandar a su esposo a esas misiones. Pero ya le dije que es por el bien mayor y continuare haciéndolo. Lord Spike es una gran ventaja de nuestro lado y no voy a desaprovecharla. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que prepararme para la respuesta de los grifos a lo que sucedió hoy. Pueden entrar caballeros.

Los oficiales regresaron y White Thunder continúo dando instrucciones. Nadie le prestó atención a Rarity que no quería moverse de su lugar. El comandante levanto la vista y le clavo la mirada de su único ojo sano. Dejando más que claro que no se hablaría mas del asunto.

Rarity salió totalmente derrotada de la carpa, su mente era un mar de pensamientos y sensaciones terribles. Durante mucho tiempo había compartido la devoción de Spike hacia la guardia nocturna, el comandante White Thunder y la princesa Luna. Ahora estaba asqueada de el hecho de que todos estuvieran dispuestos a dejar que Spike fuera dominado por sus instintos de dragón con tal de ganar la guerra.

No se podía imaginar bajo qué circunstancias Spike tomo esa decisión. ¿Qué fue lo que vio o lo que le hicieron que le afecto tanto que está de acuerdo en dejarse llevar por algo que tanto trabajo le costó dominar? ¿Acaso seria de nuevo el viejo Spike cuando se volvieran a ver? ¿O seria un monstruo?

Llego sin proponérselo al dirigible que había sido su hogar durante la última semana. Siempre le habían parecido peculiares los gustos un poco tétricos de la princesa Luna pero no le habían molestado. Ahora la nave voladora le parecía más grande y opresiva. Toda negra y purpura, con cadenas y púas de metal. Y ese enorme ojo de gato o serpiente pintado al frente. Ese ojo que ahora sentía que la miraba con desprecio y burla. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde Twilight dormía.

El dirigible de los sanadores se dirigía a la máxima velocidad posible hacia la zona donde se encontraban los heridos. Escuadrones enteros de pegasos volaban en patrones de protección alrededor de este.

A la distancia tres grifos lo observaban con detenimiento.

-Ese sí que es un espectáculo peculiar- dijo la que estaba al mando. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por plumas negras en la parte superior y blancas en la inferior, sus alas eran negras mientras que su pecho y garras eran blancos con pequeñas motas negras. Su cuerpo delgado y alargado era color marrón claro con manchas de color obscuro.

-¿Atacamos, comandante Ishtar?

La grifo que hablo se acerco a la primera. Era más grande y musculosa, su mitad de ave estaba cubierta por plumas color castaño obscuro mientras que su mitad de felino era color amarillo claro con manchas irregulares y huecas.

-No seas tonta, Lahar, son demasiados para nostras tres, además ya obtuvimos lo que venimos a buscar

-Hey, ya vieron eso, creo que es la novia de Nergal.

La ultima de los grifos era la más pequeña, de menor tamaño que un pony, sus alas eran negras al igual que la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus patas, pecho y la parte inferior de su cabeza eran blancas con rayas pardas. La otra mitad de su cuerpo era gris con pequeñas manchas de un tono más oscuro en los costados. Además de su tamaño le distinguía el hecho de tener dos orejas en su cabeza con mechones de pelo negro en la punta.

La pequeña dio un par de brincos excitados antes de hablar una vez más.

-¡Sí!, es la novia de Nergal, je je je. ¿Qué rayos le paso? Se está arrastrando en vez de volar

Lahar forzó un poco la vista.

- Esta muy golpeada. ¿Le pondría dos cucharadas de azúcar en vez de una al te de Nergal o qué?

Ishtar sonrió, las cosas estaban mejorando.

-Ninlil, ve por ella. Ofrécele venir conmigo o llevarla con Nergal. Supongo que tendrá el suficiente sentido común. Lahar, busca a cualquier superviviente del escuadrón de la ayudante del general y diles lo mismo. Yo iré a buscarlo a él.

Las otras dos grifos miraron sorprendidas a la comandante.

Ninlil brinco y aterrizo sobre la cabeza de Ishtar

-¿Estás segura? Se veía muy enojado y le estaba sangrando la cabeza.

La grifo más grande tomo a la pequeña y la deposito en el suelo.

-No se preocupen, es violento pero no estúpido. Esta perfectamente consciente de que no puede tocarme, si no ya no estaría viva. Lo único que tengo que hacer es saber elegir mis palabras. Y fue así como llegue hasta aquí.

Las tres grifos partieron en direcciones diferentes. Ishtar sonreía, había sido un golpe fuerte para el ejército el perder los planes de avance. Pero afortunadamente ese golpe lo había recibido Nergal.

Adicionalmente el ver al poderoso general vencido y humillado por una pequeña pegaso de crin rosa era lo más satisfactorio del mundo. Unas cuantas palabras bien acomodadas y ella ocuparía el lugar de Nergal. Y estaba dispuesta a hacérselo saber al gigante para que estuviera consciente de lo delgado que se había vuelto el hielo debajo de él.

Al finalizar la guerra seria princesa y a su debido tiempo emperatriz. Ella y el príncipe ganaban mucho con la boda. Pero ser general, tener el mayor poder después del emperador, eso era aun mejor.

Los campos al este del palacio estaban fuertemente vigilados. Eran la única superficie plana en los alrededores de Canterlot y Luna había prohibido la entrada a cualquier pony no autorizado. Grandes trabajos se llevaban a cabo en secreto en ellos, y ahora la princesa de la noche le mostraría sus avances a su hermana.

Celestia miraba con cierta duda las enormes maquinas que su hermana le había presentado orgullosamente. Eran como los juguetes utilizados en el juego de lanzar calabazas en Nightmare Night, solo que mucho más grandes.

-No creo que puedas encontrar calabazas de ese tamaño, Luna.

La otra princesa sonrió.

-En verdad tu sentido del humor es sobresaliente, amada hermana. Pero me temo que mis artilugios tienen un objetivo más siniestro. Jefe de ingenieros, proceda con la demostración por favor.

A una señal los ponys colocaron enormes vasijas de barro en un extremo del brazo de las cuatro maquinas y encendieron un trapo que se encontraba en las tapas de estas. Celestia miro a su hermana menor que le sonrió

-Aceite para lámparas, querida hermana. ¿Continuamos?

Celestia asintió y Luna dio una orden. Los ponis accionaron una palanca que activo el mecanismo de las catapultas. Las vasijas volaron varios metros antes de estrellarse y estallar con una gran bola de fuego que inicio un incendio difícil de apagar. Todas cayeron aproximadamente a la misma distancia, excepto la última que alcanzo mayor altura y velocidad.

Mientras ambas princesas se aproximaban a revisar esta última Celestia se sentía un poco intranquila.

- Se que es una guerra. Pero creo que esto es un poco excesivo Luna.

-Solo un tercio de nuestras fuerzas tiene la habilidad de surcar los cielos, sabia hermana. Hemos de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tengamos y generar nuevas ventajas para finalizar la contienda de manera expedita y satisfactoria. Tengo entendido que el flagelo de la hambruna es peor cada día. ¿No es así?

- Si, no solo perdimos las granjas del oeste y sufrimos las exigencias de los granjeros del este. Con tantos pegasos huyendo de sus hogares o enlistándose en el ejercito el control del clima ya no es eficiente y hay sequia. Eso solo hará los alimentos más escasos y caros. No me agrada, pero creo que tienes razón.

Llegaron a la última catapulta. Luna inmediatamente noto que la manera en que las cuerdas y los engranes estaban distribuidos era totalmente diferente al diseño que ella había creado. El jefe de ingenieros, un pony de tierra color azul con una crin amarilla y una cutie mark en forma de una llave de tuercas, ya se había acercado dispuesto a explicar.

-Una de nuestras asistentes noto que el diseño no era tan eficiente como podría ser e insistió en probar el suyo propio. Honestamente le vi potencial y acepte construir un prototipo con sus correcciones, su alteza.

Luna asintió lentamente

-En efecto se trata de una gran mejora a mis ideas iniciales. Deseo conocer al pony que dio origen a esta maravillosa idea. Traedla por favor.

El jefe de ingenieros hizo una señal y una joven pony se acerco tímidamente. Luna y Celestia se asombraron ante la corta edad de la yegua que nerviosamente se inclino ente ellas y permaneció con el rostro en el suelo. Luna se dirigió a esta.

-Es en verdad sorprendente que tan brillante e ingeniosa idea haya provenido de una mente tan joven. Decidme joven artífice, ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Soy… soy Apple Bloom su majestad.

Celestia inclino un poco la cabeza, el nombre le era conocido y le parecía haberla visto en alguna ocasión, finalmente sonrió

-Ya te recuerdo, eres la hermana de Sir Applejack. Nos tienes gratamente sorprendidas, jovencita. No cabe duda que los Apple son una de las familias que más ha dado a Equestria.

La pequeña yegua sonrió y aprovecho la oportunidad.

-Princesas, ¿saben algo de las chicas?

Celestia le sonrió a la joven pony.

-El último mensaje que recibimos de ellas fue hace una semana y estaban bien. No hemos tenido más noticias, pero eso quiere decir que todo se encuentra en orden y que no ha pasado nada extraordinario.

Apple Bloom agradeció a Celestia y se levanto, no sabía exactamente que hacer ahora. Luna se dirigió al jefe de ingenieros.

-Por favor, que todas las catapultas sean ensambladas siguiendo los diseños de este joven prodigio. Y tú, pequeña Apple Bloom, a partir de ahora estáis asignada al proyecto celeste.

Apple Bloom empezó a brincar y lanzar gritos de alegría. Mientras el viejo pony giraba las instrucciones pertinentes. Celestia hablo de nuevo con su hermana mientras se alejaban.

-¿Proyecto celeste?

-Nombrado en honor a vos, por supuesto. Es más ambicioso que estos artilugios. Os aseguro que será de tu entera satisfacción.

-Confió en ti, ahora es necesario que regresemos al palacio, tenemos una reunión con Sir Smartpants acerca de la situación con los lobos del norte.

En un lago alimentado por una alta cascada un soldado trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Pronto tendría que matar nuevamente. Era su deber y tenía que cumplir con él.

-Hey, dragón, ya nos vamos, ¿estás listo?

El dragón miro al pegaso que se encontraba volando a unos metros por encima de él y asintió. El pony le devolvió la señal y voló para unirse a otros seis pegasos que lo estaban esperando.

El enorme reptil se levanto, recogió su casco y se lo coloco. Dedico una última mirada a su dibujo en el barro, tres diamantes. Por ella, porque no viera lo que él vio.

Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. La ira literalmente ardía en su pecho, cada vez era más fácil llegar a ese estado que era tan útil para su reino y que tanto odiaba.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, sus iris eran más pequeños y sus pupilas más delgadas y alargadas. Su mirada era completamente diferente, llena de odio. Paso su enorme lengua bífida por sus afilados colmillos y despego.

-Muy bien muchachos, vamos a rostizar unas cuantas gallinas.


	13. Un dia rojo

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 13**

**Un día Rojo.**

Twilight Suspiro, se encontraba en el hospital del campamento pony con una gran cantidad de papeles frente a ella.

-Muy bien Rainbow, intentémoslo de nuevo.

-Estoy aburrida, ¿no tienes algo más interesante para leer que esos papeles de grifos?

-Lo siento, por increíble que parezca no me traje ningún libro. Necesitamos saber qué es lo que dicen estos pergaminos y porque son tan importantes para ellos.

Comenzaron de nuevo, Rainbow había regresado hacia dos días y los comandantes estaban presionando por tener la traducción lo más rápido posible. No parecía importarles mucho el estado de su amiga. No solo estaba mal físicamente, se encontraba enormemente afectada por su encuentro con Gilda.

Fluttershy no estaba mucho mejor. Sus heridas no eran tan graves pero había sufrido y presenciado de primera pezuña la crueldad del general enemigo. El hecho de que hubieran decidido dejar a la mayoría de los grifos heridos atrás había afectado mucho a la delicada pegaso.

Además estaba Rarity, la noche del rescate fue a dormir con ella y desde entonces su ánimo se desplomo. Casi no comía, no dormía y no hablaba con nadie más que lo mínimo indispensable e incluso había perdido el interés en su arreglo personal y dejado de usar su armadura.

Pinkie Pie seguía como antes. Lo cual era bueno tomando en cuenta que contagiaba su alegría a los pacientes. Pero definitivamente la guerra también la estaba desgastando y frecuentemente la podía ver mirando el retrato de su esposo y sus trillizas.

La única que parecía estar llevando bien la situación era Applejack. Se había ganado la confianza de la capitana Dreamycloud y esta le daba cada vez mas y mas misiones. Había hecho un nuevo amigo y no parecía afectarle nada el hecho de estar él en campo de batalla constantemente.

En ese momento ambos comandantes entraron en el hospital de campaña acompañados del viejo capitán Steady Step y se dirigieron directamente hacia ella. El comandante White Thunder le hablo con su característico tono seco y directo

-Buenos días Sir Twilight Sparkle, Sir Rainbow Dash, ¿esta lista la traducción?

-Lo siento comandante, pero el estado de Rainbow Dash no nos permite…

Northern Wind la interrumpió

-Acompáñeme afuera Sir Twilight Sparkle.

Los tres oficiales salieron del lugar con Twilight siguiéndolos nerviosamente. Se detuvieron y la comandante le mostro un cielo con humo en el horizonte.

-¿Ve eso Sir Twilight?, son granjas, los grifos tienen dos días seguidos quemando granjas y pueblos. Dentro de unas dos horas cientos de refugiados pasaran por aquí. Pero eso no es todo.

La llevo a un rincón donde un objeto estaba cubierto con una manta en el suelo y era vigilado por dos guardias. Lo señalo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Hace unos minutos una patrulla encontró esto, ¿quiere darle un vistazo?

Sin esperar respuesta y con un rápido movimiento de su boca lo descubrió. Twilight se llevo una pezuña a la boca y comenzó a retroceder con lágrimas en sus ojos. La comandante la detuvo y se aseguro que siguiera mirando.

-Si Sir Twilight, algo muy poco agradable le pasó a este pony, dígame ¿Qué parecen las heridas que tiene?

-Ca… cascos.

-Buena vista. Este pony fue asesinado por otros ponies. Tal vez por dinero, pero lo más probable es que el pobre diablo llevara un poco de heno extra encima.

¿Sabía que la hambruna se está extendiendo por toda Equestria? Ya no es seguro salir a las calles de Canterlot en la noche y pronto no lo será en el día. Ponyville se está convirtiendo en un pueblo fantasma. El alcalde de Manehattan declaro ley marcial para controlar los disturbios. Casi todos los pegasos huyeron de Cloudsdale y no hay quien controle el clima.

Hay una forma de acabar con todo esto, Sir Twilight, y esa es venciendo a los grifos. Esos documentos eran tan importantes que el grifo de mayor rango fue personalmente a recuperarlos. Tal vez contenga una pista que nos ayude a ganar esta guerra. ¿Ve esto?

Le mostro una fea cortada en su costado izquierdo, la ala de ese mismo lado estaba lastimada y le faltaban muchas plumas.

-Un recuerdo que me dejo un grifo cuando fui a salvar a su amiga. También perdí a dos de mis mejores ponies, me deben una. Si no pueden activar sus armaduras a voluntad por lo menos deberían poder hacerse cargo de los pergaminos.

Cada hora que usted y la potra pierden quejándose los grifos ganan más terreno y mas ponies mueren. No tenemos tiempo. Quiero esos documentos traducidos esta noche en mis pezuñas. ¡Capitan Steady Step, auxilie a sir Twilight Sparkle con su tarea!

Ambos comandantes se retiraron. El viejo unicornio puso una pezuña en el hombro de Twilight.

-No se sienta mal. La comandante solo está un poco frustrada. Ustedes ya han hecho mucho por nosotros en esta guerra. ¿Qué le parece si vamos con Sir Rainbow Dash y le damos un vistazo a esos documentos?

La traducción avanzo un poco más rápido. El capitán había conocido a uno de los grifos que vivió por un tiempo en Equestria y les ayudo a comprender un poco más lo que sucedía. Twilight sostenía el papel enfrente de ella.

-De acuerdo, tenemos… ¿ocho veces cien?... debe ser ochocientos… hmmm ¿dassachar?

-Oeste—respondió Rainbow Dash.

-Gracias Dashie, veamos… aquí hay otra, ¿I'k Kalar?,

Miro a los otros dos ponies, Rainbow se encogió de hombros.

-No sé exactamente lo que significa, I'k es "ala" y kalar es algo así como "no está", pero el padre de Gilda a veces se enojaba y decía cosas como "yo no soy un I'k Kalar cualquiera" o algo así.

El capitán se aclaro la garganta

-Normalmente un I'k Kalar es un grifo que nació con sus características de felino más fuertes que las de ave. No pueden volar y son considerados lo más bajo de la sociedad. De ahí que el castigo tradicional por fallar en cumplir con los nobles era la amputación de las alas y convertirse en un I'k Kalar

Twilight inclino su cabeza

-¿Entonces esto habla de grifos que le han fallado al general?

-Es probable.

-Hey, capitán, hay algo que nunca entendí, ¿Por qué si los grifos nos odian tanto algunos vinieron a vivir a Equestria?

El capitán suspiro.

-Mi viejo amigo no entraba en muchos detalles, pero pude deducir algunas cosas. El rey en ese entonces, padre del actual emperador, mando a varios nobles leales a él a refugiarse a Equestria. Pocos meses después murió.

El viejo rey fue uno de los gobernantes más benignos que tuvieron en siglos. Lo más probable es que los nobles lo hayan considerado débil y lo hayan asesinado para dejar que su hijo, más a tono con las viejas tradiciones, subiera al trono. Eso es muy común en la corte de los grifos y ha sucedido durante siglos.

Rainbow Dash y Twilight estaban asombradas. La pegaso se acerco al viejo unicornio

-Un momento ¿eso quiere decir que los papas de Gilda eran nobles?, ¡Entonces Gilda también es una noble!, ¿Por qué regresarían a su país entonces?

-No lo sé, Sir Rainbow Dash. Pero me temo que fueron engañados o secuestrados. En cualquier caso lo más probable es que fueran asesinados en cuanto llegaron al imperio. Estoy seguro que si no fuera porque su antigua amiga tenía información fresca de Equestria también la hubieran matado en cuanto entro a Kadingirra.

Escucharon una conmoción afuera, Twilight y el capitán salieron. Al poco tiempo se les unió una cojeante Rainbow. El espectáculo que presenciaron era deprimente.

Decenas de ponies demacrados cruzaban el campamento. La mayoría tenía quemaduras y los ojos rojos. Había heridos, ponies que apenas podían caminar. Muchos estaban hambrientos y suplicaban a los soldados un poco de comida. Muy pocos aceptaban darles algo bajo la vigilante y fiera mirada de sus oficiales.

Twilight y Rainbow miraron a Steady Step, el cual suspiro.

-No está exactamente prohibido darle algo a los refugiados, pero nuestras provisiones y medicamentos son limitados. Entre más nos acercamos al territorio de los grifos las líneas de suministros están más expuestas y será más fácil cortarlas. Se escucha cruel, pero por el bien de Equestria no podemos hacer mucho por estos pobres ponies. Lo siento

Ambas caballeros de la corona solar regresaron al hospital para no ver más la lamentable procesión. Al poco rato el capitán se les unió y continuaron lo mejor que pudieron con la traducción.

Eventualmente en la noche Twilight se encontraba en condiciones de entregar un informe más o menos coherente a la Comandante. Entro en la carpa privada de esta y la encontró sumergida en un mar de documentos en una mesa que se encontraba a un lado de un enorme armario.

-Buenas noches Sir Twilight Sparkle. Espero que tenga algo útil para mí.

Twilight le extendió los documentos originales y un informe de lo que habían podido deducir.

-No pudimos sacar mucho, pero todo parece indicar que lanzaran un gran ataque por el sur con muchas fuerzas. Aparentemente los lobos del norte rechazaron una alianza con ellos. Creo que eso será lo más interesante. Hay mas detalles en mi informe.

-Muchas gracias Sir Twilight, puede retirarse. Necesito las posiciones de las tropas en el sur.

Esto último lo dijo aparentemente refiriéndose a alguien más, lo cual causo la extrañeza de Twilight. El enorme armario comenzó a moverse y repentinamente se abrió dejando salir una avalancha de pergaminos y a Derpy, que se deslizo sobre estos hasta la comandante y le deposito en frente un pergamino que llevaba en la boca.

-Muchas gracias teniente Hooves, tan eficiente como siempre. Por cierto Sir Twilight, una gran fuerza de grifos se acerca a nosotros, pasado mañana entablaremos combate con ellos, prepárese.

La unicornio abandono la carpa asustada. Ambos comandantes había estado hablando de lo violenta que sería la reacción de los grifos ante lo que sucedió tres días atrás. Se encontró con Rarity y el comandante White Thunder hablando. Eso la tranquilizo un poco respecto a la situación de Rarity ya que aunque un poco rudo y autoritario el comandante siempre había sido razonable y sensato.

-Se cómo se siente Lady Rarity, pero realmente necesitamos de su ayuda, su capacidad para neutralizar las armaduras enemigas es muy útil. Véalo de esta forma, con su ayuda podremos terminar más rápidamente con esta guerra y podrá regresar a su casa con su esposo.

Además, no quiero que lo tome como amenaza, pero esto podría tomarse como desobediencia a las órdenes de las princesas y tomando en cuenta su titulo y rango se consideraría alta traición. Si los nobles de la Gran Corte de Canterlot se enteraran de lo que usted y Sir Rainbow Dash hacen sería muy grave. Ni siquiera las princesas podrían intervenir en su favor.

El comandante se retiro seguido de un gran número de oficiales, Twilight se acerco a Rarity que seguía en el mismo lugar.

-¿Estás bien Rarity?, has estado muy rara los últimos días.

-Tengo miedo Twilight, tengo mucho miedo.

-Yo también, pero el comandante tiene razón, tenemos que poner de nuestra parte para vencer a los grifos por más miedo que les tengamos.

-No es a los grifos. Tengo miedo de perderlo, de que se convierta en algo horrible y que ya no pueda recuperarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿De Spike?

-Si, Spike pidió que lo transfirieran a un grupo de asesinos, el comandante y la princesa Luna estuvieron de acuerdo, y por lo que me dijo White Thunder hace un muy buen trabajo.

Twilight sintió una onda de frio que recorría su cuerpo. Por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos de los mejores momentos que paso con su hermano… y el día en que su instinto lo domino y se volvió una bestia.

Trato de encontrar palabras para consolar a Rarity pero empezó a compartir sus miedos y lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar su cabeza junto a la de su amiga y quedarse así unos minutos.

Se separaron y Twilight se aseguro que Rarity fuera a dormir a un lugar donde alguien pudiera evitar que hiciera algo tonto. Después se dirigió al hospital a visitar a Fluttershy y Rainbow, se encontró a Pinkie que balanceaba sobre su espalda una gran cantidad de botellas.

-Pinkie deberías de tener cuidado con eso, se pueden caer

-Pero tengo que hacerlo rápido, Zecora dice que los jefes dicen que los vigías dicen que muchos de esos grifos malhumorados se acercan y que tendremos mucho trabajo dentro de dos días. Más trabajo que el que tuve durante la escases de harina del setenta y tres. Eso si fue una catástrofe, aunque nada comparado con la plaga del gusano de la levadura del noventa y cinco. Pero, ¿sabes que fue peor que eso? La avalancha de pepinos del monte Bigrock en el cuarenta y ocho. Pero no se compara con los grifos dentro de dos días. ¿Sabías que va a ser más difícil que la escases de harina del setenta y tres?

- Si, eso oí. No he tenido tiempo de platicar contigo. ¿Todo bien?

-Si, todo en orden, aunque es difícil mantener un buen ambiente aquí. Todos esos ponies enfermos y los grifos que son muy groseros. Aunque lo justo es que los ayudemos porque nosotros los lastimamos aunque los soldados dicen que han hecho cosas muy malas pero la abuela Pie siempre decía que había que perdonar y olvidar, también decía que había que reírse de tus miedos, ¡Hey! Conozco una canción acerca de eso, ¿Quieres que te la cante?

-Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Pinkie bajo la mirada un poco y su esponjada crin perdió algo de volumen.

-¿Sabes?, estoy preocupada por mi familia, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de mi esposo y de Dinkie, Linkie y Elizabeth. ¿Cómo estarán?

Twilight decidió no contarle lo que Northern Wind le había dicho acerca de lo que sucedía en Equestria.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que están bien y esperándote con una gran fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿Eso crees?, ¡Entonces tengo que darme prisa para terminar esto!, ese pastel no se va conservar fresco por mucho tiempo.

La rosada pony salió corriendo arreglándoselas para no dejar caer ninguna de las botellas. Cuando Twilight entro al hospital se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus dos amigas estaban de pie y discutiendo con Zecora

-¿Que pasa aquí?

-Estas dos ponies no quieren quedarse en cama, insisten en que el deber las llama.

-Hmmm, creo que yo aun puedo ayudar a los heridos, si no les molesta por supuesto.

-Yo no me voy a quedar acostada mientras mis amigas van y se juegan el pellejo frente a esos locos.

-Supongo que no hay problema contigo Fluttershy—respondió Twilight –Pero tu estas muy lastimada Rainbow.

-¿Y eso qué?, estoy seguro de que la bruja va a participar y ella también esta herida.

-La comandante no esta tan lastimada como tú, además es su deber y creo que dijiste que no te agradaba estar en las batallas.

-Y no me agrada, pero me agrada mucho menos el que las lastimen. Saben quiénes somos y no se lo pensaran dos veces en atacarnos. Fue suerte que pasara lo que paso en el campamento, ni Fluttershy ni yo hemos podido hacer que se repita. Pero no voy a sentarme para esperar a que alguna de ustedes haga algo parecido. Voy a estar ahí para protegerlas aunque tenga que ir arrastrándome, si no puedo volar luchare desde el suelo. ¡Y fin de la discusión!

Twilight miro a Zecora que se encogió de hombros.

-Rainbow Dash es muy testaruda, ahora que se le metió esa idea en la mente la cumplirá sin la menor duda.

-De acuerdo Rainbow, hablare con los comandantes para que te pongan en un lugar seguro, pero no quiero que hagas alguna tontería ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh si, esos grifos van a saber lo que es enfrentarse a un pony muy enojado.

-A eso es a lo que me refería Rainbow

Al día siguiente despertaron muy temprano y comenzaron a marchar, muy pocos ponies se quedaron atrás en el campamento. Marcharon durante muchas horas y se permitieron un pequeño descanso en la noche antes de comenzar de nuevo al día siguiente.

Twilight marchaba a un lado del capitán Steady Step que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el capitán noto la mirada.

-Tal vez le parezca extraño sir Twilight, pero estoy muy emocionado. Nacer con alma de guerrero en Equestria puede ser un poco… frustrante. Nunca había tenido esta oportunidad, claro que los guardias nos encargamos de los monstruos ocasionales y uno que otro pony descarriado. Pero esto, la primera guerra en la historia de Equestria, es totalmente diferente. Un respiro para mi viejo espíritu si lo quiere ver así.

-¿Y porque no usamos los dirigibles?

-Porque es peligroso. Un solo tiro bueno de esos grifos y perderíamos muchos ponies, además el humo de los incendios no da lugar a mucha visibilidad a la altura del vuelo. Al atacar por tierra adicionalmente los obligamos a descender y ponerse al alcance de los ponies de tierra que componen la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas y son físicamente más fuertes que cualquier pegaso o unicornio.

Esto va a ser muy diferente la batalla en los dirigibles y a cualquier otra en la que haya estado. Le sugiero que no se despegue de mí ni por un momento.

-Si capitán.

La unicornio miro a su alrededor. Enfrente de ellos marchaban los comandantes. Derpy marchaba un poco atrás de Northern Wind en un lugar que no le correspondía por ser una teniente, no podía entender porque a la perfeccionista comandante le gustaba tener tan cerca a la despistada mensajera. Rarity se encontraba a un lado de White Thunder como de costumbre.

Applejack se encontraba atrás de ella, segunda al mando de una unidad mixta de unicornios y ponies de tierra de la guardia nocturna junto con la capitana Dreamycloud. Sabía que Rainbow se encontraba en la retaguardia y más atrás Pinkie y Fluttershy con Zecora y el contingente de sanadores.

Las tropas se detuvieron y tomaron formación en una planicie cubierta por un alto pasto y sin árboles. A lo lejos podían verse las densas nubes de grifos que se acercaban…. Y una nube de polvo que se levantaba desde el suelo. White Thunder tomo un telescopio y miro por él, se lo paso a Northern Wind quien hizo lo mismo con Steady Step que a su vez se lo dio a Twilight.

Pudo ver a través de él a cientos de criaturas similares a un león, pero con la cabeza de águila y alas atrofiadas que usaban armaduras de cuero.

Miro al viejo capitán, que seguía con la vista fija en el horizonte.

-Creo que ya comprendí ese párrafo, Sir Twilight. Ochocientos I'k Kalar por el oeste. Desechables y listos para que los matemos mientras los grifos de verdad nos atacan desde el cielo.

Ambos comandantes hablaban apresuradamente. Northern Wind se elevo seguida de todos los pegasos presentes. White Thunder se giro para mirar a los unicornios y ponies de tierra de ambas guardias. Comenzó a hablar con su tono de voz acostumbrado.

-Bien ponies, estamos aquí de nuevo. Solo les voy a decir una cosa. ¿Recuerdan los rostros de los refugiados?, más vale que lo hagan. Porque si dejamos que esos grifos nos derroten hoy el día de mañana sus amigos, sus padres, sus parejas, sus potros tendrán ese mismo maldito rostro. Vagaran por los caminos mendigando comida y rezando por no ser asaltados o asesinados. ¿Están de acuerdo con que eso pase?

Una serie de rugidos de negación e insultos para los grifos surgieron de la multitud.

-Bien, entonces ha llegado la hora de mostrarle a esas gallinas de que estamos hechos. ¿Vamos a permitir que nos sigan llamando débiles y cobardes?, ¿vamos a permitir que sigan causando sufrimiento a nuestros hermanos?

Una nueva serie de gritos se alzo. Incluso Twilight se sentía invadida por la emoción. El cuerno del comandante comenzaba a brillar

-¡Por supuesto que no!, recuerden sus juramentos. Guardia diurna: ¡Honor y Lealtad!, guardia nocturna: ¡Deber y Amor! Este será un día rojo, un día de venganza, un día de muerte. Si mueren hoy den gracias, porque lo hicieron por lealtad a las princesas y amor a sus hermanos. Si viven hoy den gracias, porque mañana tendrán otra oportunidad de servir a nuestro reino. No retrocederemos, no nos detendremos. Aunque destrocen nuestra carne y pulvericen nuestros huesos seguiremos avanzando. No descansaremos hasta que ellos retrocedan. Hoy marcaremos el miedo a sangre y fuego en sus corazones. ¡La tempestad se ha desatado! ¡Nuestros enemigos temblaran ante sus furiosos vendavales! ¡Se cubrirán de sus violentos relámpagos! ¡Maldecirán a sus tiranos que los obligaron a enfrentarnos!

El cuerno del comandante empezaba a emitir pequeños arcos de electricidad estática.

-¡POR LUNA!, ¡POR CELESTIA!, ¡POR EQUESTRIA!, ¡ATAQUEEEEN!

White Thunder se lanzo al ataque inmediatamente. A los pocos segundos toda una marea de ponies se le unió. Twilight también se lanzo hacia adelante, no sabía muy bien qué es lo que le pasaba. El miedo seguía ahí, pero ahora había algo más fuerte, algo que la hacía comprender por qué Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack e incluso Pinkie y Fluttershy estaban de acuerdo en seguir adelante. Era el deseo de proteger a los que amaba.

Pocos segundos después se encontraron con los grifos de tierra que también se habían lanzado hacia el frente. Cuando ambos ejércitos estaban a punto de chocar White Thunder descargo su cuerno. Un enorme relámpago blanco surgió de él y alcanzo a un gran número de enemigos. El comandante no se detuvo y usando de base el cuerpo de uno de ellos salto para alcanzar a un grifo normal que había descendido y encajarle el cuerno en la garganta, en cuanto cayó de nuevo uso su cuerno para trazar un arco de electricidad que obligo a retroceder a decenas de I'k Kalar.

El capitán Steady Step disparo un pequeño hechizo que atravesó el pecho de un grifo de tierra que había brincado sobre él, se deslizo debajo del cuerpo de este que aun estaba cayendo y rápidamente se enfrento contra otro enemigo, también uso su cuerno para herirlo, lanzo a su oponente a un lado y disparo un hechizo hacia arriba, derivando a un grifo.

Twilight jamás había estado directamente en el campo de batalla. No conocía ningún hechizo de combate. Pero la Princesa Celestia siempre le había dicho que su mejor cualidad era encontrar nuevos usos para viejos hechizos. Levanto una gran cantidad de rocas y se las lanzo a los grifos logrando derribar algunos y dejándolos a merced de los pegasos a los demás. Inmediatamente giro hacia su derecha y genero una gran corriente de aire que obligo a retroceder a un gran grupo de I'k Kalar que estaba a punto de atacar un pelotón de unicornios. Escucho un rugido detrás de ella, se teletransporto unos metros y consiguió crear una versión muy pequeña del rayo del comandante para neutralizar al grifo que había intentado atacarla.

En cuanto lo disparo sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo que la desconcertó. Inmediatamente busco a White Thunder que en eso momento luchaba con dos grifos. Sintió un escalofrió, cada vez que el comandante usaba esos monstruosos relámpagos sufría el mismo una gran descarga.

Un grifo descendía a toda velocidad sobre Twilight cuando un hechizo lo golpeo en el pecho y destrozo su gema. A escaso metros de él otro sufrió la misma suerte. Rarity jamás había usado de esa manera su cuerno, sin darse un respiro, cargando y disparando cada pocos segundos. Cada disparo, cada armadura enemiga inutilizada la ponían más cerca del día en que regresaría con Spike. Localizo un grifo que se lanzo directamente sobre ella. Instintivamente disparo, pero la esfera de magia era más grande que lo normal y no solo destrozo la gema sino que derribo al grifo. Rápidamente la unicornio se recupero de la sorpresa y localizo a otro enemigo a gran distancia. Segundos después el también caía inconsciente.

El grifo impacto el suelo con violencia. Applejack salto sobre su cuerpo y golpeo a un I'k kalar que estaba enfrente de ella, una esfera de magia verde golpeo a otro que la estaba atacando lo cual le dio la oportunidad de correr por un lado de este y cocear a un tercero. Mint Blast se detuvo junto a ella.

-¿Cuántos, A.J.?—pregunto con una voz jadeante.

-Siete.

-¿En serio?, pues yo llevo ocho.

En ese instante un grifo de tierra se abalanzo sobre ellos, Applejack giro y le propino una poderosa coz que lo elevo lo suficiente para derribar un grifo normal que los atacaba.

-Creo que con eso voy ganando compañero.

Una tercera voz les llego por la espalda.

-¡A un lado tortolitos!

La capitana Dreamycloud pasó como un relámpago entre los dos. Coceo a un grifo y giro para golpear dos rocas que salieron disparadas e hicieron blanco en un par de I'k Kalar.

-Con esos tres son veinte, van a tener que darse prisa si quieren ganarme muchachos.

En la retaguardia no había mucha acción, Rainbow Dash se separo de su grupo y se oculto tras una roca, mirando hacia ambos lados.

-Lo siento Twilight, pero voy a tener que romper mi promesa.

Saco de entre su armadura un pequeño frasco tapado con un corcho y un líquido verde.

-Más te vale que esto funcione, Zecora.

Se bebió el contenido de un trago y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de vomitar. Extendió lentamente sus alas. El dolor era menor y se sentían lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar su peso.

-Muy bien gallinas, vamos a bailar.

Inmediatamente despego, dirigiéndose a máxima velocidad a la batalla aérea que se desarrollaba en frente de ella. En cuestión de segundos llamo la atención de un grifo que se lanzo en su contra. Rainbow se detuvo y lo golpeo con las pezuñas delanteras en el pecho derribándolo al instante. Desde su enfrentamiento con Gilda sus reflejos se habían vuelto más finos. Continuo volando hasta que noto que otro grifo que se dirigía hacia ella, acelero y en el momento en el que ambos estaban a punto de hacer contacto giro su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba y descendió un poco, pasando por debajo del enemigo y pateándolo con sus cuatro patas, giro de nuevo para darse cuenta que dos grifos la seguían, se detuvo repentinamente mientras los grifos pasaban a su lado y los golpeo con sus codos en los costados, dejándolos sin aliento

Se quedo asombrada por lo que sucedía enfrente de ella. Decenas de grifos trataban de derribar a solo dos pegasos. No podía creer quien era una de ellas.

Derpy se sujetaba alegremente de la gola de un grifo con sus pezuñas delanteras, en cuanto este giro para tratar de quitársela de encima Northern Wind lo golpeo con fuerza por la espalda. La mensajera se soltó de él mientras caía y se sentó pesadamente sobre la espalda de otro grifo provocando su caída. Se elevo nuevamente y de Inmediato otro enemigo comenzó a seguirla a toda velocidad. Derpy se detuvo bruscamente y se movió a la izquierda, justo a tiempo para que la comandante impactara de frente con el grifo, mientras tanto Derpy extendió su pata y el grifo que seguía a su hermana se llevo un feo golpe en la cabeza

Rainbow sonrió antes de unirse al combate.

-No voy a dejar que una bruja y una mensajera me opaquen.

No noto a la pequeña pegaso amarilla que pasaba volando a toda velocidad y a escasa altura por debajo de ella y sobre el campo de batalla terrestre

-Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos.

Fluttershy estaba aterrorizada, aunque se encontraba en la pequeña zona donde no había combates tenía que cuidarse de los hechizos que los unicornios disparaban hacia el cielo y las descargas de las armaduras de los grifos que caían desde arriba. Localizo a un pony que estaba tendido en el suelo. Descendió junto a él, le dio un vistazo rápido y extrajo de sus alforjas una botella con un líquido ámbar que inmediatamente le dio de beber.

-Ten, esto te calmara el dolor y te dará las suficientes fuerzas para regresar al combate, no tienes nada grave y… ¡por las princesas!

Inmediatamente dejo al pony y esquivando un I'k kalar que trato de atacarla aterrizo junto a un unicornio gravemente herido que tenía una cortada profunda en el cuello. El grifo terrestre se giro para atacar pero se encontró con la determinación de la pegaso que lo miro fieramente y le grito.

-¡Atrás!

El grifo de tierra se detuvo confundido lo suficiente para que otro pegaso descendiera y lo atacara, dejando a Fluttershy el campo libre para atender al herido. Pinkie salió de algún lugar y se detuvo junta a ella.

-Gracias a las princesas. Pinkie, ya lo estabilice, pero tienes que llevarlo con Zecora.

Inmediatamente Fluttershy despego y comenzó a buscar más ponies

-Okie dokie lokie—contesto la pony rosada que se coloco al herido sobre el lomo y corrió a toda velocidad esquivando hábilmente las explosiones y los ataques antes de depositar al herido frente a la zebra curandera antes de regresar al campo de batalla.

Zecora rápidamente coloco un ungüento sobre la herida en el cuello y recito unas palabras en su idioma nativo, el sangrado ceso y otro sanador lo llevo a la zona donde eran atendidos los soldados. Inmediatamente Pinkie llego con un unicornio con dos patas rotas. Sin perder un segundo la zebra procedió a entablillar al herido y aplicar mas medicina. Se movía sin descanso de un lugar a otro ayudando a los heridos de gravedad.

La batalla prosiguió por horas y eventualmente Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, el comandante White Thunder y el capitán Steady Step terminaron juntos sobre una pequeña colina. Una marea de grifos e i'k kalar trataban de atacarlos desde todos los ángulos al darse cuenta por las armaduras que eran ponies importantes. Pero no conseguían avanzar ante la tormenta de magia que los cuatro unicornios desataban sobre ellos.

Repentinamente un atronador rugido lleno el campo de batalla. Todos combatientes se detuvieron sobresaltados. Excepto Rarity y Twilight que miraban hacia el cielo con esperanza y miedo, y el comandante White Thunder que sonrió y solo se limito a decir

-Ya era hora.

De entre las densas nubes de humo surgió una figura enorme seguida de siete pegasos. El dragón inmediatamente tomo a dos grifos entre sus garras, giro sobre su eje y los lanzo hacia sus compañeros que venían detrás de él, quienes atacaron al enemigo sin compasión. Spike termino su giro para quedar nuevamente frente a los grifos y descargo una enorme columna de llamas contra estos. Los pegasos que lo acompañaban se desplegaron y atacaron sin piedad a sus oponentes, mínimo dos por cada grifo.

El comandante regreso su vista a Rarity y Twilight.

-Señora, señorita, si no quieren darle al dragón más motivos para comportarse así o peor les sugiero que dejen de mirarlo y presten atención al lo que pasa enfrente de ustedes. Lady Rarity, sígame, necesito ir al lado oeste.

Ambas unicornios reaccionaron. Los dos ponies con armaduras negras se alejaron de inmediato abriéndose camino entre los enemigos con magia.

Dejaron al Twilight y el capitán juntos, durante lo que pareció interminables siglos continuaron rechazando al enemigo, eventualmente dos ponies de tierra y un unicornio de ambas guardias se les unieron. Los ponies comenzaban a ganar terreno y a hacer retroceder a sus enemigos

Twilight y sus acompañantes se encontraron solos aunque la batalla aun no terminaba. Decidieron aprovechar el momento para recuperar un poco el aliento. La unicornio noto algo curioso entre el pasto. Podía ver un par de orejas de felino con mechones de pelo en la punta y una cola que se movía de lado a lado. Se acerco con curiosidad, repentinamente un pequeño grifo salto asustándola y se paro sobre una roca. Twilight estaba sorprendida ¿también estaban mandando cachorros a la guerra? El grifo los miraba con curiosidad, no usaba armadura, solo un collar con una joya mágica.

En ese instante seis grifos aterrizaron alrededor de ellos. Un grifo mas aterrizo lentamente, llevaba una armadura que indicaba que era de un rango mucho mayor que el de cualquier otro grifo que ella hubiera visto. El grifo pequeño voló y se coloco sobre la cabeza de esta, justo como en ocasiones Pinkie llevaba a alguna de sus hijas.

-Saludos, permítanme presentarme, soy la comandante Ishtar al mando de las alas doradas de la muerte, del glorioso ejército imperial de Kadingirra a las garras del todopoderoso emperador Nabucodonosor El Glorioso. ¿Podría preguntar su nombre, guardiana de la armonía?

-Soy Sir Twilight Sparkle de Canterlot, discípula de su Aurea Majestad, Princesa Celestia de Equestria y Portadora de la chispa de la magia. Este es el capitán Steady Step, de la primera división de unicornios de la guardia diurna al servicio de su Aurea Majestad. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Simple, Sir Twilight. Por el bien de mi país debo llevarla prisionera. Le pediría que se entregara pacíficamente pero creo que eso no va a pasar.

Los demás ponies rodearon a Twilight. El capitán le murmuro

-A la primera oportunidad escape, nosotros la cubriremos.

-No.

-Escuche, usted es muy importante, no solo por su armadura. Además yo no tendría forma de decirle a su Aurea Majestad que deje que hirieran a la que es casi como una hija para ella.

En ese momento los grifos saltaron sobre ellos. Los soldados rápidamente repelieron el ataque e hirieron a uno de ellos.

-¡Ahora sir Twilight!

-Pero…

-¡Hágalo por la princesa!

Twilight corrió inmediatamente, uno de los grifos trato de alcanzarla pero se vio envuelto en un resplandor verde y fue lanzado contra un compañero suyo. Los seis grifos tenían dificultad para dominar a los cuatro ponies y no podían salir para atrapar a Twilight.

-¿Ninlil?

-¿Si, Ishtar?

-Mata

La pequeña grifo salto y la joya en su collar comenzó a brillar, con gran velocidad y dejando atrás relámpagos purpuras se lanzo sobre el unicornio joven y de un zarpazo le desgarro la garganta. Brinco sobre uno de los ponies de tierra y le encajo el pico en la garganta antes de que ella fuera envuelta por el resplandor y azotada contra una roca.

Dos grifos dieron cuenta del pony restante, dejando al viejo capitán solo. Twilight no se encontraba a la vista por ningún lado. Los grifos se abalanzaron sobre Steady Step. El capitán atravesó a uno con su cuerno y giro rápidamente para lanzar un hechizo que acabo con otro.

Los demás grifos se apartaron y comenzaron a rodearlo caminando en círculos.

-¿Qué demonios esperan, cobardes?, ¡Soy solo un viejo unicornio!, ¡Ataquen o lo hare yo!

Dos más se lanzaron. El capitán los detuvo con su magia antes de que otro lo atacara por la espalda y le encajara su garras en los costados, con un movimiento rápido se lo quito de encima y dejo caer una pezuña sobre su garganta. Otro grifo lo embistió por el costado encajándole profundamente las garras. El capitán lo miro y le disparo directamente al pecho. Un grifo le encajo su pico en el hombro y le arranco un trozo de carne, con un aullido de dolor el viejo soldado le propino una coz que le rompió las costillas. El grifo restante lo embistió por delante y consiguió derribarlo, estaba a punto de rasgarle el vientre con sus patas de león cuando el capitán le puso el cuerno en el pico y descargo un último hechizo. Se incorporo con dificultad, sangrando profusamente por sus heridas. Sintió un par de pequeñas garras que se cerraban sobre su garganta.

-No Ninlil, el se merece algo mejor.

Ishtar se acerco lentamente al capitán.

-Cada día me sorprenden más, no esperaba encontrarme con un verdadero guerrero entre ustedes y aquí lo tenemos, capitán. Admiro su valor y su habilidad. No se merece morir desangrado. Puedo hacerlo más rápido y menos doloroso. Darle una muerte digna de un soldado. Cuando usted esté listo.

El capitán miro a la grifo a través de una vista que se nublaba. No podía hablar, aun así dejo fluir sus pensamientos

-Mi Princesa, mi dulce señora, mi amada Celestia, aquí nos separamos, lamento no haberte dicho nunca lo que siento. Ahora estaré junto a tu padre en las eternas praderas más allá de las estrellas. Twilight Sparkle, cuídate mi potrilla, cuida de mi amor.

El unicornio cerró los ojos y sonrió. La grifo le coloco una garra en la frente, la joya en el protector de su pata brillo y emitió una pequeña descarga. Tomo el cuerpo del capitán y lo deposito con cuidado lejos de los otros caídos, limpio la sangre y le dedico un saludo militar.

-Que la gloria le acompañe a donde quiera que vaya, Capitán Steady Step, de la primera división de unicornios de la guardia diurna al servicio de su Aurea Majestad.

Miro a su alrededor y vio a los supervivientes de su ejército retirarse, sonrió, tomo a la grifo pequeña y la deposito sobre su cabeza.

-Bien Ninlil, esto parece una mancha mas en el historial de nuestro amado general. ¿Qué te parece si buscamos algo de comer?


	14. Despedida

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 14**

**Despedida.**

El atardecer comenzaba cuando los grifos se dispersaron en diferentes direcciones. Lentamente los ponies comenzaron a reagruparse. Algunos festejaban y se abrazaban. Otros permanecían silenciosos mirando al sol. Unos mas lloraban amargamente al lado de un compañero caído.

Rarity observaba una escena con pesar en su corazón, a la distancia los miembros de la guardia nocturna se agolpaban alrededor de los Hellfire Wings, que alardeaban de sus proezas en batalla, incluido Spike.

Su aspecto era completamente diferente al que tenia la última vez que lo vio. Sus escamas eran más oscuras, las alas se habían vuelto totalmente rojas, la cresta que recorría su espalda era más alta y afilada. Los ojos eran más alargados y similares a los de un cocodrilo o serpiente, la lengua bífida era extremadamente larga y sus colmillos se habían vuelto más notorios, tenía una expresión de arrogancia y desdén que jamás había visto en su esposo. Mientras este reía se detuvo con una expresión de absoluto terror en su rostro. Rarity pudo notar que estaba olfateando, el dragón giro rápidamente la cabeza en la dirección en que se encontraba ella y su rostro se congelo en una máscara que mezclaba sorpresa, miedo y vergüenza.

Tan rápido como un camaleón cambia de color su aspecto regreso a la normalidad. Sus compañeros pegasos lo miraban totalmente extrañados por el cambio y trataban de hablar con él sin respuesta. Empezó a caminar hacia ella lentamente, como un niño que sabía que había hecho algo mal y se acercaba a su madre.

El corazón de Rarity se sintió aliviado, su Spikey-Wikey seguía ahí. El dragón se detuvo en frente de ella. Realmente se veía extraño, tenía una expresión apesadumbrada y no levantaba la vista del suelo mientras se tomaba la punta de su cola con las garras, envuelto en una armadura diseñada para intimidar a sus oponentes.

Finalmente el dragón respiro hondo, y la miro con una expresión totalmente seria.

-Rarity, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Cómo?, yo esperaba algo del tipo "gracias a las princesas que estas bien" o…

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? no estoy jugando, ni es momento para uno de tus dramas. No deberías estar aquí. ¿Qué haces con esa armadura?, ¿eso es sangre? ¡Estas herida!

El dragón inmediatamente la sujeto con ambas garras y estaba a punto de despegar con dirección al área donde se encontraban los sanadores cuando la unicornio lo detuvo.

-No es nada, en serio. Debí de mancharme en algún momento, estoy bien.

Spike se la acerco y la olfateo, sangre de grifo. Sintió como si le quitaran una montaña de encima y se dejo caer sobre sus cuartos traseros pesadamente, sin soltar a la unicornio.

-Gracias a las princesas. Escúchame Rarity, quiero que dejes esta locura y regreses a Ponyville con… oh, por el amor de Luna, todas están aquí, ¿verdad?, ¿en qué demonios estaban pensando?

-Las princesas nos lo pidieron, los elementos de la armonía son las joyas mágicas más poderosas que existen y…

-No importa, tienen que regresar. Esto es una guerra, no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

-Spike, llevamos casi dos semanas en esto, es nuestra segunda batalla grande y hemos tenido muchas batallas pequeñas. Entiendo que te preocupes por nosotras pero estamos bien.

-No, no entiendes. No quiero que te pase nada.

-Estaré bien, el comandante White Thunder me cuida y…

-No me refiero a eso. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí. No quiero que veas lo que vi yo, no quiero que te conviertas en lo que me convertí yo.

-Spike…

-Desde lo de Appleloosa tengo pesadillas, me levanto en el desierto y corro, pero en vez de llegar a Appleloosa llego a Ponyville… y… y los grifos hicieron lo mismo… y tu y Twilight…

El dragón cerró los ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras emitía pequeños sonidos ahogados, Rarity se estiro y froto su cabeza contra la nariz de Spike. Este se limpio las lágrimas y miro a Rarity, sus ojos irradiaban determinación y odio puro.

-No los dejare. No voy a permitir que lo hagan. Aunque tenga que matar a cada grifo y volverme un monstruo no dejare que te hagan daño ni a las demás.

-Spike, ese no eres tú, estas tomando el camino equivocado. No hagas caso a lo que esos pegasos te dicen.

-No es tan simple…- los ojos del enorme reptil reflejaban miedo y duda

Rarity inclino de nuevo su cabeza, Spike instintivamente levanto las garras e inclino su cabeza de forma que las frentes de ambos se tocaron. El dragón y la pony permanecieron unidos en silencio mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Rainbow Dash aterrizo detrás de la zona donde se atendían los heridos, tenía solo unos cuantos rasguños pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguna de sus amigas se enterara de que había tomado parte en la acción. Troto alegremente hacia él un pequeño grupo de ponies cuando se detuvo.

No podía moverse, algo extraño le sucedía a sus músculos. Lentamente, comenzando desde las partes de su cuerpo que habían resultado más heridas en su enfrentamiento con Gilda una sensación de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sentía como si le encajaran agujas al rojo vivo en cada nervio, superando con mucho el dolor que sintió cuando su antigua amiga le rompió las alas. Sus extremidades sucumbieron y golpeo el suelo, no podía gritar debido a la rigidez de su cuerpo, lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos inundados de lagrimas.

Repentinamente un rostro familiar entro en su campo de visión.

-A… Ayuda… Ze… cora

-De las consecuencias del brebaje te advertí, el dolor que duerme regresa mil veces multiplicado a ti.

-Me…di…ci…

-Es imposible darte otra cosa hasta que tu cuerpo no elimine la poción, tendría efectos aun más terribles en tu condición.

White Thunder, la capitana Dreamycloud y Applejack se encontraban reorganizando las tropas de la guardia nocturna y preparándose para hacerse cargo de los heridos y de los cuerpos cuando Northern Wind y Derpy aterrizaron junto a ellos.

La comandante miraba con nerviosismo y preocupación los alrededores. Se llevo una pezuña a la cabeza.

-No puedo encontrar al capitán Steady Step por ningún lado, ¿lo han visto?

White Thunder intercambio miradas con las dos yeguas que se encontraban a su lado.

-La última vez que lo vi se encontraba con Sir Twilight, vamos a buscarlos.

Los cinco ponies se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la pequeña colina en la que hace unas horas cuatro unicornios habían batallado contra un gran número de enemigos. Desde el aire Derpy localizo un pequeño pony color purpura en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Todos se dirigieron al lugar señalado por esta y encontraron a Twilight inconsciente y con ligeras quemaduras en su piel.

Derpy aleteo para hacerle llegar una ligera corriente de aire a la cara. Lentamente la unicornio abrió sus ojos, a través de la neblina que interfería con su vista podo reconocer vagamente unos rasgos familiares que se le acercaban.

-Por mis corrales dulzura, ¿Qué te paso?

-¿Applejack?, ¿Dónde… donde está el capitán y los demás ponies?

Northern Wind se acerco con impaciencia y empujo un poco a Applejack.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿Qué paso?

-No… no recuerdo bien, estaba asustada… y el hechizo de tele trasportación… requiere la mente… despejada.

La visión de Twilight comenzó a nublarse, la comandante movió violentamente a Applejack del lugar en el que se encontraba y sujeto a la unicornio sacudiéndola.

-¡Despierta!, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde está el capitán?

-No… había grifos, y uno muy pequeño. Nos atacaron… ¿por ahí?

Twilight señalo indecisa en una dirección. La comandante la arrojo a las patas delanteras de Applejack y voló rápidamente en la dirección que índico Twilight. Derpy, el comandante White Thunder y la capitana Dreamycloud la siguieron.

-Bien compañera, ¿crees que ya puedes caminar?

-Sí, gracias Applejack, ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Se fueron por ahí. Tus piernas tiemblan más que las de un potrillo que da sus primeros pasos, apóyate en mi.

Lentamente llegaron al lugar en el que se encontraban todos. Ambos comandantes examinaban los cuerpos de tres ponies y seis grifos. Mientras tanto Derpy se encontraba a gran altura con una pezuña sobre sus ojos y giraba lentamente. Dreamycloud recorría sistemáticamente los alrededores.

-¡Ahí hay algo!—les llego la voz de Derpy.

La comandante se dirigió a toda velocidad al lugar al que señalaba Derpy.

Se detuvo, comenzó a caminar de nuevo lentamente, hasta que se derrumbo. Los otros ponies se acercaban a toda velocidad pero se detuvieron cuando la pegaso emitió un desgarrador lamento.

Northern Wind se arrastro hasta que llego al cuerpo del capitán y lo envolvió con sus alas, recargo su cabeza en la del guerrero caído y dejo brotar el dolor que consumía su alma. White Thunder y Dreamycloud se retiraron sus cascos y Applejack hizo lo mismo con su sombrero colocándoselo en el pecho.

Derpy aterrizo junto a su hermana y la abrazo con las alas, derramando también innumerables lagrimas. Twilight se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo a un lado del cuerpo, no emitió ningún ruido pero de sus ojos cerrados las lágrimas fluían libremente.

La comandante abrazaba con fuerzas al unicornio.

-Viejo tonto, te dije que no era seguro, que ya no estabas en edad, pero tú y tu estúpida obsesión de "servir a su majestad".

White Thunder se puso su casco y se acerco.

-Northern, se que tu y la teniente Hooves eran muy unidas a él, pero aun puede haber grifos rondando por aquí y estamos en una posición vulnerable. Debemos reagruparnos.

La comandante respiro hondo, se separo del cuerpo y recogió su casco del suelo, las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus enrojecidos ojos cuando asintió y miro a su colega.

-De acuerdo, ponlo sobre mi espalda.

Ayudándose con su magia el unicornio negro cumplió con el pedido de su compañera. El, Dreamycloud y Applejack cargaron con los cuerpos de los otros ponies, Twilight y Derpy los seguían de cerca, el dolor reflejado en sus rostros. Lentamente regresaron a la zona donde el ejército de Equestria se estaba reuniendo.

En cuanto los miembros de la guardia diurna, en especial los unicornios, se percataron de lo que sucedía abandonaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron corriendo. Se detuvieron a cierta distancia, formando sin ponerse de acuerdo un corredor por el cual pasaba Northern Wind con la mirada en alto y lagrimas en sus mejillas. Se dirigió hasta la parte en donde se atendía a los heridos, al detenerse inmediatamente dos unicornios bajaron los restos de su capitán, que Northern Wind cubrió con el estandarte de la primera unidad de unicornios de la guardia diurna.

-Busquen leña, por favor

Fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio, mientras hacía guardia a un lado del caído. White Thunder tomo mando completo sobre el lugar. Cavaron numerosas fosas, donde depositaron los cuerpos de los ponies, la mayoría de los cuerpos de los grifos fueron amontonados antes de ser cubiertos con aceite y pasto seco y encendidos.

En el momento en que el sol descendía Northern Wind deposito el cuerpo aun cubierto en un enorme arreglo de madera y pasto seco.

Se volvió hacia los grupos ordenados de soldados. La primera fila compuesta por los oficiales de la guardia diurna, seguidos por los de la guardia nocturna y las caballeros de la Orden de la Corona Solar y finalmente las tropas en un orden similar. La comandante tomo aire y comenzó a hablar sin fijar la vista en algún punto en particular.

-Hoy hemos perdido muchos ponies valiosos que dieron sus vidas por la armonía de Equestria y por sus hermanos que hacen su propia lucha en sus hogares, y los lloramos y agradecemos su sacrificio. Pero entre ellos perdimos a un maravilloso unicornio.

El capitán Steady Step fue como un padre para muchos de nosotros. El fue el que nos permitió realizar a la teniente Hooves y a mí las pruebas de ingreso cuando fuimos rechazadas en la oficina de reclutamiento. Fueron sus consejos los que me permitieron ascender hasta convertirme en la capitana de la primera unidad de pegasos. Y fue él el que me recomendó ante su Majestad Celestia como su remplazo en el puesto de comandante de la guardia diurna.

Sé que no fui la única a quien ayudo a encontrar su lugar en el ejército y su misión en la vida. Pero no solo era un pony generoso y sincero, también era un excelente y valeroso guerrero con una lealtad insuperable a su Aurea Majestad, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Firme cuando era necesario pero también amable. Cultivado no solo en las artes arcanas, donde rivalizaba con los mismísimos sabios de Celestia, sino que en todas las ramas de los conocimientos que son valiosos para los ponies. La mismísima princesa del día lo llego a reconocer como un ejemplo de lo que todo pony debería aspirar a ser.

Se giro hacia la enrome estructura y saludo.

-¡Capitán Steady Step!—grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Presente!—Respondieron al unisonó todos los miembros de la guardia diurna.

-¡Capitán Steady Step!

-¡Presente!

-¡Capitán Steady Step!—grito una última vez antes de que se le quebrara la voz

-¡Presente!

Northern Wind no pudo contenerse más, White Thunder se adelanto y finalizo la ceremonia, elevando su vista al cielo en el momento en el que la noche y el día se mezclaban y ni la luna ni el sol ocupaban un lugar prominente.

-Emperador de las estrellas, que cediste tu trono a tu noble hija, recibe el espíritu de este valeroso pony y permítele pastar bajo tu sombra en las eternas llanuras. Madre de la luz, que cediste tu corona a tu sabia hija, protégenos y guíanos hasta el momento en el que nos reunamos con nuestro hermano.

Spike se acerco y delicadamente encendió la pira. Los ponies guardaron silencio mientras las llamas realizaban su labor. Twilight sollozaba recargada en Spike, que acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana. Al finalizar la ceremonia se prepararan para moverse unos metros y tener una noche de descanso antes de establecer un nuevo campamento base cuando la comandante se acerco a Twilight.

-Sir Twilight.

-Comandante, yo…

-Ya me lo dirá todo cuando sea tiempo, por el momento hay otro asunto más urgente. Necesito alguien que dirija a mis unicornios.

-Pero yo no sé cómo hacer eso, no soy militar.

-No, pero es inteligente, tiene capacidad de mando, elabora planes rápidamente y los adapta a las circunstancias. Además, después de la primera gran batalla el capitán me pidió que en caso de que algo le sucediera la considerara a usted primero.

Le extendió la pezuña, Twilight pudo ver una vieja y desgastada medalla de oro con un cordón azul cielo, un unicornio grabado en un sol. La tomo lentamente le dio un pequeño beso, se la colgó y realzo un saludo militar a la comandante, quien se lo regreso.

-Bienvenida, Sir Twilight Sparkle de Canterlot, discípula de su Aurea Majestad, Princesa Celestia de Ecuestria, Portadora de la chispa de la magia, Caballero de la orden de la corona solar al servicio de Sus Majestades, capitana de la primera unidad de unicornios de la guardia diurna al servicio de su Aurea Majestad.

Los rayos del sol entraban por el tragaluz en el gran salón del trono, en la parte más alta del palacio-fortaleza en el centro de la capital imperial. La sala estaba construida de tal manera que la luz solar iluminara de manera especial el enorme trono.

Nadie se atrevía a realizar ningún ruido, solo se escuchaba el rítmico golpeteo de una uña sobre el brazo del trono. El emperador pasaba su vista por la enorme masa de nobles y militares que se encontraban ahí. Estos evitaban devolverle la mirada y bajaban la vista cuando los ojos marrones de su señor se posaban en ellos.

El emperador suspiro impaciente. Se levanto de su trono y camino a través del enorme salón. Sus plumas y pelaje dorados reflejaban la luz del sol al igual que su armadura de oro con siete gemas incrustadas.

-¿Alguien podría decirme porque demonios no estoy realizando mi entrada triunfal en Canterlot ahora?

Enfoco su furiosa mirada sobre el general Nergal y el primer ministro Nam-Tar. El general no se había tomado la molestia de vendar sus heridas y dejaba a la vista su cuenca ocular vacía, se mantenía firme y no bajaba la vista. Por su parte el viejo ministro seguía encorvado y temblando, pero era difícil saber si era por la edad o por miedo a la furia del gobernante.

Solamente un grifo en la multitud sonreía. Ishtar también pasaba su vista por la sala llena de toda clase de grifos. Mentira, no estaban ahí representados todos los grifos, naturalmente habían sido dejados de lado los fenómenos como Ninlil, los considerados débiles como Lahar, y ni siquiera como esclavo se le hubiera permitido acercarse al palacio a un i´k kalar, si esa bola de idiotas presuntuosos tan solo supieran…

Había sido llamada a presentarse ante el emperador igual que el general y todos los oficiales de alto rango. La segunda gran derrota en dos semanas había ocurrido apenas hacia tres días y había informes de exploradores ponies en la frontera e incluso ya dentro del territorio imperial. El gran grifo estaba enfurecido y exigía respuestas. Las palabras justas en el momento justo y todo procedería como lo planeado. Equivocarse de momento y de palabras y se convertiría en un desagradable montón de carne y huesos rotos.

Miro al general, era un bruto y un sádico, pero era inteligente. Realmente las derrotas no habían sido totalmente su culpa y mientras los ponies no descifraran los documentos sus planes de una invasión por el sur eran excelentes. Era fiel al emperador hasta niveles impensados.

Seguía Lord Nam-Tar, el viejo grifo sabia moverse con las mareas, estaba segura que lo tendría de su lado en cuanto se hiciera obvio que ella tenía la ventaja, pero por mientras el apoyaría al general.

Reviso a los príncipes. Primero el mayor, Shamash, su futuro esposo, era listo, lo suficiente como para aceptar su propuesta de alianza y al mismo tiempo mantenerse en buenos términos con Nergal. El siguiente, Nannar, era como una especie de versión pequeña de Nergal, menos sabio y brutal, y de alguna increíble manera más impaciente. Cuando ella y su esposo subieran al trono tendría que tener mucho cuidado con él. El menor, Nabu, era el más débil físicamente pero el que mejor sabia moverse y el más inteligente, mostraba una total lealtad a su padre y neutral a cualquier otro miembro de la corte, de los tres hubiera preferido casarse con él, pero era el que menos posibilidades le ofrecía a futuro.

Eran todos los que le importaban, el anciano demente no se encontraba ahí, lo cual era bueno. Nade sabía exactamente de parte de quien estaba o que era lo que perseguía. Miro a los demás nobles, peones en los juegos de los demás y reyes en el suyo propio. Pero esa era la razón por la cual no avanzaban. Ella, los consejeros y los príncipes sabían que solo había un rey en este juego.

-¿Y bien?, me dijeron que los ponies huirían aterrorizados de mis ejércitos y somos nosotros los que nos estamos retirando, ¡Exijo una explicación!

Nergal se adelanto.

-Hemos encontrado con algunas... dificultades su gloriosa majestad. Pero nada que no se pueda resolver.

Ishtar tomo aire, le hubiera gustado mirar a su prometido para saber si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto. Pero sabía que había cientos de ojos vigilándola y esperando que cometiera algún error para poder usar su cuerpo como escalón para poder alcanzar un poco más alguna meta.

-Disculpe mi interrupción, oh todopoderoso monarca.

Ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, no había oportunidad de retroceder.

-Es cierto que nuestros poderosos guerreros han encontrado la derrota. Pero creo que eso se debe a que no hemos sabido apreciar las señales. Creo que basamos nuestra estrategia erróneamente en las viejas historias que hemos oído de la debilidad de nuestros enemigos, confirmada por nuestra primera victoria, que personalmente considero que fue contra tropas inexpertas. Si revisamos los relatos de las tropas supervivientes junto con los informes de nuestro espía y meditamos con paciencia encontraremos una forma de lograr la victoria que por derecho divino te pertenece.

Eso era todo, la hora de la verdad. El emperador estaría de acuerdo o permitiría que Nergal le arrancara la cabeza.

-Sabias han sido las palabras que brotaron de la afilada lengua de nuestra futura gobernante.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en un rincón envuelto en sombras, lentamente un grifo que segundos antes no estaba ahí salió cojeando de entre ellas.

Todos los presentes excepto el emperador retrocedieron con evidentes caras de disgusto. Ishtar no pudo evitar desviar su vista para no verlo directamente. Era difícil precisar qué tipo de grifo era. Ya no tenía plumas en ninguna parte de su cuerpo y solo unos cuantos mechones de pelo corto. En algún momento se había roto el ala izquierda pero se limitaba a dejarla arrastrar por ahí con lo cual se le habían formado llagas en esta. Los ojos eran amarillos con un iris rojo, más grande el derecho que el izquierdo.

Se detuvo exactamente entre el emperador e Ishtar, a la cual le sonrió con su pico ganchudo y curvo. Después se giro hacia el emperador.

-Resplandeciente señor de la guerra. La sangre de los patéticos ponies llenara los mares de este mundo y los cuerpos de sus mil veces malditas princesas adornaran la entrada a tu palacio si prestas oídos atentos a los consejos de esta hembra.

Nergal se acerco al extraño grifo.

-Lord Edimmu, le recomiendo que no se entrometa en asuntos militares y se enfoque en…

-¡General Nergal!, que gusto poder verlo con mis dos viejos y cansados ojos, lástima que usted no puede decir lo mismo. ¡Y con ambas alas!, ¿acaso el antiguo castigo por la incompetencia ha sido abandonado? Cuando pueda pase por mi estudio por su nueva armadura. Espero que esta no sea tan complicada de usar como la anterior.

Ishtar sudaba copiosamente mientras recorría las viejas calles de la capital al cobijo de las estrellas. En circunstancias normales el hecho de que el emperador anunciara que meditaría la situación y tomaría en cuenta su consejo le hubiera alegrado en sobremanera. Pero el hecho de que esta victoria se debiera en gran medida a la intervención del demente la ponía inquieta.

Repentinamente un olor a carroña descompuesta lleno el ambiente. Una voz susurrante le llego por la espalda.

-Saludos, noble dama de ambiciosos ojos. ¿Qué te trae por estos callejones llenos de atormentados fantasmas?

Se giro para encontrarse con el anciano, que estaba parado en medio de un callejón en el que no había nada unos cuantos segundos atrás.

-¿Qué deseas?, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Oh, ¿acaso un viejo y leal grifo no puede actuar por lo que él considera es lo mejor para su país? Has estado mucho tiempo inmersa en el aire envenenado de la sala del trono.

-Te lo repito, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Si tanto insistes te lo diré.

Se acerco con una velocidad que contradecía el deplorable estado de su cuerpo.

-Armonía, quiero los elementos. La magia más poderosa que existe en el mundo. La única que fue capaz de dominar a El Caos. Los quiero para mí. Los ponies y las joyas. ¿Los has visto? Dime todo lo que sabes, y mi lengua ablandara el corazón del emperador.

-Solo nos hemos encontrado con tres, de acuerdo a las descripciones de nuestro espía son lealtad, ternura y magia. Esta última dijo llamarse Twilight Sparkle, discípula de Celestia.

-Ahhh, buena niña, ¿Qué mal te trajo compartir? Si, magia. La pequeña Twilight, será la que más me divierta y Celestia lamentara lo que hizo y el día en que tomo a esa pequeña presuntuosa bajo su ala. Adiós.

Edimmu chasqueo los dedos de su garra izquierda y se convirtió en una hedionda nube de gas purpura que se alejo deslizándose por los callejones antes de entrar por una alcantarilla. La comandante grifo se llevo una garra a la cabeza y la sacudió. ¿Por qué demonios le había dicho eso al maloliente engendro?

Molesta consigo misma llego a su destino, una vieja y destartalada casa de ladrillos sin pintar y cuya única puerta era una manta. Cuando entro sintió que un pequeño y tibio bulto le caía sobre la cabeza. Lahar se levanto de la mesa en la que estaba sentada y le saludo militarmente.

-¿Y bien?, como te fue. Te esperábamos más temprano.

-Podría decirse que bien, pero el viejo demonio me ayudo.

Ninlil descendió de su cabeza y se escondió entre sus patas.

-¿Qué quiere?, ¿está aquí?, me da miedo.

Ishtar la acaricio, tranquilizándola un poco.

-No sé, pero eso no debe distraernos. Seguiremos adelante como lo planeamos. Creo que es hora de hablar con nuestra nueva mejor amiga.


	15. Fuego y sombras

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 15**

**Fuego y sombras.**

El atardecer pintaba el cielo de tonos naranjas y rojos. Recargada sobre una enorme cerca una joven pegaso miraba con ojos melancólicos hacia el oeste mientras comía una manzana. Antes una manzana era un delicioso postre, ahora era un lujo. Pero afortunadamente Big Macintosh y ella se las habían arreglado para mantener Sweet Apple Acres produciendo junto con algunos cuantos amigos del gran pony.

La guerra ya había cumplido sus primeros dos meses. No habían recibido noticias de Rainbow y las demás. Sweetie Belle ya había terminado sus conciertos pero le era imposible salir de forma segura de Canterlot y estaba viviendo en la casa de una de sus compañeras en el trió. De Apple Bloom solo habían recibido una pequeña carta escrita por algún trabajador del palacio donde se les informaba que había sido "transferida", que estaba a salvo y que no se podía dar más detalles.

A pesar de que Big Mac insistía que el mantener en pie la granja y con eso aliviar un poco el hambre de Ponyville y de los refugiados que llegaban era una tarea igual de valiosa que la que hacían los soldados ella aun no estaba tan convencida.

Le gustaría estar ahí, junta a Rainbow, realizando grandes hazañas y mostrándole a los grifos quien manda, eso sería genial. Entonces recordó: los rostros angustiados de los refugiados, los heridos, los ponies sin ninguna esperanza para futuro. El hecho de que no podía ir a Ponyville sola por riesgo a que la atacaran, ¡a que otros ponies la atacaran!

Suspiro, lo que realmente deseaba era regresar a esos días en los que correteaba por ahí haciendo locuras con sus dos amigas. Cuando estaba segura que aun viviendo en el orfanato al día siguiente todo estaría bien y tranquilo. En ese entonces la predecible sucesión de días le parecía tan aburrida y repetitiva. Ahora se levantaba preguntándose qué nueva desagradable sorpresa le deparaba el día.

Se bajo de la cerca y recogió su canasta llena de manzanas. Si Big Macintosh quisiera se haría rico vendiendo esa fruta, pero él prefería venderla al mismo precio que tenía antes de la guerra o incluso regalarla. Si había un pony que se hubiera ganado un lugar privilegiado en las eternas llanuras ese era el hermano mayor de su amiga.

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la casa dedico una última mirada al horizonte para descubrir a un grupo de pequeñas figuras que se acercaban lentamente. Brinco la cerca y se acerco con cuidado. Eran cinco pequeños potros, incluyendo un bebe, ninguno tenía aun su cutie mark excepto un pequeño que no era mucho mayor que ella en esos viejos días.

Los potros se detuvieron y se escondieron temblorosos detrás del mayor, un pequeño unicornio, que inmediatamente bajo su cabeza y se coloco en posición de embestir.

-Hey, calmados. No les voy a hacer nada. Ahí atrás esta la casa de la familia de mi amiga, tenemos comida y podemos ayudarlos. ¿Les gustan las manzanas?, es la especialidad de la casa. Vamos, acompáñenme

Los potros no se movieron, Scootaloo decidió intentar otra cosa.

-De acuerdo, no estaré cerca de ustedes. De todos modos se dirigían a la granja. Hay manzanos y maíz y muchas cosas. Pueden tomar lo que quieran y quedarse cuanto tiempo necesiten. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están sus padres?

Una pequeña comenzó a llorar. Debió de haberlo sabido por sus miradas, eran igual que ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Yo también soy huérfana. Mis padres no murieron en la guerra pero aun así se que es lo que se siente. Por favor, vengan, síganme, estarán seguros en la granja.

Los potros miraron al unicornio, el cual a su vez miro a Scootaloo y finalmente asintió. Comenzaron a avanzar lentamente sin dejar de mirarla y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Scootaloo caminaba de la manera más pausada posible y sonriéndoles todo el tiempo. La pequeña se detuvo y señalo hacia el cielo con una pata temblorosa.

-Monstruo…

Scootaloo levanto la vista. Su sangre se helo y sus patas comenzaron a temblar. Jamás había visto al enemigo, pero de inmediato reconoció a la criatura que volaba en círculos sobre ella. Inmediatamente reacciono.

-¡Bajo los manzanos, ahora!

Los potros corrieron inmediatamente, el grifo trazo un circulo amplio y bajo, volando lentamente a ras del suelo en su dirección.

Las rodillas de Scootaloo temblaban. Había oído historias de la amiga de Rainbow, era casi tan rápida como Rainbow, era más grande que Rainbow, era cruel y abusaba de los débiles. Y ahora una de esas cosas que durante los últimos meses se habían dedicado a matar ponies y quemar casas se dirigía hacia ella, que aun no obtenía su cutie mark, que el año anterior había perdido contra la mensajera local con problemas de visión.

Pero era la única entre ese monstruo y cinco pequeños. Rainbow jamás habría dejado que se metieran con alguien que no pudiera defenderse y tampoco lo haría ella.

Extendió sus alas y se dirigió hacia el grifo, volando lo más rápido que podía. Cuando estaba cerca de él este se limito a girar un poco y golpearla con sus patas de león. Sacándole el aire y lanzándola contra el suelo. Scootaloo golpeo la tierra de manera aparatosa. Se levanto a tiempo para ver a los pequeños pasar por debajo de la cerca y al grifo elevarse para evitarla.

La bestia hibrida realizo un giro y comenzó a volar sobre los manzanos dando vueltas en círculos. Scootaloo sacudió la cabeza y tomo altura, había visto a suficientes águilas y halcones cazar como para saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Para horror de la pegaso el pequeño unicornio salió de debajo del cobijo de los arboles mirando hacia el cielo. El grifo inmediatamente tomo altura y se dirigió hacia abajo. Scootaloo reacciono por instinto y volando a máxima velocidad logro tomarlo por sorpresa y golpearlo en un costado, lo cual mando al agresor contra un árbol mientras ella golpeaba el suelo nuevamente.

Sin perder un segundo grito a los potros.

-¡Rápido! Sin salir de la cubierta, hay un pony rojo y grande en la casa, díganle que…

Escucho los pasos detrás de ella.

Lentamente se giro para ver al grifo. Su vista pasaba alternada y rápidamente del afilado pico a las poderosas garras de águila y a las enormes patas de león. La bestia irradiaba un aura de poder y determinación que se hacía peor con su mirada fría. El no estaba viendo a un enemigo, estaba viendo un estorbo.

Scootaloo trago saliva.

-Corran, yo lo detendré.

Los potros no se movieron.

-¡Ahora!

Los pequeños ponies tardaron unos segundos en salir corriendo. Scootaloo continuaba con su vista fija en la enorme bestia, que no movió ni un musculo. El corazón de la pegaso golpeaba su pecho alocadamente, respiraba rápidamente por la boca. De repente todo se había hecho más detallado. Podía ver y escuchar mejor de lo que lo había hecho antes. Era como cuando hacia cosas peligrosas y divertidas, ¿Cómo había dicho Twilight?, ¿adrenalina? Pero ahora era diferente, ahora era algo mortalmente peligroso y terriblemente horroroso.

Escucho un pequeño ruido a su izquierda, lo cual provoco que desviara un poco su vista en esa dirección. Alcanzo a ver de reojo un borrón de movimiento por el lado derecho. En una fracción de segundo movió ágilmente su cuerpo para evitar por escasos milímetros la garra del grifo. Rápidamente la garra del lado opuesto se dirigió hacia ella, rodo para esquivarla sin recibir daño alguno. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error al moverse de lugar y trato de embestir al grifo.

Este se limito a moverse a un lado. Scootaloo se detuvo y giro rápidamente para lanzarse de nuevo. La agilidad de la pegaso sorprendió al grifo que se llevo un cabezazo en el costado que lo saco de balance.

Este se levanto y de nuevo lanzo su garra contra Scootaloo, de nueva cuenta esta la esquivo pero no tuvo tanta suerte para evitar un segundo golpe que le provoco tres cortadas profundas en un costado.

Rodo por el camino que llevaba a la aun lejana casa, abrió los ojos para descubrir que los potros no habían seguido por completo su consejo y corrían por este. Escucho el llamado de un halcón y vio al grifo tomar altura para lanzarse nuevamente.

-Rainbow Dash nuca se dio por vencida- se dijo a si misma mientras con esfuerzo se levantaba. Tomo aire y con un gran impulso inmediatamente se elevo directamente hacia el grifo. Este la esquivo girando hacia un lado. La velocidad y la inexperiencia evitaron que Scootaloo pudiera frenar hasta que estaba a gran altura.

En ese momento el grifo ya descendía toda velocidad sobre los potros. Scootaloo respiraba agitadamente, su costado le ardía y le faltaba aire.

-Vamos Scoot, solo una vez más, aleja a ese monstruo de los pequeños.

Se lanzo con las pezuñas extendidas, volando lo más rápido que jamás había hecho en toda su vida, podía sentir la fricción del aire cada vez mayor en sus pezuñas, el viento en sus alas. No iba a lograrlo, el grifo estaba demasiado lejos y era demasiado rápido.

-Maldita sea, ¡Vamos Scootaloo!, ¡Ahora o nunca!

Aumento la velocidad, sintió cada vez más calor en sus pezuñas y en sus alas.

-Ya casi, un poco más, tú puedes.

Hubo una explosión, pudo ver como sus pezuñas delanteras se encontraban al rojo vivo, sus alas se sentían increíblemente calientes. Golpeo al grifo cuando este estaba a punto de alcanzar a los potros. Al contacto con las pezuñas de la pegaso el pelaje de este se encendió. Scootaloo resintió el impacto y se estrello contra el suelo, de reojo alcanzo a ver a los pequeños ponies que ya casi llegaban a la seguridad de la granja. Se levanto y se encontró con que el grifo ya había apagado las llamas y se encontraba extremadamente furioso.

-Rayos, sí que es persistente. Desearía que Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom hubieran visto eso, ¡Fue genial!

El grifo se coloco en posición de ataque. Scootaloo sonrió.

-¡Vamos, tonta gallina!, ¡tengo más de donde vino eso!

Sus patas apenas la podían sostener, punzadas de dolor invadían su cuerpo desde su costado y apenas podía respirar.

Escucho risas. Tres grifos mas aterrizaron a su alrededor. La fuerza de voluntad que la sostenía rápidamente la abandono y se dejo caer, bajando la cabeza.

-Te voy a quemar vivo por esto maldito pony…

Podía oír los pasos del grifo que se acercaban y las risas de los compañeros de este. También sintió un rítmico golpeteo del suelo que se hacía más fuerte a cada instante. Las risas cesaron y pudo ver en el suelo la sombra de algo que bloqueaba la luz del sol que se había tardado un poco más de lo normal en descender. Su vista se encontró con un enorme y furioso pony de color rojo que lanzaba vapor de sus ollares.

-Cierra los ojos y cúbrete los oídos, Scootaloo.

La pegaso obedeció inmediatamente, jamás había visto a Big Mac tan enojado, de hecho jamás lo había visto enojado en toda su vida.

Los grifos se acercaron al gran pony riendo.

-Buena idea, así ese tonto pegaso no sabrá que…

El grifo recibió el impacto de la cabeza del poderoso pony directo en su pecho, este no se detuvo en su embestida hasta que estrello al guerrero contra un manzano que se partió a la mitad. Sintió un grifo en su espalda que encajo todas sus uñas en su carne desprotegida. Con un fuerte impulso de sus patas traseras logro lanzar a su agresor e inmediatamente lo coceo mandándolo varios metros lejos.

Los dos grifos restantes lo atacaron por el frente, Big Macintosh se encabrito y dejo caer todo su peso sobre el pecho de ambos, destrozando la joya mágica y dejando la marca de sus cascos delanteros en las armaduras.

Scootaloo se estremeció cuando algo le toco la cabeza, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando reconoció la voz ahogada de Big Mac.

-Aun no, ya puedes descubrirte las orejas pero no abras los ojos. Te ayudare a caminar.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros antes de que le permitiera abrir los ojos. Se encontraban ya a escasa distancia de la casa.

-¿Cómo están los potros?

-Bien, gracias a ti. Ustedes, encárguense de lo que quedo allá atrás.

Los ponies a los que se dirigió el de nuevo tranquilo granjero se dirigieron rápidamente a la zona donde quedaron los cuerpos de los grifos. Scootaloo y Big Macintosh se detuvieron cerca de la cocina, el gran pony rebusco en la alacena y saco un frasco con una substancia de color amarillo enfermizo que olía a una mezcla de cebolla y ajo.

-Muy bien, levanta esa ala. Esto va a arder como no tienes idea.

Big Mac no mintió y la pegaso se estremeció cuando le aplicaron el ungüento.

-Un viejo remedio de la abuela, evitara que se te infecte y te ayudara a la cicatrización.

-Rayos, por lo menos podía oler mejor. ¿Cómo se ve?

-Magnifica.

-¿Qué?

Big Macintosh no respondió y se limito a sonreír. Scootaloo reviso su cuerpo. Sobre su costado había un escudo dorado del cual salían dos alas de fuego.

La pegaso brincoteo por todo el lugar olvidándose del cansancio y del dolor hasta que finalmente abrazo al hermano de su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Espera a que Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Rainbow vean esto!

La habitación de Celestia se encontraba en completo silencio, la suave luz de las estrella entraba por una ventana. La princesa estaba en su cama respirando intranquilamente. Se levanto de improviso con un pequeño grito y se sorprendió al reconocer su cuarto. No se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que había perdido el sentido. Miro a su alrededor hasta que se topo con la mirada enfurecida de su hermana menor.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Luna hablo.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo que te está pasando, Celestia?

La princesa del sol sonrió.

-Es la primera vez desde tu regreso que no me llamas "querida hermana" y no usas palabras anticuadas, eso quiere…

-¡Eso quiere decir que estoy muy preocupada y molesta!

Se escucho el retumbar de unos truenos y un pequeño vendaval azoto la habitación.

-Luna, cálmate. No quise preocupar a nadie. Imagínate qué pasaría con la moral si los ponies se enteraran de que algo me pasa.

-¿Y tenias que ocultármelo a mí también?, yo también gobierno a Equestria, y según recuerdo tu me dijiste que las decisiones importantes las tomaríamos entre las dos. Pero más importante que eso, soy tu hermana. ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

Celestia bajo su mirada.

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparte a ti también.

-lo sé, pero no debes ocultarme cosas tan delicadas. Me asustaste mucho cuando entre a la sala del té y te vi en el suelo.

-Lo siento Luna, ¿paso algo con el sol?

-No, lo baje por ti y subí la luna como si nada hubiera pasado. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

-Gracias.

-Ten, nos llego este mensaje de Ponyville. Los grifos llegaron hasta ahí. Cuídate, me voy.

-¿Irte?, ¿A dónde?, ¿Por qué?

-El proyecto celeste está concluido, mi aprendiz esta lista, ya no es necesario que supervise la creación de las armaduras. Voy a la batalla.

-¡Luna!, recuerda las condiciones que nuestros padres nos pusieron para poder descender. ¡Si interferimos directamente en algún problema que los ponies puedan resolver solos…!

-No pueden resolverlo solos, los grifos pueden interferir en el control del sol y la luna. Y aunque no fuera así no pienso quedarme ni un minuto más viendo sufrir a mis amados súbditos, ¡Aunque eso significara que nuestros padres me exiliaran por diez mil años!

El silencio se apodero de nuevo de la habitación. Luna se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás con aire triste

-Adiós, querida hermana. Sé que podrás hacerte cargo de todo lo que suceda. Te forje una armadura, te ayudara a controlar el sol sin problemas. Espero verte pronto.

Rápidamente salió y cerró la puerta para no tener que alargar la despedida más. Tomo aire y se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos. A un lado un pony encapuchado esperaba silenciosamente.

-¿Te encuentras preparada, perseverante estudiante mía?

La pony asintió.

-Muy bien, partamos hacia la gloria de la victoria entonces.

Luna extendió sus alas, por las ventanas del palacio entraron multitud de murciélagos que se posaron sobre ella. Al mismo tiempo su crin se extendió y la envolvió.

Cuando se contrajo de nuevo los murciélagos se habían convertido en una armadura de acero oscuro, obsidiana y plata. La cubría de pezuñas a cabeza, incluyendo las alas. Era similar a la de la guardia nocturna pero más imponente.

Las placas se superponían de tal forma que recordaban las escamas de un dragón con adornos hechos de plata y estrellas de diamantes. En el pecho donde normalmente el ojo vigilante se encontraba había una reproducción de su cutie mark hecha con dos joyas mágicas, un par de diamantes, uno blanco y uno negro. El casco dejaba flotar libremente su etérea crin e incluía su corona, sobre los hombros y los codos de las alas había pequeñas púas de metal.

La princesa de la noche reviso su aspecto y suspiro.

-Como ya te mencionen antes, entusiasta aprendiz mía. El miedo es una gran arma, hay que saber usarla.

Ambas ponies caminaron por el pasillo hasta salir al jardín y de ahí mediante magia se trasladaron a los terrenos donde se llevaba a cabo la construcción de las armas diseñadas por Luna.

Se detuvieron un momento a admirar los resultados del proyecto Celeste.

-¿Se encuentra todo en su punto para mi partida?

El jefe de ingenieros se acerco seguido de Apple Bloom.

- Si, su etérea majestad.

-Esplendido, partamos sin más demora en ese caso. Nos uniremos al contingente donde luchan valientemente las caballeros de la orden de la corona solar. Es hora de que nuestras valientes tropas planten su pezuña en territorio enemigo y finalizar con esta sangrienta contienda.

Un unicornio observaba entre las sombras, tenía que informar de esto de inmediato al emperador.


	16. Furia

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 16**

**Furia.**

El ensordecedor ruido de la batalla llenaba el aire como los rugidos de una hidra enloquecida. Sobre una formación de rocas el grupo de mando de los ponies observaban la situación. A lo lejos podrían apreciarse los reflejos del sol sobre el gran rio del oeste. La frontera estaba solo a horas de distancia.

Twilight toco con su pezuña la pequeña joya mágica que tenía en frente sobre una roca.

-¿Capitán Little Fun?, necesito que lleve a los Hellfire Wings hacia el suroeste.

Desde la joya le llego una voz molesta.

-De acuerdo Sir Twilight… ¿Alguien quiere decirme porque demonios estamos siguiendo órdenes de un oficial de la guardia diurna?

Otra voz surgió de la joya

-Capitán, creo que aun esta brillando.

-Mier…

La unicornio suspiro y toco nuevamente el artefacto.

-Rainbow, toma tu escuadrón y cubre a Spike, bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que se repita lo de hace cuatro días.

-De acuerdo jefa.

Twilight se sintió un poco más tranquila, la comandante Northern Wind había puesto a su amiga al frente de los sobrevivientes del escuadrón de rescate. Aunque sus palabras exactas cuando lo hizo fueron: "si haces alguna estupidez, potra, tu siguiente asignación va a ser limpiar las letrinas"

La joya brillo y la voz de White Thunder se pudo escuchar.

-Entrare por el noreste, necesito fuego de cobertura.

-Entendido comandante.

Twilight realizo rápidamente unos cálculos mentales y toco de nuevo la joya.

-Jefe de artilleros, fuego de cobertura para el comandante White Thunder. Gire las catapultas veintiocho grados al norte de su posición actual y utilice setentaicinco por ciento de la potencia total, reajuste cuando sea necesario.

No espero respuesta, la hora convenida había llegado.

-¿Rarity?

La voz de la unicornio le llego en un susurro apenas audible

-Ya encontré al rufián que dirige a los grifos y siento su joya.

-¿Estas a distancia segura?

-Por supuesto, yo diría que son quinientos metros mínimo. Para cuando sepan que paso ya estaré lejos de aquí. Solo dame la señal querida, pero que sea rápido. No soporto mas estar sobre esta incomoda arena, tal vez podrías conseguirme un cojín para la próxima vez, seda estaría bien

-No creo que sea posible

-¿Qué hay de Spike?

-Tranquila, Rainbow lo tiene cubierto.

-Maravilloso, entonces cuando tú lo ordenes cariño

Activo la joya una vez más.

-Applejack, en cuanto reciban la señal tú y la capitana Dreamycloud entraran con la fuerza mixta para apoyar los refuerzos. ¿Lista?

-Como una vaca que espera su primera ordeña compañera.

-Bien

La joya emitió un ligero resplandor. Se pudo escuchar una voz calmada.

-Estamos listos para hacer nuestra parte, solo esperamos tu señal para ejercer nuestro sanador arte.

-Bien Zecora, tu tomaras el centro y Pinkie y Fluttershy cada uno de los lados. Esperen la señal.

Respiro hondo y se limpio el sudor de su frente, Northern Wind y Derpy se le acercaron.

-Muy impresionante Capitán Sir Twilight, podría tener una brillante carrera militar. Y el hecho de que descubriera como reproducir el artefacto que capturo Lady Fluttershy nos ha traído incalculables beneficios.

-Gracias comandante, por lo menos pude descubrir cómo funciona un poco esa magia rara de los grifos. ¿Cómo esta su ala?

-la señorita Zecora dice que en dos días podre entrar en combate nuevamente.

-Que bien, siento mucho lo que paso. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por salvar a Spike. No sabe cuánto me dolería perderlo.

-De hecho no puedo imaginarme un dolor mayor que el perder un hermano.

Derpy inmediatamente abrazo a la comandante, la cual se sonrojo y amablemente se la quito de encima. Twilight aun no podía desentrañar la relación que unía a dos pegasos tan diferentes, tenía la sospecha de que Rainbow sabía algo porque cuando las veía juntas soltaba una risita y se llevaba las pezuñas a la boca como si quisiera evitar que saliera algo. Estaba sorprendida de la curiosa forma en la que a la que siempre había considerado una madre amorosa y despistada mensajera peleaba, aunque no estaba totalmente segura si era habilidad o suerte.

La comandante tosió para aclararse la garganta

-Hablando de su hermano, no quiero que me malinterprete. Pero sus habilidades en combate no son lo que esperaba.

-Tiene un poco de problemas con su esposa. No sé que es mejor, que no pelee bien y lo hieran o que sea un excelente guerrero pero se deje llevar por su instinto.

Hubo un pequeño silencio cuando todos los presentes sintieron una vibración en el suelo. La comandante sonrió y miro hacia el norte.

-Creo que ya llegaron nuestros amigos, Capitán Sir Twilight.

Twilight asintió y de inmediato comenzó a dar órdenes por medio de la joya.

White Thunder había logrado penetrar por un flanco de las fuerzas enemigas. Las catapultas que les había proporcionado la princesa eran una ventaja increíble, pero los grifos habían desarrollado una respuesta con la brutalidad que caracterizaba a su general.

Consiguió visualizar a una de esas respuestas. Un i´k kalar se dirigía a toda velocidad contra un pelotón de ponies de tierra. Antes de que el unicornio pudiera reaccionar el grifo terrestre activo la joya que llevaba colgando. Una esfera de energía mágica purpura se expandió a partir de esta en un radio de varios metros y exploto con gran fuerza, acabando al mismo tiempo con los ponies y el grifo.

Maldijo entre dientes pero no podía hacer algo al respecto y continuo abriéndose paso a través de sus enemigos. En las últimas semanas a la crueldad y brutalidad que caracterizaba a las tácticas de los grifos se había sumado una mejor manera de presentar combate. Ya se había dado cuenta que el general era más inteligente de lo que se podría deducir por su gusto por la sangre, pero este nuevo estratega grifo los estaba metiendo en problemas.

Sintió como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pezuñas, los refuerzos habían llegado. En dirección contraria a la que él había entrado y atacando el flanco más desprotegido de los grifos cientos de guerreros búfalos entraron en combate resoplando y embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas. El desbalance empeoro cuando justo en el momento en que la embestida de los guerreros inicio el comandante grifo a cargo de la batalla recibió una pequeña pero potente esfera mágica en el pecho que lo acabo.

El ímpetu y la fuerza de la estampida de búfalos fue demasiado para los i'k kalar, los que no conseguían moverse a un lado eran aplastados o atravesados por los cuernos de los guerreros. Dreamycloud y Applejack lideraban un grupo conjunto de ponies de tierra y unicornios que protegían a los búfalos sin armadura de los ataques mágicos.

En el cielo los escuadrones de elite de ambas guardias forzaban a sus enemigos aéreos a replegarse. Las fuerzas terrestres de la guardia diurna presionaban por el lado opuesto. Pero a pesar de todo los grifos no se retiraban. Eran la última línea de defensa para evitar que el contingente más efectivo de ejército de Equestria llegara hasta la frontera.

Twilight entro en el combate guiando a los mejores unicornios de la guardia diurna. Cada metro se ganaba a base de esfuerzo, sacrificios y sangre. Ambos ejércitos estaban tan juntos que fue imposible usar las catapultas sin riesgo para los ponies. La batalla aérea se desarrollaba escasos metros sobre los combatientes de tierra.

Cientos de metros a la distancia el general Nergal observaba la batalla acompañado de cientos de grifos perfectamente quietos y en formación. Ishtar se balanceaba de un lado a otro y no dejaba de alternar su vista entre el general y la precaria situación de su ejército.

-General, con todo respeto…

-Nunca me has tenido respeto, deja de fingir.

-Nuestras tropas están siendo asesinadas. Tenemos que…

-No haremos nada hasta que los ponies avancen más. ¿Dónde demonios esta tu espía?, necesito saber si ya dejaron desprotegidas sus maquinarias.

Ishtar toco una joya. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Nergal se le acerco, tomo la joya y le hablo directamente.

-Muy bien fenómeno, ¿aun hay ponies cuidando las maquinas?

-Hey, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde está Ishtar? No voy a hablar contigo.

-Escúchame bien. Tal vez no pueda hacerle nada a tu dueña. Pero tú no le importas a nadie más que a ella, así que si quieres seguir con tu miserable vida vas a contestarme. ¿Aun hay vigilantes?

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que obtuviera una respuesta afirmativa. Arrojo la joya de nuevo a Ishtar.

-Tendremos que dejar la captura de una de esas cosas para después. ¿Qué me dijo que eran, comandante Ishtar?

-Las llaman catapultas, originalmente las usaban como un juguete en una celebración dedicada a una leyenda.

-Parece que tienes mucha información de los ponies últimamente. ¿Alguna vez te hable de mi difunta ayudante?, ella también tenía mucha información de ellos.

Nergal le sonrió antes de darse vuelta y regresar su atención al campo de batalla. Se volvió a los soldados presentes.

-Muy bien, esperaremos a que la ventaja de los ponies parezca definitiva. Los atacaremos por la retaguardia. Yo me encargare del dragón. Si ven a cualquier pony con armadura que sea diferente a alguna otra captúrenlo. Si empieza a hacer algo raro mátenlo. Ishtar, te quedaras aquí para vigilar que no se acerquen refuerzos de los ponies.

-¡Pero…!

-Sabes, no creo que al emperador le agrade la noticia de que no hagas caso de la orden que te dio de obedecerme cuando te nombro mi segunda al mando. Te quedaras aquí a vigilar. No te preocupes, si hay algún elemento de la armonía lo capturare y lo entregare al emperador por ti.

El general le sonrió de nueva cuenta mientras se preparaba para despegar, la gran mayoría de las fuerzas de los grifos se colocaron detrás de él. Nergal estaba punto de emprender el vuelo cuando se detuvo.

-Una cosa más, si veo a cualquiera de tus soldados, en especial a tu mascota o a la otra estúpida, en el área de la batalla yo mismo les arrancare las alas y los matare.

Los grifos se elevaron y se dirigieron a la batalla. Nergal se permitió una tercera sonrisa al observar la cara de frustración de la comandante Ishtar. Regreso su atención a la confrontación. No hubo rugidos ni llamado de ningún tipo, no hubo advertencia, no hubo piedad.

Para cuando los pegasos se percataron era demasiado tarde. Los grifos de Nergal atacaron brutalmente. El general tenía un objetivo en mente, una forma de recuperar su dignidad después de perder un ojo contra una pequeña pegaso. Localizo su objetivo y se lanzo.

La sed de sangre lleno su mente. De un solo golpe arranco el ala de un pegaso que trato de detenerlo, embistió a un grifo que le estorbaba. Spike se percato del enorme grifo casi de su tamaño que se dirigía hacia él, giro para recibirlo de frente.

El sonido del impacto ensordeció a los combatientes que se encontraban cerca del lugar. La fuerza y velocidad de Nergal llevo a ambos a estrellarse sobre el campo de batalla. Los dos enemigos se levantaron e inmediatamente se trabaron en combate. Nergal se lanzo con ambas garras extendidas, Spike detuvo el ataque pero la fuerza lo hizo irse de espaldas.

El grifo trato de encajar su pico en el cuello de Spike, este lo esquivo y utilizando la ventaja que le daba su largo cuello mordió el ala izquierda del general. Este rugió mas de ira que de dolor, consiguió zafar su garra derecha del agarre del dragón y golpeo la cabeza de Spike con suficiente fuerza para desprenderle el casco y hacer que lo liberara.

Con su garra libre Spike sujeto la cabeza del general y lo golpeo con sus patas traseras en el vientre quitándoselo de encima. Los dos se levantaron y se quedaron mirando mutuamente, respirando de manera agitada.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia el frente nuevamente, Spike bajo su cabeza y embistió al general, lo arrastro varios metros hasta que este le encajo las garras en el cuello. A pesar de la increíble fuerza del grifo apenas podía penetrar las duras escamas del dragón. Spike realizo un gran esfuerzo y lanzo al general hacia arriba con toda la fuerza de su cuello y patas delanteras.

El general se estabilizo en el aire a poca distancia del suelo, solo para recibir una columna de fuego que lo obligo a moverse hacia la derecha, cuando miro de nuevo Spike cargaba directo hacia él, golpeándolo en el pecho y elevándolo.

Los protectores en las garras de Nergal comenzaron a emitir un brillo purpura y descargo el golpe contra los costados del dragón. La magia estallo y la armadura del Spike se destrozo, el dragón tosió sangre e inmediatamente perdió altura cayendo de nuevo sobre el campo de batalla. Nergal se precipito con las garras extendidas. Un zumbido lleno el aire seguido del ruido de un descomunal impacto cuando algo golpeo el costado del general y lo desvió lanzándolo hacia el suelo a decenas de metros donde había caído el dragón.

Cuando el grifo se levanto pudo ver un objeto azul y dorado que se acercaba a toda velocidad dejando atrás una estela con todos los colores del espectro. El general giro hacia un lado apenas evitando un nuevo impacto cuando dos pegasos más lo atacaron por el lado contrario.

Spike se levanto llevándose las garras a las costillas, aun escurría sangre de su boca. No sentía tanto dolor desde la pelea con el dragón verde. Pudo enfocar su vista en el enorme grifo, que en ese momento azotaba contra el suelo a un pegaso. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Rainbow Dash golpear a su oponente en la cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo, solo para que este inmediatamente se levantara y casi alcanzara a la pegaso.

La mayoría de los ponies estaban cansados y enfrascados en batallas con las fuerzas de los grifos que ahora los superaban en número. El capitán Little Fun aterrizo junto a Spike y movió de lado a lado su cabeza.

-Desde que te topaste con esa esposa tuya has perdido tu toque.

-Por favor, ayude a Rainbow.

-¿Tu niñera?, creo que ya está lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarse sola. Por cierto, ¿sabías que ese grifo es el general Nergal?

El pegaso observo con satisfacción la expresión de Spike.

-Exacto, el responsable de lo que paso en Appleloosa.

Spike se levanto olvidándose del dolor. Sus alas se volvieron rojo brillante pero el resto de su cuerpo se oscureció. Sus colmillos crecieron al igual que su garras, su cuerpo aumento un poco de tamaño.

Rainbow y Nergal habían tomado altura ignorantes de lo que pasaba con el dragón. La pegaso se dio cuenta de que a pesar del tamaño y de la sed de sangre que lo invadía el general era ágil y podía planear y anticipar los ataques.

Un rugido resonó en los oídos de todos los presentes, superponiéndose a los demás ruidos de la batalla. Con una explosión de llamas el dragón se lanzo contra el grifo, este se olvido de Rainbow y descendió con sus garras extendidas y los protectores de estas brillando.

Little Fun sonreía mientras veía alejarse a Spike.

-Ese es mi muchacho.

Arrojo al suelo la joya que hacía unos días le había entregado Twilight y la aplasto con su pezuña. Miro a sus ponies que se encontraban aleteando por encima de él.

-Bien señores, esta fiesta ya se puso interesante. El que mate menos grifos tendrá el castigo de costumbre. ¡Sin detenerse!, ¡sin misericordia!, ¡sin importar las consecuencias!

En el cielo los dos monstruos impactaron con una explosión de fuego y magia. La energía arcana en las garras del general se descargo pero al dragón no le importo lo que le hizo a su cuerpo. Golpeo con su garra izquierda la cabeza del Nergal abriéndole de nuevo las heridas que obtuvo en el enfrentamiento con Fluttershy. Este contraataco, golpeando al dragón en la cabeza con una garra, luego con la otra y finalmente con ambas en la parte superior. Spike cayó al suelo con la espalda hacia arriba. Era lo que el general estaba esperando.

Aterrizo sobre su enemigo y lo tomo de las alas estirándolas hacia atrás con todas sus fuerza. Spike hizo crecer las púas de su cola y golpeo con esta a Nergal, el cual rodo varios metros. Cuando se levanto y estaba a punto de contraatacar escucho una voz.

-Te mueves un centímetro maldito desgraciado y te cocino vivo.

Miro a un lado, un unicornio negro le apuntaba con un brillante cuerno del cual brotaban arcos de electricidad. Spike se levanto y cargo a toda velocidad. Rainbow se interpuso entre el grifo y el dragón.

-Hey, grandote, cálmate ya lo tene…

Spike sujeto a la pegaso y comenzó a apretarla. El comandante WhiteThunder miraba alternadamente al grifo y al dragón, maldijo y descargo su magia contra su soldado.

Spike cayo inconsciente aun con Rainbow entre las garras. White Thunder rodo para evitar el golpe que Nergal le lanzo e inmediatamente se incorporo cargando magia nuevamente.

De una joya en la maltratada armadura de Nergal se escucho una voz.

-General, tenemos que irnos.

-Ahora no, estúpida.

-Llegaron refuerzos para los ponies.

-Entonces encárgate de ellos.

-No creo que eso se pueda. Mire al cielo.

El general noto que la batalla se había detenido hasta cierto grado. Pero el comandante aun lo tenía en la mira.

-Me gustaría capturarte vivo, pero matarte no me parece tan malo.

- Mejor suerte para la próxima con eso, pony.

La joya en el pecho de la armadura del general comenzó a brillar, White Thunder se preparo para esquivar la descarga de magia y contraatacar. Hubo un resplandor purpura repentino seguido de un relámpago del mismo color que salió disparado hacia el cielo, cuando la luz se desvaneció el general ya no estaba ahí.

White Thunder corrió sin perder un momento hacia Spike, este tenía una mano sobre la cabeza y había recuperado su aspecto normal. Miro con aire confundido al unicornio.

-¿Comandante?, ¿Qué paso?, había un grifo muy grande y…

Spike noto que sostenía algo en la otra garra. Se sobresalto al darse cuenta que era una de sus amigas.

-¿Rainbow?, ¿qué te paso?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿te lo hizo ese grifo grande?

Le pegaso sacudió la cabeza y miro al dragón unos segundos.

-Estoy bien Spike, no te preocupes…. Tú me salvaste del grifo grande, gracias.

El comandante no dijo nada, tenía su vista fija en el cielo.

Había dos enormes dirigibles que se acercaban. El más pequeño era por lo menos del doble del tamaño de la nave insignia de la guardia diurna. Un nutrido grupo de grifos se separo de la batalla y ataco. De la nave voladora más grande salió un único disparo de magia que los atacantes esquivaron solo para que la esfera estallara con gran violencia y derribara a la mayoría. De la más pequeña surgieron innumerables disparos que derribaron a los grifos restantes.

Cuando se acercaron más el comandante pudo notar los detalles.

El diseño era totalmente diferente a lo que había visto antes. El globo y la góndola se encontraban unidos en vez de estar esta última suspendida por cuerdas como era lo normal. La parte superior de ambas naves se encontraba reforzada y protegida, eso era lo único que tenían en común.

El dirigible más grande parecía más bien una escultura móvil hecha de mármol y de oro, al frente tenía una reproducción de la cutie mark de la princesa Celestia, debajo de las ventanas de la cabina de mando se podía observar un alargado tubo de metal blanco recubierto de joyas y adornos dorados desde el cual brotaba una ligera columna de humo. Tenía a los lados dos enormes alas semejantes a las de una gaviota que en ese momento apuntaban hacia arriba. Se podían observar cientos de portillas de combate.

El pequeño, relativamente hablando, era completamente negro con purpura y plateado. Al igual que el blanco era hermoso, pero en un sentido más bien melancólico. El frente llevaba como insignia la cutie mark de la princesa Luna, enormes cadenas de metal lo recorrían como si quisieran aprisionarlo, púas de acero lo recorrían a lo largo y mostraba dos enormes alas similares a las de un dragón o un murciélago.

Los ponies se encontraban en completo silencio y totalmente quietos con la excepción de los sanadores. Los grifos se replegaban y huían de la nueva arma de sus enemigos. Spike miraba fijamente al dirigible negro.

-Comandante, ese dirigible lleva el estandarte.

-Todos los dirigibles llevan un estandarte.

-No, me refiero a El Estandarte, usted sabe, el de la princesa.

Los ojos de White Thunder se abrieron de par en par. Una mezcla de sorpresa, felicidad y miedo le hicieron olvidar las cientos de preguntas que le llenaban la mente.

Estaba aquí, su Etérea Majestad, la Princesa de la Noche, Emperatriz de las Estrellas, Gobernante de las Revoluciones del Astro de la Noche. Estaba con ellos, había llegado y los grifos conocerían lo que era el verdadero significado de la hermosa y terrible oscuridad.


	17. Decision y verdad

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 17**

**Decisión y verdad.**

El comandante White Thunder sonrió y se llevo la pezuña a la joya que colgaba de su cuello, tubo que alimentarla un poco con su magia para que pudiera hacer lo que planeaba. El artefacto mágico se calentó notablemente cuando abrió decenas de canales de comunicación.

-Muy bien ponies. Nuestra señora viene de vista, no la defraudemos. ¡Deber y Amor!, ¡Hagamos temblar a esos grifos!

Miro a Spike que aun sostenía a Rainbow en sus garras.

-¿Cómo están esas costillas, dragón?

-Es raro, creí que el grifo grande me las había roto, pero ahora solo me duelen un poco… ¿no está el capitán Little Fun por aquí?, recuerdo que estaba junto a mi pero luego todo se vuelve borroso. ¿No me deje llevar por completo?, ¿o sí?

Rainbow se estiro y dio un par de aleteos experimentales antes de volar de la garra de su amigo.

-No te preocupes grandote, ese grifo hizo una de sus cosas mágicas locas en tu cabeza, pero todo está en orden. Me salvaste, ahora te debo una.

Spike sonrió y luego se miro a si mismo preocupado.

-¿Crees que Rarity y Twilight me hayan visto pelear?, no quiero que se preocupen. Rayos voy a necesitar una nueva armadura.

White Thunder, que hasta ese momento había estado coordinando los movimientos de sus soldados, se acerco.

-Después nos ocuparemos de eso, pero necesito que te quedes cerca de Sir Rainbow, ¿Podría hablar con usted en privado un momento, Sir?

La pegaso se acerco al unicornio y ambos se separaron del dragón que seguía revisando su cuerpo con expresión perpleja. White Thunder se lamio los labios.

-No sé qué demonios fue eso, pero no debe dejarlo que entre en combate. He tratado pero no puedo comunicarme con el capitán Little Fun. Si lo ve acercarse a Spike comuníquese con migo inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo.

White Thunder se alejo del lugar para organizar la persecución de los grifos que se reagrupaban. Rainbow le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado a Spike.

-Hey, esa gallina súper desarrollada lastimo a uno de mis pegasos. Necesito que me ayudes con él.

-Pero…

-Por favor, así te debería dos.

El dragón acepto y llevo al herido pero aun consiente pegaso a donde se atendía a los soldados. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy lo convencieron de continuar con la labor de encontrar y trasladar heridos a pesar de los deseos del dragón de unirse al contraataque encabezado por la guardia nocturna.

A pesar de le enorme ventaja que suponían los dirigibles los grifos estaban determinados a no dejar a sus enemigos llegar a la frontera. A diferencia de otras ocasiones no se retiraron totalmente y se reagruparon. Decididos a dar hasta la última gota de sangre por su emperador.

Los ponies de la guardia diurna se encontraban en una situación incómoda. Sus enemigos no se retiraban y no les importaba lo que les pasara. Continuaban peleando a pesar de las heridas y no se detenían hasta que perdían la vida. Por otro lado los miembros de la guardia nocturna se habían contagiado con un furor incontenible y actuaban de manera más violenta y destructiva de lo normal.

Rainbow Dash mantenía un ojo sobre Spike, que en esos momentos transportaba a dos ponies entre sus garras pero no dejaba de mirar hacia la batalla. Escucho una voz desagradable detrás de él

-Hey tu, lagartija gigante.

Ambos se giraron para observar al capitán Little Fun que los miraba con aire molesto.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que eres?, ¿Una ambulancia?

-Lo siento capitán, estaba ayudando a mis amigas

Little Fun imito la voz de Spike con un tono burlón

-Estaba ayudando a mis amigas.

Lo miro severamente.

-Eres un Hellfire Wing, tu deber no es ayudar a los heridos, es herir al que se te ponga enfrente, de manera grave, mejor si es letal. Ahora mueve ese escamoso trasero tuyo y comienza a matar grifos antes de…

Rainbow se interpuso entre los dos. Con las pezuñas en la espalda.

-Spike está ahora bajo mis órdenes y no se va a ningún lado.

Activo la joya de comunicación que sostenía entre sus pezuñas.

-¿Y tu quien eres para dar órdenes? Aparte de una mascota de las princesas

Rainbow se enfado y se llevo la pezuña en la que sostenía la joya al pecho.

-Yo soy Sir Rainbow Dash de Cloudsdale. Guardiana de la Lealtad Inquebrantable

Little Fun levanto una ceja y le dedico la mirada menos impresionada que podía dedicar.

-También soy Caballero de la orden de la corona solar al servicio de Sus Majestades. Y… soy capitana, si, capitana de la guardia diurna al servicio de su Aurea Majestad. Sí, soy capitana de los…

Rainbow se detuvo un momento, "Los miembros del escuadrón de rescate" no se escuchaba impresionante, tenía que encontrar algo rápido.

-… capitana de… los… Blazing… Sunrays. Si, los Blazing Sunrays, los mejores pegasos de la guardia diurna. Y como las princesas me dieron de hecho autoridad igual a la de los comandantes entonces le ordeno al soldado Spike que me ayude en el traslado de los heridos. Vámonos Spike, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Rainbow se adelanto unos metros y se detuvo.

-¿Nos vamos Spike?

El dragón miro alternadamente a ambos pegasos, giro hacia Rainbow y se fue detrás de ella. Escucharon por última vez la voz del capitán.

-No podrás esconderte detrás de tus niñeras para siempre. Ya sabes cuál es el castigo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la batalla.

Rainbow tomo la joya y se la acerco a los labios.

-¿Escucho eso comandante?

-Sí, potra, pero creo que te equivocaste de comandante. Deberías pedirle a Sir Twilight que te enseñe como usar la joya correctamente. Por cierto, ¿Capitana de los "Blazing Sunrays"?, ya hablaremos de eso.

Rainbow se llevo una pezuña al rostro. El viento comenzó a agitar su crin, levanto la vista. Había algo raro en ese viento y en las nubes de tormenta que se acercaban desde el este. Las nubes comenzaron a formar un vórtice sobre el área de batalla. Los relámpagos se hicieron presentes.

Rainbow inclino la cabeza

-Solo a los grifos…

-Hmm, Rainbow, aun tengo a los ponies en las garras.

-¿Qué?, ¡oh rayos! ¡Rápido!

La guardia diurna y los bisontes se limitaron a contener a los grifos mientras los miembros de la guardia nocturna los cazaban. Desde el suelo Applejack observaba la caótica escena que se desarrollaba en el cielo. La tormenta parecía tener conciencia propia y seguir de manera implacable a los grifos.

-Hey, M.B. ¿Qué, en el nombre de todas las manzanas, está pasando?

Mint Blast no le respondió, mantenía la vista fija en el cielo con una expresión de total felicidad.

-¿No es increíble, A.J?

-No lo creo compañero, es raro y me da miedo. No es normal.

-Es la hermosa y terrible oscuridad.

-¿Qué?, estás hablando como un conejo que comió demasiadas zanahorias.

-La princesa Luna esta aquí, ella está haciendo esto. Vino a ayudarnos

-Pues me gustaría que lo hiciera de una manera menos oscura y terrible y más hermosa, vámonos de aquí antes de que nos caiga un rayo o un grifo encima.

Le costó trabajo convencer a Mint Blast de que se movieran del lugar y buscaran refugio de los vientos que levantaban la arena del lugar y la convertían en algo tan cortante como navajas. Se ocultaron detrás de una roca, Applejack se quito su sombreo y lo sujeto contra su pecho.

-Esa princesa Luna sí que sabe cómo hacer una entrada.

-El miedo es una gran arma.

-De lo que recuerdo de la vez que la trate lo que menos quería era darle miedo a los demás.

-¿En serio la conociste?, ¿y cómo es?

-¿Estás diciendo que eres un miembro de la guardia nocturna y no conoces a la princesa Luna?

-Solo la he visto de lejos, después de todo soy solo un soldado sin rango.

-Por la forma en que babeabas hace rato cualquiera hubiera pensado que estas enamorado de ella… ¿no lo estarás verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, no digo que no sea hermosa, pero a mí me gusta otra yegua. Además mi aprecio por ella es mas por lo que hizo por mí.

-No te entiendo, ¿hizo algo muy bueno por ti pero no se conocen directamente?

-Mira, hice cosas malas, muchas. Herí a ponies y estoy seguro que le hice la vida difícil a muchos más. La guardia diurna me atrapo y me arrojo a un calabozo. No digo que no me lo mereciera, pero la cárcel es un lugar horrible. Aprendí mi lección cuando pague mi condena, pero obviamente un pony con mi historia no puede ser aceptado de nuevo así como así. Entonces llego la carta, la princesa estaba formando una guardia y necesitaba de ponies como yo, ponies como ella. Que hicieron cosas terribles y estaban honestamente arrepentidos y necesitaban de una oportunidad para redimirse. Es la misma historia para cada miembro de la guardia nocturna, desde el comandante White Thunder, la capitana Dreamycloud y así hasta el soldado de rango más bajo. Tenemos oscuridad en nuestros corazones, pero la princesa nos ayudo a aceptarla y aprovecharla para ayudar a los demás.

-Eso es bueno compañero, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Lahar observaba la escena desde la distancia. Escucho la vos de Ishtar a través de su gema

-¿Dónde estás?, ¿encontraste a Ninlil?

-No, pero encontré a uno de los elementos de la armonía.

-Ni se te ocurra, no sé donde se metió Nergal, pero si él o uno de sus soldados te ven ahí no podre ayudarte. No vale la pena el riesgo y mucho menos si estás sola.

-Congraciarte con el emperador vale cualquier riesgo, además solo la acompaña un unicornio. Nos vemos en el punto de reunión.

-¡No!, esper…

Lahar desactivo su joya y aterrizo pesadamente frente a los dos ponies que inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia

-Elemento de la armonía, he venido a llevarte con el empera…

-Maldita sea mi suerte si me dejo que una gallina gigante como tú me atrape.

Mint Blast se coloco entre la pony y la grifo

-Exacto, además si quieres llevarte a A.J. será sobre mi cadáver.

-Así sea entonces.

Mint Blast disparo un hechizo que la grifo recibió en el pecho. Esto no detuvo su carga y de un golpe con una garra mando al unicornio contra la roca con la que hace unos momentos se estaba protegiendo. Salto sobre Applejack, tomo al poni entre sus garras y lo azoto de nuevo contra la roca antes de dejarlo caer.

Recibió una embestida de la pony campesina que la arrojo hacia un lado. Applejack reviso al unicornio. Cuando escucho que la grifo se acercaba lentamente.

-Solo esta inconsciente, estará bien en unos minutos, ¿continuamos?

-¿Qué demonios quieren?

-Antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpida te estaba diciendo que…

-¡No!, ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren?, ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué matan ponies inocentes y destruyen pueblos y ciudades?

La grifo parpadeo e inclino la cabeza.

-Honestamente no lo sé, no es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que lo de los territorios es solo una tonta excusa. Lo que quiera el emperador no me importa, pero esta guerra nos ha traído a mis compañeros y a mí una gran oportunidad que no vamos a desaprovechar.

Applejack no respondió y se lanzo en carga directa contra la grifo, está bajo la cabeza y cargo también, chocaron de frente, empujándose, avanzando y retrocediendo pocos centímetros y cavando profundos surcos en el suelo con sus pezuñas y sus garras.

Applejack salto hacia un lado, giro y trato de patear con sus poderosas patas traseras a la grifo, esta giro rápidamente y detuvo el golpe con sus garras de águila aunque retrocedió un poco. Applejack se separo y quedo mirando de frente a su enemiga. Lahar cerraba y habría sus garras.

-Nada mal pony, en verdad nada mal.

Lahar se lanzo de nuevo contra Applejack, en el último segundo se desvió hacia un lado y consiguió golpearla con una garra en el costado. La pony se dio vuelta, se encabrito y dejo caer pesadamente sus pezuñas que la grifo consiguió esquivar. Lahar lanzo un golpe con su garra que dejo una marca roja en el rostro de Applejack. Con un rápido movimiento de su pezuña delantera el elemento de la honestidad golpeo a la grifo en la cabeza y la hizo retroceder un poco.

La pony aprovecho y rápidamente giro para propinarle una poderosa coz que la hizo caer sobre un costado. Applejack embistió golpeándola con la cabeza en el vientre, la grifo rápidamente la pateo lejos con las patas traseras.

Lahar se incorporo parta recibir de nueva cuenta una coz, cuando Applejack trato de golpearla de nuevo la grifo se agacho y golpeo con su cabeza a la pony en el vientre. Applejack rodo y Lahar salto sobre ella, la pony rápidamente se coloco con las cuatro patas hacia arriba e hizo impacto con estas en la armadura de la grifo que se abollo y lanzo a su atacante hacia un lado dejándola sin respiración.

Applejack aprovecho para recuperar un poco el aliento y ordenar sus pensamientos. Lahar tomo un poco de distancia.

-Ishtar tiene razón, ustedes los ponies son más de lo que parecen. Me gustan las peleas justas, pero esto es más importante que mis convicciones.

La grifo tomo altura, mirando de frente a Applejack que tomo posición para recibir el ataque aéreo. La joya en el pecho de Lahar comenzó a brillar, la pony lamio sus labios y cambio ligeramente su posición sin dejar de ver a su enemiga. Entonces noto otro pequeño brillo que venía de un collar que la grifo usaba.

Lahar rugió, pero Applejack sintió como si la aplastaran con algo, el suelo a su alrededor se hundió varios centímetros en un amplio círculo, la fuerza obligo a la pony campesina a caer sobre sus vientre.

En cuanto el rugido y con él la fuerza cesaron Applejack se levanto de nuevo, desconcertada y respirando pesadamente pero desafiante y firme. La grifo comenzó a tomar aire al mismo tiempo que las gemas en su pecho y cuello se encendían nuevamente, Applejack giro y pateo con toda su fuerza una roca que se encontraba en la orilla del pequeño cráter.

Lahar se movió hacia un lado para apenas evitar la piedra que salió disparada a toda velocidad. Entonces algo la tomo por sus patas de felino. Bajo la vista para encontrarse con Applejack que la sujetaba firmemente y poco a poco la hacía perder altura. Forcejo y movió la cintura con fuerza hasta que logro zafar una pata con la que golpeo repetidas veces la cabeza de la pony, provocándole grandes cortes con sus garras de jaguar.

Finalmente Applejack perdió el agarre y cayó pesadamente. Recibió de nueva cuenta el impacto de la magia de la grifo, esta vez en el pecho lo que le provoco un ataque de tos y escupir sangre. Su enemiga aterrizo sobre ella y la golpeo en la cabeza con la garra cerrada una vez, Applejack consiguió regresar el golpe en las costillas de la grifo pero esta no se levanto. Otro golpe con tal fuerza que la pony estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento pero aun consiguió mirar de manera desafiante a Lahar.

La grifo levanto la garra para propinar un tercer golpe esta vez con sus afiladas uñas expuestas cuando una esfera de magia color verde menta exploto en esta y la lastimo seriamente. Lahar se alejo de la pony sosteniéndose la garra derecha por la muñeca, cuando volvió la vista con lagrimas en los ojos pudo ver a Mint Blast que de nuevo se encontraba entre ella y Applejack.

-Te dije que seria sobre mi cadáver, grifo.

Applejack le grito con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-¡Tonto muévete!, es más fuerte que tu.

Lahar rugió de nuevo, Mint Blast se arrojo sobre Applejack recibiendo la mayor parte del impacto que rompió su armadura. El esfuerzo reavivo el dolor en la garra de la grifo que grito y rodo sobre si misma sujetándose la garra gravemente quemada.

Mint Blast consiguió separarse un poco de Applejack

-¿Estás bien A.J.?

-¡Estúpido! eso fue demasiado arriesgado, mi armadura es mejor, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-Creí que había quedado bastante claro. Cuando dije que me gustaba otra yegua obviamente eras tú.

Lahar se acerco y de un golpe aparto a Mint Blast.

-Lamento interrumpir tan tierna escena, pero ahora aprenderás que "sobre mi cadáver" no son palabras que se deban pronunciar en una guerra.

El unicornio disparo una vez mas mientras se levantaba del suelo ágilmente.

-Si crees que voy a morirme después de decir eso me estas confundiendo con el personaje de alguna mala historia, gallina.

Lahar esquivo sin problemas el hechizo y sujeto a Mint Blast por la garganta mientras este la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Suéltalo.

El unicornio y la grifo miraron hacia atrás a una Applejack firmemente plantada sobre sus patas con una mirada de total resolución.

Mint Blast rio de nuevo.

-Hiciste enojar a la más valiente y decidida de todos los elementos de la armonía, yo que tu empezaba a correr antes de que te desplume. Applejack negó con su cabeza.

-No, no soy la más valiente y decidida. Soy una hipócrita, todas las noches lloro a escondidas y cuando dirijo los ataques me estoy muriendo de miedo.

La joya en el pecho de Applejack comenzó a emitir un brillo naranja. Lahar soltó al unicornio y giro apoyándose de manera amplia en tres de sus cuatro extremidades.

Applejack continuó avanzando

-Me he estado mintiendo a mi misma y a los demás, tratando de llenar las expectativas que pusieron en mí. No soy una militar, no soy una heroína de guerra, solo soy una cultivadora de manzanas que quiere terminar con toda esta estupidez, con todo el dolor sin sentido, y que quiere regresar con sus hermanos a su vieja granja.

El elemento de la armonía estaba totalmente iluminado y los pasos de Applejack dejaban marcas profundas en el suelo.

-Te diré algo grifo, dices que cumplir con tus objetivos es más importante que tus convicciones. Estas mal, lo más importante es ser honesto y fiel a uno mismo. Ahora si puedo decirte quien soy realmente: Sir Applejack de Sweet Apple Acres, Protectora de la firme honestidad, caballero de la Orden de la Corona Solar al servicio de sus Majestades.

Lahar rugió, instintivamente Applejack golpeo con sus pezuñas delanteras el suelo provocando una explosión que contuvo la fuerza de la magia de la grifo.

Applejack cargo contra la grifo, sus pezuñas provocaban pequeñas explosiones y dejaban diminutos cráteres a su paso. Su velocidad era mayor que la que había tenido al iniciar la pelea y su cabeza golpeo con tal fuerza a la grifo que la mando varios metros hacia atrás.

Applejack salto sobre Mint Blast y aterrizo con las pezuñas delanteras enfrente del lugar donde había caído Lahar. Al contacto con las pezuñas el suelo exploto creando un gran cráter y elevando de nueva cuenta a la grifo.

Cuando esta cayó pesadamente inmediatamente se levanto y comenzó a inhalar de nuevo, Applejack corrió con sorprendente velocidad a donde estaba esta, giro y le propino una coz en el pecho.

La explosión destrozo el suelo, la joya y la armadura de la grifo y proyecto a esta a toda velocidad contra la enrome roca que había servido de refugio a los ponies apenas unos minutos atrás. Lahar golpeo con tal fuerza la piedra que creo grietas en esta.

Applejack se acerco rápidamente a su enemiga, sorprendentemente y a pesar de las heridas seguía respirando aunque estaba inconsciente. El elemento de la armonía perdió lentamente su brillo y la pony granjera se dejo caer mientras la emoción se disipaba y el dolor volvía.

Cerró los ojos y dejo fluir sus sentimientos honestamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Alguien se sentó junto a ella y le limpio las lágrimas.

-Te vez más bonita cuando te ríes, ¿sabes?

-Dices más tonterías que un burro que tomo demasiada cidra, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué dices?, ¡no pudo ser un mejor día!, la princesa luna se nos unió, sobreviví a una pelea con el grifo más rudo que haya visto, ayude a capturar al grifo y sobretodo le dije a la yegua de mis sueños que me gusta mucho.

Applejack sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eso no quiere decir que seamos aun pareja o algo por el estilo

-Me decepcionaría si fuera tan fácil.

Miraron hacia arriba, la terrible tormenta había cesado y los dirigibles se disponían a aterrizar.


	18. Cambio de vientos

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 18**

**Cambio de Vientos.**

Twilight observaba el reagrupamiento de las tropas de los ponies, los miembros de la guardia nocturna se apresuraban a tomar una formación especial alrededor del dirigible de color oscuro.

Le preocupaba la sensación que había tenido en el pecho hacia algunos minutos, similar a las dos que tuvo cuando Rainbow fue a rescatar a Fluttershy. Probablemente una de sus amigas había logrado despertar su elemento. Pero no había tenido tiempo de contactarlas ya que la comandante Northern Wind le había asignado el reordenamiento de la guardia diurna.

La joya que colgaba del cuello de la unicornio junto con la vieja insignia de mando del difunto capitán comenzó a brillar.

-Aquí Twilight, ¿Quién es?

-Hola compañera, M.B. y yo te tenemos un regalo, a que no adivinas que es.

-¿Applejack?, Gracias por el regalo, pero a menos que sea una forma de derrotar a los grifos creo que tendrá que esperar.

-Bueno, yo quería darte este grifo de alto rango pero supongo que tendré que regresárselo al emperador.

-¡Un grifo de alto rango!, maravilloso, perdimos al último por una hemorragia en el ala que le quitaron. ¿Está herido?

-Yo creo que debería estar muerta, pero parece que es un hueso duro de roer. No necesita de una ayuda tanto como de una cuerda para sujetarla. Aunque M.B. y yo si estamos algo sacudidos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tú… tú activaste tu elemento ¿verdad?

-Y no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente, ni ganar todos los rodeos de Equestria se sentiría tan bien como esta pequeña piedrecita haciendo lo suyo.

-Está bien, mandare a algunos sanadores y soldados por ustedes, ¿Dónde están?

-Hmmm, aparentemente como unos seiscientos o quinientos metros al norte de donde se formo la tormenta, busquen una roca grande y muchos agujeros en el suelo, nos vemos dulzura.

Los rescatistas llegaron al lugar del duelo entre Applejack y Lahar y condujeron a los ponies y a la prisionera a un lugar seguro. Ahí Twilight, Zecora, Pinkie y Fluttershy ya los estaban esperando.

Zecora reviso a los tres combatientes, se acerco a Twilight con expresión preocupada.

-La grifo esta en peor estado del que muestran las apariencias, la pelea le dejo huesos rotos y heridas internas. Será difícil que la vida pueda conservar, hare todo lo que está en mi poder para lograrla salvar.

En cuanto a los ponies puedes estar tranquila, sus heridas aunque fuertes no ponen en riesgo su vida.

Mint Blast se levanto de la camilla en la que se encontraba con todo su abdomen vendado y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Perfecto, eso quiere decir que puedo ver el desembarque de la princesa!

Empezó a caminar alegremente hacia la salida, al pasar junto a Zecora esta le puso una pezuña en la espalda. El joven unicornio se detuvo con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro. La mantuvo durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente grito.

-¡Demonios!, ¡eso duele!

-Debes mantener reposo joven inquieto, las actividades agitadas se acabaron por el momento.

Applejack se acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque cojeando y con gran cantidad de vendajes en su cabeza.

-Vamos Zecora, dale solo unos minutos, yo me encargare de que cuando todo termine este de regreso como una oveja en su corral.

-Solo hay una forma en la que consienta esta situación, que tu descanses también pues estas en la misma condición.

-De acuerdo amiga, en cuanto este loco vea a la princesa nos regresamos inmediatamente.

Northern Wind entro en la carpa en ese momento.

-Buenas tardes señorita Zecora, Sir Twilight, Sir Applejack, ¿Dónde está nuestro prisionero?

Twilight le señalo a Lahar, que en ese momento estaba inconsciente y siendo atendida por Fluttershy y Pinkie.

-Aquí esta, Zecora dice que a pesar de las apariencias sus heridas son graves y tal vez no sobreviva

Northern Wind se acerco a la grifo y le dio un vistazo por todos los ángulos posibles.

-Eso no es aceptable, por lo menos no hasta que lo interroguemos. Quiero que se esfuercen en mantenerlo vivo, no quiero que pase lo mismo que con el anterior, sobre todo con la princesa aquí. Sir Twilight, ¿está toda la guardia diurna reunida?

-No, aun no he conseguido contactar con el capitán de la octava unidad de pegasos.

-Mandare un grupo de búsqueda, nosotros tenemos que estar presentes en el desembarco de la princesa.

Al salir de la carpa, acompañada de Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack y Mint Blast, Twilight se encontró con una escena peculiar. Los soldados pertenecientes a la guardia diurna se apresuraban a tomar su lugar. Pero la guardia nocturna se encontraba en perfecta formación, totalmente en silencio y sin mover ningún musculo. Le sorprendió ver a Spike sin armadura, alejado de los Hellfire Wings y con golpes visibles en su cabeza y costados. El sol ya se había puesto y la luna aun no hacia su aparición

Enfrente del dirigible oscuro se encontraba White Thunder, detrás de él todos los oficiales de la guardia nocturna y un poco más atrás Rarity y Rainbow Dash. Las caballeros de la corona solar restantes se colocaron en posición. Solo los sonidos del desierto se podían escuchar.

La rampa de acceso del dirigible nocturno bajo. Rápidamente descendieron por esta una docena de unicornios luciendo las armaduras de la guardia de la noche que se colocaron formando una valla ambos lados de la rampa.

Twilight percibió movimiento entre las sobras que ocultaban el interior de la nave. En ese momento toda la guardia nocturna excepto White Thunder se inclino y coloco su frente sobre el suelo como si fueran un solo pony.

Twilight y sus amigas decidieron hacer lo mismo, acompañadas de un poco de quejidos por parte de Applejack y Rainbow. White Thunder se adelanto hasta la rampa y se coloco de lado derecho al final de esta, tomo aire y grito a todo pulmón.

-Su Etérea Majestad, La princesa de la Noche, Emperatriz de Las estrellas, Gobernante de las Revoluciones del Astro de la Noche, Princesa Luna de Equestria.

Cuando White Thunder termino de pronunciar estas palabras también se inclino. Luna descendió lentamente por la rampa cubierta por una gran capucha negra y seguida por otro pony igualmente encapuchado. Mientras ella descendía simultáneamente la luna ocupaba su lugar en el cielo. Al llegar al final de la rampa se detuvo, la capa se consumió en una explosión de llamas negras y permitió ver a todos los presentes la armadura de la princesa de las estrellas, coloco gentilmente su pezuña derecha sobre el hombro del comandante.

-Podéis levantaros, viejo y querido amigo.

El unicornio se incorporo y miro al pony silencioso que seguía sin descubrirse.

-Es mi apreciada aprendiz, pero eso no es un asunto que merezca nuestra atención por el momento, valiente comandante.

Luna se aproximo a la multitud. White Thunder se coloco atrás y a la derecha de la princesa.

-¡Atención!, ¡Firmes!

Los miembros de la guardia nocturna adoptaron de nueva cuenta la actitud que tenían antes del desembarque de la princesa. Luna dio dos pasos hacia adelante.

-Amados ponies míos, hemos venido hoy para unirnos a vuestros valerosos esfuerzos. El día de hoy vos habéis abierto la puerta que conducirá a nuestro bienaventurado reino a la merecida y gloriosa victoria. Nuestros enemigos conocerán el miedo y la incertidumbre, sentirán en sus corazones el terror que provocan los pasos del ejército enemigo al estampar su huella en la tierra que llaman hogar. Avanzad sin duda ni temor en vuestros corazones mis valientes guerreros. Porque nuestra causa es justa y defenderemos nuestro derecho a la vida y a tener un hogar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Levanto su pezuña derecha señalando a la lejana orilla del gran rio. El volumen de su voz aumento y conforme hablaba el viento comenzaba a soplar con más y más fuerza.

-Esa es la última barrera, ¡no es nada!, el sol y la luna guiaran vuestros pasos, la refulgente y Abrazadora luz y la Hermosa y Terrible oscuridad os protegerán, ¡Adelante hijos e hijas de Equestria!, ¡que vuestras alas derriben la puerta del palacio del emperador!, ¡que vuestra magia destruya su trono!, ¡Que vuestras pezuñas pisoteen su corona!, ¡Que la sagrada y justa tempestad de Equestria cubra los cielos de Kadingirra!

Al decir esto un rayo bajo desde las nubes negras que se habían formado de nuevo e impacto contra el suelo del otro lado del rio.

La guardia diurna reacciono como era de esperarse y lanzo gritos de aprobación. Los miembros de la guardia nocturna permanecieron inmóviles en su lugar. Luna sonrió y se golpeo el pecho con la pezuña. Su voz retumbo con cientos de ecos aunque era la única que hablaba.

-¡Deber!

La princesa de la luna se llevo la pezuña a su corazón, cambiando a un tomo amable y calmado.

-Y Amor.

La guardia nocturna repitió el saludo. Luna sonrió, asintió con su cabeza, se dio la vuelta y regreso a la nave, los miembros de la guardia nocturna se inclinaron nuevamente. Y se incorporaron cuando desapareció de la vista en la oscuridad del dirigible seguida del pony encapuchado. Uno de los unicornios que se mantenían de guardia en la rampa se acerco a White Thunder.

-Su majestad desea tener una reunión con los comandantes y con las caballeros de la corona solar.

Twilight y sus amigas entraron en el dirigible guiadas por el unicornio y seguidas de los dos comandantes. La enorme nave de guerra seguía los patrones de decoración que tanto agradaban a Luna. Mientras las ponies miraban asombradas los militares analizaban y calificaban. White Thunder era saludado por cada pony de la tripulación con el que se encontraba en el camino. Antes de la guerra hubiera considerado a la mayoría de ellos demasiado jóvenes para ingresar a la guardia. Northern Wind se le acerco.

-¿Qué opinas?, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

-Necesitare revisar todas las cubiertas, también necesito ponerme en contacto con el jefe de ingenieros de esta cosa para conocer todas las especificaciones. Pero si, me gusta lo que veo.

El unicornio guía se detuvo frente unas enormes puertas de metal oscuro, replica en pequeño de las puertas que llevaban a las habitaciones de la princesa en el castillo. White Thunder llamo a la puerta.

-Podéis entrar, queridos amigos.

La habitación era enorme. Había una suave luz que provenía de un candelabro forjado en forma de cuatro dragones. En el centro se encontraba una mesa tallada en maderas finas. Alrededor de esta se encontraban dispuestas nueve sillas. Luna ocupaba la más grande y decorada, con el misterioso pony sentado en un pequeño y sencillo banco de madera atrás de ella.

White Thunder se sentó a la derecha de la princesa. Twilight se sentó a la izquierda por indicación de esta. A partir de ella se sentaron Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Fluttershy y Northern Wind.

Luna miro a los ponies frente a ella. Les sonreía y ellos le devolvían la cortesía, pero podía ver mucho en los ojos de sus amigos. Lo que veía le lleno de congoja su espíritu

Twilight tenía la vista cansada y su sonrisa era desganada, la princesa noto que suspiraba constantemente y pasaba de vez en cuando su pezuña por una vieja insignia que colgaba de su cuello.

Rarity tenía dificultades para mantener su educa sonrisa. Mantenía la vista baja y se podían notar en sus ojos enrojecidos muchas noches de escaso sueño e innumerables lagrimas.

Applejack era quizá la única que sonreía honestamente. A pesar de eso de vez en cuando mostraba una mueca de dolor cuando se acomodaba los abundantes vendajes que en algunos lados aun tenían sangre fresca.

Rainbow mostraba las huellas de muchas y difíciles batallas. Su mirada seguía siendo desafiante pero por primera vez en el tiempo que tenia de conocerla Luna noto un dejo de miedo y desesperación en el fondo de los ojos de la pegaso.

Pinkie miraba con curiosidad en todas direcciones. La princesa se sorprendió sin embargo al notar que el incesante torrente de palabras que normalmente brotaba de la boca de la pony había sido reemplazado con pequeños comentarios en voz baja y le parecía que la crin de esta ya no era tan esponjada y colorida como la última vez que la vio.

Fluttershy le sonrió tímidamente mientras trataba de esconder una marca que indicaba que algo le había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza. Al hacer esto revelo varias manchas de sangre que salpicaban sus brazos aunque no se le veían heridas recientes.

La comandante mantenía el aire tranquilo y elegante que siempre la había caracterizado. Esto a pesar de la herida notable que tenía en su ala derecha. E increíblemente podía ver un poco de duda en su mirada.

Finalmente observo al comandante de sus fuerzas. El unicornio había hecho todo lo posible por mostrar el mejor aspecto posible después de la batalla. A pesar de esto aun se le podían notar las huellas del largo y prolongado combate. De todos los presentes era el único en el cual no noto ningún cambio en la mirada.

La princesa sacudió la cabeza, tomo aire y sonrió de nuevo.

-Sean bienvenidos, mi muy apreciados ponies, al Stargazer, la nueva nave insignia de la guardia nocturna. A vuestras ordenes, comandante White Thunder. Su nave hermana, el Morning Glory está a vuestra completa disposición, Comandante Northern Wind.

Ahora, decidme por favor. ¿Qué tan pronto podremos iniciar con la invasión a Kadingirra?, debo informaros que hace ya tres días recibimos reportes confirmados que ya hay escuadrones de grifos rondando cual lobos hambrientos el otrora alegre Ponyville. Además tengo entendido que nuestros enemigos ya tomaron Manehattan y se aproximan a Cloudsdale. ¿Es cierto?

Northern Wind asintió lentamente.

-En efecto Manehattan fue tomada el hace dos días, sin embargo hemos recibido informes que los oficiales grifos al mando de las tropas enemigas se han mostrado menos… violentos que en otras ocasiones. Sin embargo este cambio de actitud solo se ve reflejado en algunas tropas. Hemos fortificado las defensas de Cloudsdale, afortunadamente la mayoría de la población civil ya ha huido, principalmente a las montañas de Skydome.

Respecto a lo de Ponyville no teníamos información alguna, en cuanto sea posible nos pondremos en contacto con nuestras fuerzas ahí y en Canterlot. Respecto a lo de la invasión el comandante White Thunder se ha ocupado más de esas posibilidades.

El unicornio asintió.

-Con los refuerzos que su majestad nos ha traído es posible que podamos invadir el territorio enemigo antes de lo planeado. Tenemos dos opciones: esperar a que las líneas de suministros estén aseguradas y con eso eliminar las posibilidades de que los grifos las corten, claro que esto le daría tiempo a los grifos de reagruparse. La otra opción es atacar en cuanto sea posible, solo que en este caso tendríamos que saquear los poblados enemigos.

Applejack levanto la pezuña.

-Un momento, ¿eso no es hacer lo mismo que hacen ellos?, yo no voy a robarle la comida a nadie. No quiero tener la imagen de cachorros grifos hambrientos en mi cabeza, con las de los potros es más que suficiente.

White Turner asintió nuevamente.

-Entiendo lo que siente Sir Applejack, pero como ya le dije anteriormente a Lady Rarity en una guerra hay que hacer cosas desagradables para terminar lo más rápido posible con males mucho mayores. Además debe de tener en cuenta que ellos fueron los que iniciaron con esto.

Ahora bien, nuestra información acerca de Kadingirra es muy limitada. Sir Twilight tiene la teoría de que antes de la guerra el traidor en Canterlot se dedico a destruir todos los mapas y libros referentes a los grifos, concuerdo con ella. Sin embargo Sir Applejack logro capturar un grifo que aparentemente es de alto rango. Esperamos que nuestros sanadores logren salvarle la vida para poder interrogarlo.

Luna recorrió de nuevo con su vista la mesa, obviamente la mención de los grifos en Ponyville había alterado a las presentes.

-Me percate de que los valientes guerreros bisontes se han unido a nuestra lucha, ¿podremos contar con su presencia en la siguiente etapa de esta confrontación?

Rainbow se levanto y negó con la cabeza.

-Llegue a un trato con una vieja amiga mía, nos ayudaran a defender los territorios que compartimos con ellos. Pero no entraran en el territorio de los grifos.

-Entiendo, gracias valiente Sir Rainbow Dash. Ahora, se que desde que descendimos de este hermoso vehículo os estáis preguntando quien es el pony que me acompaña. Se trata de mi aprendiz personal. Por favor querida, presentaos ante nuestros invitados, y recordad lo que hablamos anteriormente.

El pony se adelanto y se descubrió. Los comandantes no notaron nada en particular en la unicornio de color azul claro y melena blanca y azul cielo. Por el contrario las caballeros de la corona solar no pudieron evitar lanzar exclamaciones de asombro.

-Un placerrr conocerrrlos, comandantes. Mi nombre es Trrrixie Lulamoon.

Northern Wind le sonrió.

-Reconozco ese acento, usted viene de las montañas Skydome. Yo nací ahí pero me mude muy joven a diferentes ciudades.

White Thunder le dedico una pequeña reverencia.

-Un placer conocerla señorita. Sé que si la princesa la escogió usted tiene algo especial.

Luna se levanto.

-Comandante White Thunder, comandante Northern Wind. Por favor acompañadme, os mostrare las capacidades de las naves.

La princesa y los comandantes salieron. Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras las ponies observaban a la unicornio. Trixie se reacomodo la capa lo cual permitió a las demás ver su atuendo. En la base del cuerno llevaba un anillo de oro oscuro con diamantes engarzados. En el cuello llevaba un collar del mismo metal forjado en forma de serpientes entrelazadas con el ojo vigilante en el centro. Adornaba sus pezuñas de una forma similar.

-¿Qué opinan?, crrreo que el estilo de la prrrincesa me va bien. ¿No tienen nada que decir?, ¿Les podrrria sugerrrir "Sentimos haberrrte humillado inecesarrriamente"?

Rainbow la señalo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, farsante? No sé qué truco usaste para engañar a la princesa pero si creíste que esa osa era algo malo no sabes que son los grifos.

Applejack le puso una pezuña sobre el hombro.

-Tranquila, no creo que la princesa sea tan fácil de engañar, algo vio en ella.

Twilight se adelanto y le extendió su pezuña.

-Estoy muy impresionada y feliz. Es asombroso lo que has conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

La unicornio azul miro la pezuña que le ofrecían, suspiro y regreso el saludo.

-Quierrro dejar dos cosas en clarrro, prrrimero, solo estoy hablando con ustedes por la prrrincesa. No he olvidado lo que paso en Ponyville. El que estemos del mismo lado no significa que seamos amigas. Ustedes harrrán lo suyo y yo lo mío. ¿Entendido? Segundo, no soy la pony que conocierrron en su pueblito, he pasado por muchas cosas durante estos años y mi magia ha mejorrrado mucho.

Rarity se le acerco.

-No te creas tanto, Twilight nos explico que es lo que era tu magia. Ilusiones, juegos de luz y sonido. Necesitas algo más que eso en esta guerra.

-Bueno, eso es currrioso viniendo de una costurrrera. Lo que muchos ponies no entienden de mi tipo de magia es que…

Una explosión resonó en la nave, el techo de la habitación se derrumbo. Intempestivamente por el entro un enorme grifo de color completamente oscuro. Con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza derribo a Rarity y le brinco encina. Le clavo profundamente su garra izquierda en el cuerpo y lanzo un golpe directamente a la garganta de la unicornio.

Rarity grito, repentinamente noto que seguía de pie donde mismo. El techo se encontraba intacto al igual que su cuerpo. Sin embargo con excepción de la vista todos sus sentidos le decían que había sido gravemente herida y le tomo un minuto convencerse a sí misma de lo contrario. Todos los presentes la miraban extrañadas excepto Trixie, cuyo cuerno tenía un brillo que se apagaba lentamente.

-...si convences a la mente, el cuerrrpo la seguirrra. Con su permiso, tengo mucho que prrracticar.

Trixie salió de la habitación y se perdió entre los corredores de la nave. Las caballeros de la corona solar se mantuvieron indecisas por unos momentos mirándose mutuamente. Twilight murmuro.

-Grifos en Ponyville.

Applejack se lamio los labios.

-Desde el oeste solo hay un camino para llegar a Ponyville…

Fluttershy se acerco y la abrazo.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom están bien.

Rainbow le dio un ligero golpe en un hombro que logro arrancar un pequeño quejido de la pony granjera.

-Sí, no te preocupes, si hay alguien que les puede enseñar a esos grifos quien manda es Big Mac.

Applejack no respondió, habia notado algo en un mecanismo que se podía ver a través de las puertas abiertas. Salió de la habitación lentamente y miro con más detenimiento el complejo conjunto de cuerdas, engranes y poleas. En una de las poleas alguien habia tallado dos engranes en forma de manzana.

La princesa Luna recorría la primera cubierta de combate seguida de los dos comandantes. Se detuvo y golpeo una de las paredes.

-Mis herreros crearon una nueva forma de forjar el acero. Es más ligero y tiene la misma resistencia, eso nos permito crear una coraza que no interfiera con la capacidad de ele...

-¡Comandante Northern Wind! ¡Comandante Northern Wind!

Un pegaso de la guardia diurna volaba a toda prisa hacia los presentes. Se detuvo, dedico una pequeña reverencia a la princesa y se dirigió a su superior con voz entrecortada.

-Comandante, hemos encontrado a la octava unidad de pegasos.

-Excelente, dígale al capitán que…

Los ojos de la pegaso se encontraron con la mirada del soldado.

-¿Dónde están?

-Detrás de la gran formación de rocas al suroeste. Creo que el comandante White Thunder también debería de ir.

Ambos comandantes salieron inmediatamente seguidos por la princesa, en cuestión de minutos llegaron al lugar, Little Fun se encontraba ahí con uno de sus soldaos y muchos miembros de la guardia diurna. White Thunder lo miro.

-Escuche que los diurnos perdieron unos pegasos y estaba aburrido…

Se acercaron un poco mas caminando lentamente. Luna se llevo una pezuña a la boca y se dio la vuelta llorando. White Thunder se quito el casco y bajo la vista. Northern Wind miro el terreno frente a ella durante unos minutos, dio media vuelta y regreso a toda velocidad al campamento.

-¡Hare hablar a esa maldita gallina aunque tenga que matarla a golpes!

En una pequeña llanura cubierta de arena se encontraban los cuerpos de veinte pegasos. Ninguno tenía alas. A todos les faltaba un ojo. Todos tenían profundos cortes en el pecho en forma de una mariposa.

White Thunder se coloco de nuevo su casco.

-Ni una sola palabra de esto a Lady Fluttershy, me encargare personalmente de aquel que se atreva a desobedecer. Atiendan esos cuerpos. Princesa, venga conmigo por favor.

Ambos ponies se retiraron, los miembros de la guardia diurna se acercaron lentamente a su compañeros caídos cuando Little Fun les grito.

-Dejen eso ahí, ya es demasiado con ver a sus compañeros en esa situación. Mis muchachos y yo nos encargaremos. Vayan a descansar.

Los ponies se miraron entre ellos, y lentamente regresaron al campamento sin dejar de mirar atrás. Cuando se alejaron el capitán se acerco a su soldado.

-Tráeme al dragón.

Northern Wind entro intempestivamente en el hospital de campaña. A pesar de las protestas de Zecora se dirigió directamente a donde se encontraba la grifo. Esta estaba siendo vigilada por dos soldados de cada guardia. Tenía los ojos abiertos y se encontraba examinando con curiosidad su brazo derecho donde la garra quemada habia sido amputada. Twilight, White Thunder, Rainbow Dash y la princesa Luna entraron después. Northern Wind aparto a los soldados y sujeto ala grifo.

-Escúchame bien gallina. Vas a responder a todo lo que te pregunte.

Lahar miro a la pegaso antes de regresar la vista su muñón. De su pico salió un delgado hilo de voz

-¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a pedir las cosas por favor, pony?

-Maldita gallina si no hablas voy a…

-¿A qué?, ¿matarme? Hable con la zebra, es un milagro que este viva. Y por lo que me dijo solo me quedan unas horas.

Lahar cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente lo que le provoco un ataque de tos que termino con un vomito de sangre. Pasaron algunos minutos más antes de que abriera los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Sigues aquí, pony?, te vez furiosa. Ese maldito monstruo hizo algo horrible, ¿verdad?

Northern Wind asintió lentamente.

-Haaa, Ishtar realmente se va a molestar conmigo. Tengo una condición pony. Prométeme que tus soldados trataran a los grifos con alas de oro en sus armaduras como nosotros los tratamos a ustedes.

-No puedo asegurar nada.

-En… en ese caso... prométeme que mataran a Nergal y cuando lo hagan le dirán que la hija de lord Gilgamesh… ayudo… a su… derrota.

La expresión de Northern Wind se suavizo lentamente, cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

-Así será, te lo juro por Celestia.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?

El interrogatorio duro horas aunque avanzaba lentamente. Twilight tomaba nota concienzudamente de lo que decía Lahar. Hacia el final fue necesario que ella y Rainbow tradujeran las palabras en grifo que entremezclaba con el idioma de los ponies. Cerca del amanecer no respondió más preguntas.

La princesa, los comandantes y las caballeros de la corona solar salieron del hospital. Twilight le entrego el escrito a White Thunder, este y la princesa se retiraron. Northern Wind estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando la unicornio la detuvo

-Discúlpeme, comandante. Pero, ¿Por qué cambio de opinión cuando escucho ese nombre?

La pegaso se giro y miro a ambos ponies.

-Lord Gilgamesh era el amigo grifo del capitán Steady Step.

Los rayos del sol naciente se reflejaron en las escamas de Spike mientras este colocaba la última piedra sobre las veinte tumbas que habia cavado. Se alejo unos metros y se sentó con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Little Fun aterrizo junto a el

-Eso fue divertido, ¿no dragón?

Spike suspiro.

-Apuesto a que te trajo buenos recuerdos de Appleloosa.

-Por favor, no diga eso.

-De acuerdo, pero solo quiero que te metas una idea en ese escamoso cerebro tuyo. Esos ponies bien pudieron ser tus niñeras. Los Hellfire Wings hacemos lo que hacemos no porque sea divertido, sino porque en ocasiones no queda otra opción. Cada grifo que matamos son muchos ponies que salvamos de situaciones como estas.

Si quieres irte vete, pero si vas a quedarte te quiero al cien por ciento con tu escuadrón. Si te quedas y vuelves a hacer lo mismo yo mismo te matare.

-Me quedo

-No te escuche.

-Dije que me quedo.

-Habla más fuerte maldita sea, ¿acaso eres un estúpido potro?, ¿o quieres que traiga a tu esposa para que tome las decisiones de nuevo por ti?

-¡Me quedo! soy un Hellfire Wing.

-No, no lo eres, eres un estúpido remedo de dragón que se esconde detrás de su esposa y de su hermana porque tiene miedo de entrar en combate.

-¡Soy un Hellfire Wing!, hare lo que sea necesario hacer. Sin detenerme, sin misericordia, sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿En serio?, ¿y lo vas a hacer por venganza o para proteger algo?

-Lo voy a hacer para proteger a mi esposa de los grifos.

-Supongo que podre ponerte a prueba. Una cosa más, fuiste el que menos grifos mato. Sabes lo que eso significa.

Spike escucho a los demás miembros del escuadrón que se acercaban. Se tendió sobre el suelo y extendió las alas hacia arriba. Dos pegasos tomaron la punta de cada una y las comenzaron a bajar hacia el frente lentamente.

Spike mantenía fija la vista en el capitán. Si gritaba serian un minuto más, si lloraba seria un minuto más por cada lágrima. Sus compañeros continuaron forzando sus alas hasta que finalmente la articulación cedió y el hueso que unía su ala izquierda con su cuerpo salió de su lugar. Solo entonces el dragón se permitió un gesto de dolor. Little Fun le sonrió.

-Espero que hayas aprendido. Alguien acomódele esa ala, lo único mas inútil que un dragón cobarde es un dragón cobarde que no puede volar.


	19. El otro lado del rio

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 19**

**El otro lado del rio.**

El sol brillaba en un cielo sin nubes, su calor sofocante se podía sentir en cada bocanada de aire. Un cachorro grifo arrastraba trabajosamente un saco hasta un carro. Un grifo de mayor tamaño lo tomo y deposito sobre otros sacos.

-Debes ser más rápido, nos meteremos en problemas si llegamos tarde a la recolección.

El grifo mayor se amarro el carro a la espalda y comenzó a arrastrarlo trabajosamente por el polvoriento camino.

-¿Por qué tenemos que llevar la comida al pueblo, papa?, nos queda poca.

-Para que se la repartan a los soldados que están peleando contra esos malditos ponies. Pero no te preocupes, tengo todo preparado. Cuando termine la guerra tomamos todas nuestras cosas y nos hacemos de un terreno fértil en los territorios que recuperemos. Si tenemos suerte incluso podríamos conseguirnos un esclavo pegaso y no nos preocuparíamos más por el clima.

-¿Un esclavo?, pero somos granjeros, la casta libre más baja.

-Eso va a cambiar en cuanto ganemos la guerra y recuperemos lo que nos quitaron.

-¿Si los ponies son débiles como nos lo quitaron?

-Magia. Tú no los conoces, pero hay una casta de ponies que tienen un cuerno en su cabeza. Son hechiceros, crean conjuros en vez de luchar con la fuerza de sus músculos como lo hace un verdadero guerrero. Los ponies siempre se han aprovechado de eso para imponer su voluntad en las demás razas. Sin olvidar lo del sol.

-¿El sol?

-Su emperatriz puede manipular el sol, y ahora tienen otra emperatriz más que controla la luna. Tú eres muy joven para recordar el Día Oscuro. Pero hace unos años, durante el primer día del verano. El día más sagrado para nosotros, los ponies mantuvieron la luna en el cielo todo el día. No solo eso, ¿recuerdas la sequia y las plagas de hace dos años?

-Sí, mi amigo se murió de hambre.

-Pues mientras todas las razas luchamos para sobrevivir a cosas como esa los ponies de la casta voladora controlan el viento y las nubes. Nunca han tenido sequias o inundaciones en su historia. Incluso hay muchos que dicen que ellos se roban la lluvia de otras tierras.

Pero eso va a cambiar. Los sabios de la corte del emperador encontraron la manera de que la casta de los guerreros pueda hacer magia. Ahora estamos iguales a ellos en ese aspecto y somos más fuertes y rápidos.

Los grifos se encontraron con otro que arrastraba un carro con mucho menos costales. Comenzaron a avanzar lentamente lado a lado.

-Hola, ¿Qué paso?, esa no es la cuota mínima

-Fueron esas tormentas raras de los últimos días, llovió demasiado y la corriente se llevo parte de mi cosecha. Mi esposa dice que vio las nubes formarse en las tierras de los ponies…

-Querrás decir las tierras que nos quitaron los ponies.

-Como sea, unas nubes se escaparon de ahí y se vaciaron en las colinas del norte. Ya sabes lo demás. Ahora tendré que vérmelas con el recolector.

-¿Nubes raras?, debieron ser los ponies.

-No me gusta admitirlo pero creo que tienes razón

El grifo que venía acompañado por el cachorro se detuvo, tomo uno de los costales de su montón y lo deposito en el carro del otro grifo.

-¿Qué haces?

-El recolector es mi amigo y la última vez lleve varios costales de más. No hay problema.

Ambos grifos continuaron avanzando con el cachorro al lado de su padre. El grifo solitario bufaba.

-¿Alguna idea de cuándo demonios se va a acabar esto?, ya llevamos poco más de dos meses y cuando inicio la recolección dijeron que solo serian semanas.

-Tranquilo, para cuando esto termine tendremos mejores tierras.

-Si es que los nobles no se las quedan.

-Por supuesto que se quedaran con las mejores, pero el país de los ponies es muy grande y fértil. Dejaran las peores, pero aun esas son mejores que las que tenemos ahora.

-Yo lo único que quiero es que esto se acabe de una buena vez.

-¡Mira papa!, ¡Soldados!

El cachorro señalaba emocionado al cielo donde unas figuras volaban trazando amplios círculos. Los grifos mayores fijaron la vista.

-Escóndete.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te escondas!, ¡Ahora!

El cachorro corrió atrás de unas piedras. Pocos minutos después unas extrañas creaturas descendieron desde el cielo. Eran raros, de muchos colores diferentes del cuerpo y en el pelo que les crecía en la cabeza y en la cola. Sus patas terminaban en una gran uña sin filo, la cabeza era alargada. Todos tenían extraños tatuajes en la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Tenían alas y usaban armaduras de color dorado. Debían de ser ponies de la casta guerrera.

Habia dos junto a su padre y dos junto al amigo de este. Hablaban con palabras raras pero se notaba que estaban muy enojados. Junto a los carros habia seis mas. Uno más aterrizo, usaba una armadura mas grande. Se acerco a los bultos, desato uno y tomo su contenido. Carne seca, lo arrojo hacia un lado con un gesto de asco y tomo otro. Este contenía trigo, el extranjero sonrió, dijo algo y una de las criaturas tomo el bulto, se lo coloco en la espalda y voló.

Su padre se separo de los dos guerreros que lo custodiaban y ataco al que parecía ser el jefe.

-¡Eso es nuestros, ladrones!

Su padre era el grifo más fuerte de los alrededores y uno de los más rápidos. Pero la criatura alada lo esquivo sin problemas, le dio la espalda y lo pateo con gran fuerza con sus patas traseras. El grifo golpeo pesadamente el suelo. Uno de los ladrones se acerco y lo movió un par de veces con una de sus patas, miro al líder y dijo algo en voz baja.

El pequeño grifo no pudo evitar dejar salir un quejido. Los ponies miraron inmediatamente a las rocas detrás de las cuales se encontraba, uno se acerco y lo encontró sin problemas. Dijo algo y trato de tocarlo. El cachorro salió corriendo rápidamente regresando por el camino. Extendió sus pequeñas alas y se elevo unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo.

Al llegar a su casa se detuvo en seco. Su madre y su hermana mayor se encontraban afuera de esta mientras más de esas extrañas criaturas revisaban la pequeña granja. Uno salió del cobertizo donde guardaban las provisiones arrastrando el último saco de trigo que tenían.

Su madre se acerco a uno que tenía una armadura completamente extraña, totalmente dorada y con estrellas negras por todos lados. No tenía alas, pero tenía un cuerno sobre la cabeza, era uno de esos malvados magos.

-Por favor, no se lo lleven, es lo último que nos queda.

El pony miro hacia abajo y pronuncio palabras que el pudo entender.

-Yo… sentirlo… nosotros necesitar, nosotros dejar carne. Solo seguir ordenes.

Estaba apunto de acercarse cuando escucho un ruido.

-¡Hey!, idiota, por aquí.

El cachorro busco hasta encontrarse con otro un poco más grande que el que se escondía entre unos arbustos espinosos.

-Quítate de en medio del camino, te van a ver y te van a encerrar.

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué vengas para acá!

Se unió a otro al otro pequeño grifo.

-¿Te han visto?

-Unos nos robaron a mi papa y a mí la comida de la recolección y golpearon a mi papa, pero creo que no me siguieron.

-Bien, tenemos que ir al pueblo a avisar a los soldados que están ahí.

-pero mi mama, mi hermana.

-No tiene caso, ya las capturaron si intentamos algo también nos atraparan a nosotros, mejor vamos al pueblo

-Creo que tienes razón

-Sígueme, tenemos que cuidarnos de los que vuelan

Ambos cachorros se deslizaron entre las rocas lejos del camino. Cualquier sombra que se proyectara desde el cielo o ruido extraño inmediatamente los hacía correr bajo las rocas o arbustos. El sol brillaba inclementemente cuando subían la última colina. El más grande que iba hasta adelante se detuvo.

-un… una casa… voladora.

-¿De qué demonios estas…? Por las sagradas alas del emperador…

Sobre el pueblo una enorme cosa flotaba, era blanca con dorado y casi tan larga como el pueblo con dos enormes alas a los lados y un sol pintado en el frente. El cachorro de mayor tamaño sonrió

-¡Tiene el sol dorado!, ¡debe ser del emperador!

-¡No!, es diferente al sol dorado, mi padre me dijo que una de las emperatrices de los ponies puede manipular el sol y la otra la luna.

-¿Dos emperatrices?, eso no tiene sentí…

Algo los levanto del suelo. Se encontraban rodeados uno de una extraña luz café y el otro de una luz roja. La misteriosa fuerza que los mantenía en el aire y les impedía moverse los hizo acercarse a ponies del mismo color que la luz que los rodeaba y con cuernos en la cabeza.

Los dos extraños les dijeron algo.

El grifo más grande se revolvía furiosamente tratando de librarse de lo que fuera que lo sostenía.

-Estate quieto, son de la casta de los hechiceros, si los haces enojar te harán algo terrible

El cachorro se detuvo. Los extranjeros volvieron a decirles algo, se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo llevándolos flotando enfrente de ellos. La escena que se presento ante los pequeños los dejo sin habla.

Un par mas de extranjeros, sin alas y sin cuerno, arrastraban un grifo inmóvil y lo arrojaron a un agujero. En el centro del pueblo habia signos de violencia, algunas construcciones habían sido dañadas y la estatua del emperador habia sido derribada. Cuatro o cinco grifos se encontraban echados en el suelo con sus garras sobre la cabeza y rodeados por más ponies cornudos que los señalaban con sus cuernos brillantes. A unos cuantos metros de ahí las provisiones que habían sido reunidas para el ejército imperial estaban siendo revisadas. Todo lo que no fuera vegetales era hecho a un lado.

El cachorro más pequeño reconoció al jefe de recolección, viejo amigo de su padre. Dos de los ponies sin alas ni cuerno lo mantenían presionado contra el suelo. Un pony de la casta voladora de color gris y cabellera azul claro que usaba una armadura más grande que los demás lo miraba fijamente y le decía algo. Habia un segundo pony volador, de color azul y de pelaje multicolor que usaba una armadura mas adornada y que lo cubría mas. Este también podía hablar como los grifos

-Mas comida, ¿Dónde?, ¿Qué tan lejos siguiente pueblo y cuantos pueblerinos y cuántos soldados?

-No les voy a decir nada malditos imbéciles.

El pony volador azul le dijo algo al gris, este movió una de sus patas y los ponies sin alas y cuernos presionaron más al recolector.

Llegaron a su destino, una casa grande de ladrillos que también era vigilada por los ponies sin alas. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta y los dejaron en el interior, se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro. Sus ojos rápidamente se acostumbraron a la falta de luz. El cuarto estaba completamente lleno de cachorros de ambos sexos y de todas las edades. En cuanto se hizo obvio que los extranjeros se habían alejado se levanto un coro de chillidos, quejidos, amenazas y protestas.

Una cachorra se separo del los demás y se acerco a los recién llegados, el grifo más grande la saludo.

-Qué bueno que estas bien, ¿qué paso?

-No… no sé, estaba ayudando a mi mama con las vasijas cuando… algo silbo, como cuando los guerreros se dejan caer. Y sobre el recolector y los soldados cayeron varias de esas cosas… y luego… tembló… y por todos lados… cosas con cuernos y cosas sin alas… Los soldados volaron… ¡pero habia luces que los tocaban y los mataban!… mi mama me escondió dentro de una vasija, me encontraron y me trajeron aquí, ¿has visto a mi mama?, tengo miedo, ¿Qué son esas cosas?

-Mi amigo dice que son los ponies contra los que estamos peleando, son dos castas, los voladores y los hechiceros, los que no tienen alas ni cuernos deben ser sus i´k kalar.

Los demás cachorros se acercaron a escuchar las explicaciones del recién llegado. El otro cachorro trataba de ver a través de las rendijas de las tablas de las ventanas. Pudo ver a los dos i'k kalar ponies que se encontraban junto a la puerta con expresión aburrida.

Algo sucedió, los guardianes adoptaron una expresión alerta. Pocos segundos después otro i´k kalar pony se acerca y señala hacia el centro del pueblo, los guardias le dicen algo y señalan a la casa. El recién llegado niega con la cabeza y los tres se van corriendo por la calle.

El pequeño grifo salto de la ventana y rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta. Trato de empujarla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Los ponies se fueron, ya no nos están vigilando. Maldición, está atascada, por favor ayúdenme.

Solamente su compañero y otro cachorro mas se esfuerzan junto a él, no logran abrirla pero pueden arrancar una pequeña tabla dejando suficiente espacio para que se arrastren por la abertura.

Dos cachorros más se les unen en el escape cuando escuchan un ruido sobre sus cabezas. El rostro de los pequeños se ilumina al notar una gran cantidad de guerreros grifos que pasan a escasa altura sobre el techo de las casas y en dirección al centro del pueblo.

-¡Los guerreros regresaron!, van a derrotar a esos ponies.

-No seas tonto, tenemos que irnos, ¡qué demonios esperan para salir de ahí estúpidos!

Lentamente los demás cachorros comenzaron a salir, tuvieron que sacar a unos a rastras.

Los dos compañeros se quedaron mirando fijamente. El más pequeño miro hacia el cielo donde la enorme cosa seguía flotando, ahora habia más cosas parecidas alrededor de ella aunque de mucho menor tamaño. Regreso su vista hacia su compañero.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Creo que tenemos que…

Una explosión sacudió la calle y provoco una lluvia de polvo de las estructuras de ladrillo. Los cachorros corrieron en todas direcciones. El pequeño grifo instintivamente se dirigió en dirección contraria de la cual se habia escuchado el estruendo, podía oír a su compañero gritándole algo pero no lo entendía.

Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento en una estrecha calle. Estaba en un lugar del pueblo que no conocía. Vislumbro un soldado grifo que se arrastraba por la calle. Miraba atentamente a todos lados y se podía notar la tención en todo su cuerpo. Cuando el guerrero paso por una puerta este estallo en cientos de astillas. Un pony hechicero salió de esta y trato de aplastarlo con sus patas. El soldado giro rápidamente y tomo al enemigo por la cabeza. Ambos se trabaron en combate y comenzaron a rodar por la calle.

El grifo golpeo con sus garras la cabeza del pony y le abrió una herida que le baño la cara con sangre. Esto provoco un grito de alegría del cachorro, pero rápidamente se vio silenciado cuando el pony hizo brillar su cuerno. Una esfera luminosa surgió de él y destrozo la garra del valiente guerrero. Este retrocedió unos pasos y el pony lo embistió, atravesó la garganta del grifo con su cuerno y lo golpeo contra una pared.

El pony cornudo se detuvo unos momentos respirando agitadamente y llevándose una pata a la herida en su frente. Como dos relámpagos sendos grifos cayeron desde el cielo sobre él y encajaron repetidamente sus garras y picos en el invasor. Uno de ellos se volvió hacia el pequeño que aun no podía mover ni un musculo.

-¡Vete de aquí niño!

Un par más de guerreros con sus picos y garras llenas de sangre se les unieron

-Tenemos que ir al oeste, los ponies tienen tomada la plaza. Hay que darse prisa antes de que reciban refuerzos.

Los cuatro guerreros echaron a correr por la calle a toda velocidad. Justo cuando llegaron a la intersección una enorme esfera de luz cayó del cielo y con una terrible explosión arrojo en todas direcciones a los grifos y lleno de polvo el lugar. El cachorro miro hacia el cielo. Mas esferas de luz salían de la enorme estructura voladora y caían sobre el pueblo destruyendo casas y elevando enormes nubes de polvo y escombros.

El cachorro trataba de moverse pero sus pequeñas patas no le respondían. Escucho un sonido detrás de él, como si alguien golpeara rítmica y pausadamente unas piedras. De entre las nubes surgió calmadamente otro pony. Era totalmente diferente a los demás.

Tenía alas, pero no con plumas sino con una capa de piel que se extendía entre unos huesos alargados. Las alas eran rojo brillante como la sangre, aunque el pony era blanco. Era más grande que cualquier otro de la casta voladora que habia visto hasta el momento. Usaba una armadura negra con purpura y llevaba un enorme ojo de reptil en el pecho.

El pony sonreía, pasó a su lado y solo le dedico una pequeña mirada a través de los mechones de cabello oscuro que sobresalían de su casco. Se detuvo a un lado del cuerpo del hechicero al que movió con su pata un par de veces. Se acerco al agujero que se abrió en la calle. Hizo lo mismo con el cuerpo de un grifo pero después se levanto sobre sus dos patas traseras y dejo caer pesadamente las delanteras sobre la cabeza del guerrero.

El pony se llevo la pata a un collar y hablo, el collar brillo y se pudo escuchar una voz aunque no habia nadie ahí. El extranjero se giro y avanzo lentamente hacia él. Se detuvo, le dio un par de golpes con la pata empujándolo hacia un lado. Aunque quería huir lo más rápido de ahí las pequeñas patas del cachorro no le respondían. Comenzó a llorar, lo cual molesto al pony.

Escucho algo más, algo muy pesado golpeaba el suelo. No, no era algo golpeando, era algo enorme que se acercaba caminando.

Por encima de los techos de las casas pudo ver la cabeza y el cuello de un enorme monstruo verde, purpura y negro. La piel del monstruo se parecía a la armadura del pony que estaba junto a él. La criatura se detuvo, olfateo el aire y con una velocidad impresionante destrozo el techo de una casa con su cabeza. Cuando la saco derrumbando el resto de la casa tenía a un guerrero grifo entre las fauces.

En ese momento el pony le grito algo cerca de su oído. Finalmente sus pequeños miembros reaccionaron y comenzó a correr. Podía oír las explosiones y sentir el retumbar del suelo. Era vagamente consciente de que en ocasiones algo pasaba volando sobre el o corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba subiendo por un camino a las afueras del pueblo, era el camino que llevaba a su casa. Después de unos metros se encontró un par de carros abandonados. A un lado de estos habia varios sacos de provisiones en el suelo. En frente estaba tendido un grifo.

El pequeño se acerco y movió con su cabeza a su padre, lo llamo con lágrimas en sus ojos pero este no respondió. Finalmente se tendió a un lado de él y perdió el conocimiento.

Se movía, se balanceaba de arriba a abajo. Instintivamente grito y comenzó a lanzar zarpazos a todos lados con los ojos cerrados.

-Calmado, calmado, todo está bien.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Una grifo a la que nunca habia visto lo llevaba cargando en una canasta. Era ya de noche. Estaba rodeado de otros grifos que caminaban en la misma dirección.

-¿Mi papa?

-Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada.

-¿Mi mama?, ¿mi hermana?

-No se, los ponies capturaron a algunos, nosotros logramos escapar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la ciudad, donde es seguro.

-El pueblo…

-Ya no es nuestro pueblo. Ahora es de los ponies.

La grifo señalo. A lo lejos pudo ver la silueta familiar de las construcciones. Pero los detalles eran diferentes. Aun habia nubes de polvo, varios de los edificios más grandes ya no estaban. Las estructuras voladoras ahora estaban en el suelo. Habia grandes hogueras y podía ver las sombras del constante movimiento de los ponies.

El cachorro cerró los ojos.

-Jamás los perdonare.


	20. Resplandor

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 20**

**Resplandor.**

Los túneles debajo del palacio imperial se extendían por longitudes impensables. Lentamente a lo largo de los siglos habían sido expandidos cada vez más. Servían de bodega, escondite, calabozos y muchas cosas más y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que tan profundos eran y como estaban interconectados. El perfecto lugar si no deseabas que alguien te encontrara pero querías estar cerca del centro del poder.

Una joven grifo se encontraba en un pequeño pasillo lateral dónde alguien habia almacenado vino y se habia olvidado de que estaba ahí. Dos grifos más la acompañaban, uno de los cuales era más pequeño de lo usual.

-¿Lahar?, Maldita sea Lahar respóndeme.

Solo se escucho el rítmico golpeteo de una gotera lejana mientras la grifo se colocaba la joya cerca del oído. Uno de los grifos se acerco a la que hablaba por la joya, cojeaba de manera bastante pronunciada.

-Han pasado tres días, comandante. Ya deberíamos de pensar en lo que sigue.

Ishtar se volvió furiosa a Gilda, estaba a punto de gritarle pero se contuvo. Observo a la que alguna vez fue de las mejores voladoras del ejército imperial, las alas completamente inutilizadas al igual que su pata trasera derecha. Tal vez hubiera sido más piadoso haberle hecho lo mismo que al viejo unicornio en vez de salvarle la vida y condenarla a pasar años de esa manera. Tomo una honda bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

-Creo que tiene razón capitán. Tenemos que pensar cuidadosamente que es lo que haremos a continuación. Las derrotas de Nergal no nos sirven de nada si también son derrotas para nosotros.

Se asomo para revisar el pasillo. ¿Ver o no ver al emperador? Su puesto como segunda al mando del ejército le habia dado más poder pero la unió profundamente al general. Hacerlo caer a él sin perjudicarse a sí misma probó ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, sobre todo si Nergal estaba consciente de esa situación.

La joya comenzó a brillar. Con un rápido y nervioso movimiento de su garra Ishtar trato de activarla. Cayó al suelo en un charco y rápidamente la levanto y la activo.

-Lahar, maldita estúpida me tenias preocupada, ¿Dónde demonios…?

-Me temo que vos me estáis confundiendo con alguien más.

La voz no era de grifo, aunque lo hablaba de manera bastante aceptable excepto por la forma arcaica de expresarse.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Cierto, cierto. Os ruego que disculpéis mi falta de modales. Soy la princesa Luna de Equestria, princesa de la noche, emperatriz de las estrellas y gobernante de las revoluciones del astro de la noche. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

Ishtar miro a sus dos acompañantes, se lamio el pico y se acerco más a la joya.

-Comandante Ishtar al mando de las alas doradas de la muerte, del glorioso ejército imperial de Kadingirra a las garras del todopoderoso emperador Nabucodonosor El Glorioso.

-Un placer comandante Ishtar, ¿Será posible que vos me pongáis en contacto con el emperador Nabucodonosor el todopoderoso?

-No creo que eso sea posible, ¿Dónde está la capitana Lahar?, estoy dispuesta a negociar un rescate.

-Me apena mucho comunicaros esto. Pero la valiente capitana Lahar no soporto las heridas recibidas en combate y ahora se encuentra en las eternas llanuras más allá de las estrellas. No os preocupéis, mi padre siente aprecio por los espíritus valientes como ella.

Ishtar dejo caer la joya. Sintió que Ninlil la tomaba de una de las patas. Lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, sacudió la cabeza y recogió de nuevo el artefacto mágico.

-Su cuerpo… donde…

-Nos hubiera dado un enorme placer devolveros el gesto que vos tuvisteis para con nosotros y con el Capitán Steady Step, pero lamentablemente no fue posible. Despedimos a la capitana Lahar con los honores debidos.

-Bien, en ese caso creo que ya no nos queda nada más de que hablar, princesa.

-Al contrario comandante Ishtar, creo que vos y nos tenemos muchas situaciones que discutir. Me gustaría negociar algunas cosas con vos.

-Le advierto que yo jamás traicionare a mis gentes y me uniré a mis enemigos.

-Estoy completamente segura de que vos siempre seréis fiel a los grifos, ¿se encuentra vos igualmente segura acerca de unirse a sus enemigos y quiénes son estos? Le dejare por ahora, la separación de un viejo y querido amigo siempre es dolorosa. Os suplico que mantenga abierta esta vía de comunicación.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Ishtar suspiro, tomo la joya y se la guardo en la armadura. Lahar era la que habia estado más tiempo junto a ella, su mejor consejera, la que nunca tuvo miedo de decirle lo que pensaba, la que le daba su apoyo honesto e incondicional. La más leal, leal hasta la muerte. La comandante grifo miro a sus dos ayudantes.

-De acuerdo, regresare al palacio y tratare de averiguar de qué humor esta el emperador. Ninlil, mantente alerta, trata de recolectar la mayor cantidad de información que puedas, no dejes que Nergal te vea. Gilda, debes regresar a la casa.

-¿Me hiciste arrastrarme todo el camino hasta aquí solo para decirme que no hare nada de nuevo?

-Son mis órdenes, las aceptaras o sabrás de Nergal. Vámonos.

Comenzaron a caminar sigilosamente por los túneles, al pasar por uno se sobresaltaron. Un grifo joven de tamaño medio salió calmadamente de este. Su parte de felino era negra y delgada al igual que la de ave.

-Buenos días, que coincidencia encontrarla aquí comandante Ishtar.

Ishtar y Ninlil hicieron una reverencia mientras Gilda caminaba hacia atrás. Ishtar se incorporo pero mantuvo baja la vista.

-Príncipe Nabu… yo… me preparaba para entrevistarme con su padre.

-No creo que sea recomendable, tal vez en la cena este de mejor humor. Tampoco le recomendaría andar mucho por este viejo laberinto, lord Edimmu gusta de los lugares oscuros y húmedos. ¿Acaso no es esa la ayudante del general Nergal? Curioso, creí que usted habia dicho que habia muerto, debí escuchar mal. Con permiso.

El Príncipe continúo avanzando por el túnel con paso calmado hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.

Un joven dragón se encontraba sentado a las afueras de un pueblo golpeado por la guerra. Spike miraba las estrellas, siempre lo calmaba ver el cielo nocturno. Prefería hacerlo desde un lugar alto, donde pudiera ver Ponyville. Pero el cielo despejado del desierto era un sustituto más que aceptable.

-Estás haciendo ruidos con los dientes, ¿Qué te preocupa?

Bajo la vista hacia Rarity, que estaba acostada a un lado suyo.

-Nada.

-Mentiroso. Siempre haces ruido con los dientes cuando algo te preocupa

-Hee, ¿Little Fun se va a molestar conmigo si me ve junto a ti?

-No tiene porque, estas peleando bien de nuevo…

-Pero entonces eso te molesta a ti.

-Por lo menos ya no cambias.

Spike gruño, un olor le recordó que la razón de estar ahí no era tener una tranquila conversación de esposos.

-Huelo uno, por el oeste… ya lo vi. Atrás de las rocas. ¿Sientes la gema?

-Espera un momento… hay algo mas pero…si, lo siento.

La unicornio se coloco un pequeño lente sobre su ojo derecho, la creación más reciente de la princesa. Miro a la dirección que le indicaba su magia y a través del cristal pudo ver al grifo como si estuviera a solo unos pasos.

El cuerno de Rarity emitió un ligero brillo, una pequeña esfera luminosa se formo en su punta y se desprendió a toda velocidad. Segundos después Spike escucho el ahogado sonido de algo que golpeaba el suelo.

-Listo, ¿es el tercero verdad?, espero que ya entiendan y dejen de tratar de infiltrarse. ¿Rarity?

-Cuando empezó esto ni siquiera podía darle a una diana a dos metros… ahora soy apreciada por mi capacidad para matar a gran distancia.

-Solo nos defendemos. Es como me lo dijo el capitán Little Fun. Cada grifo muerto son muchas vidas de ponies que se salvan.

-No te has puesto a pensar si tienen cachorros o si…

-No, y te sugiero que no lo hagas o te volverás loca.

El dragón cubrió a la unicornio con un ala mientras rosaba la crin de esta con su nariz.

-Sé que es difícil, pero no pienses en eso. No te preocupes, no estamos haciendo más que defendernos.

-Pero por ejemplo yo no quiero estar aquí realmente, ¿Qué tal si ellos…?

-Tal vez no, pero si nos detenemos y dudamos nos pueden hacer daño o a alguien a quien queremos.

-Eso te lo dijo el capitán ¿verdad?

-Con mas insultos y de manera más directa, pero si.

-Yo soy la que se debería de enojar al verte junto a él.

-Es mi oficial superior, tengo que estar junto a él.

-Podrías salirte de ese escuadrón…

-No.

La fría brisa del desierto agito la crin de la pony. El dragón regreso su vista al cielo nocturno. Una pequeña estrella fugaz cruzo la bóveda celeste.

-Escucha Rarity, no quise responderte de esa manera.

-Lo sé, es solo que…

La unicornio se levanto y su cuerno comenzó a brillar.

-¿Rarity, que pasa?

-Es esa sensación de nuevo como joyas pero…

Spike sintió un vibración en el suelo, recordó lo que le habia comentado Twilight hacia unos días.

-Siempre que conseguimos una ventaja a los pocos días tienen una respuesta…

Tenían dos enormes dirigibles llenos de toda clase de artefactos y armas mágicas, ¿Qué habrán creado los grifos que pudiera competir con eso? El suelo vibró de nuevo.

-Rarity, debemos…

El suelo colapso alrededor de ellos, rápidamente el dragón tomo a su esposa y la presiono contra su pecho cubriéndola con los brazos mientras daba la espalda hacia el vacio por el cual se precipitaba. Golpeo con fuerza el suelo, el cual cedió de nueva cuenta mandándolo más profundo. Tres veces más se repitió antes de que se detuvieran, una avalancha de escombros cayó sobre Spike. El dragón se tomo unos minutos para recobrar el aliento.

-¿Estás bien, Rarity?

-No, me despeine y tengo varios moretones. ¿Qué no te habia dicho que no fueras tan brusco cuando me abrazas?

-¡Pero caímos por varios metros en una cueva o túnel!

-Te recuerdo que tengo el titulo de lady y tu el de Lord, debemos comportarnos a la altura de estos títulos sin importan las circunstancias.

-De acuerdo, voy a tratar de levantarme lo más educadamente posible, ten cuidado de no ser descortésmente aplastada por los escombros.

Spike se giro, dejando que las rocas rodaran de su vientre, se levanto y coloco delicadamente a Rarity en el suelo antes de torcer su largo cuello y revisarse la espalda. Se toco los omoplatos.

-Auch.

Rarity se acerco, iluminándose con su cuerno.

-¿Estás bien?, déjame ver… por Celestia Spike, ¡estas sangrando!

-La parte donde se unen los músculos de las alas es delicada, y ya estaba lastimado de ahí. No te preocupes, estoy bien pero no podre volar hasta que Zecora o Fluttershy me den una ayuda.

El dragón miro hacia arriba, a través de los sucesivos huecos pudo ver un pequeño círculo de estrellas.

-Cuidado Rarity, no creo que esto funcione pero debo intentarlo.

Spike extendió sus garras y se sujeto por el borde de apariencia más firme del agujero inmediatamente superior a él. Empezó a ejercer fuerza y retrocedió un poco cuando la roca cedió.

-Bien, sin volar y sin trepar. Parece que tendremos que esperar a que vengan por nosotros.

-¿Se abran dado cuenta?

-Si no escucharon el ruido de un dragón cayendo cientos de metros entonces si oirán esto.

Spike se paro sobre sus dos patas traseras y tomo aire, se detuvo. Rápidamente bajo el cuerpo y olfateo. Empujo a Rarity contra un lado del túnel y se pego a la pared, sus escamas adquirieron la tonalidad de las rocas circundantes.

Lentamente una Luz purpura comenzó a iluminar el túnel, pudieron escuchar el traqueteo de ruedas y eventualmente dos voces que discutían en el idioma de los grifos.

A la distancia Spike distinguió a dos grifos que iluminaban el camino con las joyas en su pecho, detrás de ellos un par de i'k kalar jalaban un carro de minería repleto de gemas purpuras.

Los grifos se detuvieron ante el montón de escombros y comenzaron a gritar de nuevo airadamente. Señalando los agujeros y mostrándose mutuamente pergaminos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Los grifos inmediatamente guardaron silencio e inclinaron la cabeza, los i'k kalar se arrojaron al suelo y se cubrieron los ojos, inclusive Spike y Rarity sintieron la autoridad incuestionable que surgía de las palabras que no podían comprender.

Otro grifo se acerco. Su parte trasera era como un león pero la delantera tenia plumas doradas, al igual que una larga melena negra. Usaba una armadura dorada pulida de tal forma que parecía que el metal tenía poco de haber salido de la forja. Una enorme joya dorada adornaba su pecho.

El grifo se acerco al montón de escombros y observo a través de la enorme abertura.

-¿Qué es esto?

Uno de los grifos que discutían se levanto.

-No lo sabemos, su majestad, es probable que el techo de la mina colapsara debido a las explosiones para agrandar los túneles.

El otro grifo se levanto airado.

-Calcule cuidadosamente las cargas y su posición, los ponies debieron colocar algo muy pesado ahí arriba.

El grifo grande tomo una roca del montón y la arrojo a un lado.

-¿Y en donde esta ese algo grande y pesado?

-No... No sé, su majestad, tal vez rodo o los ponies bajaron y lo recuperaron o…

El grifo de la armadura enrojecida noto unas marcas en el suelo. Sonrió, era demasiada buena suerte.

-O tal vez se fue caminando. ¡Sal de ahí, bestia! O iré por ti.

Spike gruño, se separo de la pared del túnel y le extendió la palma de la garra a Rarity, lentamente se acerco caminando al lugar donde se encontraba el grifo, el cual sonrió.

-¿No es una suerte?, el famoso dragón guerrero de Equestria en persona. ¿Tienes un nombre, bestia?

-Spike… digo, Lord Spike Draco, de Canterlot, guerrero de la guardia nocturna a las órdenes de su etérea majestad, princesa Luna de Equestria.

Spike recito su titulo con una voz monótona. Originalmente era solo Lord Spike el Dragón, pero Rarity le habia solicitado a la princesa Celestia que lo cambiara para que fuera más "elegante".

-Interesante, Lord Spike. En ese caso permíteme presentarme como es debido.

El grifo se coloco en posición de firmes y se llevo la garra derecha al pecho.

-Soy su majestad, príncipe Imperial y heredero al trono dorado y la corona del sol eterno. Príncipe Shamash de Kadingirra, del clan de Enlil, de la casta del templo sagrado de Ekur, Gobernante de las orbitas solares.

Spike se adelanto con furia e indignación en sus ojos.

-Solo hay una Gobernante de las orbitas solares, retira tus palabras antes de que…

-¿Antes de que qué? La ira arde en tus ojos. ¿Acaso es lo único que arde en ti, dragón?

Spike tomo aire y descargo sus llamas sobre el grifo, durante varios segundos el túnel se lleno de un resplandor que lastimo los ojos de los presentes y los obligo a apartar la mirada mientras las sombras bailaban en las paredes.

Cuando el dragón termino su ataque el grifo seguía en el mismo lugar, sus cuatro extremidades firmemente plantadas en las rocas que emitían un ligero brillo rojizo.

-Ciertamente el fuego de un dragón es algo espectacular. Pero el fuego del sol es más potente aun.

La joya en el pecho del grifo se encendió como si dentro de ella hubiera una llama. El grifo tomo aire y de su pico salió disparado un torrente de fuego. Spike sonrió y extendió la palma de su garra para contener el ataque.

El fuego toco la palma de Spike, que dejo escapar un gruñido de sorpresa y de dolor mientras retrocedía varios pasos. Se miro las escamas de su garra mientras trataba de comprender esa sensación que experimentaba por primera vez en su vida. Algo lo habia quemado.

-Que sucede Lord Spike, ¿No soportas el calor?

El dragón rugió y cargo hacia adelante. Su garra izquierda descendió a toda velocidad contra el príncipe que se convirtió en una esfera de llamas a través de la cual el ataque del dragón pasó sin causar ningún daño. Las llamas se elevaron rápidamente y a escasa distancia de la cabeza del dragón tomaron forma de grifo nuevamente.

Shamash levanto su garra la cual se encendió y rápidamente golpeo a Spike en la frente. El golpe fue acompañado con una explosión que nuevamente lastimo al dragón y lo mando contra la pared del túnel. El impacto de la enorme masa provoco la caída de varias rocas. El príncipe grifo nuevamente cambio la esencia de su cuerpo para evitar la mordida de Spike, las llamas giraron rápidamente y se impactaron en la espalda del dragón.

Spike impacto el suelo emitiendo un rugido de dolor que reverbero por todo el túnel. Rarity salió corriendo de su escondite solo para detenerse ante la mirada de Spike. El príncipe también se detuvo aunque no noto a la pony y se dirigió a los otros grifos.

-Rápido, lleven las gemas a donde están las demás y actívenlas. Los ponies debieron de escuchar eso.

Los grifos se acercaron corriendo a donde los i'k kalar y les encajaron las garras en los costados para hacerlos reaccionar. Cuando comenzaron a jalar el carro una luz surgió del fondo del túnel y golpeo y destrozo la parte que unía a los i´k kalar con el carro, provocando que se volcara y esparciera su contenido.

Shamash volvió su vista hacia el túnel donde ahora podía distinguir a un unicornio.

-¿Quién demonios se atreve a…?

La garra del dragón lo impacto y lo estrello contra la pared del túnel, inmediatamente Spike lo embistió con su cabeza. El príncipe grifo se convirtió en llamas nuevamente, se elevo, recupero su forma y golpeo la cabeza del dragón contra el suelo. Rápidamente Spike se levanto y con su cráneo presiono al grifo contra el techo

Hubo una explosión que separo violentamente la cabeza de Spike de la roca, las llamas se trasladaron a la espalda del dragón donde recuperaron su forma de grifo. Shamash elevo su garra encendida y golpeo nuevamente el punto lastimado del enorme reptil.

-¡Maten a ese pony y activen las gemas!, la explosión será suficiente para hacer colapsar el pueblo.

Ambos grifos corrieron por el túnel, uno fue atravesado por una pequeña esfera de luz en su pecho, el otro se detuvo.

Al mismo tiempo Spike giro su cabeza y lanzo un mordisco sobre el grifo en su espalda. Este transmuto de nuevo su ser y se alejo un poco antes de adquirir de nuevo un aspecto solido y golpear fuertemente al dragón en una mejilla.

-No de nuevo, bestia.

Sus garras se envolvieron en llamas e impacto de nueva cuenta la cabeza de Spike, de un golpe la hundió contra la roca y continuo presionando la contra esta y golpeándola con llamas. Salto y se coloco sobre la herida entre las alas, encendió ambas garras.

-Esperaba más de la bestia que casi derrota a Nergal. Tu cabeza será un buen regalo para mi padre.

Un hechizo lo impacto en el pecho y lo mando varios metros hacia atrás. Se levanto furioso para observar a una unicornio que se interponía entre él y su mal herida presa. La unicornio usaba una armadura negra que parecía más un vestido hecho de metal. El príncipe grifo se paso la lengua por el pico.

-Interesante, uno de los elementos de la armonía supongo. Mi prometida me advirtió que no debía tomarlos a la ligera. Unicornio, blanca, crin purpura. ¿Generosidad?

Rarity inclino su cabeza y aumento la intensidad del brillo de su cuerno.

-Aléjate de mi esposo, maldito monstruo.

-¿Esposo?, definitivamente Ishtar tiene razón, están llenos de sorpresas. Pero aun así no eres nada comparada con un príncipe del clan del templo sagrado.

Miro hacia un lado, ahora ambos grifos estaban muertos. Rarity aprovecho para dar un vistazo rápido a Spike. Estaba inconsciente y sangraba de la espalda y la cabeza, pero aun respiraba. La voz del príncipe grifo la hizo mirar de nuevo hacia el frente.

- Cual es tu nombre, esposa del Dragón.

-Lady Rarity Draco, de Ponyville, mensajera de la hermosa generosidad. Caballero de la orden de la Corona Solar al servicio de sus majestades y asesora personal de imagen de sus majestades.

-¿Qué?, Bueno, no importa. Mi prometida está obsesionada con capturar a una de ustedes para presentársela a mi padre. Así que prepárate.

El grifo cargo directamente. Rarity rápidamente disparo un hechizo. Su enemigo se transformo en llamas. Cuando la magia alcanzo a estas exploto y regreso al príncipe a su forma normal. Este la miro confundido y enfurecido.

-Definitivamente los elementos de la armonía son algo especial. Pero no lo suficiente.

Se encendió de nuevo y se lanzo hacia el frente. La unicornio disparo de nuevo, el torrente de llamas se movió hacia un lado y esquivo la esfera mágica que comenzó a seguirlo. El mismo tiempo que las llamas tocaron a Rarity la magia lo toco a él.

La explosión los arrojo hacia un lado. Rarity se incorporo y trato de cocear al grifo, este cambio su esencia de nuevo lo que provoco que al tocarlo la elegante unicornio sintiera una temperatura horrible en sus patas traseras.

La pony gimió de dolor, las garras del grifo golpearon su costado con una explosión de llamas, las partes del cuerpo de Rarity que no estaban cubiertas por la armadura resintieron el calor. El príncipe brinco sobre ella. El cuerno se ilumino y el hechizo exploto a corta distancia de ambos.

Shamash fue lanzado contra el techo del túnel y cayó pesadamente. Rarity se incorporo con trabajos tratando de poner la menor cantidad de peso sobre sus patas traseras. El grifo ya estaba de pie e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire.

El torrente de llamas fue apenas esquivado por la unicornio. Cuando estas tocaron el suelo enfrente de Rarity explotaron. Ella rodo varios metros. Comenzó a toser cuando sintió una garra que la presionaba la cabeza contra el suelo.

-Le sugiero que no se mueva, lady Rarity, a menos que quiera sufrir quemaduras muy graves.

La unicornio sintió como se elevaba la temperatura de la garra del grifo. Noto el carro, los i'k kalar seguían donde mismo, incapaces de moverse. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar.

-¿Intentando un nuevo truco, he? Creo que no aprecias tu piel.

Un pequeño fragmento de joya salió disparado del carro y golpeo al príncipe grifo al mismo tiempo que estallaba. Este se movió varios pasos hacia el lado al mismo tiempo que giraba hacia Rarity con los ojos llenos de furia.

-¡Suficiente!, ¡vales lo mismo muerta que viva, y esa tonta no ha hecho nada por mi últimamente como para que…!

Rarity mantenía flotando frente a si una enorme joya mágica.

-Puedo lanzarte esto muy rápido.

-Tonta Pony, en lo que tú la lanzas puedo convertirme en llamas y descender por el túnel. En cuestión de segundo adiós a todos tus compatriotas.

-Entonces tendré que hacerla explotar aquí mismo.

-No te atreverías, nos matarías a todos, incluyéndote a ti y al dragón.

-Spike ha sobrevivido a cosas peores. Si no fueras un cobarde y lo hubieras enfrentado en igualdad de condiciones y en un espacio abierto hubiera sido muy diferente. Respecto a mi no tengo problemas en hacer esto si significa que mis amigos estarán a salvo.

-Por favor, no el viejo discurso del valiente auto sacrificio. Eso está demasiado gastado. Además te olvidas de algo. Nada me toca cuando me convierto

El príncipe se levanto sobre sus dos patas la joya en su pecho brillo, su cuerpo se encendió, las llamas se apagaron al igual que su gema.

Rarity se acerco lentamente. Su cuerno emitía una agradable luz blanca al igual que su elemento.

-Mala suerte, rufián. Depender de tus gemas cuando te enfrentas a alguien que puede manipularlas con facilidad y gracia

Shamash se lanzo contra Rarity y la golpeo con su garra haciéndola retroceder.

-¡No necesito de magia para arrancarte la garganta!

Cargo de nuevo. Al acercarse a la pony un enorme cristal surgió del suelo del túnel y lo golpeo en el pecho. Cayó de lado para recibir el impacto de varios pequeños cuarzos que se desprendieron del techo y se dirigieron a él a toda velocidad.

Se levanto y se coloco en posición defensiva. Rarity tenía varias joyas magias girando alrededor de ella, su elemento llenaba el ambiente de una resplandeciente luz blanca.

-Se acabo, su majestad. Ahora le informo que es usted mi prisionero.

-Primero muerto antes que dejar que tal desgracia suceda. Tendrás que matarme si quieres detenerme.

Ataco de nuevo. La unicornio lanzo una joya que se interpuso entre ambos y estallo. El grifo rodo cerca de los cuerpos de sus súbditos. Rarity se acerco lentamente, esforzándose por no demostrar el dolor que le causaba cada paso de sus patas traseras.

El grifo se incorporo y brinco sobre ella una vez más. De nueva cuenta Rarity lanzo en su contra un fragmento de roca que este con rapidez desvió hacia el suelo. El fragmento estallo, creando grietas en el suelo que rápidamente cedió. Tanto el grifo como la pony cayeron por el agujero.

Aterrizaron sobre una gran cantidad de joyas mágicas purpuras. El príncipe sonrió mientras se incorporaba.

-Apuesto a que se siente como una estúpida. Me pregunto cuanta magia podrá contener con su elemento.

Tomo una joya que comenzó a brillar pero rápidamente se apago. La lanzo hacia un lado y ataco a Rarity, esta se movió hacia un lado. El grifo aprovecho y toco tres joyas diferentes sucesivamente. El cuerno de Rarity brillaba con gran intensidad.

El príncipe sonrió, su pecho se sentía ardiente de nuevo.

-Creo que incluso los famosos elementos de la armonía tienen sus límites.

Se encendió, convirtiéndose en una enorme masa de fuego que tomo una forma similar a un grifo. Un sonido crujiente y siseante surgía de él, vagamente similar a la voz del príncipe.

-No sirvió de nada, No puedes contener tanta magia. Te matare y después volare ese maldito pueblo.

Les llegaron ruidos de la parte superior de túnel.

-¿Lady Rarity, Spike? Donde… ¡por Luna! ¿Qué le paso al dragón?

-Sabía que no podía dejar a ese trasero escamoso cerca de su esposa sin que pasara algo estúpido.

Shamash rugió y se lanzo contra Rarity. El cuerno de esta brillo una vez más. Cientos de pequeñas esferas surgieron de este. Iluminando la cueva con pequeñas constelaciones. Las luces brillaron y giraron. El príncipe grifo se convirtió en una esfera de llamas que se movía velozmente por todo el espacio disponible.

Las luces lo siguieron, rodearon y se impactaron en él todas al mismo tiempo. La explosión hizo retumbar la cueva. El príncipe cayó desde el techo de esta sobre las joyas. Rarity se arrodillo extenuada. Escucho el desagradable sonido de la risa del grifo. Este levanto de manera triunfal y le mostro una gema que emitía un ligero resplandor.

Los cientos de joyas en la cueva se encendieron lentamente como las ondas que se forman al arrojar una piedra a un lago. Rarity se levanto nuevamente. Su cuerno brillando con gran intensidad al igual que su elemento. Las joyas perdían su brillo por momentos para encenderse de nuevo.

Shamash se acerco sonriente. Levanto una garra que se encendió.

-Alto ahí maldita gallina.

El capitán Little Fun descendió por el agujero en el techo de la cueva, los Hellfire Wings entraron después que el. El cuerno de Rarity brillaba con enceguecedoramente mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Shamash giro su cuerpo para poder ver mejor al pegaso y aun representar un peligro para Rarity.

-Un paso más y le arranco la garganta.

Little Fun se encogió de hombros.

-Ciertamente no sé si eso será bueno para ti, considerando que tendrías un dragón asesino increíblemente furioso tras tus malditos huesos por toda la vida. Y los dragones viven mucho.

Más pegasos descendieron por el techo de la cueva. El príncipe comenzó a retroceder.

Rarity grito. Las joyas se apagaron por completo al mismo tiempo que un torrente de luz surgió de su cuerno y se elevo por la cueva, atravesó sucesivamente los diferentes niveles de la mina abandonada e hizo erupción a escasos metros del pueblo. Sorprendiendo a los ponies que se encontraban cerca del agujero por el cual ella y el dragón cayeron.

El príncipe se convirtió rápidamente en una columna de llamas que se elevaron por el agujero y escaparon en el frio de la noche. Rarity yacía inconsciente sobre las gemas ahora inertes.

Twilight corrió hacia la plaza del pueblo. Habia estado profundamente dormida hasta que escucho el rugido de la magia liberada que surgió del suelo. Ahora podía ver a Spike tendido sobre las frías baldosas, su ala cubriendo a Rarity quien también yacía inconsciente a un lado de este. Fluttershy y Pinkie caminaban alrededor de ellos. La unicornio purpura se acerco corriendo.

-¿Están bien?, ¿Qué paso?

Pinkie se acerco dando pequeños saltos.

-Rarity esta quemada en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero Zecora está preparando un ungüento para eso. Spike tiene unas heridas muy feas en la cabeza y la espalda pero también todo bajo control.

-¿No les dijeron que paso?

-No, ese pegaso feo, grande y malo trajo a Rarity, después de un rato los unicornios del comandante seriedad sacaron a Spike de un hoyo enorme en el suelo con magia. Han dormido desde entonces.

-Pero se están abrazando…

- Si, se abrazaron solos, sin despertarse. ¿No es tierno?, me recuerda a una canción. ¿Quieres oírla?

La princesa Celestia se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, respiraba pesadamente mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Algo la habia drenado, algo habia vaciado un poco de su poder o del poder del sol. Podía sentir odio y orgullo en ese algo que habia robado un poco de su magia.

Una fuerte sucesión de golpes resonó en las puertas de sus aposentos.

-Adelante.

Un guardia nocturno entro respirando agitadamente.

-Lamento despertarla, su majestad. Pero solicitan urgentemente su presencia en el campo de pruebas secreto.

-Entendido. Muchas gracias por avisarme.

Celestia desapareció envuelta en una suave luz. La misma luz anuncio su llegada a los terrenos. El campamento de los inventores se encontraba envuelto en una terrible confusión. Varias de las yeguas presentes, incluyendo a la joven hermana de Applejack, lloraban en un rincón. Dos guardias nocturnos se acercaron rápidamente a ella y la guiaron hasta una carpa.

Cuando entro se encontró con un pony tendido sobre el suelo. Alguien lo habia cubierto con una manta que se empapo de sangre. Pudo reconocer la cutie mark del jefe de ingenieros de su hermana menor. Otro pony estaba en el lugar removiendo nerviosamente el suelo con una de sus patas

Uno de los unicornios guardias se acercó.

-Lo golpearon en la cabeza con una de sus herramientas. Lo golpearon mucho, pero eso no es lo peor.

El pony nervioso se acerco.

-Nos robaron su majestad.

-¿Qué se llevaron?

-Planos, planos que la princesa Luna dibujo y que indicaban como convertir un artículo que encontró en una de las habitaciones donde los elementos de la armonía dormían en un arma.

-¿Qué clase de arma?

-Cañones, cañones capaces de aumentar el potencial mágico de un hechizo. Similares aunque menos potentes al que colocamos en el Morning Glory.

Celestia cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos su mirada tierna y bondadosa habia sido remplazada por una de furia y determinación. Se dirigió a uno de los guardias el cual retrocedió unos pasos impactado lo que se podía ver en los ojos de la princesa.

-No importa donde estén, no importa donde se encuentren, quiero a todos los ministros y consejeros en el palacio. ¡Ahora!


	21. La ira del sol

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 21 **

**La ira del sol. **

La sala de los tronos gemelos se encontraba llena de ponies desvelados, miradas furiosas y murmullos quejumbrosos. Todas las salidas estaban protegidas por miembros de ambas guardias. Los mismos soldados que recorrieron todo Canterlot y sacaron a los nobles y ministros de sus camas.

La puerta principal se abrió, sin anuncio ni ceremonia la princesa del sol hizo su entrada. Sin ponerse de acuerdo todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Celestia amino rápidamente hacia su trono y se sentó en el. Durante varios minutos no hizo nada más que observar a los nobles, finalmente abrió su boca, so tono era duro, muy diferente al que normalmente usaba.

-Esta noche uno de ustedes cometió un asesinato.

La sala se lleno de una marea de comentarios que variaban desde la sorpresa, la duda y la indignación. En un rincón el viejo ministro de relaciones diplomáticas se desmayo.

-¡Silencio!

El piso de la sala de los tronos tembló al mismo tiempo que un viento cálido soplo desde el trono y la intensidad de la luz en de los candelabros aumento.

-Desde hace meses mi hermana y yo estamos consientes de que uno de ustedes entregaba información a los grifos. Decidimos tratarlo de la manera más discreta posible, considerando que tal vez el informante fuera víctima de algún chantaje o una situación similar. Pero hoy, aunque así fuera, no lo podemos seguir ese curso de acción. El traidor ha cometió uno de los actos más horribles. Ha asesinado a sangre fría a un hermano pony. Por eso están todos aquí, serán prisioneros en el palacio. Se les asignaran habitaciones en el ala de huéspedes. No saldrán de estas habitaciones bajo ninguna circunstancia y siempre estarán acompañados en todo momento por dos guardias.

Voces airadas llenaron el ambiente.

-¡Esto es un ultraje!

-¡No puede tomar esa clase de decisiones sin consultar a la alta corte de Canterlot!

-¡Es contra la constitución acusarnos sin evidencia!

-¡Me niego a ser tratado como un simple criminal!

La princesa del sol se levanto de su trono.

-¡Suficiente!

Los candelabros se balancearon violentamente y algunos vitrales se rompieron.

-Es la decisión que he tomado. Las leyes y ordenanzas de la alta corte Solar y Lunar de Canterlot me dan la autorización de hacerlo.

Los presentes guardaron silencio. Las leyes y ordenanzas de la corte habían sido escritas hacia más de mil años cuando Celestia y Luna fueron nombradas princesas y no habían sido aplicadas en por lo menos dos siglos. Celestia continúo.

-El decimo articulo nos permite, en caso de extrema necesidad, a mi hermana o a mi tomar autoridad total sobre el reino y nos da la facultad de ignorar cualquier ley o procedimiento. Eso incluso incluye la prohibición de la pena de muerte.

Las puertas se abrieron y decenas de guardias de ambas órdenes entraron y se colocaron en parejas a un lado de cada noble. Celestia se levanto de su trono.

-Acompañen a estos caballeros a sus habitaciones designadas.

Una puerta lateral se abrió y los indignados consejeros salieron por esta escoltados por un miembro de la guardia diurna y uno de la guardia nocturna.

La princesa del sol se quedo acompañada de varios oficiales.

-Registren sus casas, sus despachos aquí en el palacio, envíen los mejores pegasos disponibles para que aseguren villas, casas de campo y cualquier cosa similar. No quiero que dejen ni un solo rincón sin revisar. Encontraremos al traidor, y que mi dulce madre tenga piedad de él porque yo no la tendré.

Los guardias abandonaron la sala de los tronos gemelos a toda velocidad.

Celestia se sentó nuevamente, cerro sus ojos, los abrió. Se encontraba en un amplio espacio circular. No habia paredes sino grandes arcos de piedra. El techo era completamente blanco, sostenido por delgadas columnas y con un eclipse pintado en el centro.

El piso era de mármol, pero no como ningún mármol que se pudiera encontrar en Equestria, parecía una nebulosa solida. Se acerco a uno de los arcos, a la distancia pudo observar una esfera azul y blanca rodeada de pequeñas luces que flotaba en un cielo oscuro.

Observo interminables llanuras y pastizales donde distinguió a ponies, grifos, dragones y más seres descansando o hablando plácidamente.

-Hermosa vista, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Tia?

Luna se encontraba sentada mientras revisaba el contenido de un viejo baúl con una sonrisa en su rostro. Extrajo una vieja y desgastada pelota que sin embargo brillaba como si tuviera una constelación en el interior. La princesa de la noche boto la pelota un par de veces.

-Habia olvidado este sitio, ¿Qué es tan importante que como para que regresemos al lugar donde nos escondíamos de nuestros padres?

Giro su vista hacia su hermana, dejo caer la pelota y se levanto

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Tu jefe de Ingenieros murió, lo siento mucho.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Fue asesinado, y robaron planos que diseñaste.

-Pero… pero…

-Ya gire instrucciones, asumí el control total hasta que esta situación se resuelva o tu regreses. En ese caso compartiremos el control y cuando la guerra finalice restauraremos todas las leyes y códigos. ¿Cómo va todo en el frente?

-La hermosa generosidad despertó hace algunas horas. La inquebrantable lealtad, la firme honestidad y la cálida ternura también han despertado. Solo faltan la reconfortante risa y la chispa de la magia.

-Magia… por favor, cuídala. Cuídalas a todas pero en especial a ella.

-Sabes que tenemos que dejar que sus almas y sus cuerpos lleguen al límite. Y aun así no son ninguna garantía de victoria. Tu misma lo dijiste.

-¿Qué hay de los grifos?

-Tratamos de dañar a los civiles lo menos posible. Pero aun así es inevitable. Logre contactar con una grifo comandante. Por lo que hemos podido deducir de ella tiene un punto de vista diferente y no utiliza más violencia de la necesaria, tal vez podremos conseguir algo a través de ella. ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con el sol?

-La armadura ha sido de gran ayuda. Pero hace unas horas tuve una sensación muy extraña.

-¿Dos horas?

-Si, ¿Cómo sabes?

-Hace dos horas despertó la hermosa generosidad. Lady Rarity esta inconsciente pero tiene quemaduras. Uno de mis capitanes observo al grifo que la hirió, se convirtió en llamas para escapar. Lord Spike también participo en el enfrentamiento. Sé que es imposible tratándose de un dragón pero todo indica que también tiene quemaduras.

-¿Spike?, ¿quemado?

-Sí, solo conozco a alguien que logro quemar a un dragón y esa fuiste tú.

-¿Y Rarity?

-Debemos dar gracias de que la intención de nuestros enemigos es capturar a los elementos. No quiero ni imaginarme que hubiera pasado si no fuera así. Sin embargo eso indica que de alguna manera su conexión con el sol y la luna y por lo tanto con nosotras es más profunda. Si nuestros padres no consideran que eso merece una intervención directa de nuestra parte no se entonces que será.

Ambas hermanas se asomaron por un arco, desde lo alto de la torre podían ver el palacio que se encontraba a sus pies y del cual el palacio de Canterlot era solo una burda imitación. Celestia cubrió con su ala a su hermana y la acerco a su cuerpo.

-Luna, debemos tener cuidado. Que nuestros padres no den alguna señal no significa que aprueben lo que estamos haciendo.

-Lo sé. Pero creo que todo indica que ahora tenemos que movernos más rápido.

-De acuerdo, haz lo que creas conveniente. Yo hare lo propio.

-¿Te nos unirás en la batalla?

-Si la situación lo requiere. Cuídate Luna, debemos regresar.

Con un suspiro las princesas se disolvieron como el roció.

Celestia abrió sus ojos en la sala de los tronos gemelos. Se acerco lentamente a uno de los vitrales rotos. Elevo sus alas y observo como el amanecer se desplegaba ante sus ojos y cubría su amado país con una luz rojiza.

Se dio la vuelta, mientras se alejaba de la ventana la luz que entraba por esta la rodeo. Su cuerpo brillo con la intensidad del sol de mediodía. La luz transformo su esencia en algo solido.

El cuerpo de la princesa del sol se encontraba totalmente cubierto de oro amarillo y blanco y ópalos. Su pecho lucia una réplica de su cutie mark hecha de ámbar y diamantes, el casco incorporaba su corona y le cubría la parte trasera del cuello y dejaba fluir libremente su crin multicolor. Las diferentes secciones de la armadura se unían de tal forma y eran tan flexibles que parecían estar más bien pintadas sobre el cuerpo de la princesa.

Los pasos de Celestia dejaban marcas humeantes en el mármol del piso. Desde sus continuos enfrentamientos con Discord hacia ya casi dos mil años no habia tenido oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a su magia. Salió de la sala de los tronos gemelos. Todos los guardias y servidumbre del palacio dejaban de hacer sus labores y se arrojaban al suelo al verla pasar. Llego a la terraza justo en el momento en el que el sol se habia separado totalmente del horizonte y resplandecía con una luz roja que parecía corresponder a su furia.

Solo necesitaba una excusa, una pequeña razón. Nabucodonosor cometería algún pequeño error y ella estaría en libertad de demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer. Los grifos ya habían conocido la Hermosa y Terrible oscuridad, pero ni sus temores más grandes no se comparaban a la Protectora y Abrazadora luz.

Ishtar se removía inquieta y se sentía increíblemente pequeña en la enorme sala con amplios ventanales en la que se encontraba. Estar presente en ese lugar por lo general se consideraba un gran honor o un gran peligro, todo dependía del humor del emperador.

Nergal cayó pesadamente en frente ella, sangre manándole del pico. El emperador se encontraba de espaldas a ambos, mirando fijamente a los tres príncipes.

-De nuevo.

Nergal se levanto y se limpio la sangre del pico. Se coloco a cierta distancia del centro de la sala de ejercicios del emperador. Este se dio la vuelta y se planto firmemente en el suelo. La luz del amanecer entraba por las amplias ventanas y se reflejaba en sus plumas y pelaje dorados.

Nergal rugió y ataco, el emperador se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Cuando el general llego a donde se encontraba Nabucodonosor elevo la garra derecha para golpear a su gobernante. Ishtar estaba impresionada, conocía bien al general y sabía perfectamente que él se tomaba todas las peleas en serio. Para el todo era hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

El emperador se agacho, con un rápido movimiento de su garra derecha impacto en la axila desprotegida del brazo que pretendía golpearlo. Nergal perdió el equilibrio y dio un paso para la izquierda. Sin perder tiempo el monarca de los grifos golpeo con la base de la palma de su garra izquierda la base del pico del general. Inmediatamente tomo la cabeza de Nergal con sus dos garras y la estampo violentamente contra el suelo.

-Suficiente.

Nergal se incorporo de nuevo y se coloco a un lado de su segunda al mando. Nabucodonosor se volvió hacia su hijo mayor.

-Nunca tengas un subordinado al que no puedas vencer en combate.

Shamash leyó la mirada de su padre y lentamente tomo su lugar en el centro de la sala. El emperador se elevo con un par de aleteos y se precipito contra el príncipe. Este esquivo y giro de tal modo que quedo mirando de frente la parte posterior del emperador. Inmediatamente se lanzo al ataque solo para recibir una patada proveniente de las patas de león de su padre. El príncipe retrocedió un par de pasos con los ojos cerrados. No tuvo oportunidad de abrirlos cuando sintió las garras que se encajaban en su mejilla. Otra garra lo tomo de la cabeza y lo presiono contra el suelo.

-También se aplica a los hijos. Tu abuelo nunca entendió eso.

El príncipe se levanto cuando cedió la presión y regreso a su lugar al lado de sus hermanos. El emperador caminaba lentamente por la sala.

-Dos meses y medio. Dos meses y medio en una guerra que se suponía me pondría en cuestión de semanas en control de Equestria. No solo eso, ahora tenemos a los ponies en nuestro territorio.

Miro a Ishtar

-Le di el poder que me solicito, comandante. ¿Dónde están los resultados que me prometió?

-Yo…

-No están en ningún lado. No hay resultados, ¡presentar de mejor manera las batallas no sirve de nada si de todos modos se pierden!

El emperador se concentro en Nergal.

-¿Y tú?, tampoco me has dado nada. ¿Dónde está el dragón?, ¿Dónde están las cabezas de las princesas? No solo eso, te dejaste derrotar por un pony. Consentiste la vergüenza de dejarte vencer por un cachorro indefenso y débil. La vergüenza de un general es la vergüenza del ejército. ¡Y la vergüenza del ejército es la vergüenza del emperador! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo maldita sea! ¡Quiero a esos ponies fuera de mi imperio!

Se giro hacia los príncipes

-Y por supuesto tengo a mi querido hijo mayor. Le confié una misión simple. Llenar una mina abandonada de explosivos y destruir a la mayoría de las fuerzas invasoras. Amontonar piedras en una cueva. ¡Y ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer!

-Lo siento padre. Pero como la comandante Ishtar dijo esos elementos de la armonía…

-¡No te ordene capturar nada!, esa fue tu decisión, ese fue tu error. Y un emperador que comete un error no vive para cometer otro. ¿Si sabias que esos ponies representan un riesgo para que los enfrentas?, ¿crees que estoy tranquilo con la idea de dejar mi trono a alguien que tiene tan poca capacidad de visión a futuro, alguien que no sabe ordenar prioridades?

Se escucho otra voz, llena de malicia y ambición.

-Tal vez deberías reconsiderar la línea de sucesión, padre.

El emperador se giro para observar a su segundo hijo. Su cuerpo de felino era gris con manchas circulares negras y su cuerpo de ave completamente blanco. El monarca se acerco a el

-Nannar, le estoy agradecido al señor de las tormentas porque mi hijo mayor es fuerte, es ágil y es fiel. Le estoy agradecido porque aunque mi hijo menor es débil de cuerpo es fuerte de mente y se hace rodear de sabios, sacerdotes e historiadores. Pero tú, tu única virtud es que eres mi segundo hijo. Da gracias de que te concedí un gran poder que Nabu sabiamente declino porque sabía que su cuerpo no soportaría las exigencias de este. También da gracias de que por el momento tu existencia no ha sido un estorbo. Si por alguna razón Shamash no pudiera acceder al trono erigiría a Nabu y me aseguraría de que no hicieras alguna otra estupidez como esta.

Finalmente miro a su tercer hijo. El príncipe se mantenía firme y era difícil leer su expresión.

-¿El que no hace nada no comete errores?, ¿es esa tu forma de pensar?, ¿por eso no has hecho nada en esta guerra?

-Padre, todo mundo sabe que no soy el mejor guerrero. El General y la comandante son mejores estrategas que yo. Solamente me moví a un lado para permitir que los mejores grifos de Kadingirra pusieran sus talentos a tu disposición y no ser alguna clase de estorbo. Pero si deseas que haga algo entonces con gusto lo cumpliré.

Resonaron golpes en la puerta de metal. Ishtar tardo un poco en reaccionar y corrió a abrir, no era común que se tratara del grifo de menor rango presente. Lord Nam-Tar la saludo educadamente, sostenía un pergamino en la mano. Pero lo primero que la comandante noto fue el olor a carne descompuesta que llenaba el ambiente. Edimmu se encontraba un poco más atrás sosteniendo un cofre contra su pecho y sonriendo ampliamente.

La grifo militar se movió hacia un lado para permitir pasar al ministro y el mago. Ambos se inclinaron ante el emperador. Nam-Tar le extendió el pergamino.

-Recibimos esto en el transcurso de la madruga, su todopoderosa majestad.

Nabucodonosor tomo el pergamino y lo desenrollo. Observo las palabras escritas en un grifo deficiente. Arranco el sello real de Canterlot que se encontraba al pie de la página.

-Revélate.

La escritura se desvaneció y dio lugar a una serie de diagramas y formulas arcanas. El emperador sonrió.

-¿Tenemos la confirmación de costumbre?

-No su majestad, perdimos contacto con nuestro espía. Pero la información que nos ha proporcionado siempre ha resultado correcta.

El emperador le entrego los diagramas a lord Edimmu. Este los observo y rio

-Si, si, si. La creatividad de la gobernante de la oscuridad es impresionante. Es una lástima que su espíritu haya decidido enfocarse en proteger a los indignos ponies y no ponerse al servicio de mi gran señor. Si, una pena.

El emperador avanzo lentamente hacia una de las ventanas.

-Abandone cualquier proyecto que tenga ahora y enfóquese en esto.

-Así será, oh todo poderoso monarca de las tormentas. Afortunadamente ya termine lo que le habia prometido.

Edimmu se acerco al emperador, abrió el cofre y revelo una gema roja alargada. Similar a un cuerno o una especie de espada. Se encontraba engarzada en oro.

-Usted, oh sabio gobernante de los vientos, me pregunto porque mi insistencia en otorgar el control del día y la noche a su descendencia. Es porque sé que se merece un poder mucho mayor. Esta gema le otorgara la fuerza que le pertenece por derecho divino. Un poder mayor que el del sol y la luna, un poder mayor que cualquier otro en este mundo. Esta gema le permitirá controlar el caos.

El emperador tomo la joya que se le ofrecía y la examino. El príncipe Nabu se adelanto.

-Es curioso Lord Edimmu. Según tengo entendido el caos es imposible de controlar, eso es parte de su esencia. Claro que es probable que esté equivocado.

-Haaa, joven y sabio príncipe. Si procurara mi compañía aprendería muchas cosas ocultas que son verdad y descubriría que muchas supuestas verdades son mentiras.

-Es probable, pero mi agenda está saturada. Y hablando de eso, si me lo permites padre, tengo algunas citas importantes.

El emperador asintió vagamente.

-Si, ya hemos terminado aquí, pueden retirarse. Lord Edimmu, le comunicare mi decisión respecto a este artefacto. Ahora todos tienen mucho que hacer y más vale que lo hagan bien.

Los grifos abandonaron la sala. Ishtar caminaba a un lado de Shamash., el príncipe la miro con furia en sus ojos.

-Me estoy arriesgando demasiado por ti.

-Solo necesito tiempo para pensar y…

-¡Silencio!, estoy comenzando a cuestionarme si lo que hago por ti vale la pena. Sería más fácil tratar de ganarme la lealtad completa de Nergal que seguir ayudándote a tomar el control del ejército. Después de todo si no estuvieras tú las fuerzas no estarían divididas. Ofréceme algo más, o la alianza se acabo.

Ishtar se detuvo, los príncipes y el canciller continuaron avanzando. Edimmu se detuvo junto a ella.

-Que lamentable. Siempre es penoso ver una pelea entre enamorados.

-Lárgate de aquí.

-No mi niña, hicimos un trato y tu no me has traído lo que prometiste.

-Yo no hice ningún trato contigo, cadáver asqueroso. Si me ayudaste de alguna manera fue por decisión propia y no porque yo te lo haya pedido.

-Mocosa malagradecida, si no fuera por mi aun seguirías rondando entre las sombras esperando alguna oportunidad para dañar a Nergal.

-Tal vez así aprendas a no hacer favores que no se te pidan. No sé qué es lo que quieres, pero si se que no es nada bueno, ni para los ponies ni para los grifos.

-Como te atreves…

-¿Crees que soy idiota? En cuanto los ponies obtienen alguna ventaja tú mágicamente tienes la respuesta adecuada. No antes ni después, siempre en el momento justo. Pareciera que más que algún resultado de la guerra quisieras que durara lo más posible.

-¿Hablamos de intenciones?, entonces dime porque tanto interés en conseguir el mayor poder posible. En estar tan cerca del poder más grande del imperio. Quieres controlar el ejército, quieres sentarte a un lado del emperador sin importar quien sea este.

-Ese es mi problema. Ahora regresa a tu maldito agujero. Y si quieres tanto un elemento de la armonía ve y consíguelo tú mismo.

La grifo se alejo apresuradamente y recorrió los pasillos del palacio. Llego a sus habitaciones designadas en el palacio. Preferiría ir a la vieja casa en los barrios bajos pero estaba cansada y el lugar le recordaba a su mejor amiga que ya no estaba con ella.

Abrió las puertas, Ninlil se encontraba arrinconada, con las orejas bajas y la cola entre las patas. Sentado a la pequeña mesa se encontraba un joven y esbelto grifo de color negro que sostenía un libro viejo y desgastado entre sus garras. El príncipe comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-"Y así hablo el señor de las tormentas: Porque no les he dado alas para que descansen y sean mediocres. Si encontraras debilidad de cuerpo o de mente entre tus hermanos y si tú garra corrige esa debilidad. Entonces tú serás bendito entre mis hijos, tus alas serán las alas doradas de la muerte que llevaran a las naciones grifos a elevarse con gloria en los interminables cielos"

Cerró el libro y sonrió.

-Es un pasaje interesante. Y una muy buena inspiración para nombrar a un escuadrón en el ejército. Aunque algunos sacerdotes discuten acerca del verdadero significado. ¿Usted que cree, comandante?

Ishtar entro lentamente en el cuarto sin dejar de mirar a Nabu.

-Lo que dice ahí. Las alas doradas de la muerte llevaran a las naciones de los grifos a elevarse con gloria.

-De eso no hay duda, la discusión se centra en lo de la garra.

-Discúlpeme príncipe, pero estoy muy cansada y apenas acaba de amanecer. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. La dejare para que descanse, aunque me gustaría hablar más con usted a futuro. Con permiso

En la sala de reuniones del Stargazer dos jóvenes unicornios intercambiaban miradas y hablaban en voz baja. La princesa luna se encontraba totalmente quieta y silenciosa. Trixie parpadeo perpleja.

-¿Qué crrres que es lo que le pasa?

Twilight se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Deberías saber tú, es tu maestra.

-Nuca habia hecho algo así. ¿La prrrincesa Celestia no hace esto?

-Jamás la vi hacer algo similar. ¿Qué paso exactamente?

-Estábamos hablando, cuando puso una carrra rara. Dijo "¿Qué sucede, Tia?", cerrro los ojos, estaba sonriendo unos momentos y después puso esa carrra de prrreocupacion. Le estuve llamando perrro no reacciono.

-¿Crees que será peligroso despertarla, como a los sonámbulos?

-No crrreo que este dorrrmida

Luna abrió los ojos y se levanto de su asiento, Trixie y Twilight dieron varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Capitana Sir Twilight Sparkle. Por favor busque a los comandantes. Es urgente que hable con ellos.

-Sí, claro princesa. Con la comandante Northern Wind no hay problema, pero el comandante White Thunder está explorando la cueva o mina o lo que sea que está debajo.

-Le ordene comunicarse con ellos lo más rápido posible. Por favor tráigalos aquí. Trixie, ayúdala

Ambas unicornios salieron de la sala de reunión.

-Fantástico, la hiciste enojar, muchas grrracias.

-No digas tonterías, no está enojada. Cuando se enoja hay truenos y vientos y esas cosas.

-Eso es cuando está molesta o trrriste, cuando esta de verdad enojada o prrreocupada habla como un pony normal.

Encontraron rápidamente a la pegaso, localizar al comandante requirió de más tiempo y esfuerzo. Ambos comandantes subieron a la nave. Después de varios minutos salieron de la sala de juntas.

Northern Wind se hacerco a Twilight.

-Sir Twilight, suba al Puente de mando del Morning Glory. Comuníquese con los demás capitanes de ambas guardias. Que se preparen para partir de inmediato.

-¿Partir?, ¡pero Spike y Rarity!

-Lady Rarity puede ser transportada en el dirigible de los sanadores. Esperemos que la señorita Zecora piense en una solución creativa respecto a su hermano.

White Thunder se acerco a varios de sus oficiales.

-Preparen todo para partir de inmediato. Liberen a los prisioneros civiles, dejen tres días de comida para los militares y enciérrenlos en un lugar seguro.

El pueblo se convirtió en un hormiguero de actividad plena iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol. Spike fue subido con grandes trabajos en el que fuera la nave insignia de la guardia diurna.

Twilight se encontraba en el puente de mando del Morning Glory, su joya de comunicación comenzaba a calentarse por el uso incesante al que estaba sometida. Ella misma se encontraba en sus límites después de haber dormido escasas horas.

La unicornio sacudió su cabeza mientras se acercaba a la comandante Northern Wind que estaba en frente de la mesa de navegación junto con varios pegasos más

-Todos los dirigibles están listos y esperando la orden de partir de la princesa. Aunque nosotros seremos los que marquemos la ruta. ¿Cuál es nuestra ruta?

La pegaso extendió un mapa dibujado a partir de las descripciones de Lahar y a su lado desplego uno confiscado al oficial de recolección grifo. Los examino durante unos momentos antes de mirar a Twilight.

-No se puede deducir mucho del nuestro. ¿Entiende algo del de los grifos?

-No mucho, su cartografía es diferente, se interesan más en las corrientes de aire que en el terreno. Supongo que ustedes como pegasos entenderán mejor de eso.

-¿Corrientes de aire?, perfecto. Traigan a la teniente Hooves.

Después de unos minutos Derpy ingreso en la sala, miro el mapa, tomo un lápiz y trazo una irregular línea que unía el punto donde se encontraban con la ciudad grifo que habia sido designada como su blanco, Northern Wind sonrió.

-Perfecto, navegante siga esta ruta.

El pegaso miro con dudas el mapa y a la pegaso que distraídamente comía un muffin. Northern Wind se interpuso en su vista.

-¿Algún problema?

-Comandante, No Comandante.

Twilight se llevo la pesuña al pecho.

-¿Comandante White Thunder?, la ruta está trazada. En cuanto su majestad de la señal.

-Adelante.

Los dirigibles se enfilaron en la dirección designada, el Morning Glory y el Stargazer marcaban la ruta seguidos de las naves aéreas de menor tamaño. A nivel del suelo cientos de ponies de tierra y algunos unicornios iniciaron la marcha arrastrando tras de si treinta catapultas.

Northern Wind le coloco una pezuña en el hombro a Twilight.

-De acuerdo a los cálculos de la teniente Hooves llegaremos a…

Consulto el mapa

-..Ninua, en aproximadamente cinco horas. Por lo que nos dijo la grifo es un importante centro comercial. Cuando la tomemos cortaremos las rutas comerciales de los grifos.

-Igual que ellos hicieron con Manehattan.

-Exacto. Descanse, lo va a necesitar.

Apenas le pareció a Twilight que habia recostado la cabeza cuando sintió que alguien la removía. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un pegaso.

-La comandante solicita su presencia en la cubierta de armas.

Twilight llego mientras aun se acomodaba los últimos detalles de su armadura. La cubierta de armas estaba dominada por un enorme cilindro de metal blanco y dorado con cientos de joyas engarzadas y que pendía de unas cadenas mientras que una parte significativa sobresalía de la nave.

-Bien Sir Twilight, espero que haya descansado. Le concedieron los honores de iniciar con las hostilidades.

A una señal de la pegaso las cadenas se activaron con un ruido chirriante y el enorme artefacto descendía hasta quedar a la altura de los ponies. Twilight se acerco nerviosa.

-¿Empezaremos la batalla así como así?, los ponies de tierra deben de estar cansados después de marchar cinco horas.

-En realidad fueron tres. Las corrientes de aire fueron de más ayuda de lo que esperamos, sin embargo utilizamos una hora para colocarnos en posición y permitir a la mayor cantidad de grifos civiles escapar.

-¿Y los que no pudieron hacerlo?

-Es una pena. ¿Lista?

Twilight asintió, se coloco a unos metros del enorme cilindro. Inmediatamente en el piso bajo sus pezuñas se formo un círculo arcano con líneas y runas luminosas. Las joyas en el cañón se iluminaron y algunos aros de metal alrededor de este comenzaron a girar.

El cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar e inclino su cabeza para que quedara alineado con el hueco del cilindro. Al hacerlo un nuevo círculo mágico apareció entre ella y el cañón. Las joyas brillaron con mayor intensidad y los aros giraban cada vez más rápido

-Rayos—Pensó Twilight –Aun no consigo aprender ningún hechizo de combate, supongo que uno de fuegos artificiales estará bien.

Disparo el hechizo. Inmediatamente al atravesar el primer círculo mágico duplico su tamaño. La unicornio pudo escuchar un zumbido mientras veía como las joyas resplandecían al paso de su magia. Finalmente por el otro extremo emergió una esfera brillante de color purpura diez veces el tamaño del hechizo original.

Se dirigió rauda hacia las murallas de la enrome metrópolis dejando una cola de pequeñas chispas tras de sí. Al hacer impacto hubo una terrible explosión. Una sección de la muralla se derrumbo y pequeñas esferas de magia salieron disparadas en todas direcciones. Algunas hicieron contacto con los edificios de la ciudad y estallaron, liberando a su vez esferas más pequeñas.

Las nubes de polvo y humo llenaron el ambiente mientras cientos de pequeños puntos oscuros aparecieron en el horizonte. Un unicornio se acerco a la comandante y Twilight.

-Estará listo para disparar de nuevo en diez minutos.

-Gracias. Bien Sir Twilight, una elección muy colorida pero efectiva. La dejo a cargo.

La pegaso se acerco a una de las aberturas y salto. A los pocos minutos se le unió Derpy.

-Parece que no puedo zafarme de ti.

-Una hermana mayor siempre cuida de sus hermanitos.

-Supongo, ahora por favor no digas nada.

Inmediatamente decenas de pegasos de ambas guardias se les unieron. Rainbow se emparejo con ellas.

-No esperaban iniciar esto solas, ¿o sí?

-Potra, creí que te habías escondido. Es hora de que demuestres si vales ese titulo de capitana que te pusiste.

-Por favor, puedo llegar a ser comandante.

-Eso lo veremos.

Se acercaban a los grifos cuando a escasos metros bajo ellas cientos de proyectiles trazaban un arco e impactaban contra las murallas.

Applejack respiraba hondo y miraba el campo de batalla. Era tan tranquilizador poder demostrar que sentía un poco de miedo.

-¿Lista A.J.?

-Lista, cabo Mint Blast.

-Tú puedes decirme M.B. el ascenso que me dio la princesa no cambia nada. Por cierto, me gustaría cambiar la apuesta.

-¿Ya no te interesa un tarro de cidra por cada cinco grifos fuera?

-No, me gustaría cambiarlo por un beso, en la mejilla claro.

La capitana Dreamycloud se interpuso entre ambos.

-Más atención al frente ustedes dos, y les recuerdo que ambos me deben cuarenta tarros de cidra.

Los proyectiles dejaron de volar y notaron amplios espacios abiertos en la muralla.

-Muy bien tortolitos, esa es nuestra señal. ¡Adelante!

La unidad mixta de ponies de tierra y unicornios de la guardia nocturna se lanzo hacia el frente. Al encuentro de las olas de I'K Kalar que se les acercaban.

El dirigible de sanadores aterrizo en su posición acostumbrada tras las tropas. Fluttershy se mantenía en frente de la puerta ligeramente agachada.

-Tú puedes Fluttershy, tu puedes Fluttershy tu puedes Fluttershy

A su lado Pinkie brincaba cada vez más alto. La rampa se abrió y ambas ponies salieron a toda velocidad seguidas de mas sanadores.

-¡Weee!, aquí vamos de nuevo, ¡A salvar ponies!

-Oh cielos, oh cielos, oh cielos.

Los grifos corrían a toda velocidad a reforzar la muralla. No notaron una nube oscura que surgió en un callejón. Trixie se mantenía en las sombras, perturbadas solo por el brillo de su cuerno.

El capitán de los grifos gritaba órdenes mientras su soldados se esforzaban por acarrear rápidamente materiales y vigas. Escucho un ruido a sus garras. La tierra exploto y un enorme esqueleto de pony se elevo de esta, le brinco encima y le puso una pezuña en la garganta. Los demás grifos escucharon los gritos ahogados, pero lo único que pudieron ver fue a su jefe retorciéndose en el suelo y sujetándose el cuello hasta que dejo de moverse.

Rarity observaba a través de su cristal desde la cabina de mando del Stargazer. Localizo a un grifo que inmediatamente identifico como un capitán, se sincronizo con la gema y disparo. Pudo verlo caer con un pequeño agujero en el pecho.

La unicornio cerró los ojos, se llevo la pezuña a la cabeza y tomo aire con su boca tres veces. Por lo menos ahora si tenía un cojín de seda para sus lastimadas patas traseras.

-No deberíais esforzaros tanto, Lady Rarity. Acabas de pasar por una experiencia verdaderamente espantable y apenas os estáis recuperando.

-Lo sé princesa, pero entre más rápido terminemos esto menores son las posibilidades de que Spike también despierte y se una al combate. Usted sabe que nadie lo detendría.

-Si vos se lo pidierais estoy segura que así seria.

-Tal vez antes, pero ahora no estoy tan segura.

Little Fun golpeo a un grifo en la espalda. Lo sujeto de un ala y le dio una patada en la cabeza antes de dejarlo caer. Sus pegasos volaban a escasa distancia alrededor de él.

-Muy bien señores, el bebe llorón nos salvo de que nos volaran el trasero hasta la luna. ¿Van a permitir que eso se quede así?, ¿o van a demostrarle que ustedes también tienen un poco de valor?

El trueno resonó por el campo de batalla. Cinco grifos cayeron muertos mientras el resto de su escuadrón se apartaba del Unicornio negro que corría a toda velocidad hacia las murallas con toda la resolución del mundo en su ojo.

Lentamente, centímetro a centímetro las fuerzas de Equestria avanzaban, los hechizos de los unicornios en el suelo y en los dirigibles llenaban el campo de batalla. Los pegasos se movían en el cielo con la agilidad y gracia de un colibrí y con la fuerza de un tornado. La tierra retumbaba bajo las pezuñas de los ponies de tierra. Desde el cielo constantes andanadas de hechizos surgían de las naves principales que se acercaban lentamente a la ciudad a medida que el cielo era seguro.

Sobre el campo de batalla comenzó a soplar un viento gélido y cortante y nubes de tormenta se comenzaron a formar, del Morning Glory salió disparado un nuevo hechizo que demolió otra sección de la ciudad. Del Stargazer una esfera oscura se desprendió y cayó sobre el terreno enemigo. No exploto sino que atrajo hacia si a los grifos que se encontraban a los alrededores y finalmente desapareció dejando tras de sí solamente un cráter.

Twilight se separo de nueva cuenta del cañón y se sentó. Estaba segura que habia destruido lo que sería el centro de gobierno de la ciudad, probablemente desde ahí se organizaba la defensa, pero también era probable que ahí es donde se refugiaran los grifos. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de los grifos llorosos a los que tuvo que robar su comida. Ahora estas se entremezclaban con las imágenes de los refugiados ponies que habia visto lo que parecía una eternidad atrás.

Si quería eliminar el sufrimiento, no solo de los ponies sino de los grifos también tenía que poner todo de su parte para terminar lo más rápido posible con la guerra. Levanto la vista hacia el sol en busca de consuelo e inspiración. Pero le pareció que el brillo de este tenía algo diferente, algo inquietante y que no habia visto antes en su vida.


	22. Una sonrisa

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 22**

**Una Sonrisa**

Las planicies en frente de la ciudad de Ninua se hallaban envueltas en la marea embravecida de la guerra. Los defensores habían sido obligados retraerse hasta las murallas. Los escuadrones de pegasos y grifos ya batallaban sobre esta.

Los esfuerzos de los grifos eran cada vez más caóticos y desorganizados. No solo el centro de gobierno habia sido demolido. Los oficiales en tierra aparecían muertos sin razón aparente y los de aire eran derribados por magia que parecía venir de ningún lado.

Los grifos se concentraron en el interior de la ciudad. Permitiéndole a los unicornios y los ponies de tierra entrar por las secciones derruidas de la muralla. Cada calle se convirtió en un pequeño campo de batalla. Sangre escurriendo por las acequias.

Rainbow Dash golpeo a un grifo en la espalda. Se detuvo lo suficiente para verlo caer. Elevo la vista, los miembros de su autoproclamado escuadrón volaban elegante y eficientemente. Esquivando y atacando con gracia. Contrastaba con lo que pudo ver unos pocos metros más allá. Un grifo golpeado brutalmente por dos miembros de los Hellfire Wings.

Escucho la voz de la comandante Northern Wind a sus espaldas.

-¿Aun te detienes a observar el paisaje potra?, pareces novata.

Se giro para ver a la pegaso acomodarse su crin, mientras Derpy flotaba de manera inestable a unos cuantos metros y miraba en todas direcciones. Rainbow señalo a los pegasos nocturnos mientras continuaban con su ataque.

-Incluso tu estarás de acuerdo que eso es demasiado.

La pegaso gris suspiro.

-No me meto en asuntos de la guardia nocturna. ¡Ahora Muévete!

Ambas pegasos esquivaron un grifo que trato de embestirlas y finalmente golpeo de manera violenta una de las pezuñas que en ese momento extendía Derpy señalando un punto de la ciudad donde se elevaban grandes columnas de humo. El grifo se precipito inconsciente mientras Rainbow se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Lo hace a propósito o es accidente?

Northern Wind sonrió.

-Es parte de su forma de ser. Ahora toma tu escuadrón, tus Blazing Sunrays y llévalos a donde señalo la teniente. Los grifos se están concentrando ahí.

Rainbow utilizo su gema.

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a donde se levanta el humo. Nos necesitan ahí.

Las pegasos se separaron, Rainbow y su escuadrón se dirigieron a donde se lo indico la comandante mientras esta y Derpy partieron en una dirección diferente.

Desde el nivel de la calle era imposible ver el cielo a través del polvo y el humo. Applejack, Mint Blast y la unidad mixta, compuesta en ese momento por otros cinco ponies de tierra y seis unicornios, seguían de cerca a la capitana Dreamycloud, avanzando rápidamente por la calle hasta que llegaron a una plaza. Rápidamente se colocaron en circulo con los unicornios apuntando hacia afuera con sus brillantes cuernos.

La capitana se acerco a Applejack y le señalo dos calles que partían de la plaza.

-¿Cuál cree que sea el camino correcto, sir Applejack?

La pony se quito su ya maltrecho sombrero y se limpio el sudor de la frente.

-No estoy segura capitana. Desearía saber exactamente bien hacia dónde vamos para empezar.

La capitana bufo y se llevo la pezuña al pecho, activando su gema.

-¿Sir Twilight?, somos la unidad mixta de la guardia nocturna. Nos encontramos a quinientos o seiscientos metros de la brecha más grande en la muralla en una plaza. Necesitamos de confirmación aérea de algún pegaso de la localización del objeti…

Una rápida sombra surgió de las nubes de polvo y se acerco al grupo a toda velocidad. El grifo sujeto a uno de los ponies de tierra con sus cuatro garras y se elevo con este perdiéndose de nuevo tras el velo del que surgió. La capitana grito a todo pulmón.

-Maldita sea estúpidos unicornios. ¡Esto no es un paseo, atentos!

Todos guardaron silencio, roto solo por el lejano ruido de las explosiones de los hechizos o el impacto de los proyectiles de las catapultas. Mint Blast miraba hacia el cielo con su hechizo en la punta del cuerno listo para ser lanzado. Noto un pequeño brillo en el cielo.

-¡Rayo purpura al este!

Inmediatamente se arrojo hacia un lado igual que algunos otros ponies. El rayo impacto en la plaza lanzando escombros e hiriendo a varios ponies. La capitana se levanto presionándose con la pezuña el hombro donde una esquirla de los fragmentos de la plaza la habia alcanzado.

Dreamycloud volvió a tomar la joya.

-Sir Twilight, necesitamos una dirección, ¡Ahora!

La joya brillo y la surgió la voz de Twilight

-Sí, sí, claro, a la izquierda, por la segunda calle.

Dreamycloud asintió y se dirigió a sus ponies.

-¡Tenemos que movernos!, somos como peces en un barril, ¡Por ahí, ya!

Los miembros de la unidad salieron corriendo por donde les indico la capitana, que los seguía de cerca cojeando un poco, para llegar a un callejón sin salida. La pony de tierra giro hacia el otro extremo de este y maldijo entre dientes.

-Cuando esto termine voy a matar a esa estúpida unicornio.

Guardaron silencio. Un resplandor purpura surgió de entre el humo. Un unicornio lanzo el hechizo que Twilight habia creado en la primera batalla y logro neutralizar el ataque.

Como un relámpago un grifo entro en el callejón y embistió a Dreamycloud encajándole sus garras en los hombros y haciéndola caer de espaldas. La pony grito y pateo al grifo en el vientre con sus patas traseras. Applejack lo embistió sacándolo del callejón. Fue rápidamente remplazado por otros dos grifos. Cuatro más rugieron desde las azoteas a ambos lados del callejón y se abalanzaron sobre los ponies.

El infierno se desato en el escaso espacio del callejón. Applejack y la capitana no podían moverse libremente y apenas podían mantener a los grifos escasa distancia. Uno de los grifos encajo su pico en la garganta de un pony mientras otro rasgaba el vientre de un unicornio.

Mint Blast mantenía un hechizo listo mirando en todas direcciones. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y disparo contra la tercera pared. Esto llamo la atención de otro unicornio y un pony de tierra. Rápidamente el primero lanzo un hechizo y el segundo pateo la pared logrando abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande. El unicornio verde se regreso su atención al callejón.

-¡Por aquí!

El y el otro unicornio derribaron a dos de los grifos con su magia. Pero estos se reincorporaron, ya habia dos ponies de tierra más en el suelo y los grifos acababan de eliminar a un unicornio. Rápidamente dos unicornios entraron por el agujero y se colocaron a ambos lados del hueco que habían abierto a lo que parecía ser una casa bastante espaciosa.

Mint Blast y su compañero cubrieron la retirada de los miembros restantes de la unidad. Applejack y Dreamycloud se mantuvieron en el callejón luchando con dos grifos. La portadora de la honestidad empujo a uno y se dirigió a la capitana.

-Váyanse ustedes, yo los detendré.

La capitana se giro y coceo con tal fuerza a uno de los grifos que lo lanzo contra uno de sus compañeros. Miro a Applejack

-A mi no me vas a decir esas tonterías de héroe.

Uno de los grifos se levanto de nuevo y se lanzo sobre ellas, a la mitad del arco recibió un hechizo en el pecho que destrozo su armadura. Las dos ponies entraron por el hueco seguidas por los dos unicornios que estaban cubriéndolas. Un grifo entro por el agujero e inmediatamente los unicornios que se habían mantenido a los lados de este lo embistieron con sus cuernos.

En cuanto el grifo cayó un rayo purpura impacto cerca de este, la explosión derrumbo la pared y parte del techo, destrozo a uno de los unicornios y dejo mal herido al otro. Mint Blast levanto al herido y junto con los ponies restantes corrieron por la construcción. Applejack logro ver de reojo en una de las habitaciones a un grifo sin armadura que se mantenía con el pico abierto y las alas extendidas en frente de otro más pequeño que sostenía contra su pecho un huevo.

Llegaron rápidamente a la salida. Applejack pateo las puertas que se desprendieron, inmediatamente aterrizo un grifo que fue atravesado por un hechizo de Mint Blast. Escucharon ruidos a sus espaldas.

Los ponies salieron de la construcción y rápidamente se giraron para enfrentar a los grifos. Dos se encontraban sobre el techo y uno más apareció por la puerta. Los miembros sobrevivientes de la unidad mixta comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia atrás.

El grifo salió corriendo y los otros dos saltaron sobre los ponies. Ambos fueron interceptados por pegasos y el que corría fue aplastado por Rainbow Dash. Intento levantarse y la pegaso lo golpeo en la cabeza con sus pezuñas delanteras. Applejack miro hacia arriba. Más pegasos se batían contra los grifos en un cielo cubierto de espesas nubes.

Habia algo más en el cielo, algo enorme que se movía lentamente. La pony de campo sonrió y suspiro aliviada al reconocer al Stargazer, rápidamente otro pensamiento le lleno la mente. Tal vez no sabían que estaban ahí y se preparaban para bombardear.

Escucho una suave y delicada voz. Fluttershy apareció trotando por la calle seguida de otros sanadores. Applejack se permitió sentarse. Si los sanadores habían entrado a la ciudad quería decir que lo peor ya habia pasado.

La pegaso amarilla se acerco preocupada a sus amigas.

-Hola. Rainbow, Applejack. ¿Están bien?, ¿No necesitan…? ¡Oh cielos!

Fluttershy corrió inmediatamente hacia el pony que sostenía Mint Blast. Los demás sanadores atendieron al resto de la unidad, hasta ese momento Applejack noto las numerosas heridas que habia sufrido la capitana.

Rainbow Dash se acerco a Applejack.

-¿Estás bien A.J.? No te vez muy bien, en los ojos digo.

Applejack de nueva cuenta se quito el sombrero, tomo aire un par de veces y miro a Rainbow.

-Twilight se equivoco, nos mando a un callejón sin salida y perdimos a la mitad de nuestros ponies.

Horas después, en la plaza central de la ciudad, a un lado de las ruinas del centro de gobierno un viejo y herido grifo que usaba un collar se acercaba lentamente a los comandantes quienes se encontraban al frente de los dos dirigibles principales que habían tomado tierra en ese lugar. Twilight estaba junto a ellos y empezó a hablar.

-Ser bueno que usted rendirse. Nosotros no querer hacer daño. Solo estar aquí hasta que...

El grifo se arranco el collar y lo arrojo con violencia contra el suelo en frente de la unicornio. La miro con odio puro en sus ojos.

-Cállate maldita, ¿no quieren hacer daño? ¡Destruyeron una cuarta parte de la ciudad!, pero no crean que porque yo me rendí los grifos van a quedarse viendo como se pasean por todos lados. Van a hacer un infierno de su existencia mientras estén aquí.

Twilight se giro y tradujo. Los comandantes se miraron entre ellos con actitud cansada. Northern Wind se dirigió al grifo mientras Twilight traducía.

-Solo estamos respondiendo a la agresión que sufrimos por parte de su emperador. Nos hemos percatado que la mayoría de las tropas estacionadas aquí usan un emblema de alas de oro. Debido a un… trato que realizamos anteriormente trataremos de mejor manera a su población, pero eso no significa...

Una voz surgió desde el Stargazer, hablando en perfecto grifo.

-Eso no significa no tomaremos medidas drásticas si el comportamiento de los grifos nos obliga a hacerlo

La princesa Luna descendió, seguida de Rarity que cojeaba. A su lado se formo una nube de humo oscuro de la cual surgió Trixie. La princesa de la noche se acerco lentamente al grifo. Rarity y Twilight se apartaron mientras Trixie caminaba detrás de ella. El grifo se mantuvo firme.

-No sé quien seas, pony, pero no te tengo miedo y no te permitiré…

Luna se elevo en el aire.

-¡Guardad silencio!, Deberíais estar agradecido de que hemos sido misericordiosos con vuestro pueblo y no os hemos retribuido en la justa medida de lo que hicieron.

La princesa ganaba más altura. Su voz se repetía con cientos de ecos mientras que el suelo temblaba y el cielo se llenaba de nubes.

-¡Contemplad grifos!, ¡Este es el poder que sus gobernantes han desatado contra vosotros! ¡Arrodillaos y suplicad misericordia!, ¡Porque yo soy Luna de Equestria!, ¡Yo soy la Hermosa y Terrible oscuridad!

El cielo se encontraba totalmente cubierto de nubes negras que giraban como si se tratara de un huracán, el viento aullaba salvajemente por las calles, la ciudad entera se sacudía con los temblores y los relámpagos castigaban las construcciones más altas que aun estaban en pie. Luna descendió hasta que su cara se aproximo a la del grifo cuyo terror le impedía realizar cualquier movimiento. La voz de la princesa se volvió calmada y no se escucho ningún eco.

-¿Tenéis miedo ahora, grifo?

El anciano cayó al suelo, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus garras. Innumerables lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Los grifos presentes se encontraban en situación similar. Incluso muchos miembros de la guardia diurna se sentían incómodos. Los de la guardia nocturna se habían limitado a bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos en señal de respeto.

Northern Wind se dio cuenta que tenia la boca abierta. Inmediatamente la cerró y comento a White Thunder que se colocaba de nuevo su casco.

-Bueno, eso fue… convincente. Digo, si los grifos no se mantienen en orden con esto no se que lo hará. Por las sagradas alas de Celestia, la princesa en la mañana nos dijo que la princesa Celestia es más terrible.

La princesa caminaba lentamente de regreso al Stargazer mientras el clima regresaba a la normalidad cuando los presentes notaron alguien que se acercaba. Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy seguían a una visiblemente furiosa capitana Dreamycloud que usaba bastantes vendajes.

Esta no saludo a la princesa ni a los comandantes, se dirigió directamente hacia Twilight y la golpeo en una mejilla con su pezuña. La unicornio cayó al suelo y de inmediato comenzó a retroceder mientras la rabiosa capitana se le acercaba más y le gritaba.

-¡Maldita estúpida!, ¿así que es como un juego de ajedrez, eh?, ¡Pues ni yo ni mis ponies somos estúpidas piezas para que nos sacrifiques cuando conviene a tu estrategia!

La princesa se acerco de inmediato y se interpuso entre ambas.

-¡Soldado!, ¿Quién sois vos y porque tratáis así a sir Twilight Sparkle?

-Capitana Dreamycloud, su majestad. Esta unicornio nos condujo a una trampa donde perdí a siete de mis ponies.

Twilight se levanto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Lo siento Mucho!, fue un error, estaba cansada y debí de haberme confundido, de verdad lo siento.

La capitana se exaspero de nuevo.

-¡Sentirlo no va a revivir a mis soldaos!

La tensión de la escena fue rota por Zecora, que se acerco corriendo y se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Después de unos segundos finalmente hablo.

-Les traigo una terrible y angustiosa novedad. La amigable y alegre Pinkie Pie ha desaparecido, esa es la verdad.

Las guardianas de la armonía sintieron un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

Muy lejos de la ciudad conquistada un grifo se esforzaba y volaba lo más rápido que su carga le permitía sobre una planicie cubierta de pasto que se mecía suavemente con la ligera brisa.

El grifo sonreía ampliamente, habia conseguido algo que ni siquiera el general había logrado. Incluso habia escuchado rumores de que el Príncipe Shamash habia fallado. La comandante Ishtar estaría completamente orgullosa de él, incluso se olvidarían de que abandono su puesto. Lo ascenderían, capitán como minino. Lo único que le molestaba era…

-... ¿Y los grifos hacen fiestas? Una vez invite a una grifo a una fiesta, pero era una gruñona y una abusiva. La fiesta fue más divertida cuando se fue. Se llama Gilda. ¿La conoces?, yo conozco a toooooodos los ponies de Ponyville. ¿Conoces a todos los grifos de tu pueblo?, ¿Por qué los grifos tienen nombres tan raros? ¿Por qué…?

El grifo suspiro, la gloria tenía su precio.

Después de casi un día y medio ininterrumpido de vuelo llego a una construcción nueva, jamás la habia visto pero sabía de su existencia. Un enorme edificio rectangular de piedra negra sobre la extensa planicie sin árboles. No habia puertas de ningún tipo. Tenía innumerables torres a lo largo y lo ancho de los gruesos muros. Dominada por una enorme torre central. Fue mandada a edificar por la comandante tres años atrás cuando el imperio se preparaba para la guerra. El concepto de campo de prisioneros era extraño para los grifos, pero la comandante supuso que los ponies estarían dispuestos a dar algo a cambio de recuperar a sus compatriotas.

El soldado se acerco a la torre mayor cargando a la pony con sus cuatro patas. Le grito a los guardias que l miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Rápido!, ¡sujétenla y quítenle la armadura!

Dejo caer a Pinkie, inmediatamente cuatro grifos le brincaron encima.

-¡Hey!, esperen. Soy una pony casada. Ja ja ja, ¡Eso hace cosquillas!

Un grifo un poco más grande se acerco a donde estaban.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué es esto?

El grifo que capturo al Pinkie se le acerco y realizo un saludo militar.

-Soldado del tercer regimiento de Ninua. Capture a este pony durante la batalla.

El carcelero lo miro sorprendido

-¿Batalla en Ninua?, ¿Y abandonaste el puesto solo porque capturaste un pony? Debería de matarte ahora mismo.

El soldado sonrió y señalo la armadura en el suelo.

-¡Señor, es uno de esos ponys de armadura extraña!, ¡De los que tanto busca la comandante!

-¿Qué?

El carcelero se acerco y tomo una de las piezas de la armadura, la examino. Miro a Pinkie, que sonreía nerviosa junto a los grifos que la custodiaban. Se acerco al soldado grifo y le puso una garra en el hombro.

-¡Excelente trabajo, soldado!, adelante, adelante, tomate un descanso. ¡Necesito un mensajero!, ¡Ahora!, lleven al pony a una celda de alta seguridad.

Los grifos empujaron a Pinkie y se la llevaron casi arrastrando. Llegaron a la puerta que conducía al interior de la torre, no tenia escaleras. La sujetaron uno de cada hombro y descendieron. Mientras bajaban Pinkie pudo ver más grifos que subían y bajan, algunos llevando ponies, los pegasos con las alas fuertemente sujetas con cadenas mientras que los unicornios llevaban un extraño aro en el cuerno.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña plataforma que sobresalía al frente de una puerta. Los grifos golpearon la puerta y se escucho el sonido de pesados cerrojos y candados. Otros dos guardianes abrieron el acceso, Intercambiaron rápidas palabras con los que traían a Pinkie y la observaron incrédulos.

Los grifos que la bajaron la dejaron ahí y los otros guardias la tomaron. La condujeron por una galería oscura, iluminados por las joyas en los pechos de los grifos. El pasillo estaba lleno de pequeñas puertas donde Pinkie podía oír sonidos metálicos. Finalmente abrieron una de esas puertas, entraron en la pequeña celda de piedra. Una cadena colgaba de un muro con un collar al final. Fue atada con esta. Trajeron un aro de metal del cual se desprendía cuatro cadenas cortas que terminaban en grilletes. Se las colocaron en las patas de tal forma que solo podía dar pasos muy pequeños.

Los grifos rieron, le dijeron algo, salieron y cerraron la puerta dejando a la confundida pony en la total oscuridad.

-Hmmm, ¿Hola?, está muy oscuro aquí, ¿Podrían traer una vela o algo?, no puedo ver ni mi propia nariz.

No hubo ningún ruido

-¡Heeeeey!, Necesito algo de luz

Silencio.

-Por favor, no me gusta estar así. En la oscuridad y sola.

Nada.

-¿Hola?

El tiempo paso, sin que la pony pudiera decir si fueron segundos, minutos u horas. Insistió, esperando incluso que los guardias llegaran a amenazarla por no guardar silencio, pero nada sucedió. Finalmente se recostó, cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose, su crin lacia cubriéndole la cara.

El carcelero subía por el centro de la torre mayor seguido por el joven soldado que habia realizado la captura. Habían pasado tres días y ahora recibirían la respuesta de la capital. Llegaron a la plataforma principal donde ya habia varios guardias más. Pudo ver tres grifos que se acercaban. Cuando logro distinguir los detalles no pudo evitar gruñir y retroceder unos pasos.

El príncipe Nannar aterrizo. Portaba una armadura de color azul claro con una joya transparente y circular en el pecho. Sus garras estaban totalmente cubiertas por la armadura, incluyendo las uñas. Dos grifos más aterrizaron detrás de este. Todos los demás soldados presentes inmediatamente se inclinaron. El príncipe camino lentamente hacia el carcelero y le mostro un pergamino en mal estado.

-¿Desde aquí enviaron esto?

El carcelero tomo el pergamino. Reconoció su letra y gruño. El mensaje habia sido específicamente mandado a la comandante Ishtar. ¿Cómo demonios lo habia conseguido el engreído príncipe?

-Si su majestad. Yo mismo lo envié.

El príncipe sonrió y se dirijo a los soldados presentes.

-¿Quién capturo al pony?

El joven soldado se adelanto sonriendo y se inclino ente Nannar.

-Fui yo, su majes…

El príncipe le encajo sus garras en el pecho. Por la espalda del soldado sobresalían tres enormes cristales de color azul cubiertos de sangre que rápidamente se congelo. Nannar movió su brazo a un lado dejando caer el cuerpo del que no broto ni una gota de sangre.

-¿Quien capturo al pony?

Pregunto de nuevo a los presentes.

El carcelero se lamio el pico e inclino su cabeza.

-Usted, valiente príncipe.

Nannar sonrió y asintió.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que preparen todo para mi enfrentamiento con el pony.

El carcelero se levanto inmediatamente y se acerco al grifo blanco olvidándose por un momento de con quien estaba hablando.

-Eso es demasiado peligroso, no sabemos qué es lo que pueda pasar. Incluso el general Nergal y el príncipe Shamash no pudieron…

Nannar se giro y sujeto al otro grifo por el cuello.

-Exacto, ellos fueron derrotados. Pero yo venceré y demostrare que soy mejor que ese par. ¡Ahora haz lo que te ordeno o te convertiré en un montón de trozos congelados esparcidos en el suelo!

El grifo sintió como bajaba la temperatura alrededor de su garganta y asintió rápidamente. El príncipe lo dejo caer al suelo. El carcelero tosió un par de veces antes dirigirse a sus guardias.

-Ya… ya escucharon a su majestad. Preparen el patio principal.

Media hora después el príncipe se encontraba de pie, en el centro del patio. Por orden suya la mayoría de los guardias y muchos prisioneros habían sido llevados a presenciar su pelea. Finalmente vio acercarse a un par de guardias que traían al prisionero. Se preparo para la pelea más grandiosa de su vida. Y vio como dejaban enfrente de él a una pony rosada que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Miro furioso al carcelero.

-¿Qué clase de estúpida broma es esta?, ¿Acaso creen que soy idiota?

El otro grifo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió mientras le mostraba unos pergaminos.

-Su majestad, de acuerdo a los documentos que la comandante Ishtar nos hizo llegar esta pony concuerda con la descripción que los altos mandos obtuvieron y que hasta donde se han sido correctas en otras ocasiones. Hmmm, aquí esta: pony de tierra, crin rosa y esponjada, bueno, la tenía así cuando llego. Pelaje rosa. Representa la risa. Esos elementos de la harmonía tienen nombres muy poco amenazadores si me permite decirlo. También hay que tomar en cuenta que ha estado tres días en las celdas de alta seguridad.

Nannar rodeo a Pinkie que temblaba y se encogía con miedo cada vez que el realizaba algún movimiento brusco. La golpeo con el dorso de su garra y la derribo. El pony no se levanto y se limito a encogerse. El príncipe comenzó a golpear las piedras con su uña arrancando sonidos metálicos de esta. Sonrió.

-¡La armadura!, estos ponies tienen una armadura especial. ¿Dónde está?, ¡exijo que se la pongan!

El carcelero se acerco de nuevo.

-Su majestad, es demasiado peligroso. Insisto en que debemos…

El príncipe golpeo al carcelero y le encajo una garra en el hombro. El grifo caído grito al sentir como lentamente un objeto frio y cortante se abría paso por su carne. Miro a los guardias.

-Hagan lo que él dice.

Minutos después Pinkie estaba de nuevo de pie con su armadura puesta. Su crin seguía igual y no despegaba la vista del suelo. El príncipe miro al jefe del campo y levanto una ceja mientras señalaba el enorme listón que adornaba la espalda de la armadura. El grifo, que aun sangraba por la herida se limito a encogerse de hombros

-Esa es su armadura. Además del listón y los adornos es más resistente y ligera que cualquier otra armadura que haya visto.

Se acerco a uno de sus guardias y le susurro al oído.

-Estén listos para cualquier cosa que suceda. Pero no intervengan para ayudar a ese idiota.

El príncipe mientras tanto mantenía su atención centrada en la pony. Se acerco lentamente y la golpeo en el pecho. Pinkie fue lanzada un par de metros. El príncipe miro incrédulo su garra, ese golpe debía de haberla atravesado por completo.

Camino a donde estaba la pony y la levanto por el cuello. Repetidas veces golpeo el pecho de esta. Pero lo único que conseguía era dejar unos pequeños cristales de hielo que rápidamente se derretían, ni siquiera dejaba un rasguño. Miro sus garras, su armadura empezaba a resentir un poco los impactos.

Grito con furia. Elevo su garra y la joya en su pecho comenzó a brillar. Un vapor blanco surgió de la garra que mantenía levantada. Soltó el cuello de la pony y antes de que esta tocara el suelo la golpeo. Hubo una explosión de gas frio que congelo el suelo alrededor de ambos. Pinkie fue proyectada a gran distancia rebotando contra el suelo. En cada punto de impacto se congelaba el suelo.

Finalmente se detuvo, cubierta completamente de hielo. Se sentía demasiado fría. Mas fría de lo que nunca habia sentido. Algo la tomo de una pata trasera y la levanto del piso. Colgaba boca abajo mientras sentía más frio que lentamente bajaba por su cuerpo. Ya no podía sentir la pata por la cual la sujetaban. Tenía mucho sueño y ganas de cerrar los ojos, de descansar.

Algo cayó de su armadura. A través de su vista que se nublaba vio un papel rectangular de muchos colores. Sus ojos se enfocaron y reconoció la foto. La habían tomado hacia cinco años. Todos estaban ahí, afuera del hospital. Reconoció a sus padres y a sus hermanas. Vio a Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity y Twilight. Spike aun no era tan grande y solo tenía el doble de tamaño que los ponies. También estaban ahí los cake junto a los gemelos. Ella y Grey Skies se encontraban al centro. Sosteniendo entre los dos a sus tres potrillas recién nacidas. Todos sonreían. Habia sido el día más feliz de su vida.

Una garra tomo la foto y la arrugo. Escucho la voz de ese odioso grifo decir algo y luego reírse, pero no era una risa como la que a ella le gustaban, era una risa desagradable. Logro torcer un poco el cuerpo para ver al grifo e instintivamente lo golpeo en un ojo con una de sus pezuñas. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero basto para desconcertar al grifo y hacer que la soltara.

Pinkie tomo la foto y trato de regresarla a la normalidad. Mientras miraba enojada al grifo.

-No deberías tratar así las cosas de los demás, es de mala educación.

El príncipe retrocedió un par de pasos cubriéndose el ojo con una garra. Cuando la quito todos pudieron ver el moretón que se le habia formado. Pinkie seguía concentrada tratando de arreglar su foto cuando escucho un ruido que jamás habia pensado que oiría en ese lugar.

Miro a su alrededor. Los ponies que habían sido llevados ahí reían a carcajadas. Incluso el que parecía ser el jefe de los grifos sonreía. El grifo de armadura azul grito algo, la miro furioso y cargo contra ella. Solo para que una de su garras de águila resbalara con el hielo que se habia formado y este perdiera el equilibrio y callera.

Las carcajadas de los ponies no se hicieron esperar. Ahora aun la misma Pinkie reía. El grifo se levanto molesto y rugió. Pinkie le señalo sin notar el pequeño brillo que provenía de su armadura.

-¿Ves?, eso te pasa por ser malo y abusivo. ¿Acaso todos los grifos son así?, no creo porque el que me trajo aquí me trato muy bien. Una vez oí decir que cuando alguien es así es porque sus padres no lo educaron bien. Yo crecí en una granja de rocas y lleve una vida muy dura hasta que descubrí mi talento especial gracias a mi amiga Rainbow…

El príncipe se llevo las garras a los oídos, habia algo molesto en esa voz que dejaba escapar innumerables palabras que no entendía. Se sentía confundido, mareado e irritado. Y la pony no se callaba ni por un momento.

Levanto de nueva cuenta su garra y ataco con toda su furia. Sonrió cuando finalmente pudo atravesar a la pony. La cual parpadeo y se movió a un lado. El príncipe tenía su garra clavada en el suelo. La pony estaba intacta. Lanzo otro golpe que atravesó a Pinkie como si fuera una ilusión. Esta sonrió.

-Wow, parezco un fantasma. ¿Crees que soy un fantasma? No creo porque los fantasmas están muertos y yo no estoy muerta. Respiro y tango hambre. ¿Seré un vampiro?, ¿o un zombie?, tengo un amigo que le tiene miedo a los zombies y eso es muy gracioso porque es un dragón enorme y…

El príncipe se sintió desorientado otra vez y comenzó a trastabillar. Pero no era el único, los demás grifos también estaban siendo afectados y eso no paso desapercibido para los ponies. Un pony de tierra embistió a un grifo mareado que se encontraba a su lado. Su ejemplo fue seguido por otros más. Uno de los ponies consiguió quitarle el anillo al cuerno de un unicornio. Esto comenzó una reacción en cadena mientras las alarmas sonaban en toda la prisión.

Nannar se levanto con esfuerzos y consiguió enfocarse en la pony que aun seguía hablando. Extendió su garra hacia adelante con la palma abierta. Flotando a su alrededor se formaron cristales de hielo que salieron disparados en contra de Pinkie. La atravesaron sin dañarla pero le hicieron tomar conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La pony rosada sonrió y miro a la torre.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo con el príncipe detrás de ella. Pinkie atravesó la puerta. La joya en el pecho del príncipe se ilumino de nuevo y comenzó a brotar vapor de sus garras. De un golpe derribo la puerta y salto sobre Pinkie, que estaba parada en el vacío, la atravesó y se estrello pesadamente contra la puerta de la plataforma contraria. La pony brinco sobre el antes de traspasar la puerta.

El grifo derribo de nueva cuenta la puerta pero no la vio en el pasillo lleno de celdas. Escucho ruidos en la celda a su izquierda. Luego más ruidos en la celda contigua a esta mientras la puerta de la primera era evidentemente golpeada. Los ruidos metálicos se fueron alejando hasta que vio a la pony traspasar la puerta de la última celda del pasillo y entrar a la celda de enfrente donde los ruidos se repitieron.

Una de las puertas exploto y por ella salió un unicornio. Otra fue derribada por las poderosas patas traseras de un pony de tierra. El príncipe comenzó a retroceder cuando el unicornio brinco sobre él y lo derribo, Nannar rodo por la plataforma y cayó al vacío. Logro detenerse justo a tiempo para ver a los ponies de tierra y unicornios liberados saltar hacia las plataformas más bajas mientras los pegasos subían volando.

Pinkie también subía. Utilizando los escalones de una escalera que no estaba ahí, el príncipe brinco a la plataforma de la que habia caído. Un pony de tierra rezagado trato de embestirlo pero este lo tomo por el cuello mientras su garra emitía de nuevo vapor, arrojo al pony contra otra plataforma donde se rompió en cientos de fragmentos. Estaba a punto de elevarse cuando una serie de hechizos hizo impacto cerca de él. Giro para ver a un trió de unicornios que habían entrado por la puerta que daba al patio y le apuntaban.

Rápidamente extendió su garra y lanzo los cristales de hielo que lograron hacer impacto en uno de los unicornios. Hizo un movimiento hacia arriba con la otra garra y enormes cristales cubrieron la entrada por la cual lo estaban atacando. Escucho más ruidos y logro ver más ponies que salían de las galerías y se enfrentaban a los guardias que ya estaban ahí.

Tomo impulso y subió por la torre esquivando los ataque de los que era objeto hasta que llego a la cima. Desde ahí pudo ver el patio donde los ponies ya habían tomado el control y el jefe de la prisión encabeza un último y desesperado intento de contener la fuga. Un grupo de pegasos salió por la torre y se abalanzaron contra él, encajo sus garras en el primero y logro desviar el ataque de otro antes de recibir un golpe en sus alas. Mas ponies se acercaban a él, arrojo el cuerpo del pegaso a un lado y tomo altura alejándose lo más rápido posible. Los pegasos dedicaron su atención a los guardias grifos que aun combatían

En cuestión de horas la situación se habia terminado y los ponies estaban en control de la prisión. En el patio a nivel del suelo los ponies se dedicaban a crear un agujero en el grueso muro de roca. Pinkie se habia atendido la pierna casi congelada y se acerco al que habia tomado el mando. El pony de tierra le dedico un saludo militar y le estrecho la pezuña.

-Estamos muy agradecidos con usted. ¿Es uno de los elementos de la armonía, verdad?

Pinkie se llevo la pesuña al pecho

-¡Sí!, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

El pony miro la pared.

-Nos tomara algo de tiempo, pero eventualmente saldremos. Tenemos que regresar lo más pronto posible a Equestria. Los grifos destruyeron nuestras armaduras. Si hubiera mas pegasos aquí podrían pasarnos volando pero son pocos y los grifos podrían mandar refuerzos antes de que nos terminaran de pasar a todos.

Pinkie se acerco trotando con una sonrisa a la pared.

-Lo siento pero mis amigas deben estar preocupadas por mí y me debo ir lo más rápido posible.

Corrió alegremente contra la pared y se estrello. Se levanto con una pezuña en la cabeza y después se dedico a darle unos golpecitos a su elemento de la armonía. El pony de tierra se le acerco.

-Bueno, si necesita tanto salir puedo pedirle a algún pegaso que la ponga del otro lado. Pero le advierto que definitivamente no es seguro. Debería venir con nosotros.

La pony rosa negó con la cabeza.

-Mi cola me dijo que mis amigas me necesitan

El pony se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Su cola?, bueno, de acuerdo. Llamare a un pegaso.

Pinkie asintió y en cuestión de momentos se encontraba del otro lado no sin antes darles direcciones generales a los ponies de donde se encontraban las tropas. Miro a las enormes llanuras que se encontraban en frente de ella.

-Bien, ¿ahora donde están las chicas?

Su cola tembló un par de veces y sus orejas se movieron por si solas.

-¡Por supuesto!

Comenzó a correr alegremente por las planicies mientras el sol se ponía.

A bordo del Stargazer en la sala de juntas las ponies guardianas de los elemento se movían nerviosas de un lado a otro acompañadas de la princesa Luna, Zecora y los comandantes. Twilight se acerco a la comandante Northern Wind.

-¿Y ya buscaron en toda la ciudad?, ¿en las alcantarillas?, ¿las pastelerías o dulcerías?

La pegaso suspiro.

-Llevamos horas de búsqueda, lo más probable es que ya no esté en la ciudad.

Trixie se acerco.

-Quizá yo pueda ayudarrr con eso.

De entre los pliegues de su capa saco una pequeña joya atada a una cadena. La sostuvo unos momentos enfrente de ella, su cuerno brillo y el pendiente comenzó a moverse por sí solo hasta que queso suspendido casi a noventa grados del suelo.

Trixie abrió los ojos.

-En esa dirrrección, muy lejos. No puedo decirrrles más.

Twilight miro a la princesa Luna, la cual asintió.

-Estáis autorizadas a partir en búsqueda de vuestra querida y apreciada amiga.

Los comandantes inmediatamente se acercaron a la princesa de las estrellas. White Thunder le hablo directamente.

-Eso es demasiado arriesgado. No podemos dejarlas ir solas, pero tampoco podemos desaprovechar el impulso que tenemos en una misión de rescate. Me apena mucho decirlo pero por el bien de Equestria no podemos buscar a lady Pinkamena.

Luna se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Twilight y sus amigas mientras le hablaba al comandante.

-Yo ayude a la creación de los elementos de la armonía. Si se separan a sus portadores perderán su poder y ocurrirán cosas terribles. Además estas jóvenes yeguas ya han logrado hazañas increíbles por su propia cuenta con anterioridad. Id, Sir Twilight Sparkle, Sir Rainbow Dash, Lady Fluttershy, Lady Rarity y Sir Applejack. Id al encuentro de vuestra amiga y regresad con nosotros llevando la esperanza de la magia más poderosa de Equestria cuando el destino lo considere necesario.

Las ponies asintieron y se dirigieron rápidamente a prepararse.

En cuestión de minutos y a pesar del cansancio estaban listas para partir. Fluttershy cambiaba los vendajes de Rarity y aplicaba mas ungüento cuando noto una enorme sombra que se proyectaba sobre ellas. Spike las miraba con tristeza, la pegaso termino de hacer su labor y se retiro dejando a los esposos solos. Spike se acostó para quedar más a nivel de Rarity.

-Mira nada más tus hermosas patas. Soy un fracaso como esposo, no te pude proteger.

Rarity restregó su cabeza contra la del dragón.

-No digas eso, ese grifo era algo muy peligroso. Fuiste muy valiente y ayudaste a salvar a todos los ponies

Spike suspiro.

-Escuche que van a buscar a Pinkie.

-Sí, los comandantes no pueden permitirse dejar ir a ningún soldado más así que iremos solas.

-Sabes que eso significa que no podre acompañarlas.

-Está bien, no hay problema. Tú cumples con tu deber y yo con el mío. Nos volveremos a ver de nuevo.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio unos segundos y se dieron un pequeño beso. Spike se separo inmediatamente y eructo. En las llamas apareció un pequeño pergamino y un paquete que Rarity atrapo. La pony abrió el paquete mientras Spike leía el mensaje:

"Queridos Rarity y Spike.

Esto que les envió estaba destinado a ser suyo desde hace mucho tiempo pero ahora es el momento indicado de que lo tengan. Hace muchos años, aun antes del reinado de mi hermana y mío, unos chamanes bisontes le entregaron esto al primero de los tres dragones que han tenido el titulo de amigo de los ponies. Tú, Spike, eres el tercero. Si un pony que tenga alguna conexión con un dragón lo utiliza el dragón sabrá inmediatamente que su amigo lo necesita y conocerá su localización exacta. Espero que les sea de utilidad

Atentamente

Princesa Celestia de Equestria"

Rarity sostenía entre sus pezuñas un pequeño y desgastado silbato de madera tallado a la usanza de los bisontes con la forma de un dragón sosteniendo un pony entre sus garras.

A unos metros de ahí Mint Blast discutía con Applejack.

-¡No puedes irte!, por lo menos no sola, ¡Iré contigo!

Applejack se coloco sus alforjas en la espalda.

-Lo siento compañero, pero serás de más utilidad aquí. La capitana te necesita.

-Pero yo… no quiero. No quiero dejarte ir, tengo miedo de que algo te pase y no te vuelva a ver.

Applejack se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al unicornio.

-No te preocupes, tenemos una apuesta pendiente y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Por cierto, acepto el cambio de tarros a besos.

Twilight revisaba la copia del mapa de las tierras de los grifos que la princesa Luna le habia regalado cuando alguien dejo caer un pequeño objeto en este. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con Trixie.

-Ten, esto te ayudarra a encontrrrar a tu amiga.

Twilight levanto el pequeño péndulo que la otra unicornio habia utilizado anteriormente.

-Trixie, esto es muy amable de tu parte, muchas gracias.

-Si no lo hacia la prrrincesa se molestarria conmigo. Y es solo un prrréstamo, asegúrrrrate de devolvérmelo

Rainbow Dash esperaba impacientemente a las demás cuando noto que Northern Wind se acercaba a ella. La pegaso azul suspiro.

-¿Qué?, ¿vienes a insultarme y regañarme por abandonar el puesto que yo misma me di?

-No, potra, vengo a desearte suerte. Espero por tu bien y el de Equestria que todo te salga bien. Ten, la teniente Hooves te manda esto.

-¿Un muffin?, ¿de dónde los saca tu hermana?

-Por lo general carga con… Un momento, ¿Qué dijiste?

-Sí, conozco tu pequeño secreto. Je je je. No deberías de ocultar el hecho de que son familia, en Ponyville todos la queremos mucho. Bueno gracias, ya debo irme.

Fluttershy revisaba sus alforjas cuando Zecora se le acerco y le entrego muchos manojos de hierbas y ungüentos. Los ojos de la pegaso se abrieron en lo masa posible al reconocer lo que le habían dado.

-Zecora, ¡estas son tus medicinas más valiosas!, no puedo aceptarlas.

La zebra tomo la cabeza de la pegaso entre sus pesuñas y la pego a la suya.

- Kwamba roho kulinda wewe, tamu binti ya upepo

-Lo siento Zecora, no te entendí.

La zebra sonrió, le dedico un gesto de cariño la pegaso en la cabeza con una pezuña y se fue

Las cinco amigas se reunieron. Se miraron las unas a las otras y sin pronunciar palabra se encaminaron en la dirección que les indicaba el pendiente.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que partieron y no habían visto señal alguna de pony o grifo. Habían montado un pequeño campamento, Rainbow Dash y Applejack vigilaban mientras Fluttershy preparaba un pequeño desayuno y Twilight revisaba el mapa y utilizaba el péndulo de Trixie. Rarity se le acerco.

-Dime querida, ¿Cuánto falta para legar al lugar donde se encuentra Pinkie?

Twilight verifico el movimiento del péndulo antes contestar.

-No estoy muy segura, aparentemente el ángulo que forma con la vertical está relacionado con la distancia. Siempre que lo reviso apunta en la misma dirección pero el ángulo disminuye, eso debe de indicar que nos estamos acercando.

Rarity se llevo una pesuña a la nariz.

-Por Celestia, Fluttershy querida. ¿Qué estas preparando?, huele a comida descompuesta.

La pegaso levanto la vista.

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía que cocinaba tan mal. Perdón

Applejack y Rainbow se reunieron con las demás. La pegaso azul se acerco a Fluttershy.

-No es tu comida. Este maldito olor esta por todas partes.

Una neblina purpura las envolvió con una velocidad sorprendente. A los pocos segundos las ponies no podían ver a mucha distancia. Applejack se puso en posición de combate.

-Bueno, eso explica el olor. Twilight dulzura, ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, siento magia alrededor, pero es… diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.

Las ponies y sus pertenencias se elevaron del suelo y la niebla comenzó a girar rápidamente alrededor de ellas. Fluttershy comenzó a gritar mientras Rainbow luchaba por liberarse de la fuerza que las afectaba. El cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar mientras esta les gritaba.

-¡Tranquilas!, intentare hacer algo.

La luz del cuerno aumento su intensidad y con un súbito resplandor hizo desparecer la neblina purpura y las ponies y sus cosas cayeron al suelo.

Cuando se incorporaron notaron que no estaban en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraban antes.

-Debí interrumpir alguna clase de hechizo de tele transportación—murmuro Twilight mientras veía el paisaje de rocas y arboles retorcidos en el que se encontraban.

Alrededor de cada pony apareció una nube purpura que las envolvió y rápidamente se condenso en un cristal atrapándolas adentro. Después de unos segundos el cuerno de Twilight brillo nuevamente y el cristal en el que se encontraba estallo.

La unicornio cayó al suelo e inmediatamente se levanto. Dirigió su cuerno al cristal donde estaba atrapada Rainbow Dash cuando escucho que alguien hablaba.

-Excelente demostración. Neutralizar dos de mis hechizos uno tras otro en tan poco tiempo. Realmente eres la discípula de Celestia y la portadora de la chispa de la magia. Pequeña Twilight Sparkle.

Un grifo se acercaba lentamente. Twilight no pudo evitar retroceder y desviar la vista ante el aspecto de este y el olor que desprendía.

Edimmu levanto su garra izquierda que comenzó a emitir un brillo purpura y sonrió.

-Esperaba con ansias esto, aprendiz de la magia de la armonía. La única magia capaz de derrotar al caos por fin será mía.


	23. Caos y Armonia

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 23**

**Caos y armonía**

En una colina llena de rocas y arboles retorcidos con pocas hojas Twilight Sparkle trataba de fijar su vista en un grifo. La desagradable criatura sonrió mientras mantenía su garra extendida rodeada de un brillo purpura. La unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Permíteme presentarme. Soy Lord Edimmu, mago y consejero personal del todopoderoso emperador Nabucodonosor el glorioso y maestro de la magia del caos

Twilight logro vencer la repulsión que le despertaba y miro de frente al grifo.

-Voy a liberar a mis amigas, apártate.

-¿O que, pequeña?, ¿Me destruirás con tu magia? Me pregunto cuál de tus poderosos hechizos de ataque utilizaras.

El cuerno de Twilight brillo y las rocas alrededor de ella salieron disparadas hacia Edimmu. El grifo sonrió y el brillo en su garra izquierda aumento. Las rocas cayeron.

-Por favor, Twilight. Eso es un truco de tercera que cualquier unicornio puede hacer. Quiero que me demuestres tu verdadero potencial. ¡Se que puedes hacer más!

El brillo purpura aumento y el terreno debajo de las pezuñas de Twilight se convirtió en algo de consistencia semilíquida en el que se empezó a hundir rápidamente. La unicornio lanzo un hechizo y con un resplandor desapareció.

Edimmu giro rápidamente y extendió las dos garras. Twilight reapareció con otro resplandor e inmediatamente debajo de ella las raíces de la plantas circundantes explotaron y la rodearon. Twilight descargo un relámpago de su cuerno que impacto al grifo pero le proporciono una descarga a ella también.

El grifo salió despedido varios metros mientras Twilight logro zafarse de las raíces y se recuperaba de su descarga. Escucho la desagradable risa del grifo mientras este se incorporaba.

-Sí, sí, sí. Eso fue diferente. Magia en bruto, sin un hechizo para controlarla. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso, jovencita?, ciertamente no en la escuela de esa soberbia y egoísta Celestia.

El grifo inmediatamente abrió el pico y de este salió disparado un relámpago purpura. La unicornio rápidamente lanzo el hechizo que habia creado y absorbió la magia del grifo. Edimmu movió su garra de izquierda a derecha y desato un vendaval que destrozo el suelo y se dirigió en contra de la pony que volvió a desaparecer en un resplandor.

Edimmu miro a un punto específico y volvió a disparar el rayo. Hubo un resplandor rápidamente seguido por otro, el rayo purpura destrozo el suelo y Twilight apareció a un lado del grifo con el cuerno contra el cuello de este.

Edimmu volvió a reír.

-Sí, sí, sí. Muy lista mi potrilla. Dime, ¿Cuánta magia te queda?

Twilight respiraba agitadamente por la boca, trago saliva.

-Vete de aquí o te arrepentirás- le dijo al grifo.

-Los hechizos de tele transportación son agotadores aunque sea la especialidad de uno, ¿Acaso Celestia nunca te le enseño? No me sorprende de esa perra egoísta.

-¡Cállate!

Twilight disparo el relámpago, resintió la descarga, pero Edimmu evito la magia cambiando su ser a una nube de gas que se condenso de nuevo en un grifo arriba del cristal donde se encontraba encerrada Fluttershy.

Edimmu extendió su cuello hacia abajo.

-¿Qué sucede mi pequeña pony?, ¿te molesta oír que alguien se exprese de esta forma de tu querida, sabia y bondadosa princesa?

El cuerno de Twilight brillo y expulso un cono de viento que derribo a Edimmu del cristal. Twilight cargo a toda velocidad hacia el frente. El grifo aun en el suelolevanto la garra, Twilight se detuvo contra su voluntad y comenzó a elevarse. Edimmu se levanto.

-Sabes, si no fuera por tu querida princesa esto tal vez nunca hubiera pasado.

-Mentiroso, ustedes son los que iniciaron esto.

-Tal vez, pero el emperador no se hubiera atrevido si no tuviera una forma de contrarrestar la magia de los unicornios, lo cual le proporcione yo. La mayoría de los grifos son unos idiotas supersticiosos que creen que ustedes pueden hacer lo que sea con sus cuernos. Yo no, pero aun así siempre quise tener la capacidad de utilizar la magia.

Twilight se lamio los labios

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Sucede pequeña, que hace siete años yo me acerque a la princesa y humildemente le pedí que me aceptara como un alumno. Algo vio en mí que no le gusto y de manera tajante me rechazo. Pero sucedió algo especial mientras regresaba a mi país. Comenzó a llover algo dulce, los animales se convirtieron en bizarras parodias de sí mismos, el mundo entero pareció volverse loco. Entonces lo vi, riéndose mientras flotaba sobre un laberinto de arbustos. El se percato de que estaba ahí, El bajo hasta donde estaba yo y El me concedió lo que tanto habia deseado. El me dio la capacidad de utilizar magia. El sembró una semilla del caos en mí.

El cuerno de Twilight libero el hechizo que habia estado preparando durante el monologo del grifo. Rompió el encantamiento de Edimmu y al hacerlo le lastimo la garra a este. El grifo retrocedió sosteniéndose la garra

-Hacer que me pierda en mis recuerdos para atacarme cuando estoy desprevenido. Muy lista, si, muy lista. Pero lamento informarte que necesitaras algo más que eso querida Twilight.

El grifo encajo su garra izquierda en la tierra y esta comenzó a brillar, el brillo envolvió rápidamente todo el cuerpo del grifo. El suelo bajo Twilight comenzó a temblar. Una violenta erupción de luz purpura lanzo a la unicornio por los aires, esta cayó pesadamente. El grifo repitió de nuevo la maniobra pero en esta ocasión una fuerza invisible presiono a Twilight contra el suelo. Edimmu rio.

-Esto es lo interesante de la magia del caos, entre más la usas más fuerte e impredecible se vuelve.

La señalo con un dedo huesudo.

-Veamos que pasa ahora.

La punta del dedo comenzó a brillar mientras Twilight luchaba para levantarse. Una pequeña esfera salió de la garra del grifo y golpeo a Twilight creando una esfera de fuego. Edimmu inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Es curioso, trataba de asfixiarte. Pero el fuego siempre ha sido un favorito personal de El

Twilight volvió a ponerse de pie, comenzó a toser y finalmente colapso. Edimmu se sentó y miro los cristales antes de regresar su atención a Twilight.

-Eso fue un poco decepcionante. Esperaba algo más de la mejor aprendiz de Celestia. Tal vez no fue tan malo que me rechazara. Pero considerando tu desempeño durante la guerra debí de haberlo previsto

La unicornio se sacudió y comenzó a mover sus patas. El grifo se acerco y comenzó a acariciar la crin de Twilight.

-Calma, no te esfuerces. Muertas no me sirven de nada, los elementos de la armonía perderían su conexión y su poder.

Twilight movió rápidamente su cabeza y disparo un pequeño hechizo de luz contra la cara del grifo. Este retrocedió un par de pasos pero rápidamente sujeto a la unicornio por el cuerno y la levanto.

-Pony ilusa ¿Qué pretendías con eso, pequeña mía? Deberías de rendirte de una buena vez y aceptar que eres un fracaso y una decepción para Celestia.

-Yo… no…

-Por favor. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho en esta guerra? El unicornio viejo se sacrifico para nada. Jamás descubriste exactamente cómo funcionaban mis gemas. ¿Y qué hiciste con las que si entendiste? Mandaste a la muerte a tus hermanos ponies, uno de los cuales pudo ser tu querida Applejack.

-¿Co… cómo?...

-Las joyas, mi niña, las joyas. Cada grifo que capturaban le quitaban la armadura y la guardaban. Eso me dio una perfecta forma de escuchar y ver. Deberían de darme las gracias que nunca le dije nada de lo que vi al emperador. Ahora se una buena pony y quédate quieta en lo que llega la alegre Pinkie.

El grifo soltó el cuerno y se sentó nuevamente, empezó a revisar el elemento de la armonía.

-Me pregunto si será posible transferir toda tu magia a mí. En caso de que así fuera deberías estar contenta. Todo ese poder quedaría en garras de alguien que si sabría aprovecharlo y haría menos necesario experimentar con tus amigas.

-Jamás…

-Por favor, guarda silencio querida Twilight. No hay nada que puedas hacer, se acabo. No importa el desenlace de la guerra. Los elementos de la armonía ya no tienen nada que hacer en ella. Descansa, duerme. Porque te aseguro que de este momento hasta que logre quitarles el poder su vida será muy… interesante. ¿Quién sabe?, si se portan bien tal vez las deje ir una vez que la magia de la armonía sea mía.

Edimmu levanto su garra y el maltrecho cuerpo de Twilight se vio envuelto en una neblina purpura que se condenso en un cristal. La unicornio podía escuchar sonidos similares a los que oía cuando sumergía su cabeza en agua. Ahora que ya no tenía energías podía sentir con más facilidad el cristal. Era extrañamente agradable, tibio. No sentía las heridas ni las quemaduras. Sus músculos ya no le dolían.

Era invitadora la idea de quedarse ahí. Lejos de toda la sangre, dolor, sufrimiento y muerte que habia experimentado desde que salió de Canterlot en ese dirigible hacía dos meses y medio y toda una eternidad atrás. Después de todo Edimmu tenía razón ¿Qué habia hecho ella en la guerra? Nada, las demás habían logrado hacer la diferencia de una u otra forma. Pero ella no.

El grifo tenía toda la razón. Se suponía que era la mejor alumna de la princesa, la portadora de la chispa de la magia y aun así no habia podido derrotar a un viejo grifo decrepito. Seguramente las demás se liberarían. Applejack o Rainbow romperían el cristal. O tal vez Rarity podría hacer algo con su don sobre las joyas. Ella no, estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo.

Sintió algo, una sensación cálida en su pecho, ya la habia sentido antes. Recordaba que significaban que algo importante acababa de pasar, pero no exactamente qué. Que gracioso, ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar tan cómodo? Habia algo importante, ¿Una pelea o discusión? Un pony y un grifo que no se llevaban bien o algo así. Tal vez fue entre la grifo abusiva y la pegaso azul, la que siempre estaba presumiendo. Hizo un esfuerzo, ¿era la misma pegaso que trabajaba con un equipo de acróbatas o la que cuidaba de animales?... que tonta, la que cuidaba de los animales era la que cultivaba naranjas o algo así... si, la granjera… la que se habia casado… ¿con su hermano?...no, la que se caso con su hermano era la otra… la de las fiestas… y habían tenido gemelos o algo así… ¡Manzanas!... eso era lo que le gustaba tanto a la unicornio blanca…la que era tímida… no como la de las fiestas, que siempre se comportaba elegantemente…

Alguien hablo, la voz la saco de la comodidad en la que se encontraba hasta ese momento. La voz era extremadamente desagradable.

-Despierten mis potrillas, saluden a la visita.

Twilight abrió sus ojos, a través de la distorsión en forma y color que causaba el cristal pudo ver a alguien que se acercaba. Un… ¿pony?, si esa era el nombre. Un pony, el cual se detuvo, y después de unos segundos comenzó a correr hacia ella, se levanto sobre sus patas traseras y comenzó a golpear repetidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Algo salió del suelo y la envolvió. La pony se quedo quieta… la conocía de algún lado… pero ahora no importaba, estaba tranquila y feliz sumergida en esa tibieza, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Dolor, mucho dolor, Abrió los ojos e intento gritar pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Pudo ver a través de esa sustancia purpura que la rodeaba que habia cinco grandes… cosas… con ponies adentro y que junto con ella formaban un círculo alrededor de… una cosa… un grifo. El grifo tenía su garra izquierda levantada y esta brillaba. Habia líneas de luz que conectaban la garra del grifo con las cosas... los cristales donde estaban las ponies. Todos menos ella.

El grifo la estaba mirando, parecía confundido. El brillo en la garra de la criatura aumento y así lo hizo su dolor. Pudo ver a su derecha habia una pony muy parecida a ella, con un cuerno, por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron. Ella también estaba sufriendo. Recordaba, ella, ella, ¿ella le habia regalado algo?, si, pero no solo cosas materiales. A su izquierda estaba una pony con alas, también estaba sufriendo. Le daba pena mirarla, ella siempre habia sido tan amable con todos. Al frente pudo ver a otro pony con alas. Podía notar en la mirada de esta que estaba resistiendo el dolor. Sabia… sabía que siempre podría contar en ella sin importar lo que pasara. A la izquierda de la pegaso… si, esa era la palabra… habia un pony de tierra. Como de costumbre Twilight podía leer la verdad en sus ojos, y lo que veía ahí era sufrimiento. Pinkie también sufría, la alegre pony siempre se las habia arreglado para hacerla sonreír y ahora estaba a punto de llorar.

Suficiente. Nadie, sin importar que o quien fuera, trataba así a sus amigas. Edimmu debió notar algo, ya que se acerco al cristal donde estaba prisionera. Twilight se concentro y fragmento su prisión. Edimmu retrocedió y la señalo con su garra izquierda.

-Realmente notable pequeña, que después de dos días en el cristal aun puedas hacer algo como eso.

Twilight bajo su cabeza, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos con la misma intensidad que su elemento de la armonía

-Y pienso hacer mucho más

El cuerno de la unicornio brillo y los cinco cristales estallaron. Antes de que las ponies tocaran el suelo desaparecieron con un resplandor y aparecieron detrás de Twilight. El mago grifo extendió su garra izquierda y de ella se proyectaron seis relámpagos purpuras

Enfrente de las ponies apareció un círculo mágico de un par de metros de diámetro en el que la magia del caos se impacto sin efecto alguno. El círculo se disolvió y Twilight dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Nulificador arcano nivel tres con un potenciador rúnico aplicado a la base, eso es lo que me enseño la princesa.

Edimmu se encajo una garra en el hombro derecho y con un movimiento continuo corto toda la longitud de su brazo, el mismo movimiento fluido lanzo gotas de la sangre negra del mago que rápidamente aumentaron su volumen y desarrollaron alas, colas, ojos y enormes bocas con colmillos y volaron hacia las ponies.

Twilight se limito a bajar la cabeza y una suave luz surgió de su cuerno que al contacto con las abominaciones las convirtió en cenizas.

-Luz reveladora, hechizo avanzado de protección, también me lo enseño la princesa Celestia.

-¡Lo único que estás haciendo es defenderte!- Grito el grifo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su brazo herido. El suelo debajo de las ponies se fracturo e hizo erupción expulsando lava. Las guardianas de la armonía desaparecieron en un resplandor. Edimmu giro su garra izquierda hacia un lado y de ella salió expulsada una enorme esfera de fuego. Las ponies reaparecieron justo en el momento en el que la esfera impacto en un círculo mágico enfrente de ellas y se disolvió, del mismo lugar una gran fuerza se proyecto, golpeo a Edimmu y lo mando varios metros en el aire.

A la mitad del arco el grifo se detuvo flotando y señalo con la garra sana, de esta surgieron cuatro cadenas, cuando estaban a punto de impactar a la pony se detuvieron y se disolvieron en humo. El suelo enfrente de Twilight tembló mientras una enorme roca de varios metros de largo se elevaba, floto durante unos segundos enfrente de esta y acelero hacia el grifo.

Edimmu extendió ambas garras, la roca exploto en fragmentos solo para permitirle ver al grifo a Twilight que volaba enfrente de él sostenida por un par de alas brillantes. Los fragmentos de la roca aceleraron y golpearon al grifo, este retrocedió. Hizo un movimiento con su garra derecha y las nubes arriba de ellos se volvieron de color oscuro y descendieron tomando el aspecto de una serpiente. Esta descendió centelleante y envolvió a Twilight.

La criatura impacto contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter y finalmente exploto. Twilight no estaba ahí. Edimmu escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Una nube?, ¿eso es lo mejor que la magia del caos puede hacer?

Se giro para enfrentar a Twilight, esta se encontraba volando enfrente de él. Sus ojos resplandecían y tenía una sonrisa de autoconfianza. El mago grifo sonrió también y adelanto su garra izquierda.

-Mocosa engreída, ¿acaso no te enfrentaste ya al poder del caos?, no lo subestimes

El brillo purpura alrededor del cuerpo del grifo se volvió negro, la escasa carne de su garra izquierda se hincho y se desgarro dejando en algunos puntos el hueso expuesto. Un viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte hasta alcanzar la fuerza de un huracán. Twilight observo de reojo a sus amigas inconscientes que estaban siendo arrastradas.

El cuerno brillo con más intensidad al igual que sus ojos y las alas que la sostenían. Los vientos disminuyeron un poco su velocidad. Un relámpago negro hizo impacto en su pecho y la derribo. Al caer el grifo se lanzo a toda velocidad y expulso llamas negaras de su pico. Cuando estas hicieron impacto la unicornio desapareció. Dos resplandores surgieron a cada lado del grifo que se encontró enfrentando a dos Twilight idénticas.

De ambas unicornios salió disparado un relámpago. Edimmu extendió ambas garras y la electricidad se desvaneció, sintió un impacto en el pecho. En frente de él se materializo una tercera Twilight. El cuerno resplandeció y Edimmu fue expulsado hacia arriba a gran velocidad.

Se estabilizo en el aire y enfoco su vista en la unicornio que sonreía mientras se acercaba a él a toda velocidad.

-Discord debe estar decepcionado si no puedes distinguir una ilusión.

Edimmu rugió nuevamente, extendió lo que quedaba de su garra izquierda, esta se encendió con llamas oscuras que se extendieron rápidamente a la mitad de su cuerpo. Los vientos respondieron a su furia y relámpagos negros comenzaron a martillar el suelo.

Twilight impacto con toda su fuerza contra un muro invisible que rodeaba al grifo. El impacto genero relámpagos negros y blancos. El viento arrecio y las rocas y objetos pequeños que se encontraban en el suelo comenzaron a flotar.

Edimmu emitió un grito. Twilight fue lanzada hacia atrás. Se detuvo y miro el grifo. Sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor amarillo mientras sus iris rojos cambiaban constantemente de tamaño, le escurría saliva del pico. La garra izquierda estaba totalmente consumida ya por las llamas y solo quedaba el hueso, la derecha goteaba pus y sangre negra.

La unicornio extendió sus alas brillantes y cerró los ojos, su cuerno resplandeció como el sol, sobre ambos combatientes apareció un círculo mágico de diez metros de diámetro. Seis círculos más, cada uno más pequeño que el anterior aparecieron debajo de este. Edimmu miro al cielo y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué es esto?, Twilight... tu magia es mía… no tiene caso… yo… soy… caos.

Los círculos se desplazaron y el centro quedo sobre el grifo. Lentamente las runas en estos comenzaron a girar. Las del primer círculo se detuvieron y se escucho un sonido similar al de una campana al mismo tiempo que el círculo comenzó a emitir un brillo de todos los colores del arcoíris. Las runas del segundo circulo finalizaron su movimiento se escucho de nuevo la campana y el circulo emitió un brillo naranja. El tercer círculo hizo lo mismo, resplandeciendo de color azul. El cuarto se encendió con un tono blanco. El quinto de color rosa, el sexto amarillo y el séptimo purpura.

Un pilar de luz salió disparado desde este envolviendo al grifo. Las llamas negras se apagaron al igual que el brillo en sus ojos. Edimmu miro hacia arriba.

-Sera mía, la magia de la armonía será mía…

El resplandor cambio a purpura con lo cual creó un pequeño cráter en el suelo, sucesivamente cada circulo expulso un pilar de luz de su color que creaban un cráter más grande al hacer impacto. Finalmente el circulo multicolor disparo. Hubo una explosión que hizo retumbar el suelo y disipo las nubes negras. Los objetos que se encontraban flotando cayeron al suelo mientras un fuerte viento rugía desde la zona del impacto y arrancaba los arboles a su paso...

Twilight descendió lentamente mientras sus alas se desvanecían y su cuerno se apagaba. Respiraba de manera profunda y relajada mientras su elemento perdía brillo. Abrió los ojos y corrió al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigas. Las encontró inconscientes pero respirando. Sonrió y comenzó a llorar, hasta que lentamente se derrumbo y quedo dormida.

Una sensación fría la despertó. Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Fluttershy que aplicaba un ungüento en las partes de su piel que habían resultado quemadas. La pegaso levanto la vista e inmediatamente la abrazo.

-¡Chicas!, ¡esta despierta!

Sintió el abrazo de las otras cuatro ponies, cuando se separaron un poco Rainbow le coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello.

-No sé lo que hiciste amiga. Pero de seguro fue asombroso. No quedo mucho de ese grifo.

Twilight se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

Rarity se acerco y limpio el rostro de Twilight con un pañuelo.

-Rainbow, déjala en paz. No sabemos qué es lo que paso la pobrecita, recuerda que lleva horas dormida.

Pinkie se acerco dando pequeños brincos.

-Te perdiste de la diversión, ¡No sabíamos quiénes éramos y no nos reconocíamos!

Applejack se sentó a su lado.

-Fue muy confuso compañera. Como cuando te despiertas repentinamente y no estás segura si aun sigues durmiendo. Nos tomo un rato pero recordamos todo hasta el momento en que esas nubes purpuras nos envolvieron. Pinkie dijo que nos encontró a todas encerradas en unos cristales y que después una nube la envolvió a ella también.

Fluttershy continúo atendiendo sus heridas.

-hmmm, todas recordamos que habia algo que nos dolía mucho. Y, y luego abrimos los ojos y estabas dormida cerca de nosotras… hmmm, y en un agujero estaba… lo que quedo del grifo.

Twilight se quedo cayada unos minutos, finalmente y con dificultad se levanto, camino unos metros y llego al cráter que se habia formado. El fondo se encontraba el cuerpo de Edimmu. La mitad izquierda quemada, de la garra solo quedaba unos cuantos huesos carbonizados. La garra derecha estaba destrozada y habia un charco de sangre negra y pus.

Rainbow aterrizo junto a ella y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Realmente te debió de hacer enojar para que lo dejaras así.

-Yo… no le hice nada de eso, todo se lo hizo él solo.

-¿En serio?, entonces estaba realmente loco.

-Sí, y necesito hablar con las princesas respecto a eso.

La unicornio regreso a donde se encontraban las demás, rebusco entre sus cosas y encontró el péndulo de Trixie. Lo sostuvo enfrente de si

-Me pregunto si podre encontrar a la princesa Luna con esto.

Applejack se sentó junto a ella.

-Dulzura, creo que es más importante saber exactamente donde estamos nosotras. Además debes de descansar, ¿no quieres oír la historia de cómo Pinkie nos encontró?

Twilight suspiro y asintió

-Tienes razón Applejack. Pinkie, ¿Qué te paso?

Al día siguiente las ponies caminaban lentamente con rumbo incierto. Pinkie no recordaba que camino habia tomado para encontrarlas y el péndulo no parecía reaccionar. Twilight bufo mientras veía la pequeña roca que no se movía en ninguna dirección en particular.

Rainbow Dash se acero a ella aleteando suavemente.

-Entonces, ¿lo descompusiste? Trixie se va a enojar.

Twilight la miro y bufo de nuevo.

-No lo descompuse. La efectividad del hechizo depende de la conexión entre el que busca y lo que se busca. No tengo ninguna conexión profunda con ninguno de los que dejamos atrás. Ni siquiera con la princesa Luna, por eso no funciona tan bien como cuando buscábamos a Pinkie. Además solo vi a Trixie utilizarlo una vez.

La pegaso azul se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Entonces como encontró Trixie a Pinkie?

-No sé. Lo más probable es que ella tenga más experiencia con el hechizo o que el péndulo sea más sensible cuando ella lo utiliza porque es suyo.

Escucharon el llamado de un halcón inmediatamente miraron hacia arriba y notaron la silueta de un grifo en las alturas. Rainbow gruño y se preparo a salir a toda velocidad.

-¡Un explorador!

Applejack la sujeto de la cola con su boca.

-Espera un momentito Rainbow. Si dio la alarma quiere decir que su escuadrón esta cerca. No es buena idea que subas tu sola.

Rarity se coloco su cristal en el ojo y observo el horizonte.

-Queridas, me temo que es más que un escuadrón.

Twilight se llevo su telescopio al ojo, lo bajo lentamente y trago saliva.

-Son mínimo cincuenta grifos y como cien i'k kalar…

Applejack se coloco una pesuña sobre los ojos y los entrecerró.

-Ya debieron de habernos visto, ¿crees que vengan específicamente por nosotras?

Twilight se lamio los labios.

-Es probable, Pinkie escapo hace tres o cuatro días. El grifo contra el que pelee dijo que era consejero del emperador. Muy bien chicas, si me esfuerzo puedo tele transportarnos a unos quinientos o seiscientos metros.

Applejack negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y luego qué?, ¿te pasaría lo mismo que cuando escapaste de los grifos?

-Bueno, es posible. Pero en todo caso les daría oportunidad de escapar.

Rainbow Dash se acerco y miro directamente a Twilight.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no va a pasar. Empezamos esto juntas y lo vamos a terminar juntas.

Twilight miro a cada una, todas tenían la misma expresión resuelta en sus ojos. Ya podían escuchar el rugido de los grifos.

-Muy bien, en ese caso Pinkie y Fluttershy quédense atrás y tengan listas sus medicinas. Applejack y Rainbow al frente. Rarity y yo las apoyaremos. Veamos cuantos grifos podemos llevarnos con nosotras.

Se mantuvieron firmes. Un grupo de cinco grifos y diez i´k kalar se separaron de la columna principal y avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia ellas. Todas permanecieron quietas, sin decir una palabra, mirando al frente.

Los grifos cruzaron una línea invisible y Applejack y Rainbow Dash salieron a toda velocidad. Rainbow aceleraba hacia los grifos cuando se escucho una explosión. Su cuerpo salió impulsado hacia el frente seguida por un relámpago de siete colores. Tres de los grifos consiguieron apartarse, dos se vieron atrapados en la onda expansiva, sus armaduras se destrozaron y cayeron al suelo.

Rainbow se detuvo, pequeños arcos de electricidad multicolor se formaban en sus alas. Las miro asombrada y luego volvió su vista a sus amigas, sonrió.

Applejack freno su carrera. Miro a la pegaso y luego al frente a los i´k kalar que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Se encabrito y dejo caer sus pesuñas delanteras con fuerza en el suelo cuando los grifos terrestres se encontraban a pocos metros de donde ella estaba. El suelo exploto con una furia que lanzo a tres de sus enemigos hacia atrás y obligo a los demás a detenerse y retroceder.

Miro hacia atrás y asintió, las otras cuatro ponies sonrieron. Fluttershy cerró sus ojos y extendió las alas. Pequeñas mariposas luminosas aparecieron y se posaron sobre todas las ponies. Se desvanecieron al instante y con ellas se fueron las heridas, el cansancio y las dudas.

Los tres grifos restantes rodearon a Rainbow, esta se rio pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo las joyas en el pecho de estos resplandecieron y explotaron.

Los i'k 'kalar rodearon a Applejack, esta pateo a uno con una fuerza que lo lanzo a decenas de metros, en eso se escucho una animada canción, los grifos se llevaron las agarras a los oídos antes de verse elevados un par de metros sobre el suelo por un brillo purpura y expulsados a toda velocidad en diferentes direcciones.

Las seis ponis se reunieron, se miraron entre ellas y miraron a la columna de grifos que se habia desviado y se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellas. Sin decir una palabra las seis amigas se lanzaron directo hacia sus enemigos.

Rainbow acelero de nuevo, una nueva explosión de color y seis grifos se vieron envueltos en la increíble fuerza que resulto de esta, sus armaduras se destrozaron y cayeron junto con ellos al suelo. No así las gemas que inmediatamente comenzaron a seguir a los demás grifos que trataban de evitar sin mucho éxito al relámpago azul que se movía entre ellos. En cuanto los cristales entraban en contacto con los que aun se encontraban en una armadura detonaban violentamente.

En tierra decenas de i'k kalar se abalanzaron sobre Applejack, la pony se giro e impacto a dos con sus patas traseras. Las bestias salieron despedidas a gran distancia y la onda expansiva del impacto derribo a decenas de grifos terrestres circundantes. Uno de estos logro brincar y lanzo sus garras contra la pony campesina pero estas impactaron en un grupo de mariposas que se materializo alrededor de ella. El sorprendido i'k kalar se vio rodeado de un resplandor purpura que lo llevo hacia atrás cientos de metros al igual que a decenas de sus compañeros que se vieron empujados por una fuerza invisible.

Rápidamente los grifos e i'k kalar restantes rodearon a las ponies y se disponían a realizar un nuevo asalto cuando una pequeña voz comenzó a resonar en sus mentes. La mayoría se desoriento y se detuvo. Inmediatamente los que estaban en el aire eran impactados por un bólido de color azul que parecía seleccionar su blancos al azar o se sentían fijados en el cielo por sus joyas y eran atravesados por pequeñas esferas de magia en el pecho.

En tierra los i´k kalar trataban en vano de contener la fuerza bruta que manaba de las patas de la sonriente pony de tierra que sin ningún problema destrozaba el suelo a su alrededor y los huesos de sus enemigos. La otra parte de las tropas de tierra luchaba infructuosamente contra toda suerte de fenómenos extraños, corrientes repentinas de aire, relámpagos y fuerzas invisibles que los tomaban y los arrojaban lejos.

Cualquiera de los grifos que tuviera suficiente suerte de poder acercarse lo necesario a uno de los ponies para conectar algún ataque veía frustrados sus esfuerzos por grupos de mariposas que aparecían en último momento.

En cuestión de minutos el suelo se encontró lleno de grifos muertos o malheridos. Las ponies respiraban agitadamente mientras observaba a dos grifos y seis i´k kalar alejarse hacia el horizonte.

Se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron a través de su rápida respiración.

Largas columnas de humo se elevaban sobre las ruinas de una ciudad grifo. La tercera ciudad capturada en seis días. Un grupo de pegasos de ambas guardias derrumbaron la enorme estatua del emperador que se encontraba en el palacio del gobernador y la remplazaron con el estandarte de Equestria. Luna entro lentamente en la mansión cuando cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando los volvió a abrir sonrió y miro a los comandantes que se encontraban atrás suyo.

-Mis queridos amigos y valientes guerreros, creo que las circunstancias han cambiado y eso conlleva una modificación de nuestros planes. ¿Podéis decirme si sois tan amables por favor, que distancia nos separa de Nipur, la capital del imperio de Kadingirra?

El sol del medio día brillaba sobre el palacio de Canterlot. Celestia miraba la congestionada ciudad desde el balcón mientras varios oficiales de ambas guardias permanecían temerosos atrás de ella. La princesa del sol hablo sin mirar atrás.

-¿Hay avances?

Un unicornio de la guardia diurna se adelanto.

-Ya hemos revisado más de la mitad de las propiedades de los nobles, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

La princesa asintió y extendiendo sus alas se elevo en el aire.

-Creo que será necesario que me ausente por un tiempo. Nadie debe saberlo, recibirán mis órdenes cuando sea necesario.


	24. Calma

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 24**

**Calma**

En una sala cerrada del palacio imperial Nergal e Ishtar miraban fijamente un mapa que representaba la totalidad de Kadingirra y Equestria. El general retiro varias piezas de una ciudad y coloco sobre ella un pequeño pony. Levanto la vista hacia su segunda al mando.

-Eso sucedió ayer, ¿Qué noticias tenemos del norte?

Ishtar extendió su garra y coloco varios ponies sobre el mapa.

-Lograron penetrar por ahí también. Los saqueos de los lobos no nos facilitan las cosas, pero por lo menos también están atacando los campamentos ponies.

-¿Aun tenemos fuerzas en el sur?

-Sí, es nuestra plaza más fuerte.

-Deja solo las fuerzas necesarias para defender la frontera y moviliza hacia el centro y el este las restantes. Lo mismo para cualquier fuerza que tengamos en Equestria excepto las que estén estacionadas sobre alguna ciudad.

-¿Y el sitio de Cloudsdale?

-Se termino, que regresen a Manehattan y que todas las fuerzas que están ahí se preparen para regresar en caso de ser necesario.

Ishtar asintió. Se lamio el pico.

-¿Ya lo sabe el emperador?

-No, se lo diré yo. Deberías estar contenta, tal vez me mate.

-Si tu muerte se logra con ejércitos enemigos tomando ciudades y matando grifos entonces no vale la pena.

Resonaron golpes en la puerta. Ishtar abrió, un grifo saludo y le entrego dos mensajes. La comandante abrió uno, lo leyó y se lo entrego al general.

-Los ponies han cambiado de ruta. Todo parece indicar que se dirigen hacia acá.

El general leía el primer mensaje mientras Ishtar leía el segundo. La grifo dejo escapar un rugido que llamo la atención de Nergal. La comandante arrugo el mensaje y lo arrojo al suelo. Comenzó a caminar en círculos maldiciendo. El general recogió el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo.

Inmediatamente rugió y destrozo la mesa con su garra. Se dirigió a la puerta, escucho la voz de Ishtar sus espaldas.

-¡Espera!, la prisión estaba bajo mi control. Yo ajustare cuentas con él, tú dile al emperador.

Ishtar abandono rápidamente la sala de juntas.

-¡Ninlil!

La pequeña grifo salió de su lugar atrás de la puerta y con un salto aterrizo sobre la cabeza de la comandante. Movió animadamente su cola de un lado a otro.

-Vaya, estas enojada. ¿A quién vamos a matar?

-A un príncipe.

-¿En serio?, espero que sea al blanco, el negro es muy guapo y el otro es tuyo.

Ambas grifos recorrieron el palacio hasta que encontraron al príncipe Nannar usando su armadura y caminando por un pasillo seguido por dos miembros de su guardia personal. Ishtar se le planto directamente en el frente con Ninlil atrás de ella.

-Detente ahí maldito idiota, ¿Qué demonios hiciste en mi prisión?

El príncipe bufo y miro a sus guardias.

-Llévense a esta molestia lejos y mátenla.

Ambos guardias se adelantaron caminando lentamente, Ishtar no se movió de su lugar.

-¡Ninlil, mata!

Desde atrás de la comandante la pequeña grifo corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Al llegar al grifo de la izquierda dio un pequeño brinco y se sujeto con sus garras de águila de la cabeza de este haciendo que se levantara sobre sus dos patas traseras, con el mismo impulso del salto Ninlil balanceo su cuerpo encajando las garras de sus patas de felino en el cuello del guardia. De un solo movimiento sus patas desgarraron la delicada carne de la garganta de su oponente.

Se soltó, giro y arqueo su cuerpo aterrizando en sus cuatro patas. Inmediatamente brinco, aterrizo sobre la cabeza del príncipe mientras el otro grifo trataba de contener la hemorragia en su cuello. Nuevamente se impulso, aterrizando sobre el cuello del guardia restante que estaba girando su cuerpo. La pequeña grifo se agazapo, coloco por debajo su garra derecha en el lado izquierdo de la garganta del guarida y realizo un rápido movimiento.

Nannar miro atónito la sangre que lentamente llenaba el pasillo mientras Ninlil lo miraba fijamente. Fue impactado en el pecho por la garra izquierda de Ishtar. El príncipe retrocedió un par de pasos. Levanto su garra derecha y descargo un golpe. La comandante sujeto la garra por la muñeca y con la garra libre dio tres golpes en rápida sucesión a la cabeza del príncipe.

-¡Suficiente!

El emperador se acercaba lentamente por el pasillo seguido de los otros príncipes y el general, el cual sangraba nuevamente de las heridas en su cabeza. Ishtar y Nannar se separaron e inclinaron sus cabezas, Ninlil trato de ocultarse tras la otra grifo. Nabucodonosor se acerco a su segundo hijo. Con un rápido movimiento estrello la cabeza del príncipe contra el muro y la sostuvo ahí. Acerco su pico al oído del príncipe.

-Tienes suerte, Lord Edimmu desapareció y no hay nadie que sepa como sincronizar la joya con otro grifo. Pero para cuando esto termine la joya ya no será necesaria. Antes de eso tráeme la cabeza de una de las princesas y tal vez solo te exilie.

Nannar trato de liberarse y miro al emperador.

-Pa... padre, yo... trataba de ayudar y…

El emperador cerró el pico del príncipe con su otra garra. Miro hacia sus otros dos hijos.

-¿Es necesario poder hablar para usar la joya?

Shamash y Nabu se miraron, regresaron su vista al emperador y negaron con la cabeza. El emperador regreso su atención al príncipe que sostenía contra la pared.

-Shamash, asegúrate de que tu hermano no tenga lengua antes del anochecer. Nabu, ¿revisaste los planos y el taller de Lord Edimmu?

El príncipe de color oscuro lamio su pico

-Si padre, pero debo advertirte. Encontré muchas cosas perturbadoras ahí. Si regresa deberíamos someterlo a un amplio interrogatorio.

-¿Entendiste cómo funcionan los cañones?

-Sí, ya casi los tenía terminados padre. Solo faltan algunos pasos preliminares. Pero creo que no deberíamos utilizar más objetos creados por él, encontré…

El emperador miro pon encima de su hombro.

-Los quiero montados para mañana.

Nabu suspiro y bajo su cabeza.

-Si padre.

El príncipe giro y se retiro por el pasillo.

Nabucodonosor soltó a su hijo y se aproximo a Ishtar, señalo a Ninlil.

-¿Qué es eso? Ordene la eliminación completa del clan del viento del norte hace cuatro años.

Ishtar bajo la vista y sujeto a la cabeza de Ninlil.

-Es la última. Es una mascota exótica, un lujo que me gusta tener.

El emperador tomo a la pequeña grifo por la garganta, la examino un par de minutos y la dejo caer. Miro a ambos militares presentes.

-Los ponies han pecado de soberbios y creen que pueden tomar mi ciudad como si fuera cualquier otra. Les demostraremos porque la ciudad sagrada de Nipur jamás ha caído en toda la historia de los grifos. Los derrotaremos aquí, mataremos a la princesa que viene con ellos y reanudaremos nuestro ataque contra Equestria. ¿Entendido?

Nergal e Ishtar asintieron lentamente. El emperador se acerco aun más a ambos.

-¡Entonces qué demonios están esperando!

Los dos inclinaron su cabeza y se marcharon inmediatamente. Nergal miro a su segunda al mando mientras caminaban rápidamente por el pasillo con Ninlil detrás de ella.

-Encárgate tú de la defensa de la ciudad. Yo me ocupare de lo demás.

La grifo asintió y se detuvo. Repaso rápidamente el mapa mental que tenia del palacio, frunció el seño y comenzó a caminar. Recorrió los innumerables pasillos y escaleras, dirigiéndose cada vez más abajo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de aspecto ordinario en un pequeño rincón de la planta baja un par de niveles arriba de los túneles. Le dio un suave empujón con su garra. Tal como lo sospecho estaba abierta, tal como lo sospecho el olor era insoportable.

-Ninlil, quédate aquí. No sé qué encontrare ahí adentro, con un poco de suerte solo a Nabu.

Entro lentamente. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrar el suelo en perfecto orden, no así los cientos de mesas, estanterías y repisas completamente llenos de papeles, joyas y diferentes instrumentos. El príncipe Nabu se encontraba en medio de la amplia habitación mirando con aire preocupado una serie de papeles de diferentes tamaños.

-Buenas tardes príncipe. Esperaba encontrarlo aquí.

El grifo de color oscuro levanto la vista. Le extendió los papeles que habia estado revisando. Ishtar los tomo. Entendió unas cuantas palabras de las que estaban escritas, giro un par de veces los documentos antes de mirar de nuevo al príncipe.

-Entendí un poco de pony y de grifo, ¿Qué idiomas son los otros?

El príncipe señalo algunas palabras.

- Estas son runas de los lobos, estos símbolos de zebras y estos de aquí ideogramas de ciervos, los otros tres jamás los habia visto.

-¿Realmente entendió como preparar esas armas leyendo esto?

-Por supuesto que no, encontré los documentos que mando nuestro espía y revise los prototipos que construyo el mago. Pero Edimmu es peor de lo que pensé. No solo está loco, enfoca esa locura en un propósito y creo que se cual es.

Camino hacia el fondo de la enorme sala y le señalo una pared. Cientos de palabras estaban escritas en ella. En diferentes idiomas y colores, dibujados de manera prominente y repetidas veces pero con trazos burdos se encontraban una estrella de seis puntas, algún tipo de fruta, un relámpago, un rombo, una mariposa y un ovalo con una línea sinuosa colgando.

La comandante se coloco a un lado del príncipe, este señalo las palabras.

-"Pueden encerrarme pero no derrotarme, pueden retrasarme pero no detenerme. Soy dolor, soy angustia, soy desesperación, soy caos"

En una repisa en la pared habia una serie de objetos blancos, Ishtar se acerco y observo fijamente los cráneos de diferentes tamaños perfectamente alineados. Miro al príncipe.

-Son de unicornio, ¿verdad?

Nabu asintió lentamente y señalo un cajón.

-Está lleno de cuernos. Estoy seguro que comenzó a hacer esto mucho antes de que comenzara la guerra. Y ahora desaparece sin dejar rastro.

La grifo noto un cráneo arrumbado en un rincón y lo tomo. De alguna forma el viejo habia colocado un cuerno en la frente de un grifo. Recorrió con su garra la base del cuerno. El hueso habia cicatrizado.

Ishtar miro hacia la izquierda. Se llevo una garra hacia el pico mientras reprimía el reflejo de su estomago. Habia decenas de criaturas en diferentes estados del proceso de autopsia o disección. La mayoría eran versiones retorcidas y grotescas de diferentes animales, pero pudo distinguir restos de ponies y grifos. En las paredes habia diagramas detallados de la anatomía de diferentes seres. La grifo sacudió su cabeza y miro al príncipe.

-Necesito aire fresco. El general Nergal me ordeno encargarme de la defensa de la ciudad, ¿podríamos discutir al asunto del posicionamiento de los cañones?, en otro lugar por supuesto.

El príncipe asintió y camino hacia la salida. Habia sido buena idea no mostrarle a la comandante los enormes cristales atrás de la pared y su contenido, solo esperaba que las horribles y desgraciadas criaturas encerrado en ellos estuvieran realmente muertos.

Applejack llenaba su cantimplora en un ancho rio de corrientes tranquilas. Respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones del fresco aire del amanecer, si no fuera por el hecho de que se encontraban perdidas en el territorio enemigo el día y el lugar serian perfectos para un picnic

Se acerco lentamente a sus amigas que se encontraban sentadas bajo un árbol, Twilight sonreía ampliamente mientras el pequeño péndulo se mantenía firme en el aire en un ángulo pronunciado.

-Felicidades dulzura, ¿Cómo hiciste que funcionara?

La unicornio se llevo una pezuña al pecho con orgullo.

-Fácil, comencé a buscar a Trixie y el péndulo reacciono inmediatamente.

Rainbow Dash dio un par de golpecitos a la unicornio en un costado con su codo.

-¿Entonces tienes una "conexión profunda" con Trixie, eh?

Twilight la aparto con su pezuña.

-Por supuesto que no. El péndulo es de ella, esa es la conexión. Aunque de seguro no es tan profunda como la que tienen Soarin y tu.

-¡Que solo somos compañeros de trabajo!, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo?

Las demás ponies soltaron una risita. Pinkie comenzó a brincar alrededor de Rainbow cantando mientras esta bufaba. Twilight rio y se levanto.

-Chicas, chicas. Recuerden dónde estamos y que estamos haciendo. Es bueno reírse un poco para aliviar la tención pero no debemos bajar la guardia. Después de todo el péndulo dice que tenemos que ir hacia allá.

Señalo con su pezuña una gran cadena montañosa que se ocupaba todo el horizonte hacia el noreste de donde se encontraban, miro al rio.

-Todo parece indicar que el rio baja de esas montañas, si lo seguimos llegaremos sin tener que preocuparnos por la comida y el agua. Aunque lo más probable es que si encontremos pueblos o incluso ciudades a un lado del rio.

Applejack se acerco a la unicornio purpura.

-Hay otra cosa, ¿verdad?

-Sí. No puedo estar muy segura pero creo que es en esa dirección donde el grifo mago nos quería llevar.

Rainbow Dash se elevo y señalo a las montañas.

-¿Qué importa?, ahora podemos utilizar loe elementos cuando queramos. ¡Podríamos derrotar nosotras solas a todo el ejército de los grifos!

Rarity camino hasta quedar debajo de ella.

-Tal vez cariño, pero aun así deberíamos de tener cuidado. No hay que tomar riesgos innecesarios.

Después de llenar sus recipientes de agua y refrescarse en el rio las seis compañeras continuaron su camino siguiendo el rumbo marcado por la pequeña joya. El día transcurrió tranquilo hasta el atardecer, cuando observaron un objeto que bajaba por el rio. Las caballeros de la corona solar se ocultaron detrás de un árbol y fueron descubriendo lentamente los detalles de lo que se acercaba.

Era un barco alargado, bajo y angosto con un solo mástil que sostenía una larga vela que en ese momento se encontraba arriada, la proa del barco estaba tallada en forma de una cabeza de dragón. Avanzaba suave y silenciosamente impulsado solo por la corriente del rio.

Los ojos de Twilight se iluminaron y asomo la cabeza fuera del escondite.

-¡Lobos!, ¡jamás habia visto lobos en toda mi vida!, ¿será verdad que los jefes de manada pueden hacer magia?

-De hecho no es magia exactamente.

Las seis ponies se giraron para encontrarse con una docena de lobos que estaban a escasa distancia de ellas. Los cuerpos delgados y largos estaban cubiertos por una cota de malla y pieles, sus cabezas protegidas por un casco que cubría el hocico y con aros de metal alrededor de sus ojos. El que se encontraba al frente, un lobo grande de color gris y ojos ámbar, usaba una piel de oso sobre la armadura. Inmediatamente Rainbow y Applejack se pusieron en posición de ataque. El lobo con la piel de oso levanto una pata.

-Créanme, no es nuestro deseo atacarlas, si así fuera ya lo habríamos hecho. Soy Thorkel, jefe de los Jomsulfur.

Twilight se abrió paso entre sus dos amigas y miro al gran lobo un poco más grande que ella.

-Un gusto conocerlo, jefe Thorkel, espero que no le moleste mi pregunta pero, ¿Qué están haciendo tan lejos del los bosques y mares del norte?

El lobo sonrió, movió un poco la piel que lo cubría y revelo un collar del que colgaban joyas de grifo, ojos de la guardia nocturna e insignias de la guardia diurna.

-Ustedes pelean, nosotros cosechamos. La luchas en el norte están dejando muchos espacios vacios donde antes habían pueblos, así que estamos tomando lo que ustedes abandonan. Yo decidí bajar en mi drakkar por el rio de hielo que se descongelo gracias a la extraña actividad del sol, llegue hasta este otro rio y estoy buscando una salida al mar del sur.

Rainbow Dash se adelanto.

-¿Qué quieren?, he escuchado historias de los pegasos que vienen de Skydome, ustedes son saqueadores y asesinos que roban a los demás.

El lobo se encogió de hombros.

-Solo en los meses de invierno, cuando no se puede cultivar. O en ocasiones especiales como esta. Respecto a lo que queremos con ustedes es que simplemente sus armaduras nos llamaron la atención y deseábamos verlas de cerca. No se parecen a ninguna que usaban los ponies con los hayamos combatido. Y ahora que las veo de cerca sus insignias son diferentes también. ¿Son dirigentes del ejercito pony?

Twilight sonrió y se acerco más al lobo.

-Somos las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, caballeros de la orden de la corona solar a al servicio de sus majestades Celestia y Luna de Equestria.

Thorkel sonrió y asintió.

-Impresionante, me gustaría tener un duelo con alguna de ustedes, pero aun tengo muchas tierras que explorar y preferiría hacerlo mientras aun existen.

Las ponies se miraron entre ellas. Twilight se rasco la cabeza

-¿A qué se refiere?

El gran lobo sonrió y comenzó a caminar entre las ponies.

-Oh, es muy simple. Esta debe de ser la gran guerra de la que se hablo en las profecías. Hay quien asegura que Hati y Sköll regresaron a Helheim. Si eso es cierto solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que el ave roja cante y Fenrisulven se libere de sus ataduras, cuando eso suceda llegara el destino de los dioses. Con permiso.

El barco llego al lugar donde se encontraban ambos grupos, por la borda las ponies pudieron observar mas lobos que las miraban fijamente. Thorkel sonrió y se dirigió al su embarcación seguido por su manada. Los lobos saltaron de la orilla al drakkar ágilmente. Thorkel las saludo desde la proa.

-Hasta pronto, guardianas de la armonía, tal vez podamos encontrarnos en el campo de batalla en un futuro.

Twilight corrió hacia el barco

-¡Espera!, ¿Cuándo bajaron por el rio no vieron un gran grupo de ponies y dirigibles?

-Hmmm, ¿dirigibles?, ¿Te refieres a los drakkar voladores que usan ustedes verdad? Si, los vi a lo lejos. En dirección a Nipur, la capital de los grifos. Si logran pasar por las siete murallas se ganaran mi respeto. ¡Buena suerte con eso!

A ambos lados del barco los lobos desplegaron un gran número de remos y los utilizaron para avanzar a mayor velocidad.

Rainbow Dash le dio un golpe en el hombro a Twilight.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?, ¡Ese tipo acepto que mato ponies como si nada y tu hablabas del fin del mundo con él como si fuera el clima!

-Nunca habia visto a un lobo antes, y estoy segura que ustedes tampoco. No sé si te diste cuenta pero nos rodearon sin que lo notáramos y habia muchos más en ese barco. ¿Viste la piel de oso?, leí que para poder usarla el tuvo que matarlo sin ayuda de ningún tipo, ni siquiera se les permite usar armadura. ¿Querías pelear con ellos?

-Tenemos nuestros elementos.

-Sí, ¿y notaste su collar? El venció a todos esos grifos y ponies sin usar una armadura mágica. Rarity dijo que no habría que correr riesgos innecesarios, ellos no querían enfrentarse a nosotros así que no tenia caso arriesgarnos a sufrir alguna herida.

Rainbow bufo y se elevo para ver mejor el barco que se alejaba por el ancho rio Twilight comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Bueno chicas, eso fue muy interesante. Pero ahora sabemos que es lo planea hacer la princesa Luna y les aseguro que nos va a necesitar. ¡Adelante!.

Las seis ponies emprendieron de nuevo el camino siguiendo la tranquila corriente.

El Stargazer y el Morning Glory flotaban inmóviles sobre las primeras elevaciones de una gran cadena montañosa, los demás dirigibles permanecían detrás de ellos y una gran multitud de ponies se mantenían expectantes a la sombra de estos.

A varios kilómetros de distancia se encontraba la ciudad-montaña de Nipur, la base rodeada de un grueso muro de decenas de metros de alto, elevándose sobre el terreno seis círculos concéntricos de murallas rodeaban cada nivel hasta ser coronada por una enorme estructura trapezoidal de color azul y dorado.

El ambiente se encontraba sumergido en una calma irreal, como si no hubiera un ser vivo en kilómetros a la redonda. Incluso el aire se encontraba estático y pesado, sin ningún viento que agitara los arboles o desplazara las nubes.

La princesa Luna, los comandantes y los capitanes del ejército pony se encontraban en la cubierta principal del Morning Glory mirando fijamente la ciudad que se elevaba imponente ante ellos.

White Thunder observaba pacientemente por un telescopio, lo dejo sobre la mesa y rompió el silencio que reinaba.

-Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible diría que la ciudad está abandonada. ¿Tenemos confirmación de nuestro objetivo principal?

Un unicornio de la guardia diurna asintió.

-Es la estructura que está en la parte más alta de la ciudad. La parte superior es un zigurat o templo y es donde está el trono, todo lo demás es el palacio.

White Thunder miro de nuevo por el telescopio.

-Esto parecía una mejor idea hace unos cuantos días.

Bajó el telescopio y miro a la princesa Luna que no dio muestras de reaccionar ante el comentario. El comandante continúo hablando.

-Aun con los dirigibles y las catapultas no creo que tengamos los suficientes ponies para tomar una ciudad de ese tamaño y con esas defensas. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que no sabemos cuántos grifos están disponibles para defenderla.

Los ponies presentes se miraron entre ellos y finalmente fijaron su vista en la princesa que continuaba silenciosa. White Thunder suspiro.

-Tenemos confirmada la llegada de quinientos ponies de los tres tipos y de ambas guardias dentro de dos días. Aun así están exhaustos, sobre todo los que vienen del norte. Si les damos un día de descanso quiere decir que estaremos tres días inactivos. Con todo lo que eso implica.

El silencio envolvió de nuevo la sala y las miradas regresaron a Luna.

-Esperaremos a las tropas, atacaremos dentro de cuatro días. Me retirare a meditar en el Stargazer, con permiso.

La princesa se levanto y se desvaneció en una nube de humo azul.

White Thunder se levanto y camino hacia una ventana, mirando a la imponente ciudad. Northern Wind se le acerco y le puso una pezuña en el hombro.

-Se supone que yo soy la pesimista y tú el que tiene fe ciega en las princesas.

El unicornio miro a su compañera.

-Nos toma casi un día capturar ciudades que no tienen ni un cuarto del tamaño que esta y que tienen una sola muralla mientras esta tiene siete. Hay un príncipe grifo que logro quemar a un dragón, robaron planos para construir cañones mágicos. Y eso es lo que sabemos, solamente la Madre de la Luz sabe que tienen escondido debajo de ese monstruo que llaman capital.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente. White Thunder extrajo de su armadura un relicario, lo abrió y observo durante unos minutos la imagen de una unicornio sosteniendo un potrillo. Hablo sin mover su vista.

-Todo el tiempo que hemos trabajado juntos, y todo el tiempo que trataste de meterme en prisión antes de eso y nunca he sabido si tienes familia.

-Una hermana mayor y una sobrina.

Northern Wind miro a un rincón de la sala donde Derpy revisaba un conjunto de mapas. El comandante de la guardia nocturna guardo la fotografía de su familia y se volvió a sus capitanes.

-Ya escucharon a su majestad. Tenemos que establecer un perímetro y montar un campamento, tienen media hora.

Northern Wind se adelanto también.

-Quiero vigilancia completa día y noche, los vigías deben reportarse cada veinte minutos. Exploradores en el aire y tierra lo más cerca que sea posible a la ciudad.

Inmediatamente los ponies se desplegaron y el campamento comenzó a tomar forma. No se habían recibido nuevas instrucciones de la princesa y ni siquiera Trixie tenía permitido entrar en las habitaciones donde ella se encontraba. Northern Wind bajo a la cubierta de armas del Morning Glory. Señalo al enorme cañón y hablo con uno de los unicornios.

-¿Cual es el alcance máximo?

-Depende del unicornio, comandante. Aunque está diseñado específicamente con Sir Twilight en mente para sacar el mayor provecho posible.

-¿Qué hay del comandante White Thunder?

-Hmmmm, lo he observado utilizar su cuerno. Creo que sería extremadamente peligroso si el usara el cañón con su… "hechizo".

-¿Han podido comunicarse con sir Twilight o alguna de las caballeros de la corona solar?

-No, nuestras joyas no tienen tanto alcance como las de los grifos

-Comiencen a realizar pruebas con los unicornios de ambas guardias, quiero la mayor potencia y alcance posible.

Luna se encontraba sentada en sus habitaciones dentro del Stargazer, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió, un pequeño joyero se abrió y de él salió flotando la joya que habia pertenecido a Lahar

La joya comenzó a emitir un ligero brillo purpura. Y una voz surgió de ella.

-¿Qué desea princesa?

-Buenos días comandante Ishtar de las alas doradas de la muerte. ¿Cómo os encontráis hoy?

-Tan bien como se puede estar con un ejército invasor acampando a las afueras de mi ciudad. ¿Van a atacar o solo vinieron a ver el paisaje?

-Eventualmente, cuando las condiciones nos sean propicias. Pero preferiría no hacerlo.

-Es una actitud muy sabia, en quinientos años la primera muralla ha sido traspasada cinco veces, la segunda dos veces, la tercera nunca. Le recomendaría empacar sus cosas y regresar a Equestria.

-Realmente me complacería en demasía hacerlo, pero lamentablemente ese curso de acción esta fuera de cualquier posibilidad. Lo que es posible sin embargo es vos y mi persona lleguen a un acuerdo para detener el derramamiento de sangre de ambos pueblos.

Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos

-Lo siento, pero no tengo la autoridad ni estoy interesada en realizar algún trato.

-Sin embargo vos conserváis la joya y según tengo entendido sois la segunda al mando en el ejército imperial de Kadingirra.

-Así es, y si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

La joya se apago y Luna suspiro.

Ishtar deposito la joya sobre una mesa, levanto la vista y miro al príncipe Nabu a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho a mi padre o al general?

-¿Cree que aceptaran algún trato?

-Honestamente no, pero si las cosas llegaran a peor es una opción que debemos considerar. La princesa de los ponies tiene razón, ¿Por qué ha conservado la joya?

-No sé, ¿tal vez porque el emperador y el general están dispuesto a llevar esto hasta sus últimas consecuencias?

-Espero que tener al ejército enemigo a las puertas de la ciudad los haga recapacitar. ¿En qué nos quedamos?

-Reforzar el lado oeste de la quinta muralla.


	25. la batalla de Nipur

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 25**

**La batalla de Nipur.**

Las horas previas al amanecer eran frías y oscuras, iluminadas solamente por un puñado de estrellas en el cielo. Sobre las faldas de la montaña los ejércitos de las princesas del día y de la noche aguardaban expectantes en perfecta formación. En frente de ellos se alzaba desafiante la ciudad-montaña, La antigua Nipur, la ciudad de las siete murallas, la capital del imperio de Kadingirra. Sobre esta escuadrones de grifos volaban en patrones cerrados.

Los pegasos se mantenían sobre los globos de los dirigibles, los ponies de tierra y la mitad de los unicornios resoplaban y rascaban el suelo con sus pezuñas delanteras. En las cubiertas de los dirigibles los unicornios restantes ocupaban sus estaciones de combate. Al frente se encontraba el Stargazer, y en la cubierta principal de este, mirando hacia el este la emperatriz de las estrellas aguardaba mientras presionaba contra su pecho una joya purpura engarzada en un collar de oro.

-Cuando deis la señal, hermana.

Lentamente sobre el horizonte se elevo el disco rojo del sol, rojo sangre, rojo de furia. Luna suspiro

-Adelante.

Las tropas de tierra empezaron la marcha, el suelo retumbaba con el lento y rítmico impacto de cientos de pezuñas golpeando al mismo tiempo y el traqueteo de las enormes maquinas de asedio que eran pesadamente arrastradas. Los escuadrones emprendieron el vuelo al unisonó y se mantenían sobre las naves voladores que lentamente se desplazaban en dirección a su objetivo.

La princesa cerró los ojos y extendió su pezuña por la ventana de observación. Pausadamente dejo caer la joya de los grifos. Viajo a gran velocidad hasta el suelo rocoso donde fue aplastada por la rueda de una de las catapultas.

Las tropas avanzaban lentamente. La ciudad permanecía quieta. Los ponies notaron un resplandor purpura en el cuarto o quinto nivel. Un relámpago rasgo el cielo desde la ciudad y atravesó un dirigible. La explosión daño las naves que se encontraban al lado de esta. Un segundo relámpago lleno el cielo de una luz purpura y destrozo el globo de una de las naves que viajaban junto al Stargazer.

La nave de la oscuridad se sacudió y Luna perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Levanto la cabeza y su cuerno brillo. Frente a las naves restantes enormes escudos similares a los creados por Twilight pero cientos de veces más grandes aparecieron. Un tercer relámpago impacto el que se encontraba frente al Morning Glory y lo disolvió. El cuerno de la princesa brillo una vez más y el escudo apareció de nuevo.

Luna se levanto y miro a los ponies presentes.

-¡Regresen los dirigibles y desembarquen!, ¡tropas de aire y tierra continúen con el ataque!, ¡el Stargazer y el Morning Glory continuaran en el aire!, ¡disparen el cañón lo más rápido posible!

En tierra las tropas rompieron formación para evitar los escombros que caían, varias de las catapultas fueron aplastadas o dañadas por los fragmentos.

Los pegasos se lanzaron hacia adelante a toda velocidad. Desde todos los niveles de Nipur cientos de grifos se elevaron y se enfrentaron con los ponies voladores en el cielo teñido de naranja. Las tropas terrestres se reagruparon y continuaron su avance hacia la ciudad. Cuando se encontraban cerca de las murallas sobre estas aparecieron grifos con hondas, las hicieron girar sobre sus cabezas y arrojaron sus proyectiles. Estos al hacer impacto explotaban hiriendo a los ponies o dejando cráteres que dificultaban su avance.

La capitana Dreamycloud miraba a los grifos sobre las murallas, maldijo entre dientes y se enfoco en las dos catapultas que avanzaban lentamente a sus espaldas.

-¿Pueden mover eso más rápido maldita sea?, ¡Esto no es un desfile!

Regreso su atención a la ciudad. Noto un resplandor en el segundo nivel.

-Dulce Madre de la Luz… ¡Todos a un lado!

Desde la segunda muralla un relámpago descomunal broto y recorrió el campo rocoso afuera de la ciudad. La capitana fue lanzada hacia un lado por la fuerza del impacto. Inmediatamente se levanto y se encontró en la orilla de una enorme zanja en cuyo extremo se encontraban los restos de las catapultas y de los artilleros. Logro divisar a Mint Blast que ayudaba a levantarse a un unicornio al otro lado de la grieta.

Justo detrás de la capitana un nuevo relámpago destrozo el terreno y a cuanto pony logro interceptar. La pony de tierra se mordió un labio.

-¡Atrás!, que las catapultas se retiren a una distancia segura, ¡los unicornios con mayor alcance ocúpense de los grifos sobre la muralla!

En la cubierta del Stargazer luna observaba el campo de batalla frente a ella, un unicornio se mantenía firme a su lado. La princesa lo miro.

-¿Ya desembarcaron todas las tropas de los dirigibles?, ¿Cuántas bajas hubo en los que fueron alcanzados?

-El desembarco esta casi completo, no podemos saber cuántos ponies perdimos con seguridad en este momento.

La princesa asintió y camino hacia la amplia ventana.

-Voy a salir. Eso significa que no podre concentrarme en protegerlos.

-Estamos consientes y aceptamos el riesgo su majestad. En cuanto el cañón esté listo será disparado.

-Gracias. Que mi padre y mi madre os protejan.

Luna floto lentamente hacia afuera. La fría atmósfera del amanecer la rodeo. Bajo la vista y miro a los ponies luchando por avanzar centímetro a centímetro, al frente los escuadrones de pegaos y grifos se destrozaban mutuamente. El aire que apenas hace unos minutos se encontraba calmado y despejado ahora estaba lleno de gritos de ira y dolor, del retumbar de las explosiones, del olor a madera y carne quemada. Luna extendió sus alas y su cuerno comenzó a brillar.

-Hermana, si vais a intervenir este sería un buen momento.

Lentamente sobre la ciudad se comenzaron a formar nubes de tormenta.

Desde la muralla que separaba el quinto del sexto nivel de la ciudad Nabu miro a través de su telescopio el camino que llevaba a Nipur. Ahora destrozado y lleno de restos de los ponies y sus maquinas, de vez en cuando el cuerpo de algún pegaso o grifo impactaba el suelo. Centro su atención en el grifo que se encontraba a su lado, apenas se podía mantener sobre sus patas, sudaba copiosamente y acababa de vomitar. Ese era el precio de ser la munición de los cañones que Edimmu habia preparado. La comandante, con Ninlil sobre su cabeza, se acerco al príncipe.

-Estamos listos para partir en cuanto usted lo ordene su majestad.

-Excelente, recuerde mantenerse sobre la ciudad. Iré a revisar como están las cosas en el segundo círculo.

La joya que colgaba del cuello de Ishtar se activo. La voz del general se pudo escuchar.

-¿Es esa la potencia y el alcance máximo de los cañones?

La grifo miro al príncipe el cual se acerco y hablo a la gema.

-Es posible obtener más fuerza, pero eso mataría a los grifos que estamos utilizando para…

-No importa. El emperador dio la autorización, proceda su majestad.

La joya perdió su brillo e Ishtar y Nabu se miraron mutuamente. El príncipe sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo hare, no a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Sin decir nada mas extendió sus alas y se elevo para después bajar hacia los niveles inferiores. Ishtar camino por el emplazamiento donde cinco cañones habían sido colocados, siete más se encontraban el segundo círculo. Llego a una pequeña plaza donde decenas de grifos en actitud de firmes la esperaban. La grifo coloco a su pequeña amiga en el piso y tomo aire.

-Escuchen, se que les he pedido mucho, se que todos han confiado en mí y se han arriesgado por mí. Solo les pido que lo hagan una vez más. No me agrada más que a ustedes la situación, no me agrada hacer lo que Nergal o Nabucodonosor me ordenan que le haga a esos ponies. Pero a pesar de todo no dejan de ser el enemigo que ha invadido nuestro país y ha matado a nuestros hermanos. Solo una vez más, eso es lo que les pido. Una vez mas y para cuando esto termine estaré más cerca de obtener el poder y la influencia necesaria para cumplir lo que les prometí, estaremos más cerca de cumplir nuestros sueños y regresar a este glorioso imperio a la senda correcta. ¡Préstenme sus alas una vez más hermanos!, ¡Seamos de nuevo las alas doradas de la muerte que llevaran a las naciones grifos a elevarse con gloria en los interminables cielos!

Los grifos explotaron en gritos de aprobación, Ishtar sonrió, les hizo una reverencia y se giro para observar la batalla en el aire al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas.

-Solo una vez más, esto se termina hoy de una manera u otra. Deséame suerte Lahar—murmuro en voz baja antes de elevarse seguida por sus grifos.

Desde la parte más alta de la ciudad, en la terraza que rodeaba la sala del trono cuatro grifos supervisaban la batalla desde las alturas. El emperador le entrego el telescopio por el cual estaba mirando a su hijo mayor y se volvió hacia su general.

-Excelente. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que mi débil hijo y mi ambiciosa nuera montarían una defensa tan efectiva? Por supuesto quien a parte de usted general. Definitivamente fue un acierto ponerlos al frente de esa tarea.

Nergal miraba la batalla sin necesidad de usar un telescopio, asintió distraídamente con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. El emperador inclino su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El dragón, su majestad. Ha estado revoloteando por los alrededores los últimos tres días y ahora no aparece por ningún lado. No me gusta nada.

El general sujeto la joya que colgaba sobre su pecho.

-Refuercen la vigilancia en la parte oeste de la ciudad. Quiero tres veces más escuadrones protegiendo la parte superior.

Enormes nubes comenzaron a circular alrededor de la ciudad. El emperador las miro y sonrió.

-Esa es nuestra señal. ¿Listo Shamash?

El príncipe de armadura rojiza se adelanto.

-Si padre.

-¿Listo Nannar?

El otro príncipe afirmo lentamente con su cabeza.

-Perfecto. Dejo todo en sus garras general.

El emperador entro a la sala del trono y se coloco su corona, miro con dudas el cofre que se encontraba a un lado. Lo abrió y extrajo el alargado e irregular cristal de color rojo que ahora pendía de una cadena. Lo observo durante unos segundos y se lo colgó del cuello. Regreso a la terraza y extendiendo sus alas doradas salto hacia la batalla. Ágil y elegantemente se deslizo por el cielo seguido de sus dos hijos.

Nergal los observo por unos segundos antes de fijar su atención en los dos dirigibles que aun permanecían en el aire. Noto un brillo en la parte delantera del más grande. Una esfera de magia color azul eléctrico partió de este y se estrello contra las enormes puertas de la ciudad. Estas se sacudieron y las gigantescas bisagras cedieron un poco pero todo permaneció firme en su lugar.

Poco más de una docena de pegasos se mantenían de pie sobre delgadas nubes que apenas podían mantener su peso. Little Fun miraba la ciudad que un par de kilómetros abajo se extendía ante él. Sus seis pegasos se mantenían igual de impacientes a los alrededores. Levanto la vista y miro a los otros siete ponies que se encontraban frente a él. Ya habia sido malo que el escuadrón de la guardia diurna hubiera sido mandado a ayudarlos. Pero lo peor era que la que estaba al frente de estos era esa pony de ojos cruzados y expresión despistada.

Northern Wind se encontraba unos metros más abajo sobre una nube, a su lado White Thunder se mantenía firme sobra la cabeza de Spike que aleteaba vigorosamente y dejaba escapar pequeñas llamas a través de su nariz.

-Me duele la cabeza, mis oídos se sienten extraños y tengo frio. ¿Por qué?

La pegaso le contesto sin levantar la vista.

-Es por la altura. ¿No habías subido tan alto anteriormente?

-No, ni lo hare de nuevo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El comandante White Thunder le dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza al reptil.

-Atentos, algo está pasando con las nubes. Debe ser la princesa.

La pegaso y el dragón se elevaron de tal forma que ambos comandantes quedaran a la altura de los otros pegasos. Northern Wind se aclaro la garganta.

-Muy bien. Ya conocen nuestros objetivos. Los Blazing Sunrays al mando de la capitana Derpy Wind Hooves y los Hellfire Wings bajo la dirección del capitán Little Fun localizaran a cualquier grifo de alto rango, de preferencia los príncipes. El comandante White Thunder y yo buscaremos al general Nergal. Tengan mucho cuidado, todo indica que se trata de guerreros sumamente hábiles. Nuestra prioridad es atraparlos vivos, pero si no es posible están autorizados a utilizar fuerza letal.

Los Hellfire Wings se sonrieron y se dieron pequeños golpes entre ellos. Little Fun extendió sus alas.

-Eso es una suerte, es la única clase de fuerza que sabemos usar.

Spike rio también, lo que provoco que el comandante White Thunder se moviera rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo. El comandante golpeo con su pezuña el casco de la nueva armadura del dragón

-¡Esto es muy serio soldados!, lo mejor del ejercito de Equestria está aquí. Si fallamos nada evitara que los grifos retomen la iniciativa y ganen la guerra. Los quiero concentrados en su objetivo. No se distraigan ante nada de lo que pase. Esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

Los Hellfire Wings adoptaron posición de firmes inmediatamente. Descendieron y se prepararon para el ataque al igual que los Blazing Sunrays. White Thunder le dedico una última mirada a Northern Wind.

-¿Derpy Wind Hooves?, entonces tu nombre completo es…

-Northern Wind Hooves, por supuesto.

White Thunder sonrió y asintió, enfoco su atención en el dragón sobre el cual estaba parado.

-¿listo Spike?

-Por supuesto señor, solo tenga cuidado de no caerse.

El comandante miro a su colega, esta asintió y se lanzo en picada. Inmediatamente el dragón la siguió con los escuadrones de elite de ambas guardias muy cerca de ellos. Traspasaron capas cada vez mas espesas de nubes. Al salir de la última se encontraron con decenas de grifos que se elevaron directamente hacia ellos. Sin recibir ninguna orden los Hellfire Wings y los Blazing Sunrays se separaron y se enfrentaron a los grifos. Un grupo de cinco grifos se dirigió temerariamente hacia Spike, el dragón sonrió y rugió.

El atronador sonido que salía de su boca fue remplazado por una columna de llamas, tres grifos fueron alcanzados. Dos lograron evitar el infierno que se desato contra ellos solo para ser golpeados por los relámpagos liberados por el unicornio que se sujetaba de la cresta del dragón.

Nergal escucho el rugido que reconoció de inmediato. Logro ver los cuerpos de grifos inconscientes o muertos que se precipitaban hacia el suelo cuando algo destrozo el techo del salón del trono a sus espaldas. Miro al dragón que se sacudía los escombros de la espalda. Nergal hizo tronar los huesos de sus alas.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar dragón, pero ahora seremos solos tú y yo.

Spike gruño, bajo la cabeza y desplego las púas de hueso de su cola. En ese momento Northern Wind y White Thunder entraron por el agujero en el techo. Se interpusieron entre el dragón y el grifo. White Thunder lo miro de por encima del hombro.

-Tu escuadrón tiene sus objetivos, soldado.

El unicornio clavo su ojo dorado en el general.

-Este bastardo es nuestro.

Spike asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia un lado, noto el lugar en el que se encontraba y con un movimiento de su cola destrozo el trono imperial de Kadingirra, dedico una última sonrisa al general y atravesando los amplios ventanales salió de la sala.

El grifo se adelanto.

-Tontos, de todo su ejército él es el único que tiene una mínima posibilidad de...

El relámpago recorrió la sala obligando a Nergal a moverse hacia un lado, recibiendo aun así parte de la descarga. Inmediatamente Northern Wind impacto el costado del grifo y lo arrastro un par de metros. Nergal golpeo a la pegaso y la lanzo lejos. La comandante se estabilizo y recupero en el aire. El unicornio embistió al general que aun estaba atento a Northern Wind.

El cuerno se incrusto en la armadura del grifo, White Thunder sonrió. La electricidad lleno la sala y Nergal fue expedido hacia las escalinatas exteriores que llevaban a la sala del trono. El grifo se elevaba seguido de una pequeña columna de humo, levanto la cabeza para ver por encima de su pecho y recibió de lleno el impacto de las cuatro pezuñas de la pegaso. El grifo impacto los escalones una, dos, tres veces, finalmente cayó sobre su vientre y elevo la vista. White Thunder cargaba directamente contra él.

La joya en el pecho del grifo se ilumino y este clavo sus garras en los escalones. La roca exploto obligando al unicornio a frenarse justo en el momento en el que el general atravesaba la nube de escombros y hacia blanco en su costado con la garra derecha. La fuerza bruta del impacto perforo la armadura negra y elevo al unicornio por los aires. White Thunder consiguió reenfocar su visión cuando sintió la presión de una enorme garra que lo sujetaba en el aire.

Nergal aterrizo pesadamente de su pequeño salto sobre una de las empinadas pendientes del templo y se mantuvo en posición con tres de sus cuatro garras, con la restante azoto dos veces al unicornio contra la pared. Brinco hacia atrás y evito el ataque de Northern Wind. El grifo extendió sus alas y al mismo tiempo consiguió atrapar a la comandante de la cola con su garra de águila libre. Soltó al unicornio en el aire y lo azoto con la pegaso.

White Thunder rodo por la pendiente del templo hasta llegar a una saliente. Nergal sostuvo a la pegaso frente a él y su garra se ilumino. Northern Wind giro su cuerpo y con su pezuña delantera derecha golpeo la articulación del codo de Nergal. El grifo abrió involuntariamente su garra y libero a la pegaso que rápidamente golpeo la joya en el pecho del general.

Inmediatamente la pegaso sufrió el impacto de la garra de Nergal, la magia estallo y destrozo la armadura de Northern Wind, la pegaso rodo por la inclinada pared hasta llegar a una saliente. Podía sentir el sabor de su sangre en la boca y las costillas le dolían atrozmente. Los sonidos le llegaban distorsionados y lejanos. A través de las neblinas que dificultaban su visión pudo ver una enorme masa acercándose velozmente.

Northern Wind giro su cuerpo y se precipito al vacio, consiguió reunir fuerzas para extender sus alas, remonto el vuelo y se desplazo cerca de la saliente, sentía al enorme monstruo acercarse a ella. Se detuvo de improviso y giro. Sus dos poderosas patas traseras golpearan la cabeza de Nergal y le desprendieron el casco, el grifo sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente lanzo un golpe que azoto a la pegaso contra la pared del nivel más bajo del templo.

Nergal extendió su otra garra cuando White Thunder cayó sobre él. El unicornio encajo su cuerno en la articulación del ala izquierda del grifo y libero una descarga que lo desoriento aun a el mismo. Nergal rugió de dolor al mismo tiempo que la explosión de electricidad separaba el ala de su cuerpo. White Thunder perdió el equilibrio y se precipito contra el jardín del primer nivel del palacio. Segundos después la gran masa del general se estrello a pocos metros de él.

El unicornio se levanto y sacudió la cabeza cuando escucho un rugido de rabia y dolor. Nergal lo embistió y lo arrastro hasta chocar con una estatua que se agrieto, el enorme grifo retrocedió un par de pasos y golpeo al comandante en el pecho con la garra, terminando de destruir la maltrecha armadura de la guardia nocturna. Un zumbido lleno el aire, Northern Wind aterrizo con toda su fuerza sobre el lado derecho de Nergal hundiéndolo un par de centímetros en el suelo.

Ambos ponies se detuvieron un momento para recuperar el aliento. Nergal se reincorporo lentamente y se trato de extender su ala restante, rugió de dolor y se giro para ver lo que quedaba de esta, ensangrentada y arrastrando en el suelo. Miro a los comandantes enfrente de él y embistió, el unicornio y la pegaso se movieron en direcciones opuestas mientras esta ultima impacto con una de sus patas traseras el lado izquierdo de la cabeza del grifo.

Nergal cayó violentamente al suelo. Lentamente se levanto una vez más, moviendo la cabeza como si buscara algo. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente antes de dejar escapar un rugido desafiante y se desplomo. Northern Wind noto que el grifo continuaba esforzándose por ponerse de pie. Con paso vacilante y sujetándose un costado con una pezuña se acero a Nergal.

-Sin la ayuda de la capitana Lahar, hija de Lord Gilgamesh, no habríamos llegado aquí.

La pegaso descargo un último golpe en la cabeza del grifo que dejo de moverse pero seguía respirando. Se llevo de nuevo la pezuña a las costillas, sintió un dolor punzante y no pudo evitar toser sangre, miro a White Thunder que rápidamente se acercaba hacia a ella.

-Der… py…

La pegaso colapso sobre el unicornio que logro sostenerla entre sus brazos y miraba con desesperación los alrededores.

Nabucodonosor volaba ágil pero lentamente hacia las dos naves que se encontraban frente a él, sus dos hijos lo seguían de cerca, el emperador miro sobre su hombro.

-Nunca subestimen el poder de la moral. Aun si sus fuerzas son superadas diez a uno si logran llenar de miedo y desesperación los corazones de sus enemigos tendrán la mitad de la victoria asegurada. Veremos cómo reaccionan los ponies cuando les mostremos la cabeza de su…

Un rugido lleno el aire y el emperador logro vislumbrar una columna de fuego en el cielo sobre su palacio. Se detuvo al igual que los príncipes. Un enorme objeto surgió de entre las nubes y atravesó el techo de su sala del trono. Segundos después ese algo salió por un lado por el que el emperador estaba absolutamente seguro que no habia salida. Apretó los puños.

-Encuentren y maten a la princesa, yo me ocupare de ese famoso dragón.

Rápidamente se enfilo de regreso hacia su palacio, justo en ese momento Little Fun y uno de sus pegasos acaban de derribar a un capitán grifo. El enorme pegaso blanco miro al grifo de armadura dorada.

-Idiota con corona a las doce en punto. —murmuro dándole un golpe con el codo al otro pegaso. Ambos descendieron en picada y a los pocos segundos se les unió un tercero. Se acercaban rápidamente al emperador que continuaba volando sin notar nada.

El imperador giro rápidamente, su garra derecha atravesó la armadura y se encajo en el pecho de un pegaso, con un movimiento que Little Fun y su subordinado apenas pudieron notar desgarro la garganta del pony con su otra garra. Al mismo tiempo giro su cuerpo y evito a los otros dos pegasos. Sacudió su brazo derecho y el cuerpo del pegaso se precipito al vacio. Miro a Little Fun que se habia detenido y aleteaba frente a él.

-Estúpidos engreídos, ¿Con quién creen que están tratando?, ¡Soy Su Gloriosa e Imperial Majestad Nabucodonosor el Todopoderoso!, ¡Los monarcas del mundo tiemblan ante mi nombre!

Little Fun lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres una gallina muerta

El pegaso blanco ataco de frente, Nabucodonosor detuvo la pesuña de Little Fun con su garra e inmediatamente lanzo una patada con su pata de león del lado opuesto. Little Fun bloqueo a su vez el ataque del grifo. El emperador empujo a Little Fun y retrocedió lo suficiente para evitar el ataque del otro pegaso que paso entre ellos, logro sujetar al pony por la punta de un ala y con su otra garra la destrozo dejando caer al pegaso malherido

Inmediatamente recibió un golpe en el costado, se giro y sintió el impacto de una pezuña en la cabeza y otro en la base del pico. Nabucodonosor abrió un ojo y rápidamente detuvo un tercer ataque mientras con su otra garra conseguía atravesar la armadura del furioso pony enfrente de él.

Little Fun no se detuvo, elevo ambas pezuñas delanteras y las dejo caer sobre la cabeza del emperador, haciendo que perdiera su corona. Y coceo en el pecho. Nabucodonosor retrocedió unos metros y el pegaso ataco de nuevo con sus dos pezuñas extendidas. El grifo detuvo el ataque con ambas garras y el capitán sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo. El grifo lo miro a los ojos.

-Pagaras muy serio esta falta de respeto.

El pegaso sonrió.

-Lo siento, deje mis bits en casa.

Las siete joyas en la armadura del emperador brillaron y Little Fun torció su cuello al verse sacudido por una descarga eléctrica. Consiguió enderezar un poco su cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo, gallina? Conozco un unicornio tuerto que lo hace mucho mejor.

Nabucodonosor soltó una de las pezuñas del pegaso que inmediatamente se prepara para dar un golpe, la garra del emperador descendió a toda velocidad y al impactar con el pony hubo un estallido de energía purpura. Little Fun fue lanzado contra el suelo y golpeo violentamente el techo de una mansión en el quinto nivel de la ciudad.

Con un relámpago el emperador de los grifos apareció sobre él y lo tomo de las alas. La descarga de magia recorrió el cuerpo del pegaso que consiguió levantarse un poco. Nabucodonosor torció sus muñecas y rompió las alas del pegaso. El capitán de los Hellfire Wings lanzo un cabezazo hacia atrás que impacto directo en el pico del emperador. Este retrocedió un par de pasos mientras el pegaso se ponía de pie.

El grifo dorado extendió una de sus garras y comenzó a surgir un brillo purpura alrededor de esta. Broto un relámpago que impacto en Little Fun. El pegaso fue lanzado hacia abajo por la explosión y cayó en una amplia calle. El grifo brinco del edificio y miro al Pony que ya se encontraba de pie nuevamente, extendió su garra una vez más.

Una enorme sombra cubrió a ambos y el suelo retumbo cuando Spike aterrizo entre los dos combatientes. El dragón lanzo una bola de fuego que exploto a escaza distancia del grifo y lo obligo a elevarse de nuevo. Spike mantuvo su vista fija en el emperador.

-¿Está bien capitán?

-Por supuesto que no. Me acaba de rescatar el bebe llorón, ahí va mi autoestima.

El dragón caminaba lentamente hacia el grifo cuya armadura en su totalidad era recorrida por arcos de electricidad purpura. Little Fun se acerco a Spike.

-Es el emperador, el que empezó con toda esta estupidez, el que tiene la culpa de todo. Y mato a Storm Racer y a Dreamer Wind.

Los ojos de Spike se inyectaron de sangre, su cuerpo aumento un poco de tamaño mientras sus alas se volvían de un color rojo brillante y sus escamas se oscurecían, sus colmillos, garras y crestas se volvieron más grandes y afiladas.

El dragón cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estos habían regresado a la normalidad, sus escamas recuperaron su color brillante excepto en las alas que seguían siendo rojas. El resto de su cuerpo mantuvo los cambios. Rugió y de su boca salió una delgada columna de fuego azul que el grifo apenas tuvo oportunidad de esquivar. Little Fun asintió.

-Bueno, eso es nuevo.

En la muralla que separaba el primer del segundo nivel de la ciudad el príncipe Nabu maldijo cuando una segunda descarga del Morning Glory derribo la puerta que daba acceso al primer círculo. La mayoría de los grifos con hondas ya habían sido derribados y los ponies entraban rápidamente en la ciudad encontrando poca resistencia. Los cañones habían sido colocados de tal forma que no podían ser apuntados hacia el primer nivel y aunque así fuera el príncipe no se atrevería a utilizarlos.

Escucho un estruendo metálico que le provoco un escalofrió. Las puertas de acceso al segundo nivel se abrían lentamente. Sin perder tiempo el príncipe voló hacia estas y noto a varios de los soldados en el piso mientras los restantes se encontraban operando la enorme polea que abría las puertas.

-¡Alto!, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Los soldados no le respondieron, sujeto a uno y lo miro. Los ojos estaban nublados y vacios y el grifo no emitía ruido alguno. Nabu noto un movimiento por el rabilo del ojo y giro la cabeza. Una unicornio azul con joyas de color oscuro le sonrió y le dedico una reverencia típica de un actor sobre el escenario antes de desaparecer envuelta en una nube de humo.

El príncipe escucho los ruidos de la batalla que se aproximaban y trato de detener a sus soldados que seguían actuando sin importar nada. Finalmente noto a un grupo de ponies que entraron en el segundo circulo dirigidos por una yegua de color rosa oscuro y crin purpura seguida de un unicornio de color verde. Este noto al príncipe e inmediatamente cargo contra el emitiendo un intenso brillo con su cuerno.

Ishtar derribo un pegaso mas, la batalla aérea ya habia cubierto los primeros tres círculos de la ciudad y habia oído rumores de que un grupo de pegasos se habían infiltrado desde arriba. Una explosión la saco de sus pensamientos y vio las puertas principales de la ciudad volar en pedazos y por estas entrar una marea de ponies de tierra y unicornios. Estaba a punto de cargar cuando escucho una educada voz a sus espaldas. Una pegaso gris de ojos desviados la saludo sonriente.

-Disculpa, ¿Eres una grifo de alto rango, verdad?, ¿Podrías rendirte y dejar que te capture por favor? Mi hermana dijo que si te resiste tendría que usar fuerza letal pero realmente no quiero hacer eso.

Ishtar la miro confundida durante unos segundos. De ninguna manera podía imaginar como la sonriente pegaso podría causar daño a alguien, por otro lado habia aprendido a no subestimar a los ponies bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Ninlil, mata

Hubo un estallido de velocidad detrás de ella mientras la pequeña grifo se dirigía a la pegaso. Ishtar sintió un poco de lastima por la amable pony en frente de ella, rápidamente esa lastima se vio remplazada por asombro cuando Derpy extendió una de sus pezuñas y logro que Ninlil se golpeara contra esta en el estomago. La pegaso levanto su pata y golpeo a la pequeña grifo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza provocando que esta cayera sobre los edificios que se encontraban abajo.

-Lo siento mucho. Normalmente no soy así pero ya estoy cansada de esto y quiero regresar con mi hija y a mi trabajo en la oficina de correos. No te preocupes, solo la deje inconsciente y a esta altura la caída no debe de hacerle mucho daño.

Ishtar cerró el pico. Definitivamente los ponies estaban llenos de sorpresas, extendió ambas garras y se preparo para atacar. Derpy suspiro y la miro con ojos cansados.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te vas a rendir?

La grifo se lanzo hacia adelante. Derpy la esquivo y golpeo en un costado con una de sus pezuñas, Ishtar giro y lanzo un golpe con sus garras que la pegaso evito agachándose y al mismo tiempo coceo a la grifo en el pecho. Ishtar retrocedió y analizo a su oponente. Derpy permanecía flotando a escasa distancia de ella y la miraba con una mezcla de cansancio y preocupación.

-¿No estás cansada de esto tu también?

La grifo se sorprendo ante la pregunta.

-Yo he visto muchas cosas malas- continuo la pegaso. –Muchos ponies y grifos lastimados. ¿No sería mejor para ti y tus amigos terminar de una vez con esto?, las princesas son muy amables y comprensivas y estoy segura que si dicen que lo sienten ellas…

Una pequeña joya en el pecho de la pegaso brillo, se pudo escuchar una voz preocupada.

-¿Capitana Hooves?, soy el comandante White Thunder. Estoy en los jardines del palacio con su hermana, está muy grave, necesito que la lleve con los sanadores.

Los ojos de Derpy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Nort... Norty, tu no por favor.

Ishtar se sorprendió de nuevo al ver la increíble velocidad con la que la pegaso gris partió en dirección al palacio. Suspiro y descendió al lugar donde habia caído Ninlil, la cual parecía estar dormida. Reviso a su amiga en busca de alguna otra herida, por supuesto que estaba cansada.

Escucho un fuerte sonido metálico y noto con horror y asombro que las puertas de la segunda muralla se habrían lentamente.

Flotando sobre las primeras estribaciones afuera de la ciudad la princesa Luna dirigía los relámpagos de su tormenta contra sus enemigos. El cañón del dirigible detrás de ella disparo una vez más y consiguió derribar las puertas que daban acceso a la ciudad.

Repentinamente se sintió mareada y perdió el equilibrio, un sudor frio recorrió su frente cuándo noto enormes cristales de hielo que se dirigían contra ella. Se disolvió en una nube de huno y reapareció a escaza distancia de ahí, dos grifos volaban frente a ella. Uno usaba una armadura de color rojizo y el otro una de color azul.

-Quienes sois vos y con qué derecho creen que podéis atacarme a mí, La princesa de la noche, emperatriz de las estrellas y gobernante de las revoluciones del astro de la noche, Princesa Luna de Ecuestria.

El grifo de armadura roja hizo una reverencia

-Permítame presentarnos como es debido, su majestad. Yo soy su majestad, primer príncipe Imperial y heredero al trono dorado y la corona del sol eterno. Príncipe Shamash de Kadingirra, del clan de Enlil, de la casta del templo sagrado de Ekur, Gobernante de las orbitas solares. Este es mi hermano, Su majestad segundo príncipe Imperial, Nannar de Kadingirra del clan de Enlil, de la casta del templo sagrado de Ekur, gobernante de las revoluciones del astro de la noche.

Luna apretó su mandíbula. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras el suelo retumbaba y la tormenta se volvía más violenta.

-¿Os atrevéis a proclamar como si fueran vuestros los títulos que nos fueron heredados a mi amada hermana y a mí por nuestros nobles padres hace siglos? ¡Arrepentíos de esta blasfemia y rendíos inmediatamente y os perdonare la vida!

Shamash negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento su majestad. Pero nuestro padre ha decretado que esos títulos ahora pertenecen a la familia imperial de Kadingirra y nos los ha cedido a mi hermano y a mí.

-¡Entonces conoceréis a la hermosa y terrible oscuridad!

El cuerno de la princesa de la noche brillo y todo su cuerpo se convirtió en un mar de sombras que se proyecto contra los grifos. Shamash cambio también su cuerpo a llamas y esquivo las sombras que golpearon de lleno a su hermano. Nannar hizo brillar la joya en su pecho mientras la nube lo arrastraba hacia el suelo. Inmediatamente Luna se detuvo y recupero su forma. El grifo de armadura azul levanto su garra que empezó a emitir vapor y descargo un golpe contra Luna.

La garra hizo impacto y congelo la armadura de la princesa pero esta solo retrocedió un par de centímetros. Su cuerno brillo nuevamente y un viento gélido comenzó a soplar. Un relámpago se desprendió de las nubes e hizo blanco en Nannar, el grifo se sacudió y perdió altura. Luna se lanzo contra él cuando una columna de llamas la impacto en la espalda.

Inmediatamente giro, su cuerno estallo con un resplandor color azul oscuro y las llamas tomaron de nuevo la forma de un grifo. Luna levanto la pezuña y de sus alas brotaron cientos criaturas similares a murciélagos sin ojos que se dirigieron contra el príncipe grifo, llamas brotaron de las garras de este y golpeo a una de las creaturas que inmediatamente estallo y apago el fuego en la garra del príncipe. Más de esos seres ciegos aterrizaron sobre el grifo y mordieron su piel a través de la armadura.

El príncipe grito de dolor y nuevamente se convirtió en llamas que se expandieron devorando a las creaturas. Luna sonrió y levanto ambas pezuñas cuando sintió que algo frio que lograba traspasar su armadura y se encajaba en su espalda. Giro la cabeza para ver al Nannar que habia convertido su garra en una especie de lanza de hielo y la veía con una mirada de terrible y fría determinación en sus ojos.

La joya en el pecho de su atacante brillo de nuevo y luna se esforzó por mantenerse consiente, su cuerno se encendió una vez mas y emitió una onda de magia pura que separo al grifo de ella. Nannar la miro y extendió sus garras con las palmas hacia adelante. A su alrededor aparecieron cientos de cristales de hielo que se proyectaron contra Luna.

El cuerno comenzó a brillar de nuevo cuando un torrente de llamas la golpeo por un costado haciéndola perder la concentración y evitando que esquivara los cristales que golpearon su cuerpo. Se precipito hacia el suelo con los dos príncipes tras ella.

Un resplandor ilumino el lugar, la luz del sol consiguió atravesar la espesa cubierta de nubes y luna se detuvo en el aire rodeada de un brillo dorado. La princesa de la noche abrió los ojos para ver a su hermana mayor entre ella y los príncipes. La mirada en sus ojos era la misma que tenía cuando se enfrentaron contra Discord hacia ya casi más de dos mil años. Una mirada que Luna esperaba no volver a ver.

-Lo siento mucho hermanita. Pero nuestros padres solo me permitieron intervenir si estabas en serio peligro.

Luna se reincorporo y abrazo a Celestia.

-Tia, estoy tan feliz que estés aquí. Por fin, por fin se acabo esta locura.

Celestia asintió. Los dos príncipes retrocedieron ante la mirada encendida que se mantenía fija en ellos.

Twilight y sus compañeras llegaron a la cima de la pequeña colina por la que habían trepado. la unicornio purpura se llevo una pezuña a la boca cuando noto los restos de los dirigibles en el suelo. respiro hondo. El elemento de la harmonía en su pecho comenzó a emitir su resplandor, giro y miro a sus cinco amigas. Estas le sonrieron mientras los símbolos en su pecho también se encendían.

Twilight asintió y miro de nuevo hacia el frente.

-Llego la hora chicas.


	26. La hora final

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 26**

**La hora final.**

Las guardianas de la armonía descendieron a toda velocidad por la ladera de la colina. Rainbow Dash comenzó a producir chispas de colores de sus alas.

-¡Vamos a aplastar grifos!

Twilight acelero para quedar debajo de ella.

-¡Espera!, no sabemos cuál es la situación de la batalla. Debemos hablar con los comandantes o la princesa Luna primero para asegurarnos que...

Applejack se detuvo y señalo al cielo al mismo tiempo que grito excitada.

-¡Por todas las manzanas de Equestria!, ¡La princesa también está peleando!

Las ponies se detuvieron. Inmediatamente Rarity uso su magia para colocarse su cristal en el ojo.

-¡Es ese malvado y desagradable rufián de la mina!, y hay un grifo mas, blanco con armadura azul.

Pinkie la empujo hacia un lado, el cristal giro en el aire y cayo perfectamente enfrente del ojo de la pony rosada.

-¡Hey!, ¡Es el grifo tan enojón de la cárcel!

En ese momento la princesa de la noche recibió un torrente de llamas que surgió del pico del grifo de armadura roja e inmediatamente se impactaron en ella cristales de hielo. Twilight comenzó a correr.

-¡Rápido chicas, tenemos que ayudarla!

El lugar se lleno con un resplandor, Luna se detuvo en su caída y con una cascada de luz la princesa del sol hizo su aparición. Los ojos de Twilight se iluminaron.

-¡La princesa Celestia está aquí!, ¡La princesa Ce…!

Las palabras murieron en su boca y comenzó a retroceder. Esa no era la amable y paciente mentora que habia llegado a querer como una segunda madre.

A decenas de metros en las alturas Celestia miraba fijamente a los príncipes grifos mientras Luna recuperaba el aliento.

-Luna, te estás conteniendo y no se lo merecen. Ellos han matado a nuestros hijos, los han obligado a robarse, herirse e inclusive matarse entre ellos. Nos obligaron a matar y lastimar grifos inocentes. Les ofreciste la posibilidad de rendirse y se negaron. Quiero que peles como solías hacerlo antes.

La princesa del día miro hacia el suelo.

-¡Twilight Sparkle!, en algún lugar de esa ciudad está el emperador de los grifos. Quiero que tu y los demás elementos de la armonía lo encuentren y lo traigan ante mi presencia, pero si se resiste les digo lo mismo que a mi hermana. ¡Vayan ahora!

Las seis ponies se miraron confundidas entre ellas. Una voz resonante les llego del cielo.

-¡Les he dado una orden caballeros de la orden de la corona solar!, ¿Acaso van a desobedecer a su princesa?

Cinco de las seis ponies retrocedieron, Twilight se adelanto y grito.

-¡Princesa Celestia!, hay algo muy importante que debe saber. Es Discord, antes de que lo selláramos le enseño algo llamado "magia del caos" a un grifo. ¡Ese debe de ser el origen de todos los artefactos de ellos!

Celestia se sintió confundida y mareada. Un torrente de llamas la impacto en el pecho y la hizo retroceder. Las llamas tomaron la forma de un grifo que inmediatamente la golpeo con una garra envuelta en fuego.

-¿Realmente pensaron que nos quedaríamos quietos mirando mientras hablaban?

Luna giro y encendió su cuerno cuando sintió un par de garras en sus alas y un pico en su cuello. La temperatura comenzó a bajar mientras era arrastrada hacia abajo.

Rainbow Dash se elevo a toda velocidad.

-¡Suficiente!

La pegaso se impacto de lleno en el grifo. Nannar emitió un sonido ahogado e ininteligible y rápidamente tiro un zarpazo, la pegaso estaba sorprendida que su enemigo pudiera reaccionar aun y fue rozada en un ala que inmediatamente se cubrió de hielo. Apenas estaba reaccionando a la situación cuando otra garra hizo blanco en un costado y la mando directamente hacia abajo sintiendo un frio terrible que le recorría el cuerpo.

A escasos metros de impactar el suelo un brillo purpura la rodeo. Fluttershy se acerco y coloco una pezuña sobre su armadura.

-Está bien. Siento no haberte ayudado pero tú y él fueron demasiado rápidos.

Nannar fue envuelto en una nube negra que lo arrastro hasta el suelo. luna tomo forma de nuevo frente a él, su cuerno brillo y un relámpago cayó sobre el grifo. En las alturas Shamash tomo aire y descargo su fuego contra Celestia. El torrente de llamas hizo contacto con una esfera de luz que rodeo a la princesa.

El príncipe sonrió y en sus dos garras aparecieron esferas de fuego que lanzo lentamente hacia arriba, en pleno arco tomaron velocidad pero aun así Celestia las esquivo fácilmente y embistió al grifo. El impacto produjo una explosión de fuego y luz, Shamash detuvo a la princesa y sonriendo miro hacia abajo.

Celestia siguió su mirada y descubrió con horror que las esferas ígneas se dirigían a toda velocidad contra las caballeros de la corona solar, el grifo la golpeo nuevamente con sus garras encendidas. Un domo formado por mariposas luminosas se formo arriba de las seis ponies. La primera esfera exploto y el domo se disolvió casi en su totalidad. La segunda detono destruyendo el domo y lanzando a las ponies en diferentes direcciones.

Apenas habían tocado el suelo cuando gran cantidad de cristales cortantes como espadas surgieron de este e hirieron a Applejack y Rarity. Luna, que de nuevo se habia convertido en humo para evitar el ataque de Nannar giro al escuchar los gritos y sintió el terrible y afilado hielo traspasar de nueva cuenta su piel.

Twilight se reincorporo y con un destello las seis ponies aparecieron varios metros lejos del lugar. Rainbow Dash se elevo de nuevo cuando la unicornio purpura le grito.

-Espera, ¿no te has dado cuenta?, esos grifos se las arreglan para que las princesas queden entre ellos y nosotras. Así si ellas la esquivan la magia nos dañara a nosotras. Si nos quedamos cerca lo único que seremos será una distracción para las princesas. Además la princesa Celestia nos dio una orden.

Twilight miro hacia la ciudad.

-Tenemos que encontrar al emperador y obligarlo a rendirse.

Shamash observo como las ponies se alejaban rápidamente.

-Potras listas

Un rayo de luz pura lo impacto en el pecho y lo derribo, logro recuperarse y extendió las garras para frenar a Celestia que lo embistió.

-¿Princesa Celestia, verdad?, me temo que no nos han presentado correctamente. Soy el primer príncipe imperial Shamash de Kadingirra.

Celestia desapareció en una esfera de luz que obligo al grifo a cerrar los ojos, inmediatamente sintió el cuerno de la princesa en la espalda y el violento golpe de la luz entre sus alas. Giro mientras se dirigía hacia el suelo pero se logro detener en el aire.

-¿Este es el famoso refinamiento de Canterlot?, creo en ese caso que probare una teoría.

Celestia se dirigía a toda velocidad contra el grifo, un rayo de luz que dividía en dos el cielo. Shamash tomo una posición defensiva y la joya en su pecho comenzó a resplandecer con más fuerza.

Celestia se detuvo, el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas y solo dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió una garra que la sujetaba del cuello. Enfoco su vista y se encontró cara a cara con la sonrisa del príncipe grifo.

-Teoría comprobada.

La garra libre del grifo se encajo en la armadura de Celestia, lentamente, a medida que el brillo de la joya aumentaba también lo hacia el calor que desprendían las extremidades del príncipe y también aumentaba la desorientación de la princesa. Shamash asintió.

-¡Nannar!, nuestras joyas están unidas a ellas. Si aumentas su fuerza ellas se debilitan de alguna forma.

El segundo príncipe grifo que aun permanecía en tierra miro rápidamente a su hermano y de nuevo a la masa de humo y electricidad que se movía zigzagueante hacia él. La joya emitió su frio brillo y el humo tomo forma nuevamente. dos hojas cortantes de hielo brotaron del suelo, se encajaron en sus hombros y la levantaron. Nannar se acerco sonriente mientras sobre su garra derecha se formaba un largo trozo de hielo curvado como la hoja de una guadaña.

Shamash regreso su vista a Celestia.

-Tal parece que mi padre no matara a mi querido hermano después de todo.

Celestia trato de zafarse del agarre de la garra del grifo.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?, ¿el calor del sol es demasiado para usted?

La vista de la gobernante de Equestria se enfoco en el grifo, el cual sonrió a medida que sus garras calentaban el metal de la armadura de la princesa.

-Cuando terminemos con ustedes los ponies van a tener tanto miedo de los grifos que correrán de nosotros. Yo personalmente casare y quemare vivas a esos elementos de la armonía

Las pezuñas delanteras de Celestia se impactaron en el pecho del grifo y la mandaron acompañado de un destello de luz dorada directamente al suelo. ahí la luz lo rodeo nuevamente y lo arrastro por el terreno lleno de rocas hasta que choco con su hermano.

Ambos grifos tuvieron pocos segundos para levantarse cuando una nube oscura llena de relámpagos los embistió y los elevo en el aire al mismo tiempo que recibían descargas. La nube se alejo pero un brillo oscuro los mantenía en el aire y pudieron ver a Celestia flotando frente ellos con los ojos cerrados.

Al frente del cuerno de esta crecía rápidamente una esfera de color naranja rojizo con manchas de color oscuro y llamas que rompían la superficie de la esfera. Celestia abrió los ojos.

-Este es el verdadero calor del sol.

La esfera aumento su brillo y un mar de fuego envolvió a ambos príncipes. Shamash sonrió, entonces noto el calor en aumento, el olor de sus propias plumas y pelaje quemándose le llego a la nariz, sintió el metal de su armadura hinchándose y lo vio cambiar lentamente su color a un verdadero rojo vivo. Finalmente cerró los ojos ante la marea de llamas que lo envolvió. Sintió su cuerpo tocar suelo y el metal hirviente pegarse a su carne desprotegida.

En cuanto el fuego ceso abrió los ojos y tomo una honda bocanada, respiro agitadamente y tosió cuando el aire hirviendo lleno sus pulmones, giro la vista y vio a su hermano sin pelaje o plumas que también luchaba por respirar y presionaba fuertemente sus garras, de las cuales se desprendía vapor, contra el pecho.

Escucho el sonido de cascos que se acercaban. Luna los miraba con severidad, sobre ella flotaba una estrella azul de ocho puntas. Del cuerno de la princesa de las estrellas se desprendía un gas purpura que rápidamente se condenso alrededor de la estrella azul y formo el cuerpo translucido y lleno de puntos de luz de una criatura con forma de oso tan grande que su cabeza casi tocaba la parte baja de los dos dirigibles que aun estaban en el aire.

La criatura comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Shamash comenzó a retroceder sobre sus espaldas sin importarle el dolor de sus quemaduras. Una enorme zarpa cubrió totalmente a su hermano. La criatura rugió, abrió su descomunal hocico y lo cerró sobre el príncipe grifo.

Luna caminaba hacia la otra princesa mientras el ser estelar regresaba al lugar del cual habia sido invocado. Celestia restregó su cabeza contra la de su hermana.

-¿Estás bien, Luna?

-Si, ¿ahora qué?

-Esperamos, los ponies tienen que resolver esto por si solos. No intervendremos directamente a menos que la situación empeore.

-¿Qué hay de lo que dijo Twilight?

-Cuando regresemos tendremos una larga platica con ese maldito demonio.

Luna regreso su vista a la ciudad en la que ahora se podía notar el humo de los incendios. La catapultas ya podían disparar sin ningún problema y bombardeaban el tercer círculo.

En la muralla que separaba el primer del segundo nivel el príncipe Nabu retrocedía lentamente del unicornio verde que se le acercaba con una mirada que contradecía su amplia sonrisa, la armadura de la guardia nocturna no ayudaba a mejorar su aspecto. El cuerno de comenzó a emitir luz.

-Se que no puedes entenderme gallina, pero das un paso más y te vuelo la tapa de los sesos.

-No, no hay necesidad de ponerse violentos mi buen señor, solo soy el guardia de la puerta, un simple campesino.

-¿Un campesino grifo que entiende pony, habla de manera educada y está en perfecto estado de salud? ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?

El príncipe maldijo mentalmente, miro sus agarras de águila, un rápido movimiento hacia la izquierda, un salto y luego… luego el pony lo atravesaría de lado a lado con un hechizo. Suspiro aliviado cuando escucho el llamado de halcón en las alturas.

El unicornio miro hacia arriba en el momento en que dos escuadrones trataban de recuperar la puerta. Nabu giro y comenzó a correr cuando algo lo golpeo en la parte trasera de la espalda. Usaba una vieja armadura, sin gemas ni magia de ningún tipo, sintió el metal doblarse y romperse y la descarga, curiosamente fría, abrirse paso en a través de su piel y músculos.

Se detuvo apoyándose en la puerta de una casa, por lo menos no habia sangre en su boca y sabia que eso significaba que ningún órgano habia sido dañado de manera severa. Trato de tocarse la espalda cuando algo mas traspaso su armadura y le desgarro la carne.

Rodo por el suelo y vio al unicornio, el cuerno cubierto con sangre.

-Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras quieto.

Tras sombras cayeron en la calle, dos atacaron al unicornio y otra sujeto al príncipe. Segundos después se elevaba sobre la calle. Uno de los grifos estaba muerto y el otro aun luchaba con el unicornio. Levanto la cabeza con dificultad y reconoció la insignia de la comandante Ishtar.

-Gracias.

-Si fuera tan listo como dicen se hubiera quedado lejos de ese lugar.

-Debo concederle que tiene razón en…

El príncipe torció el gesto cuando una oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió como un líquido tibio y ligeramente pegajoso llenaba su armadura. Ese unicornio sabía hacer su trabajo. Nabu sujeto una de las garras de águila de la comandante.

-Al templo del viento del sur, en el cuarto nivel.

Pudo ver la cara confundida de la grifo antes de perder la conciencia

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, habia nubes blancas con un ligero toque de verde contra un cielo azul en el cual grifos con túnicas doradas parecían flotar en absoluta paz. Las planicies eternas más allá de las estrellas, ahora se encontraba libre de toda preocupación.

Una ráfaga de dolor le obligo a cerrar los ojos de nuevo y al abrirlos reconoció los frescos en el techo del templo del sur. Se permitió reír un poco.

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Ishtar giro al oír hablar al príncipe, se movió rápidamente entre la multitud de civiles que habían convertido el templo en un refugio y se acerco a Nabu que era atendido lo mejor posible por tres jóvenes sacerdotes.

-Su majestad, la capitana Gilda acaba de contactarme. Nergal ha caído en los jardines del palacio.

Todo sonido murió en el lugar excepto por la respiración jadeante del príncipe.

-¿Mi padre, mis hermanos?

-El emperador fue visto luchando contra un grupo de pegasos, los príncipes volaron más allá del primer nivel hacia las naves voladoras de los ponies.

El edificio retumbo y algunos fragmentos de pintura se desprendieron del techo, los grifos presentes se cubrieron, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo un rugido resonó e incluso se rompieron un par de vitrales del templo. Ishtar se dirigió hacia un grupo de soldados que esperaban a un lado del acceso al templo.

-¡Es el dragón!, tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí antes de que…

El príncipe la sujeto por una garra

-Los soldados pueden ocuparse de eso. Necesito que te quedes aquí para algo más importante.

Nabu miro a uno de los jóvenes sacerdotes.

-¿Podía por favor decirle a monseñor Lillah que debemos seguir el plan de emergencia?

La comandante inclino la cabeza con una expresión interrogativa en su rostro, Nabu le sonrió tanto como su condición lo permitía.

-Un sacerdote, viejo amigo mío… y de mi abuelo.

Los demás grifos excepto los sacerdotes abandonaron el templo escoltados por un grupo de soldados pertenecientes al grupo de Ishtar. Al mismo tiempo un viejo grifo se acerco lentamente. Sin decir nada tomo una garra del príncipe y una de la comandante y las junto apoyando su frente sobre estas, recito en voz baja unas palabras y los soltó.

Ishtar miro alternadamente al sacerdote y al príncipe, este sonrió.

-Felicidades, ahora eres una princesa.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, este es mi plan de emergencia. Sin Nergal tú eres la máxima autoridad militar. Mis hermanos debieron de ir a atacar a la princesa de los ponies. Si mi padre aun está en la ciudad lo más probable es que termine luchando contra el dragón. Y lo más probable es que los tres terminen muertos, ese es el lema del clan: "victoria o sepulcro". No creo que yo tenga mejores posibilidades. Si todo llega a peor solo te faltaría ser Gran Supremo Sacerdote para tener control total del imperio.

-Pero… pero…

-¿Por qué?, porque no estás loca. Porque piensas igual que mi abuelo. Porque a pesar de todo fuiste los suficientemente inteligente para abrirte paso a través de la sociedad hasta llegar al tope. "las alas doradas de la muerte", hay quien dice que ese pasaje indica que se debe matar a los débiles, otros creemos que lo que indica es que debemos ayudarlos a superar su debilidad. Se como piensas tu.

Nabu cerró los ojos y se limito a tomar aire por el pico durante unos minutos antes de continuar hablando.

-Eres lo que necesito, eres lo que este país necesita. Siento mucho dejarte con esta carga pero sé que eres capaz. Por favor, guía y ayuda a mi pueblo para superar los resultados de la locura de mi familia.

El príncipe tosió un par de veces.

-Que lastima, recién casada y tal vez te quedes viuda, lo siento mucho. Creo que soy el único que sale ganando con esto, ahora tengo una esposa hermosa.

El príncipe cero los ojos una vez mas y finalmente soltó la garra de Ishtar que se quedo petrificada. Los sacerdotes rápidamente concentraron toda su atención en Nabu. La joven grifo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, tropezando con los objetos personales que la multitud habia dejado atrás.

Se detuvo cuando noto que estaba afuera en el jardín del templo y que un par de alas la abrazaban. Acaricio las plumas, sus propias plumas, habia actuado instintivamente, regresando a un viejo gesto de cuando era niña. Alas… su primer nombre, el nombre que sus padres, Cazador y Ojos Verdes le habían dado cuando nació, cuando ocurrió un milagro impensable en la colonia de I'k Kalar que habia sido su primer hogar.

Un resplandor la saco de sus recuerdos, una enorme explosión ocurrió en las afueras de la ciudad, donde los dos príncipes estaban según los últimos informes. Alcanzo a distinguir una enorme forma de color purpura que se elevo e inmediatamente descendió sobre el terreno. El primer círculo esta en control de los ponies y la batalla se libraba en el segundo y tercero.

Extendió las alas y se elevo, sujeto la gema que colgaba de su cuello.

-A todos los capitanes, aquí la comandante Ishtar, asumo control total del ejército en ausencia del general Nergal. Pongan mucha atención a lo que les voy a decir.

En un callejón del cuarto nivel de la ciudad seis ponies aparecieron con un resplandor. Twilight miro nerviosamente a los alrededores.

-Muy bien esto es lo más lejos que nos puedo traer. Tenemos que buscar a ese emperador y hacerlo rendirse.

Pinkie levanto una pezuña.

-Hmmm, ¿Twilight?

-Ahora no Pinkie. Rainbow, revisa las alturas pero trata de pasar lo mas desapercibida posible

-¡Hecho!

-Twilight…

-Espera un momento Pinkie. Rarity, necesito que estés al pendiente de cualquier actividad de joyas sospechosa.

-Entendido querida.

-Pero Twilight…

-En un momento te digo que te toca a ti Pinkie. Applejack, necesitaremos que te encargues de cualquier grifo que no sea el emperador.

-Como tú digas dulzura.

-¡Twilight!

La unicornio se volvió furiosa hacia la pony de tierra.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué necesitas, Pinkie?

-¿Sabes cómo se ve el emperador?

Twilight abrió la boca, la cerro y la abrió de nuevo mientras miraba a las otras cuatro ponies que le regresaron la misma expresión de confusión.

Escucharon una gran explosión y el cielo se lleno de un resplandor anaranjado. Minutos después el callejón tembló y escucharon un rugido de dolor. Twilight y Rarity se miraron mutuamente.

El emperador miro al enorme reptil frente a él. Spike observaba al grifo que aleteaba calmadamente. Little Fun dejaba escapar un torrente de maldiciones mientras trataba de componer en algo sus alas. El pegaso finalmente se dio por vencido y regreso su atención a los dos guerreros enfrente de él.

Guerreros no, ya habia visto ese comportamiento antes en animales salvajes. Dos depredadores sobre una misma comida, dos machos sobre un mismo territorio… o hembra. Tal vez el grifo se llevaría lejos de una vez por todas a esa molesta unicornio. No pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la imagen que se formo en su mente

Fue la señal, Nabucodonosor se transformo en un relámpago y Spike brinco hacia adelante. La energía golpeo el pecho del dragón. Este apretó las mandíbulas mientras la sacudida recorría su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan diferente. Durante años habia tratado de dominar su cuerpo de dragón, someterlo a la voluntad de su alma de pony. Avaricia, ira, orgullo desmedido. Todo sellado gracia a su unión con Rarity. Hasta que llego la guerra. Lo habia dejado apoderarse por completo de él durante la guerra, hasta el grado de volverse una bestia incontrolable aun peor que cualquier otro dragón.

Sintió la energía abandonarlo por el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, escucho el crujido de la electricidad. Justo ahí.

Nabucodonosor recupero su forma física e inmediatamente fue impactado por la cola del dragón, lanzado cientos de metros hacia el cuarto nivel.

Spike aleteo y se dirigió no hacia el grifo, sino hacia el punto donde sabia que el grifo alcanzaría su máxima altura. Su oído, su vista, e inclusive su tacto trabajando con su máxima precisión y todo coordinándose con su cerebro. Ya lo habia sentido antes, pero ahora la fuerza detrás de tan increíble exactitud no era el deseo de matar a su presa sino de terminar de una vez por todas con la guerra y regresar a casa con su esposa, su hermana y sus amigas. Habia encontrado el equilibrio entre sus dos naturalezas, ahora podía enfocar sus habilidades de dragón, justo como Twilight y su enorme poder mágico.

Nabucodonosor se estabilizo y recibió toda la fuerza de una garra que lo mando directamente contra el suelo. Apenas impacto cuando un torrente de llamas azules lo envolvió obligándolo a girar sobre sí mismo. Justo donde se detuvo una enorme garra lo tomo y lo presiono contra la muralla. El rostro del dragón apareció frente a él.

-Ríndete.

-¡Jamás!

-No tiene caso. Ya todo termino. ¿Vas a dejar que tus súbditos mueran por tu orgullo?

-Si no pueden detener a un montón de ponies no merecen vivir.

El emperador logro zafar su garras de águila y golpeo con fuerza el brazo de Spike, la explosión destrozando el antebrazo de la armadura. El dragón no soltó a su oponente. El grifo clavo de nuevo las garras en las ahora desnudas escamas del dragón con una descarga aun mayor de energía. El único resultado fue unas cuantas escamas chamuscadas.

-Escamas más fuertes que el acero. ¿Nunca leíste las historias?

El emperador extendió ambas garras hacia el frente y dos descargas de energía surgieron de estas. El dragón apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas. Por un segundo la bestia se impuso al pony y Spike rugió tan fuerte como lo permitieron sus pulmones.

Gritos, no solo de grifos adultos sino también de cachorros. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia la fuente del sonido y noto a un nutrido grupo de grifos que salían rápidamente de un edificio circular en medio de un jardín. Volvió su vista al su enemigo y con un movimiento rápido lo arrojo al aire.

-Aquí podemos lastimar a alguien.

Nabucodonosor cayó sobre la muralla y trato de levantarse cuando Spike apareció elevándose sobre esta y aterrizando pesadamente sobre el emperador. Un rápido movimiento de la garra del dragón lo arrojo a gran distancia por una amplia calle. Spike salto nuevamente y aterrizo sobre el aplastándolo contra el suelo con su garra. Nabucodonosor se retorció e intento atacar al dragón durante varios minutos. Spike suspiro

-Se acabo, te llevare con la princesa Luna. Ella decidirá que hacer contigo.

-¡Primero muerto!

-Por más invitadora que suena la oferta me temo que mis órdenes son otras.

La cabeza del dragón bajo hasta nivel del suelo

-Pero me encantaría que me obligaras tomar la alternativa que me autorizaron.

El cielo se lleno de un resplandor rojizo y Spike miro por encima de su hombro la enorme esfera de fuego que apareció a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Qué rayos?, ¿Princesa Celestia? ¡Ahora sí que están fritos!

Spike regreso su vista al grifo que habia conseguido liberar una de sus garras y sostenía un enorme cristal rojo.

-Hey, ¿Qué demonios es...?

Energía, energía pura que lanzo al dragón hacia atrás. Se reincorporo y se encontró Nabucodonosor flotando a varios metros sobre el suelo sin mover las alas, el cristal rojo flotando enfrente de él mientras se miraba las garras con actitud distraída. Spike cargo hacia delante, el grifo instintivamente levanto una garra y descargo el rayo de energía.

Su intención era descargar un rayo de energía, en vez de eso el dragón se detuvo a media carrera flotando sobre el suelo, lo único que se movía eran sus ojos. Nabucodonosor se recupero de la sorpresa y sonrió.

-Lord Edimmu no mintió, realmente este es el poder mas grande, el poder del caos.

Extendió de nueva cuenta su garra y Spike se retorció en el aire, bajo la garra y el dragón creó un enorme cráter en el suelo, la levanto de nuevo y nuevamente la bajo.

El emperador no pudo contener la risa, una gran carcajada broto de su pico y cerró los ojos mientras se sostenía el estomago. Cuando termino de reír abrió los ojos. El derecho seguía siendo blanco con un iris dorado, el izquierdo se habia vuelto amarillo con un pequeño iris rojo

El grifo rio de nuevo, Spike se levanto y descargo sus llamas contra él. A media distancia el fuego se disolvió. El emperador torció la cabeza hacia un lado y levanto ambas garras. El dragón se elevo. El grifo movió lentamente las garras hacia los lados. Spike sintió la fuerza que estiraba sus cuatro miembros y su cola lejos de su cuerpo. Finalmente dejo escapar un rugido de dolor.

El grifo sonrió antes de bajar y subir repetidamente sus garras. Con cada impacto el volumen de su risa aumentaba así como los gritos del dragón. Finalmente el emperador se detuvo, saco la lengua por un lado del pico mientras Spike flotaba sobre la calle. Un enorme cristal surgió del suelo bajo el dragón, un enorme y afilado cristal. El grifo levanto su garra y por fin logro articular palabras.

-Y ahora para el gran final…

Un aura morada envolvió al grifo y lo arrojo contra una mansión destrozando la pared. Salió flotando a través del agujero y vio cuatro ponies frente a él. Una unicornio blanco y una pegaso amarilla se encontraban cerca del dragón herido. Otra unicornio, esta vez purpura se adelanto.

-Te metiste con el dragón equivocado.

El emperador sonrió, extendió las garras y torció la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

-Y ustedes con el emperador equivocado.

Las ponies fueron violentamente lanzadas hacia atrás mientras la misma fuerza que las impulsaba derribaba las construcciones circundantes. El grifo comenzó a reír incontrolablemente de nuevo. Su riza fue interrumpida cuando un proyectil azul que dejaba tras de sí un resplandor multicolor lo impacto en el pecho creando un enorme cráter en el suelo y lanzándolo a lo largo del la calle hasta la muralla que separaba ese nivel del siguiente la cual colapso sobre él.

Los restos de la muralla se elevaron del suelo mientras el grifo se levantaba y se llevaba una garra a la cabeza. Sintió un rápido y rítmico golpeteo el suelo y al levantar la vista Applejack se detuvo frente a él, la yegua giro rápidamente y planto sus dos patas traseras en el pecho de Nabucodonosor que inmediatamente se vio proyectado por sobre la muralla y aterrizo en el sexto circulo perdiendo lo poco que quedaba de su armadura excepto el cristal rojo que aun flotaba enfrente de su pecho.

Se incorporo pero rápidamente perdió el equilibrio cuando una cancioncita resonó en sus oídos. Rainbow Dash se dejo caer como una bomba sobre él y lo hundió un par de metros en el suelo. Hubo otra explosión de energía que arrojo a la pegaso fuera del cráter mientras Nabucodonosor emergió flotando de este.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo cuatro cadenas formadas por luz lo sujetaron de las extremidades, enfrente del aparecieron Twilight Y Rarity. El cuerno de la unicornio purpura brillaba mientras que se formaba una esfera de luz en la punta de la de color blanco.

El disparo se impacto directamente en la joya roja y el grifo grito de dolor. Rarity cayó hacia atrás y se cubrió los ojos con sus pezuñas. Fluttershy se acerco volando mientras que Pinkie simple y sencillamente surgía del piso y Applejack saltaba desde el piso del nivel más bajo.

La unicornio blanca logro separar sus pezuñas de su rostro.

-Algo…, algo muy malo en esa joya… ¡hay que destruirla!

El grifo soltó una carcajada y el brillo en la joya aumento al mismo tiempo que rompía el hechizo que lo sujetaba. Inmediatamente el suelo a su alrededor se destrozo y los palacios en las proximidades se derrumbaron cediendo a la enorme esfera de energía que emanaba del emperador.

Las seis ponis se vieron rodeadas de cientos de mariposas que resistieron durante algunos segundos antes de desaparecer, aun así las ponies se encontraban más o menos intactas mientras que una gran parte de la ciudad a su alrededor estaba reducida a escombros que ahora flotaban en el aire.

El emperador ahora estaba en silencio. Enfrente de él dos figuras flotaban, una irradiaba luz y la otra parecía consumir toda luminosidad alrededor de ella. Ambas lo miraban fieramente. Rápidamente la luz y las sombras lo envolvieron y lo arrastraron por el suelo. Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban estupefactas ante la agresividad y la fuerza de las princesas

Rainbow Dash levanto una pezuña en alto.

-¡Eso es!, ¡enséñenle quien manda a esa gallina!

Twilight miro a Fluttershy.

-¿Como esta Spike?

-Hice lo que pude, pero hay algo extraño en sus heridas, son… diferentes, no sé si me entiendes.

Un nuevo estruendo llamo la atención de las ponies. Las princesas fueron repelidas por otra enorme esfera de energía. El emperador respiraba agitadamente, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos el derecho era ahora igual que el izquierdo, solo que con el iris mucho mas grande.

Celestia y Luna aterrizaron junto a las guardianas de la armonía que se reincorporaron y miraban de frente al grifo. Este comenzó a reír y a flotar lentamente hacia ellas. Se detuvo y se pudo escuchar una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los presentes.

-Bueno, creo que todo está en su lugar.

Twilight miro nerviosa a todos lados al reconocer la voz, un olor nauseabundo lleno el lugar y una nube de gas purpura apareció enfrente del emperador. La nube se condenso y tomo forma. Era un cuerpo de grifo, la mitad izquierda estaba quemada, no tenía pata delantera y el cráneo estaba totalmente descarnado. El lado derecho estaba hinchado y lleno de larvas. Las cuencas de los ojos estaban vacías.

-Hola Twilight, ¿contenta de verme?

-Tú, no… no es posible… yo… yo te…

-¿Me mataste?, por favor potrilla mía. Llevo cuatro años muerto.

Celestia se adelanto

-¿Quién eres, engendro?

-Oh, Celestia. Es tan agradable tenerte aquí. No te culpo por no reconocerme, debo admitir que mi aspecto ha desmejorado mucho. Me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero tengo un pequeño asunto que atender ahora que este imbécil ha sincronizado su cuerpo con mi filacteria

El cristal rojo se levanto sobre la cabeza del emperador y descendió violentamente encajando buena parte de su extensión en el cráneo de este. El cadáver enfrente de ellas se desplomo mientras que la espalda del emperador se incendiaba con llamas de color negro.

El grifo abrió los ojos y extendió su garra izquierda frente a las ponies.

-¿Que les parece si ahora tenemos un poco de buen y viejo caos?

Chasqueo sus dedos.


	27. Tempestad y caos

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 27 **

**Tempestad y Caos. **

Las princesas de Equestria y las guardianas de la armonía tensaron sus cuerpos ante el ser que se encontraba enfrente de ellas. Tenía el cuerpo del emperador Nabucodonosor, pero habia alguien totalmente distinto gobernando sus acciones. El grifo sonrió

-¿Que les parece si ahora tenemos un poco de buen y viejo caos?

Chasqueo sus dedos.

Hubo silencio, un silencio opresivo e irreal, un silencio que no debería de existir en una ciudad en la que dos ejércitos luchaban. Habia algo mas, algo que lenta pero imponentemente se expandía a partir del grifo removiendo los escombros de las mansiones y templos destrozados. Las ponies sintieron una lenta vibración en el suelo que fue aumentando de intensidad. Ahora habia sonido, un sonido bajo y sordo que llenaba el ambiente mientras el aire mismo vibraba sacando de balance a Rainbow Dash.

Una explosión de ruido las envolvió cuando la fuerza que removía los destrozos las alcanzo y las arrastro hacía atrás un par de metros sin derribarlas. El viento rugía dentro de la esfera que lentamente dominaba toda la ciudad, las nubes invocadas por la princesa Luna eran lentamente remplazadas por nubes negras con un resplandor rojo en la parte inferior. En el centro de la esfera de fuerza se elevaba la figura del grifo, su rostro oscurecido por las llamas negras que ardían en su espalda y alas, los ojos resplandecientes y fijos en las ponies, especialmente en una.

-No tengan miedo, no las voy a matar. A los elementos las necesito vivas. Y El me dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente con las princesas.

Twilight encendió su cuerno.

-Te vencí una vez y lo puedo hacer de nuevo.

-No, venciste un cuerpo débil, viejo y que a pesar de mis esfuerzos tenía cuatro años descomponiéndose, mi pequeña. Ahora te enfrentas a un gran poder mágico unido a un cuerpo en excelente condición física.

Rainbow Dash se acerco, esforzándose por mantenerse en el aire contra el vendaval que azotaba la ciudad.

-¿Qué es esa tontería de que ya estaba muerto antes de que Twilight lo matara?

Celestia resoplo y ella y Luna se elevaron como si el huracán que se desato fuera solo una brisa.

-Necromancia, un tipo de magia prohibida. Hay un ritual que permite que el espíritu siga controlando el cuerpo aunque este haya muerto y retrasa la descomposición. Te recuerdo, eres el grifo anciano que fue a pedirme que le enseñara magia.

-Sí, y me rechazaste.

-Fue porque note lo mismo que seguramente Discord noto en ti.

-Oh, ¿eso fue un insulto o un alago?

Los cuernos de las princesas brillaron. El grifo entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, sí, sí. Respecto a eso, ¿Qué les parece si no se meten en mi asunto con mis queridos elementos?

Las princesas cayeron al suelo, todo esfuerzo por ponerse de pie era inútil, los elementos de la armonía corrieron hacia Luna y Celestia que apretaban las mandíbulas mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¿Sorprendidas?, ¿Quién creen que les dio las joyas a los príncipes? Si, si, si. Aunque por supuesto fue Él quien me enseño el hechizo correcto.

Levanto la garra izquierda y sobre el rugido del viento se escucho el estruendo del impacto de Rainbow Dash contra un círculo mágico que apareció enfrente del grifo. El circulo se agrieto y estallo como un cristal cuyos fragmentos se incrustaron en las alas de la pegaso. Del suelo brotaron largas cadenas de un metal negro que se enredaron en el cuerpo de Rainbow y la jalaron con violencia hacia el suelo.

Un relámpago negro descendió desde las nubes e impacto en un grupo de mariposas que se formo sobre Rainbow. El grifo realizo un rápido movimiento de derecha a izquierda con su garra izquierda provocando un torrente de fuego que descendió sobre las ponies. De nueva cuenta las mariposas protegieron a los elementos y a las aun doloridas princesas.

Las llamas y las mariposas se disolvieron. El grifo aterrizo pesadamente enfrente de Fluttershy y antes de que alguna pony pudiera reaccionar extendió ambas garras. Con un grito la pequeña pegaso fue expulsada a una velocidad terrible sobre el quinto círculo de la ciudad dejando atrás varias plumas amarillas.

Edimmu extendió las garras hacia los lados y dos relámpagos negros surgieron de las nubes e impactaron entre las ponies. Celestia, Applejack y Pinkie pie salieron lanzadas a la derecha. Luna, Twilight y Rarity a la izquierda.

Levanto la garra izquierda, debajo de Rarity se elevo una columna de roca que la aplasto contra un fragmento de pared que flotaba. Señalo con un dedo de la garra derecha y del suelo se elevo una nube de humo que acelero hacia Pinkie al mismo tiempo que adquiría una figura similar a una serpiente de mar que engullo a la pony con sus mandíbulas y la envolvió en una esfera de oscuridad.

Applejack brinco sobre él y desde el cielo descendió una columna de fuego oscuro que la azoto contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que Edimmu bajaba su garra derecha. El grifo se giro a la izquierda mirando a Twilight que acababa de incorporarse.

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mi solos de nuevo mi querida pony.

Los ojos y el cuerno de Twilight brillaron al mismo tiempo que un par de alas de luz se materializaban en su espalda.

La unicornio cargo hacia adelante, el grifo extendió de nueva cuenta sus garras generando un grupo de enormes cristales frente a él. Con un movimiento de sus brillantes alas Twilight creó un círculo mágico que destruyo los cristales y de su cuerno surgieron dos cadenas hechas de luz que se dirigieron contra el grifo.

Edimmu se limito a elevarse y sonrió mientras el hechizo pasaba silbante bajo el.

-¿A quién le apuntas pequeña?

-A ti no, aprendí algo de tus príncipes.

Las cadenas de luz se estrellaron contra las que tenían sujeta a Rainbow y ambos grupos desaparecieron. La pegaso azul inmediatamente se levanto.

-¡Rainbow, ve por Fluttershy, Applejack la necesita!

Las llamas en la espalda de Edimmu aumentaron su tamaño.

-¡Como si fuera a permitir eso!

El cadáver del anterior cuerpo de Edimmu exploto en una desagradable lluvia de sangre negra, pus y carne descompuesta. Los restos inmediatamente aumentaron de tamaño y tomaron forma de seres grotescos y deformes que atacaron a las dos ponies. El cuerno de Twilight brillo y una tibia luz disolvió a las más pequeñas y débiles, pero aun así decenas de las pestilentes abominaciones lograron llegar a ella y a Dash

La unicornio fue rodeada por las bizarras criaturas, su cuerno resplandeció una vez más y estas se fragmentaron. Sin que ella lo notara la sangre negra y el pus lograron escurrir enfrente de ella. Del charco broto una enorme garra que la atrapo y presiono contra el suelo, del dorso de la garra surgió un torso de grifo sin cabeza cuyos brazos terminaban en dos afilados huesos que rápidamente presiono contra los brazos de la unicornio.

Rainbow se lanzo directamente contra el engendro cuando algo la sujeto por una pata, miro hacia atrás, un largo trozo de tejido la unía a una masa de carne de la cual rápidamente mas lazos brotaron y la atraparon.

Edimmu se acerco a la pegaso.

-Creo que debo asegurar mejor los especímenes antes del procedimiento.

Las garras del grifo se alargaron y se volvieron oscuras con un brillo rojo.

-No necesitas alas para vivir, mi valiente Rainbow Dash.

Inmediatamente giro y levanto la garra derecha formando un pequeño escudo que neutralizo un hechizo que se dirigía hacia él.

-Tranquila, mi elegante Rarity. Si, si, si, ya llegara tu turno para el procedimiento preliminar.

Miro hacia la torre de roca y pudo ver la cabeza de Rarity que asomaba entre esta y la pared contra la cual era presionada. El cuerno de la unicornio brillaba y lanzo una andanada de hechizos contra el grifo. Edimmu levanto la garra con una sonrisa y las esferas se desvanecieron. Todas excepto dos que habían tomado una ruta más larga y golpearan el cristal en la cabeza del grifo por la parte de atrás, sacándolo de balance.

Edimmu gruño y chasqueo los dedos de su garra izquierda, la columna de roca se desmorono y Rarity se vio envuelta en un resplandor negro que la llevo hacia el grifo. Esta la tomo de las mejillas con una garra.

-No te confundas pequeña. El que no las quiera matar no significa que no las pueda lastimar. Te sorprendería lo mucho que resiste el cuerpo de un pony antes de ceder, lo he investigado.

Levanto la garra y la dejo caer con fuerza contra el suelo, repitió el movimiento tres veces más hasta que la unicornio no pudo levantarse más.

-Ahora quédate tranquila o te extirpare la crin y los ojos.

El grifo levanto las garras al mismo tiempo que la masa de órganos extendía las alas de Rainbow.

Un débil sonido lleno el ambiente, apenas audible sobre el estruendo del viento que rugía contra los escombros flotantes. Edimmu regreso la vista a Rarity.

-Tal vez no me exprese bien mi pequeña… ¿Qué es eso?

El grifo se acerco a la pony y tomo el pequeño objeto que esta sostenía entre sus labios con magia. Le dio un par de vueltas.

-Interesante, definitivamente es de manufactura de bisontes. Detecto un aura de magia, pero no es magia del caos o de la armonía. Supongo que cuando termine con ustedes debería estudiar la magia de los chamanes. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tiene forma de dragón, jamás habia visto ese tema en… oh rayos.

Edimmu rodo para esquivar el torrente de llamas azules que impacto el lugar en el que estaba. Spike aterrizo pesadamente con las patas delanteras a ambos lados de Rarity. El dragón se planto firme, miro hacia abajo y al levantar la cabeza clavo su mirada llena de lágrimas en el grifo.

Edimmu se levanto y sonrió.

-Si tanto quieres estar con tu esposa te ayudare con eso.

El cuerpo del dragón fue rodeado de un aura negra y violentamente impulsado hacia abajo. A escasos centímetros de aplastar a Rarity se detuvo y lentamente comenzó a levantarse. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblando. El aura negra alrededor de él aumento su tamaño y su armadura se agrieto. El dragón levanto trabajosamente su garra delantera derecha y dio un lento paso hacia adelante, la vista fija en el grifo. Levanto pesadamente la pata contraria y al dejarla caer creó un pequeño cráter. Los ojos esmeralda fijos en su enemigo.

El grifo retrocedió un par de pasos y cerro la garra izquierda. La armadura de Spike se desintegro en cientos de pequeños fragmentos, Spike torció el gesto y sus rodillas se doblaron pero no emitió ningún sonido y rápidamente se irguió de nuevo. Aspiro y lentamente abrió sus fauces. Un torrente de fuego azul brillante salió de estas directo al grifo.

Las llamas en la espalda de Edimmu se trasladaron a su garra derecha y este la extendió rápidamente hacia el frente liberando una columna ígnea que se estrello contra la del dragón. El aura negra comenzó a disminuir alrededor de Spike y este avanzo con más libertad mientras su fuego ganaba terreno frente al del grifo.

Los horrores creados a partir del antiguo cuerpo de Edimmu saltaron sobre el enorme reptil en un intento infructuoso de contenerlo. Lentamente, paso a paso Spike avanzo, manteniendo las llamas, venciendo la presión sobre sus músculos.

Hubo un resplandor y las criaturas se convirtieron en cenizas. Un rayo de luz y un relámpago impactaron al grifo que cerró ambas garras y se vio envuelto en las llamas del dragón. Edimmu se elevo dejando tras de sí un rastro de humo. Spike se dejo caer finalmente y le permitió ver a las princesas de Equestria nuevamente de pie.

Luna y Celestia se elevaron, colocándose la primera detrás de él y la segunda el frente. La princesa del sol le apunto con su cuerno.

-¿Querías estudiar conmigo?, te daré una pequeña lección: Discord te dio una parte de su poder, pero solo alguien con la mente tan retorcida como la de él puede controlarlo a su totalidad. Tratar de contenernos, inmovilizar a Spike y contrarrestar su fuego y comandar a tus monstruos fue demasiado para tu concentración.

El grifo cerró los ojos y las princesas se tambalearon, levanto la garra rápidamente y un largo cristal purpura se materializo y se precipito hacia Celestia solo para estrellarse en un grupo de mariposas. Un relámpago lo golpeo en la espalda y cayó al suelo donde rápidamente Spike lo presiono contra los escombros. Pudo ver a Fluttershy que caminaba cojeando hacia Applejack que aun estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras Twilight disipaba la oscuridad que rodeaba a Pinkie Pie.

Edimmu grito, las llamas que lo rodeaban aumentaron de intensidad pero Spike no libero la presión. El grifo comenzó a retorcerse mientras las dos princesas se acercaban. Celestia y Luna bajaron sus cuernos que comenzaron a brillar.

El grifo se sumergió en la roca solida como si fuera agua. Las ponies se quedaron en silencio mientras las mariposas se posaban sobre Rarity. La velocidad y el alcance de los vientos aumento, a partir del punto donde el grifo habia desaparecido grandes grietas comenzaron a expandirse mientras el suelo comenzaba a sacudirse.

Enormes cristales de color purpura surgieron destrozado el piso del sexto circulo de la ciudad algunos alcanzando un tamaño aun mas grande que el del dragón. Las grietas y los cristales se extendieron hasta alcanzar la mitad del sexto nivel y parte del quinto y del palacio en el séptimo.

Los temblores se hicieron más intensos y los enormes fragmentos comenzaron a elevarse lentamente. Hubo una violenta sacudida y rápidamente la mayor parte del sexto circulo se fragmento y se elevo en el cielo junto con parte del quinto y el séptimo. Las princesas y las pegasos se elevaron. Twilight invoco de nueva cuenta sus alas mientras que Pinkie simple y sencillamente se mantenía de pie en el vacío, Spike sostenía entre sus garras a su esposa y Applejack.

Las ponies y el dragón se mantuvieron expectantes en el aire. Los enormes fragmentos de ciudad llenos de cristales por todos lados flotaban y giraban mientras eran azotados por el viento o impactados por relámpagos de color oscuro. Twilight miraba a todos lados.

-Voy a tratar de encontrarlo con magia. Rarity, rastrea su joya.

Los cuernos de ambas unicornios se encendieron mientras el resto se mantenía en alerta mirando en todas direcciones. Twilight podía percibir corrientes de magia que se movían con violencia de un lado a otro, unas con gran fuerza y en gran cantidad, otras apenas perceptibles. Abrió los ojos y miro a Rarity quien le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión.

-Lo siento, todos esos cristales son mágicos. Es como tratar de encontrar una vela en medio de un mar de fogatas.

Un movimiento llamo la atención del dragón que giro un poco su cabeza.

-¡Twilight!

Spike lanzo a las dos ponies que sostenía entre sus garras hacia su hermana y estas fueron envueltas rápidamente por un resplandor purpura. Se giro y dio la espalda a un enorme cristal que disparo un descomunal relámpago de color purpura que hizo blanco en el. El gran reptil se precipito al enorme cráter que se habia creado en la montaña, a medio camino desplego sus alas y consiguió remontar el vuelo.

Conforme volaba entre los restos flotantes cubiertos de cristales estos giraban apuntándole con el cristal más grande del grupo y descargaban su magia que apenas y lograba esquivar. Celestia se giro hacia las ponies

-¡Rarity, Twilight! ¡Tienen que encontrarlo!

-No puedo concentrarme en el hechizo y mantener flotando a Rarity y a Applejack princesa.

Celestia clavo sus ojos en la unicornio.

-¡No me digas esas tonterías!, ¡Yo mejor que nadie se de lo que eres capaz!

Twilight retrocedió y por poco deja caer a sus amigas. Dos de los fragmentos giraron y dispararon contra las princesas que apenas tuvieron tiempo de esquivar. Varios fragmentos más apuntaron hacia las ponies.

Los relámpagos se descargaron e impactaron con gran estruendo en una esfera formada por mariposas que desapareció con la explosión. Fluttershy dejo escapar un pequeño grito y Rainbow tuvo que sostenerla para que no callera. Los cristales continuaban liberando su magia contra las ponies y el dragón.

Spike apenas podía evitar los constantes ataques que tejían una red alrededor de él. Los relámpagos que herraban castigaban aun más la ciudad trazando profundas cicatrices o dejando enormes cráteres en todos los niveles. Finalmente un rayo alcanzo al dragón en una ala y se estrello contra los primeros pisos del enorme palacio imperial. Seis cristales giraron y apuntaron al dragón que no se movía.

Hubo un enceguecedor destello de luz cuando seis descomunales relámpagos se precipitaron contra Spike. El grito de terror de Rarity fue ahogado por el ensordecedor estruendo de las descargas impactándose. Fluttershy grito y perdió el sentido mientras el polvo de la explosión se disipaba para revelar mariposas que se disolvían en el aire sobre un dragón que aun permanecía inconsciente.

En cuanto la pegaso amarilla perdió el sentido dos cristales más se giraron y apuntaron hacia ella y a Rainbow que aun la sostenía. La magia se precipito hacia ellas cuando hubo un borrón de movimiento blanco. Celestia se interpuso entre las ponies y el rayo y enfrente de ella apareció un escudo translucido en el que se reproducía la cutie mark de la princesa del sol.

Un resplandor purpura envolvió a todas las ponies mientras el aire alrededor de ellas retumbaba y vibraba. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos los relámpagos castigaban incesantemente el escudo alrededor de las ponies y otro similar pero de color oscuro y con una luna creciente que se habia formado alrededor de Spike.

Gotas de sudor corrían por las frentes de ambas princesas que mantenían los ojos cerrados mientras sus cuernos brillaban con gran intensidad. Celestia consiguió abrir uno, mirando a su discípula.

-¡Twilight!

La pequeña unicornio cerró sus ojos y se concentro, pero era difícil enfocarse en el origen de la magia. Sintió que la presión se aliviaba. Al abrir los ojos vio a una herida pero sonriente Fluttershy que junto a Rainbow sostenían a Rarity mientras Applejack se mantenía flotando en el aire, Pinkie sosteniéndola por los brazos.

Twilight sonrió, su cuerno, elemento y alas brillaron. Rastreo las corrientes, recorriendo cada cristal, cada fluctuación hasta encontrar su objetivo. Sonrió y miro a sus amigas.

-Chicas, tengo un plan.

Segundos después un relámpago multicolor abandono la esfera dorada. Rainbow volaba a máxima velocidad llevando entre sus brazos a Pinkie y esquivando los relámpagos disparados contra ella y los escombros en el cielo.

-¿Lista, Pinkie?

-¡Siempre!

La pegaso lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga contra un trozo de jardín flotante del cual sobresalían pequeños cristales. Pinkie atravesó el fragmento de ciudad, excepto que ahora llevaba entre sus patas a un grifo. La pony le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica

-¡Sorpresa!

El grifo tomo entre sus garras a Pinkie y la lanzo contra el suelo, un resplandor purpura llamo su atención y al levantar la vista se encontró con Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity que aparecieron frente a él sobre uno de sus cristales.

Sin mediar palabra el cuerno de la unicornio destello y cientos de pequeñas esferas de luz surgieron de este y rodearon al grifo. Edimmu extendió sus garras y se rodeo de una esfera de fuego donde los hechizos explotaron. A través de las llamas que se disolvían apareció Applejack que lo golpeo en el pecho con ambas pezuñas delanteras.

Edimmu se dirigió contra el suelo, impactando varios escombros y cristales en su viaje. Golpeo pesadamente el suelo al mismo tiempo que Applejack caía a su lado creando un pequeño cráter. El grifo se levanto y extendió la garra en dirección hacia la pony.

Llamas negras surgieron de su garra y se impactaron casi inmediatamente en una mariposa. Miro a su alrededor, cientos de mariposas revoloteaban a su alrededor. Señalo con un dedo y de este surgió un relámpago purpura con el mismo resultado. Recurrió a sus garras golpeando los seres luminosos que lo rodeaban.

Escucho un potente ruido sobre el estruendo de los vientos que azotaban el lugar. Miro hacia el cielo, donde Twilight flotaba y siete círculos mágicos se alineaban sobre él. Se escucho de nuevo el sonido similar a una campana mientras los círculos se sincronizaban.

Edimmu se levanto sobre sus patas traseras, tomo aire y extendió su garras hacia los lados. Cuatro cristales brotaron del suelo a su alrededor y se inclinaron hasta casi tocarse con sus puntas el cuarto círculo mágico ya se habia alineado y su luz bañaba al grifo mientras este extendió sus alas y un circulo de llamas negras aparecía alrededor de él.

Los círculos se alinearon y un torrente de luz surgió de ellos, al mismo tiempo Edimmu levanto ambas garras con las muñecas unidas. Una columna de llamas negras surgió del suelo que lo rodeaba y traspaso el domo de mariposas que lo cubría, al mismo tiempo los cuatro cristales dispararon y el fuego se vio rodeado de relámpagos purpuras.

La luz de la armonía y el fuego y los relámpagos del caos se encontraron con un estruendo que cuarteo los cristales que flotaban en el cielo. Ambos hechizos rugían, llenando el cielo de luz y sombras. Las piernas del grifo flaquearon y era consciente de que por lo menos dos ponies caminaban alrededor de la columna de llamas rugientes. Las alas que mantenían a Twilight en el aire parpadeaban y por momentos el brillo de su cuerno disminuía.

La unicornio cerró los ojos y se concentro. El grifo se coloco en una posición mejor y extendió sus brazos. Con un rugido que lleno la ciudad las columnas de magia aumentaron su diámetro y vacilaron por unos segundos.

Por tercera vez durante el día toda Nipur se sacudió hasta sus cimientos. Ponies y grifos pudieron ver una enorme esfera de luz y magia que se expandía desde la parte más alta de la ciudad destrozando los enormes cristales y los fragmentos que flotaban en el cielo. Los últimos edificios en pie del sexto circulo se derrumbaron al igual que las partes del palacio que miraban hacia donde ocurrió la explosión. Grandes porciones del quinto y el cuarto círculo también cedieron y no quedo ventana entera en toda la ciudad.

Edimmu cerró los cuatro cristales sobre sí mismo que de inmediato se cuartearon y colapsaron sobre él. Las guardianas de la armonía corrieron y consiguieron refugiarse tras unos escombros donde luna aterrizo y las envolvió con una esfera oscura que apenas pudo resistir la fuerza que la azotaba. Twilight observo la explosión que destruía uno tras otro los círculos rúnicos ante ella. Cerró los ojos.

Celestia se coloco entre ella y la magia descontrolada y creó una esfera alrededor de su estudiante. La energía liberada la azoto contra la protección que habia creado con fuerza descomunal. La esfera se disipo fácilmente y las alas de Twilight y el resplandor en su elemento y cuerno desaparecieron. La onda expansiva la proyecto hacia arriba, Twilight grito al recibir la terrible fuerza. Se sintió caer hasta que una sensación cálida la rodeo, abrió los ojos mientras Celestia la colocaba sobre su espalda.

Ambas bajaron la vista hacia el suelo donde Luna auxiliaba a las otras ponies. Hubo un movimiento entre los escombros y el mago grifo salió arrastrándose de entre ellos lleno de rasguños y con las llamas en su espalda casi apagadas. Se llevo una garra a la cabeza y miro con expresión airada a la princesa y la unicornio que volaban sobre él.

Celestia resoplo mientras descendía.

-Sigue vivo.

Twilight señalo con una pezuña temblorosa.

-Sí, pero mire las llamas en su espalda. Está cansado y ya casi no debe quedarle magia.

-Tal como dijiste que pasaría.

Las ponies lo rodearon mientras Celestia depositaba cuidadosamente a su estudiante en el suelo. Applejack y Rainbow se miraron y después fijaron la vista en el grifo que respiraba pesadamente igual que ellas y que mantenía baja la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra ambas ponies cargaron decididas a dar el último golpe.

En una fracción de segundo el grifo se levanto, esquivo a Applejack y atrapo la cola de Rainbow al vuelo. Con un rápido movimiento utilizo a la pegaso como mazo para golpear a la pony granjera que apenas estaba girando para atacar de nuevo. El grifo se sostuvo de pie sobre sus patas traseras y golpeo de nueva cuenta a ambas ponies antes de fijar su vista en sus enemigas restantes.

-Sí, Si, Si. Elegí este cuerpo por una buena razón.

Las ponies se quedaron paralizadas por unos segundos antes de que Rarity y Luna se lanzaran al ataque. Edimmu se lanzo hacia adelante aun con Rainbow entre sus garras. Lanzo a la pegaso hacia Rarity que se detuvo y trato de esquivarla pero no pudo. Luna salto sobre las dos ponies. Mientras esta estaba aun en el aire el grifo se agacho y rápidamente extendió su garra sujetándola por el cuello, elevo la otra garra con la palma abierta y la apoyo en el pecho de la princesa.

Con un movimiento fluido el grifo levanto a la princesa del suelo y sin soltarla del cuello la azoto de espaldas contra el suelo. Cerró la garra que habia mantenido en el pecho de la princesa y le propino un violento puñetazo en este. Se levanto y sonrió al ver a Pinkie, Fluttershy y Celestia que se interponían entre él y una Twilight que aun no se podía poner de pie.

-No tiene caso mis queridas. No, no, no.

El grifo cargo, saltando sobre las dos ponies pateándolas con sus patas de león e impactando con fuerza contra la princesa. La princesa resistió el golpe y retrocedió un par de pasos. Regreso la embestida y encajo el cuerno en el hombro de Edimmu, el grifo grito de dolor y rápidamente golpeo en un lado de la cabeza a la princesa.

Celestia retrocedió, instante que el grifo aprovecho para dar tres golpes más alternando ambas garras derribando a la princesa. Noto el movimiento de las demás ponies acercándose a él trabajosamente.

-Olvídenlo. No, no, no. Ni aun la valiente Rainbow Dash o la firme Applejack en perfectas condiciones estarían listas para un enfrentamiento físico con alguien con este cuerpo. Y en la situación en la que están ahorita no hay forma en que…

Hubo un borrón de movimiento cuando algo se estrello contra el grifo de costado, Edimmu sintió varios objetos afilados que perforaban su piel. Rodo por el suelo lleno de escombros y finalmente se detuvo cuando algo presiono violentamente su espalda contra el suelo mientras garras se encajaban profundamente en sus brazos y patas. Ishtar respiraba agitada encima de él.

-Nabucodonosor, en el nombre del emperador Nabu se le despoja de todos sus cargos y títulos. Considérese prisionero con juicio pendiente por crímenes en contra de la seguridad y estabilidad del imperio.

El otro grifo parpadeo un par de veces antes formar una pequeña sonrisa en su pico.

-Mocosa estúpida. ¡El emperador murió en el momento en que mi filacteria se le encajo en el cerebro!

-¿E… Edimmu?, ¡monstro asqueroso!, ¿Qué demonios pretendes?

El mago grifo noto que la presión sobre sus miembros disminuyo. Rápidamente zafo sus patas de león de las de Ishtar y la pateo en el vientre lanzándola hacia atrás.

Edimmu se reincorporo al mismo tiempo que Ishtar. El lanzo un ataque con su garra izquierda que ella detuvo con su antebrazo e inmediatamente respondió con una rápida sucesión de golpes con su otra garra en la cabeza de su enemigo. Edimmu detuvo un último golpe y zafo su garra opuesta para azotar con esta la cabeza de Ishtar contra el suelo.

-No puedes hacer nada, mocosa ingrata. No, no, no. Este cuerpo es perfecto.

El grifo aplastaba con toda su fuerza el cráneo de su oponente. Intempestivamente Ishtar encajo su garra derecha profundamente en el pecho del mago. Este grito y retrocedió, permitiéndole a la comandante levantarse y golpearlo con el dorso de su garra izquierda en la cabeza.

Antes de que Edimmu pudiera reaccionar Ishtar lo embistió haciendo caer de espaldas, brinco sobre él y presionándole la cabeza con una garra le desgarro la garganta con la otra. Ishtar se sentó respirando agitadamente y sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar al grifo que yacía inmóvil en un charco de sangre que rápidamente aumentaba de tamaño.

-No es lo mismo controlar un cuerpo que saber usarlo, maldito cadáver asqueroso.

Ishtar camino lentamente hacia donde las ponies se estaban reagrupando.

-Ustedes deben ser las princesas de Equestria, Yo…

Se detuvo y giro hacia atrás con tiempo de sostener las garras de Edimmu que brinco sobre ella y la derribo sobre su espalda. Ambos grifos forcejeaban, la sangre del cuerpo del emperador goteándole en la cara a la comandante mientras este rugía y trataba cada vez con mayor éxito de acercar sus garras a la garganta de Ishtar. A su vez Ishtar habia logrado desgarrar el vientre de su oponente con sus patas de felino pero a este no parecía importarle. Edimmu se acerco más y comenzó a golpear repetidamente con su cabeza la cabeza de la comandante.

Levanto la cabeza para dar un golpe más cuando fue embestido por Applejack. Rodo por el suelo y al levantarse recibió un golpe más, esta vez por parte de Rainbow Dash. Retrocedió y rugió. Recibió otra embestida, ahora por parte de Rarity que le encajo el cuerno en el pecho. Alzo una de sus garras para golpear a la pony pero fue coceado en un costado por Pinkie. Rodo por el suelo y al tratar de levantarse sintió que alguien lo tomaba y arrastraba por la cola, giro la cabeza y se topo con la firme mirada de Fluttershy que sostenía la cola de este en la boca.

Un resplandor purpura envolvió el cristal en su cabeza. Los ojos del grifo se abrieron ampliamente mientras se llevaba las garras a la cabeza tratando de sostener la gema. Twilight se acerco caminando lentamente con una mirada de determinación en los ojos que contrastaba con el terror que se reflejaba en los del grifo. El brillo purpura en su cuerno aumento de intensidad y lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás. Se escucho un sonido húmedo cuando el cristal salió de la cabeza del cuerpo del emperador, que cayó inerte en el suelo.

El cristal rodo por el suelo, Twilight miro a su amigas que respiraban pesadamente pos sus bocas.

-¡Rápido chicas!, esto aun no se acaba.

Como respondiendo al llamado de Twilight la gema del caos se elevo en el aire y comenzó a emanar un humo de color purpura, este rápidamente se condenso y tomo la forma del esqueleto de un grifo que flotaba inmóvil a escasos metros del suelo. La figura no era completamente solida y de varios de los huesos se escapaban pequeñas nubes de gas. El cristal se encontraba entre las costillas y se encendía y apagaba rítmicamente, como los latidos de un corazón. Una voz seca y desagradable surgió de este.

-Solo necesito un nuevo cuerpo. Si, si, si. El de mi querida Twilight será perfecto.

La figura espectral comenzó a descender cuando un resplandor dorado y uno oscuro lo envolvieron. Celestia y luna volaban a ambos lados de él. A sus pies las seis ponies se reunieron y cerraron los ojos.

Lentamente, uno a uno, los elementos en sus pechos se encendieron mientras una calidad luz blanca las envolvía y se elevaban pausadamente. Habia una relajada expresión de tranquilidad y felicidad en sus rostros que contrastaba con el maltratado estado de sus cuerpos. El brillo de la luz aumento. Una a una abrieron sus ojos, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie y finalmente Twilight.

En ese momento el brillo de los elementos fue mayor, la luz blanca se convirtió en una ráfaga de color y energía que se precipito contra la figura que las princesas mantenían inmóvil en el cielo. Al momento de recibir el impacto los huesos hechos de humo se volvieron grises y se disolvieron como cenizas. El cristal resistió unos segundos antes de cuartearse y explotar, dejando ver una pequeña llama negra que se disolvió.

El arcoíris de la armonía continuo su trayecto hacia el cielo, hubo una explosión de color cuando impacto con las nubes rojizas, disipándolas y permitiendo a toda la ciudad observar una inusual vista del sol y la luna compartiendo el cielo. Una onda con todos los colores del espectro se expandió desde el punto de contacto, a su paso los escombros que aun flotaban caían al suelo y los cristales y las gemas de los grifos se disolvían.

Las ponies descendieron lentamente mientras sus elementos se apagaban. Al tocar el piso se abrazaron e inmediatamente Celestia y luna se les unieron. Escucharon un rítmico golpeteo en el suelo. Spike se acercaba, lentamente y cojeando pero sonriente.

Twilight y Rarity se separaron de las demás y corrieron a su encuentro, le saltaron encima y lo abrazaron, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer. Celestia sonrió por primera vez en muchos días. Repentinamente cerro los y adopto una expresión seria. Levanto una pezuña frente de sí y en esta apareció una pequeña llama negra, miro a luna.

-Nuestro padre nos concedió el derecho de escoger el lugar de residencia de este espíritu, ¿tártaro?

Luna se acerco y le apunto con su cuerno. La llama se vio envuelta en una nube oscura y se disolvió. La princesa de la noche miro a su hermana.

-Tártaro.

Twilight, Rarity y Spike se reunieron con el grupo. La unicornio purpura se acerco a su mentora, se encontró de nueva cuenta con la mirada amable y compasiva. La princesa le sonrió y restregó lentamente la cabeza en el costado de su alumna.

Escucharon pasos atrás de ellas. Ishtar se acercaba lentamente con un ojo cerrado y sangre en su cabeza.

-¿Princesas?

Las hermanas se separaron un poco de las ponies y adoptaron una pose seria y asintieron a la grifo.

-Yo, Ishtar, del clan de Enlil, de la casta del templo sagrado de Ekur, emperatriz y comandante del glorioso ejerció imperial de Kadingirra a las garras del emperador Nabu. En nombre de mi esposo y supremo gobernante de Kadingirra. He venido a informarles que deseamos terminar esta guerra y que nos sometemos a la voluntad y misericordia del gran y noble reino de Equestria.

Ishtar se inclino trabajosamente y clavo su mirada en el suelo. Sintió una pezuña que le tocaba delicadamente el hombro y levanto la vista. Celestia y Luna la miraban con firmeza pero sin odio.

-En el nombre del pueblo libre del reino de Equestria.- Comenzó Celestia

-Aceptamos vuestra rendición.- Termino Luna.


	28. Cielos despejados

**La Tempestad**

**Capitulo 28**

**Cielos Despejados.**

El sol se levanto sobre Nipur en el tercer día después de La Gran Batalla, como fue recordada a partir de ese día. El Morning Glory y el Stargazer se mantenían en flotando sobre lo que quedo en pie del palacio imperial mientras los demás dirigibles estaban distribuidos sobre el resto de la ciudad. En las calles cuadrillas de grifos limpiaban escombros y recogían los cuerpos de sus hermanos bajo la atenta mirada de los miembros de las guardias reales de Equestria que patrullaban las calles.

En el Morning Glory la recientemente formada pareja imperial se encontraba al extremo de una mesa en la cubierta de armas. Nabu aun respiraba de manera pesada y tenía dificultades para mantener el equilibrio pero habia insistido en estar presente en las negociaciones. En frente ellos Luna observaba pacientemente a su hermana.

Celestia se encontraba de pie ante la enorme ventana de observación, la cabeza erguida y los ojos cerrados, las alas elevadas y extendidas en toda su envergadura. Un brillo dorado la envolvía y se disipaba lentamente mientras el sol se afirmaba en su órbita.

Nabu se inclino hacia su esposa y murmuro.

-Estas princesas saben lo que hacen.

-¿Qué?

-Ya vimos a una bajar la luna y ahora nos muestran lo que hacen con el sol. Además la reunión se hace en el mismo lugar donde tienen eso.

Señalo el enorme cañón que pendía de sus cadenas. Limpio, pulido y brillante. Apuntando directamente al palacio.

Celestia se sentó en frente de ellos.

-Lamento hacerlos esperar, pero debo cumplir con mis deberes. Espero que comprendan. Emperador Nabu, es un placer conocerlo y me agrada que participe en esta reunión. Sin embargo creo que podíamos esperar a que su salud mejore un poco.

El grifo de color negro sonrió.

-Como usted lo ha dicho princesa Celestia, uno debe de cumplir con sus deberes. Me gustaría dar un término a esta desagradable odisea lo más pronto posible.

Las princesas de Equestria asintieron. Luna extendió un enorme fajo de pergaminos.

-Siendo nuestro pueblo la parte afectada y ofendida estas son nuestras exigencias.

Nabu tomo el primer pergamino y comenzó a leerlo mientras Luna continuaba hablando.

-Son unos cuantos puntos básicos. Mi hermana y yo hemos deliberado y llegamos a las conclusiones que ustedes veis. Si lo deseáis podemos deciros a grandes rasgos de que se trata cada apartado del tratado que tenéis en vuestras garras.

Ambos grifos asintieron.

-Muy bien, el primer punto es el siguiente: El imperio de Kadingirra no podrá iniciar ninguna acción bélica de ningún tipo contra ningún otro país, territorio o reino excepto en caso de que sean agredidos primero.

Los grifos asintieron de nueva cuenta, Celestia tomo la palabra.

-Deberán reducir el tamaño de su ejército al mínimo necesario para defender sus fronteras, así mismo no deberán de desarrollar nuevas armas ya se convencionales o mágicas.

Ishtar gruño y miro a Nabu, el cual asintió lentamente.

Luna señalo un párrafo en el documento.

-Equestria ayudara en la reconstrucción de las ciudades que se vieron afectadas. Al finalizar las labores de reconstrucción propias por supuesto. En todo caso todos los gastos serán cubiertos por el tesoro real de Kadingirra.

Nabu levanto la vista.

-Pe… pero, ¡eso es imposible! No tenemos suficiente dinero o joyas para pagar los daños a ambos países.

Celestia sonrió.

-No hay problema, tendrán una actividad económica constante. Toda producción excedente de trigo, cebada y avena así con la totalidad de su producción de oro, plata, hierro, diamantes, vino y telas de color purpura serán vendidas exclusivamente a Equestria a los precios que fije la cámara comercial de Canterlot por los siguientes cinco años o hasta que se page la totalidad de los daños a nuestro reino, lo que pase primero.

Ishtar apretó sus garras y miro fijamente a las princesas que mantenían una expresión calmada. Luna inclino la cabeza hacia un lado

-El penúltimo punto es quizá el que os incomode más. Pero os repito que desde nuestro punto de vista es lo más justo: Las tierras comprendidas entre la desembocadura del gran rio del oeste en el mar del sur, las montañas de kubwa milimay el rio Mwanzo wa Maisha a partir del momento en que se firme el tratado pasaran a ser parte de Equestria.

En esa ocasión fue Nabu quien se levanto rápidamente, resintiendo el movimiento y llevándose una garra sus heridas.

-¡Pero esas praderas han sido parte del reino grifo desde…!

Celestia lo interrumpió.

-Desde que se las arrebataron hace quince años a nuestro pueblo hermano, las zebras, y expulsaron o mataron a sus pobladores originales. Aun así no es ni la decima parte de la extensión total que ustedes pretendían quitarnos, y a diferencia de ustedes nosotros no expulsaremos a los grifos que vivan ahí. Si querían ganar territorios en esta guerra deberían de estar dispuestos a perder unos.

Ishtar señalo a Celestia.

-Eso es injusto, fue Edimmu quien…

Luna levanto la voz

-El hechicero grifo os proporciono los medios pero no comando a vuestros ejércitos ni tomo ninguna decisión. Tampoco hay pruebas de que haya manipulado mágicamente al anterior emperador. Nabucodonosor presto oídos a sus murmullos envenenados y todos ustedes lo siguieron en su soberbia y locura por alguna razón u otra. Y no hable de justicia mientras nos señala con una garra manchada con la sangre de nuestros hijos.

Ambos grifos guardaron silencio

Celestia les extendió un pergamino enrollado.

-Un último punto.

Nabu lo tomo y comenzó a desenrollarlo.

-¿Qué es esto?

La princesa del sol coloco sus pezuñas enfrente de su cara, mirando por encima de sus cascos.

-Una lista de todos los militares y nobles grifos que serán entregados para ser juzgados por sus crímenes en contra del Pueblo libre del Reino de Equestria. Aunque hay algunos nombres que decidimos dejar de lado.

La princesa miro a Ishtar, que se removió en su asiento. El joven emperador leyó la lista, no se sorprendió ante el primer nombre.

-Nergal tiene también muchas cosas por las cuales responder aquí. ¿Lo ejecutaran?

La princesa del día negó con la cabeza.

-La pena de muerte jamás se ha aplicado en Equestria, cadena perpetua será lo más adecuado. Ciego, sin alas, prisionero por lo que le queda de vida por los ponies a los que tanto desprecio.

Nabu asintió y señalo otro nombre.

-El primer ministro Nam-Tar… Lo siento, la última vez que alguien lo vio fue entrando en los túneles del palacio antes de la batalla, es imposible saber donde esta o si aun está vivo. No hay un mapa confiable de los túneles y es posible que se hayan colapsado. Sin embrago les prometo que lo buscaremos y si lo encontramos lo entregaremos.

Ishtar señalo un borrón en medio de la lista y miro a las princesas. Luna suspiro.

-Un cambio de último momento. Entonces ¿aceptáis nuestros términos?

Nabu se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tenemos otra opción?

La reunión se alargo durante horas, con los gobernantes de ambos reinos repasando los detalles de cada punto. Ya casi llegaba el medio día cuando se escucho el sonido de cascos entrando en la sala. White Thunder, con considerables vendajes y suturas, se planto a un lado de la puerta y se aclaro la garganta educadamente. Las princesas levantaron la vista y notaron la urgencia en su mirada. Celestia se dirigió a Nabu.

-Lo siento emperador, parece que un asunto altamente importante surgió. Tendremos que posponer la reunión. De hecho creo que sería bueno que tomara un descanso considerando su salud.

Ambos grifos se miraron y después de despedirse como dictaba el protocolo abandonaron la sala escoltados por pegasos. Luna se levanto de su asiento.

-Comandante, se que para vos interrumpáis una reunión tan importante debe de ser algo realmente serio

El unicornio asintió.

-Recibimos un mensaje de Canterlot: Ayer durante la ronda matutina los guardias encargados de vigilar a Lord Smartpants fueron encontrados muertos. Se realizo una búsqueda inmediata, no se encontró al fugitivo pero si a su secretario en el camino a Ponyville. Llevaba un pasaporte falso y una bolsa llena de diamantes, no de los pequeños que se encuentran en nuestras montañas, sino de los grandes y brillantes que se producen en los ríos de los grifos. El interrogatorio está en proceso. Me tome la libertad de alertar a los capitanes Blazing Blade de la guardia nocturna en el norte y Shining Armor de la guardia diurna en el este, que es a donde considero que es más posible que se dirija el traidor.

El silencio se hiso presente por un par de minutos antes de que Celestia hablara nuevamente.

-Gracias comandante puede retirarse. Y si me lo permite le sugeriría que se tomara un descanso.

White Thunder saludo, dio media vuelta y salió de la cubierta de armas.

Luna caminaba de un lado a otro enfrente de la ventana de observación, la princesa del día se acerco lentamente a su hermana que en ese momento se habia detenido y miraba por la ventana.

-¡No es posible!, Confiamos tanto en el, ¡se suponía que su trabajo era ayudarnos a encontrar una solución pacifica!

Luna estampo una pezuña en el suelo y un trueno resonó en la ciudad.

-¿Como pude ser tan tonta como para no darme cuenta?

Celestia coloco una pezuña en el hombro de su hermana.

-Tranquila. También me engaño a mí. Debí haberlo sabido, ¿Quién mejor para enviar mensajes a los grifos que él, cuyo trabajo era tratar de contactarlos? Pero ahora no podemos hacer más de lo que ya se está haciendo. Ahora que la guerra ha terminado Equestria nos necesita calmadas y enfocadas. Tenemos asuntos más importantes e inmediatos de que ocuparnos.

-¿Como Hati y Sköll?

Celestia abrazo a su hermana.

-La guerra termino y los hermanos lobos han ido y venido durante siglos sin que nada pase, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Pero la profecía…

-Nada pasara Luna, Fenrisulven no se liberara y nosotras no seremos devoradas. Te lo prometo.

Luna asintió lentamente, fijando su vista hacia el norte.

White Thunder descendió con la ayuda de un pegaso y caminaba por las afueras del palacio hacia la zona donde se encontraba el campamento de los ponies cuando escucho una voz.

-Te vez preocupado, trasero eléctrico.

Se giro con una sonrisa y se encontró con Little Fun recargado contra una pared, tenia ambas alas completamente enyesadas y firmemente sujetas a los costados, llevaba además unas alforjas. White Thunder se acerco.

-¿Es esa la manera de hablarle a tu oficial superior?

-No empieces con eso, ¿quieres que te recuerde quien era el jefe de la banda antes de que me convencieras de meterme en esto?

El pegaso le dio un ligero golpe a sus alforjas, que emitieron el ruido de vidrio rozando con vidrio.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿nos buscamos un lugar privado?

Minutos después ambos ponies se encontraban en una habitación abandonada con una mesa en la parte inferior del palacio, posiblemente el lugar donde los criados comían. Little Fun produjo dos botellas de sus alforjas, coloco una enfrente del unicornio y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa con la otra. El comandante sonrió mientras analizaba la botella.

-¿Qué no se supone que habia ordenes de evitar los saqueos?

-Hey, el botín para los ganadores, ¿cierto? Justo como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando esa amiga tuya nos perseguía como si hubiéramos matado a su madre… ¿No creerás que…?

El pegaso tomo con dificultad la botella con ambas pezuñas y le quito el corcho con los dientes. Le dio un largo trago al liquido purpura.

-Haaaaaa, debo de admitirlo. Serán unas malditas gallinas gigantes, pero que me parta un rayo si este no es el mejor vino que he probado. Dime, ¿Aun conservas tu costumbre de escuchar detrás de las puertas?

White Thunder asintió mientras apuraba el contenido de su botella.

-¿Y has escuchado algo interesante últimamente?

El unicornio procedió a relatarle el desarrollo de la reunión que habia tomado lugar horas antes. Al finalizar la historia Little Fun observo pensativo las últimas gotas que se aferraban a la parte inferior de su botella, la lanzo a un lado y saco otra.

-No es bueno, fueron demasiado blandas y te aseguro que no soy el único que pensara así. Yo seguiría a la princesa Luna hasta el mismísimo tartaro. Pero tu mejor que yo sabes que esa bola de idiotas en Canterlot solo ven para sí mismos. ¿Qué mejor prueba que el traidor? No deben de estar muy contentos con lo de la toma de control total por parte de la princesa Celestia, además los encerró en el palacio y no los tomaron en cuenta para las negociaciones. Las princesas deben de moverse com mucho cuidado. Y si se llegaran a enterar de ese grifo que iban a juzgar y dejaron ir… ¿alguna idea de quién es?

White Thunder termino su bebida y miro a su viejo compañero, el cual busco y extrajo una última botella y se la dio. El comandante se recargo en su silla y le quito el corcho

-No, y no creo que sea buena idea tratar de averiguarlo.

- Lo que tu digas, pero tengo una mala corazonada acerca de quien convenció a las princesas del cambio.

El jardín imperial habia sido transformado en un enorme hospital donde los miembros heridos del ejército ocupante eran atendidos. En una carpa pequeña la comandante Northern Wind permanecía en cama con ambas patas y ala derechas enyesadas y con sus costados vendados. Sintió una pezuña que suavemente le toco un hombro. Una suave voz susurro en su oído.

-Norty, tienes visita.

La comandante abrió los ojos y se encontró con el radiante rostro de su hermana. Derpy se aparto un poco lo cual le permitió ver a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy quienes llevaban varios parches y vendajes.

La pegaso azul se adelanto.

-Hola comandante, escuche de su pelea con ese grifo, ¡debió haber sido totalmente asombroso!, ¡le demostró quien manda!

Northern Wind negó con cabeza, moviéndola tanto como su condición lo permitía

-No, no lo hice sola, White Thunder también lucho valientemente.

-Si, pero el comandante seriedad dice que tú hiciste la mayor parte. Por cierto, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Tengo mis patas rotas, así como varias costillas. Lo peor es lo que me hizo en mis entrañas. Afortunadamente Lady Zecora consiguió salvarme. Se merece el titulo que le concedieron las princesas.

-Hey comandante, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-Si es sobre lo de los Wonderbolts…

-No, es sobre Derpy. ¿Por qué no querías que nadie se enterara de que es tu hermana mayor?

Northern Wind miro a la pegaso de crin amarilla, que en esos momentos lidiaba con un montón de sabanas sucias y parecía punto de perder el equilibrio. Regreso su vista a Rainbow

-La princesa Celestia toma muy en cuenta mi opinión y al mismo tiempo no soy muy popular en la alta corte de Canterlot. La mayoría de los nobles son un grupo de tontos ambiciosos, pero son tontos ambiciosos con poder. Si se enteraran de que mi mensajera personal y ayudante es mi hermana fácilmente podrían encontrar alguna ley antigua donde eso se prohíbe y las dos perderíamos los trabajos que tanto nos costó conseguir, y Derpy tiene a Dinky. Derpy me defendió, cuido de mí y me educo desde que éramos potras en las calles de Stalliongrad. No quiero seguir siendo una carga o un peligro para ella o mi sobrina. Por eso ocultaba que somos familia.

Derpy se acerco en ese momento.

-Lo siento Rainbow, pero Norty aun necesita mucho descanso.

Fluttershy abandono la tienda. Rainbow miro hacia atrás una última vez antes de salir y vio a la pegaso de mirada desviada cepillando cuidadosamente la larga crin de su hermana.

Al salir escucharon una voz conocida que gritaba a la distancia.

-¡Muévanse!, la coman… la emperatriz quiere ese camino despejado antes del atardecer.

Rainbow inmediatamente voló al lugar donde se podía escuchar la voz seguida con muchas dificultades por Fluttershy.

Llegaron a donde habían estado las escalinatas del palacio, una cuadrilla de grifos se esforzaba por despejar los escalones y construir unos improvisados donde fuera necesario. El grifo a cargo se desplazaba cojeando por todo el lugar y escalaba los obstáculos en vez de volar.

Rainbow se acerco a toda velocidad pero se detuvo al notar la mirada fría de la grifo al mando.

-Gilda, oh por Celestia, ¿Qué te paso?

-No seas hipócrita.

-Yo… yo… no era mi intención.

-Pero lo hiciste. Las dos nos hicimos el mismo daño pero tu andas como si nada.

-Gilda, en verdad lo siento. Pero tenía que encontrar a Fluttershy y no me dejaste otra opción.

-Le arruinaste la vida a tu vieja amiga para salvar la de la nueva. Típico de ti.

-¡Gilda eso no es cierto!, tu siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga hasta que me obligaste a decidir, y aun después de eso me preocupe por ti, ¡y me seguí preocupando después de nuestra pelea!

-¿Y?, ¿eso cambia lo que me hiciste?, ¿eso cambia lo que los ponies me hicieron cuando era cachorra?, ¿lo que le hicieron a mi familia?

-Respecto a tu familia…

-Tú no sabes nada de mi familia. La emperatriz me lo conto todo. Mis padres eran nobles y cuando fueron engañados para regresar al imperio el general Nergal en persona los decapito. ¿Qué bien no?, me alejo de los ponies que me mintieron y me traicionaron para buscar a los míos y me encuentro con mas mentiras y traiciones. La única que ha sido honesta conmigo desde un principio fue la emperatriz. Inmediatamente me dijo que solo me salvo por la información de ustedes y de Nergal que podía darle. Pero aun así no se compara con todo lo que me has hecho tú. Vete, no quiero verte jamás en lo que me queda de la miserable vida a la que me condenaste.

Los ojos de Rainbow se llenaron de lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y voló. Fluttershy se quedo mirando a Gilda.

-¿Qué?, ¿Vienes a burlarte ahora de mi?

-No, solo quiero decirte que no te guardo rencor por nada de lo que me hiciste, pero no te perdonare por lo que le acabas de hacer a Rainbow.

-¡Lárgate!

Fluttershy entrecerró los ojos y pego su cara a la de la grifo.

-¡No!, escúchame muy bien. Hay una lista, una lista de todos los grifos que las princesas exigirán sean entregados como prisioneros de guerra para ser juzgados en Equestria. Tú estabas en esa lista, acusada de traición. En cuanto Rainbow se entero se dedico a hablar con las princesas, a pedir, a suplicar, ¡A llorar!, ¡La orgullosa Rainbow Dash suplicando y llorando por ti! Las princesas accedieron, Rainbow les debe un favor muy grande y ellas mismas se están arriesgando mucho. ¡Y en cuanto ella te ve y trata de hacer las paces contigo a pesar de lo que le hiciste y lo que seguramente le hiciste a mas ponies tú la rechazas y te comportas como si fueras la victima!, ¡Cuando ella te salvo la vida dos veces aunque no te lo merecieras!

Gilda se quedo en silencio, por segundos que parecieron siglos la dura mirada de Fluttershy se clavo hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Finalmente la pegaso suspiro y se dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar pausadamente antes de mirar a sus espaldas.

-Tú fuiste la primera y la mejor amiga de Rainbow, te conoció casi al mismo tiempo que a mí. En el campamento de vuelo no dejaba de hablar de ti. Ella te quiere mucho. Y siempre estará ahí para ti cuando la necesites, lo quieras o no.

Fluttershy se alejo volando lentamente. Gilda permaneció en silencio. Apretó su pico y cerró los ojos, finalmente un par de lágrimas escaparon, se limpio el rostro, le dio la espalda a la dirección en la que se habían alejado los ponies y miro fieramente a los grifos que la estaban observando

-¿Qué demonios están esperando?, ¡No tenemos todo el día!, ¡A trabajar!

Ishtar bufo mientras caminaba por un pasillo lleno de ventanas rotas. Acababa de dejar a su esposo en su habitación y se dirigía a comprobar los daños a la parte superior del palacio. Se detuvo cuando noto a Ninlil sentada en una de las ventanas rotas, mirando hacia afuera.

-El viento sopla hacia el norte, ¿será una señal?

-Ninlil, no deberías estar aquí, necesito mucha ayuda en estos momentos y me haces falta.

-¿Podrías sentarte a mi lado?, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Ishtar la complació. De nueva cuenta antes de que pudiera decir algo la pequeña grifo se le adelanto.

-Bueno, es triste, pero es hora de que me vaya a mi casa y con mi familia.

-Ninlil, tu familia…

-Lo sé, tontita, lo sé. No dije que haría las dos cosas al mismo tiempo ¿verdad?, ahora que el malo, malo, malo emperador se murió y tu y el príncipe guapo son emperadores ya no tengo porque quedarme. Cumplimos nuestras promesas las dos, me ayudaste a vengarme y te ayude a ser emperatriz. Iré a los bosques del norte, viviré ahí y cuando ya sea viejita y arrugada me iré a las planicies eternas, con mi esposo, mis hijos y todo mi clan. Adiosito.

Con un ágil brinco Ninlil salió a través de los vitrales destrozados dejando sola a Ishtar.

-Adiós, Ninlil del clan del viento del norte. La mejor cazadora de los bosques helados. Buena suerte amiga.

En otro parte del jardín Applejack y Mint Blast caminaban lentamente. Esa parte no habia sido tan afectada por la guerra pero pronto recibieron un recordatorio de lo que habia pasado en la ciudad: un enorme fragmento de alguna de las murallas habia caído ahí y destrozado gran cantidad de arboles y cavado una profunda zanja. Cerca de la zona del impacto habia sangre seca y restos de una armadura de la guardia diurna.

La pony granjera resoplo y se alejo a otra zona del jardín, donde se recostó, Mint Blast hizo lo propio a un lado de ella y froto su cabeza contra el cuello de Applejack.

-¿Qué te pasa?, pensé que estarías contento con el fin de la guerra.

-Si, pero. ¿Y después qué? tú debes regresar a Ponyville y mi unidad tiene base en Sao Pony. Prácticamente al otro lado de Equestria.

-¡Hey!, ¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me fui a buscar a Pinkie? Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Pues bien, prometamos que encontraremos una solución. No sobrevivimos a la guerra para permitir que algo tan sencillo como esto nos separe.

Mint Blast se rio.

-Realmente eres la yegua mas asombrosa que he conocido.

Recibió un golpe en un hombro que lo saco de balance. Applejack le sonrió.

-Ya detente, vas a hacer que me sonroje como una potrilla en su primera cita.

Mint Blast se sobaba el hombro mientras miraba a Applejack a los ojos.

-Por cierto. Creo que tenemos pendiente una apuesta.

Applejack parpadeo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su ya muy maltratado sombrero y se acercaba su rostro al del unicornio

-Así es compañero, y espero que estés listo para pagar porque ese último grifo valía muchos puntos.

Cerca del atardecer Luna se encontraba en su habitación en el Stargazer, bostezaba mientras represaba varios documentos. Levanto la vista.

-Adelante, podéis pasar mi fiel aprendiz.

De entre las sombras del rincón de la habitación surgió Trixie caminando lentamente y se sentó enfrente de la princesa, la cual le sonrió.

-Veo que has dominado a la perfección el salto entre sombras y que es verdaderamente de tu agrado, querida Trixie.

La unicornio se quito la capucha y sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Qué puedo decirrr?, va muy bien con mi nuevo estilo. ¿Está ocupada, prrrincesa?

-Puedo hacer un poco de tiempo para ti, ¿Qué es lo que inquieta tu corazón?

-¿Ahorrra qué?, usted dijo que estaba lista después del poquísimo tiempo que me enseño. Perrro aun estoy muy lejos del nivel de Twilight. Y no crrreo que a parrrtir de este momento tenga mucho tiempo librrre para enseñarrrme mas cosas.

Luna se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la unicornio y la rodeo con sus alas, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse y adquirir una expresión incomoda.

-Mi querida Trixie, ¿No has aprendido nada de mi propia historia? No viváis a la sombra de otros. ¿Por qué quieres ser como la sabia y valiente Twilight Sparkle cuando puedes ser como la gran y poderosa Trixie Lulamoon? Si quieres mejorar que sea para alcanzar vuestro máximo potencial y no para ser como alguien más

-Prrrincesa yo…

Luna se separo de su aprendiz y le sonrío.

-En algo tenéis razón. Cierta y lamentablemente el tiempo que pueda dedicaros a vos se reducirá enormemente. Pero si realmente deseáis desarrollar más tus habilidades arcanas creo que podre encontrar una alternativa.

Una semana más y las negociaciones terminaron, las princesas se mostraron inflexibles y muy a su pesar el emperador Nabu tuvo que acepta los términos. La gran mayoría del ejército pony se preparo para partir aunque algunos soldados y un par de dirigibles se quedaron en la ciudad. Los habitantes se mostraron muy contentos del hecho que los invasores finalmente se retirarán.

En la cubierta principal de Morning Glory Celestia observaba por las múltiples ventanas mientras tomaba una taza de té. Miro hacia Twilight que esperaba pacientemente a su lado.

-Cuando tú digas, capitán

-¿Qué?, no entiendo…

-A la comandante Northern Wind aún le queda un largo periodo de recuperación por delante. Cuando el comandante general de la guardia diurna no está disponible entonces el capitán de la primera unidad de unicornios toma el mando. Y esa eres tú. Vamos, enséñame lo que has aprendido, haznos al capitán Steady Step y a mi sentirnos orgullosos.

Twilight miro la insignia de mando que aun colgaba de su pecho y asintió. Se acerco a un pegaso de la tripulación y le pidió su joya de comunicación

-A todas las unidades de la Guardia Diurna. ¿Listos para partir?

Un largo coro de respuestas afirmativas le llego a la joya.

-¿Comandante White Thunder? ¿Esta lista la guardia nocturna?

-Lista para partir en cuanto la guardia diurna se movilice, capitán Sparkle.

Twilight asintió y toco de nuevo la joya.

-Lady Zecora. ¿Están listos los sanadores?

-Todo listo y en su lugar, para poder regresar a nuestro añorado hogar.

Twilight asintió.

-¡Condiciones del viento!

-¡Del noreste a trece nudos capitán!

-¡Estado de los propulsores!

-¡En perfectas condiciones y listos para iniciar capitán!

-¡Navegante!, ¿esta lista la ruta?

-Esperando su aprobación capitán.

Un pegaso le entrego a Twilight un mapa que la unicornio observo con detenimiento antes de regresárselo y asentir.

-¡Atención!, ¡Timón principal trece grados al suroeste, propulsor principal al cien por ciento, propulsor izquierdo al cuarenta por ciento, propulsor derecho al ochenta por ciento!, ¡subiremos a seiscientos metros sobre el nivel del mar y ahí mantendremos una velocidad de crucero de treinta y tres nudos para que las tropas en tierra puedan mantener nuestro paso! ¡Inicien de inmediato!, ¡Nos vamos a casa!

La cubierta entera se convirtió en un mar de actividad y en pocos segundos la nave insignia de la guardia diurna inicio el viaje, seguida de cerca por el Stargazer. Twilight se acerco a la princesa que le dio un sorbo más a su tasa y cubrió a la unicornio con una ala.

-Estoy orgullosa de poder llamarte alumna, mi pequeña potrilla.

Lejos de Kadingirra y Equestria, en el extremo norte del mundo hay un paraje desolado que la mayoría de los habitantes del los demás reinos desconocen, pero que los lobos llaman Helheim. Ahí existe una montaña, la montaña no tiene nombre, aunque domina un extenso y profundo valle rodeado de montañas altas con riscos afilados. Los lobos rara vez se aventuran a ese lugar, excepto para dejar ofrendas consistentes en cuerpos de grandes guerreros, ya sea lobos o de cualquier otra raza.

Un lobo de pelaje gris y ojos pardos caminaba entre las ventiscas que se soplan eternamente en el sombrío valle. Es similar a cualquier otro lobo excepto por su descomunal tamaño, capaz de rivalizar con el de un dragón adulto. El enorme ser se detuvo, mirando hacia las oscuras sombras en las que la nieve caía.

-Hati, hermano, ¿estás aun aquí?

De entre la oscuridad y la nieve azotada por el viento surgió una figura igual pero de color blanco y ojos dorados.

-Aquí estoy Sköll, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-La lucha entre los hijos del viento y los hijos de la armonía ha cesado y nuestro padre no fue liberado.

-Lo sé hermano, pero no desesperes. Tal vez ya no se enfrentan en el campo de batalla, pero el odio y la necesidad de venganza aun late en sus corazones.

-¿Sera eso suficiente para que se cumpla el destino de los dioses?

-Es posible, será solo cuestión de esperar y ver. Lo hemos hecho por más de dos mil años. ¿Qué problema hay con que esperemos un poco más? El ave carmesí cantara…

-…y la sangre de la descendencia de los traidores saciará nuestra sed.

Los lobos se sentaron en la nieve y concentraron su atención en la montaña en el centro del valle, esperando como la habían hecho por siglos.

Tres semanas después de dejar la capital del otrora poderoso imperio grifo las tropas del día y de la noche llegaron a Canterlot entre las aclamaciones de los cientos de ponies que ahí vivían o se refugiaban.

El desembarco de las princesas, los comandantes y las guardianas de la armonía fue presenciado por los nobles recientemente liberados. Una porción considerable de estos no podía ocultar su inconformidad y aplaudía de mala gana. Era ya el atardecer cuando a pesar del cansancio y el viaje las princesas se dirigieron a la multitud a través de la enorme terraza del castillo. Celestia se adelanto.

-Mis queridos y muy amados ponies. Ya ha terminado nuestra amarga lucha contra el cruel y despiadado imperio grifo. Ha sido mediante el valor y el sacrificio de nuestros valientes soldados que hemos conseguido esta victoria y estaremos eternamente agradecidos con ellos, en especial con quienes realizaron el máximo sacrificio. Que pasten en paz en las Planicies eternas más allá de las estrellas bajo la mirada de mi padre.

Fue el turno de Luna de hablar.

-Sin embargo, mis muy amados súbditos. Aun nos queda mucho por hacer. Sé que aquellos que se quedaron atrás realizaron esfuerzos y sacrificios comparables a nuestros valientes soldados, pero necesitaremos de las pezuñas, cuernos y alas de cada uno de ustedes para regresar a nuestro bienaventurado reino a su anterior gloria. ¡Que mi amada madre os guie y proteja!, ¡por Equestria! No cejaremos en nuestro esfuerzo. Todos unidos. Para recuperar la paz, prosperidad y armonía que nos fueron arrebatados.

La multitud estallo en aplausos y gritos de aprobación. Los nobles y las princesas se retiraron al interior del palacio. Prosiguieron una innumerable cantidad de ceremonias, homenajes y discursos, algunos honestos y sinceros, otros solo para cumplir formalidades y protocolos. Las princesas restauraron el poder de la Alta Corte De Canterlot y los nobles recuperaron sus poderes y privilegios.

Al día siguiente Celestia y Luna pasaron a un pequeño jardín donde un viejo globo se encontraba listo para partir. A un lado de este las seis caballeros de la orden de la corona solar esperaban impacientemente mientras Spike se colocaba el arnés que le permitiría jalar el globo.

Una por una las princesas abrazaron y besaron en la frente a las seis ponies. Celestia se alejo un poco para poder verlas a todas

-No tenemos palabras, no tenemos palabras para poder expresarles lo agradecidas que estamos con ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por Equestria y por nosotras. Tampoco tenemos palabras para poder pedirles perdón por obligarlas a participar en un evento tan terrible. Luna yo estaremos por siempre agradecidas por el gran privilegio de poder llamarlas amigas.

Luna camino hacia Spike.

-Tu también, mi valiente guerrero. Estoy sumamente orgullosa de vos y sé que vuestra esposa y vuestra hermana lo están también. Ve, continua con tu vida sin ningún miedo y remordimiento, valeroso y noble Lord Spike Draco, teniente de la guardia nocturna de Equestria.

El rostro del dragón se ilumino e instintivamente abrazo a la princesa.

-¿Teniente?, ¿enserio? ¡Pero eso solo es un paso abajo de capitán!, ¡Eso significa que soy el segundo al mando de los Hellfire Wings!, ¡Es increíble!, ¡Muchas gracias princesa!... oh, je je je, lo siento.

El dragón deposito Luna de regreso en el suelo y se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro. Las ponies abrazaron de nueva cuenta a las princesas y subieron al globo. Spike se termino de colocar el arnés y se elevo, perdiéndose entre las nubes después de unos cuantos momentos.

Las princesas los vieron alejarse, se miraron mutuamente y su expresión cambio a una de fiera resolución. Sin pronunciar palabra caminaron rápidamente por pasillos olvidados del palacio hasta llegar a una habitación conocida por muy pocos. La entrada estaba bloqueada por una enorme puerta de hierro sin cerradura a la vista.

Los cuernos de las princesas se iluminaron y apagaron siguiendo un complicado patrón, después de un par de minutos se escucho un chirrido y después al atronador ruido de los pesados seguros descorriéndose uno tras otro para finalmente permitir a la descomunal puerta abrirse lentamente.

Adentro, rodeada de innumerables círculos mágicos de protección y alarma se encontraba una estatua de un ser bizarro con una expresión de dolor y sorpresa en su rostro. Las princesas entraron al cuarto y sus cuernos se iluminaron de nuevo. La habitación despareció y ahora se encontraban en un espacio completamente oscuro. Enfrente de ellas pendía con los brazos extendidos de cadenas que se pierden en la oscuridad un desagradable ser, con el hocico atado y los ojos vendaos y seis cadenas aprisionándolo e impidiendo fuertemente sus movimientos. Una pequeña sonrisa se pudo apreciar en la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Celestia!, ¡Luna! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Disculpen el orden, pero he estado un poco atado de garras últimamente.

La princesa del día hizo brillar su cuerno.

-Silencio monstruo. Sabes a que hemos venido.

-Espero que sea a rascarme la espalda porque he estado un poco incomodo los últimos años.

Luna golpeo con una pezuña el suelo.

-Hablad monstruo. ¿Qué son las semillas del caos y cuantas hay?

-Hmmm, yo creo que no. No les diré nada. ¿Qué gracia tendría arruinar la sorpresa?

Celestia comenzó a rodearlo.

-Dinos todo Discord, no tienes nada que ganar, tu plan y tu discípulo han fracasado y…

Una carcajada resonó en el lugar.

-¿Mi plan?, ¿mi discípulo? ¿Y desde cuando una insípida y estúpida guerra es un plan mío? En lo que a mí respecta el maloliente saco de huesos cumplió con su función a la perfección. Lo que el decidiera hacer con los ínfimos poderes que le di es su problema.

El tono de la bestia se volvió más bajo y siniestro.

-Y aunque la guerra hubiera sido mi intención desde un principio. ¿Realmente hubiera perdido? Cientos de grifos y ponies muertos y heridos. Ambos reinos odiándose mutuamente. Y lo mejor: Se reventó esa burbuja que tejieron alrededor de sus tontos niños, ahora saben, ahora ven. El mundo es un lugar cruel y horrible para las demás razas, y por eso mismo esas razas los odian y les tienen envidia. ¿Y quién creo esa burbuja que los cegó?, ¿quién los sobreprotegió hasta el grado que todo mundo los desprecia? ¡Nada más y nada menos que ustedes!, así que díganme ¿Quién perdió aquí?

El bizarro ser comenzó a mover rítmicamente su cuerpo tanto como lo permitían las cadenas. Después de un momento se detuvo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Mi baile de la victoria no es muy bueno. Pero deben admitir que dadas las circunstancias no podía hacer algo mejor. Ahora que si me quitaran estas cadenas…

Luna se acerco al monstruo

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras puesto esa maldición en ese grifo.

-Mi querida Luna. Yo no hice nada en realidad. Si plante ese semilla en el fue por la misma razón por la cual plante una en ti: terreno fértil, lleno de odio y rencor, y si la semilla germino fue porque ustedes y los grifos la alimentaron. Yo no hice nada en realidad. Los ponies y los grifos se condenaron a sí mismos. Después de todo yo estoy sellado aquí.

-¡Mientes!

-¿Eso crees?, estoy sellado por el elemento de la honestidad. No puedo mentir, palabra de explorador.

Celestia coloco una pezuña en el hombro de su hermana

-En ese caso dinos si hay más semillas y donde están.

-No te confundas Celestia, no puedo mentir pero los elementos no son tan poderosos como para obligarme a hablar. Por supuesto que descubrirán si existen o no mas semillas. Pero lo harán cuando yo salga de aquí y me haga una capa con las pieles de sus ponies y un cetro y una corona con sus huesos.

-Jamás saldrás.

-¿En serio Celestia? Sabes que no hay manera de contenerme para siempre. Los elementos perderán su conexión. No es necesario que rompa su amistad, solo esperar a que el tiempo siga su curso. ¿Cuánto más duraran?, ¿cincuenta, sesenta años? Una por una irán muriendo, la conexión se debilitara, y cuando sean un montón de cadáveres llenos de gusanos yo seré libre. Y créeme, será lo más divertido que hayas visto en tu vida.

Celestia bufo.

-Cuando llegue el tiempo en el que las caballeros de la corona solar estén con mis padres otros guardianes de la harmonía tomaran su lugar y estarán listos para hacerte frente.

-Eso veremos potra, eso veremos.

L a risa burlona del amo del caos aun resonaba en las mentes de las princesas mientras la enorme puerta regresaba a su lugar, permitiéndoles ver una última vez la estatua en medio de la habitación.

No muy lejos da ahí en el jardín personal de la princesa Luna un pegaso blanco se sentaba en silencio. Estaba en un área especial del jardín, llena de rosas negras y lirios blancos, frente a él habia cinco estatuas. Todas representaban a pegasos luchando con diferentes monstruos, todos los pegasos tenían alas de piel en vez de plumas. Su atención se centraba en la más reciente, revelada una hora atrás. Dos pegasos trabados en lucha contra un grifo.

Little Fun suspiro y se levanto levando en su boca un par de botellas. Se planto frente a la estatua y saludo, deposito las dos botellas en frente de esta.

-Excelente trabajo, teniente Dreamer Wind, cabo Storm Racer, un placer servir junto a ustedes.

Saludo una vez más antes de darse vuelta y salir del jardín.

En el distrito medio de Canterlot un carruaje se detuvo frente a una pequeña mansión. De este descendieron dos pegasos grises, uno de los cuales tenía serias dificultades para caminar.

-Mira nada mas, ya soy una adulta y a pesar de todo sigo causándote problemas y tienes que traerme hasta mi casa y cuidar de mí.

-No hay problema, además puedes ser una anciana de cien años pero para mí siempre serás mi hermanita.

Derpy golpeo la elegante puerta de hojas dobles. Northern Wind negó con la cabeza.

-El ama de llaves no…

La puerta se abrió de par en par y una joven unicornio de pelaje ligeramente purpura y crin amarilla salió sonriente.

-¡Sorpresa y bienvenidas!

La unicornio brinco sobre las dos pegasos, abrazándolas fuertemente. Derpy rio.

-Hey, cuidado con tu tía, le vas a romper los pocos huesos que le quedan. ¿Qué les parece si entramos a cenar unos muffins?

Dinky asintió alegremente y rápidamente entro a la elegante casa. Derpy y Northern Wind entraron lentamente, la pegaso herida visiblemente confundida.

-Dijiste que estaba en Trotingham

-Estaba, le envié un mensaje.

-Pero nunca te separaste de mí en el viaje.

-Nunca.

-¿Entonces cómo pudiste….? ¿Y cómo logro entrar?

-¿Te vas a pasar toda la noche preguntándose cosas sin importancia o vas a comer unos deliciosos muffins con tu familia?

Northern Wind se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Está bien.

Al lado de un camino secundario que lleva a Canterlot habia una pequeña posada. En su interior una unicornio tarareaba alegremente una canción mientras acomodaba botellas de vino tras la barra de la posada. Un pony de tierra estaba acostado sobre una mesa con expresión abatida, la unicornio se le acerco.

-¿Hey, porque esa cara?

-Se acabo la guerra…

-¡Exacto!, deberías de celebrar.

-¿Sabes que las tropas ya regresaron?, ¿estás consciente de lo que eso significa?

La puerta de la posada se abrió violentamente, Dreamycloud entro y observo con actitud crítica la posada vacía.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿descansando en horas de servicio?, están en serios problemas señores, ¡Traigo dos barriles de vino grifo en la carreta!, ¡los quiero en la bodega antes de que termine de hablar o limpiaran los baños con la lengua!, ¡Quiero las habitaciones limpias y preparadas y todas las mesas en orden!, ¡despierten a los demás holgazanes!, este lugar se va a llenar de soldados con historias que contar y cosas que olvidar y quiero estar lista para recibirlos.

Ambos ponies corrieron a ejecutar las órdenes, la unicornio con una sonrisa y el pony de tierra con un gesto de pesar. La capitana se quito su insignia de mando y se coloco un delantal mientras se sentaba detrás de la barra

-Es bueno estar en casa.

Por las calles del barrio común Canterlot caminaba un unicornio negro. En ese lugar vivían los trabajadores y sirvientes del palacio o las distintas mansiones. La gran mayoría de los ponies con los que se encontraba eran nuevos en ese lugar. Todos apartaban la vista del cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices y el ojo nublado. Unos pocos lo saludaban.

Se detuvo ante una pequeña casa y llamo a la puerta. Una unicornio de pelaje azul y crin blanca abrió un poco la puerta. Sus ojos se iluminaron y la abrió por completo. Sin decir palabra ambos se acercaron lentamente y frotaron sus cabezas. White Thunder se aparto un poco y limpio una lagrima en rostro de su esposa.

-No llores, ya estoy aquí. Ya todo está bien

Se escucho un sonido de rápidos cascos y de la puerta surgió a toda velocidad un pequeño potro unicornio de color café y crin blanca que brinco sobre White Thunder y lo derribo de espaldas sobre la calle.

El unicornio negro tomo el lloroso rostro de su hijo entre sus pesuñas y lo observo un rato, en silencio. Mientras las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, la cerco a su rostro y lo beso en la frente por encima del cuerno.

Se levanto con dificultad, sosteniendo con una pata al pequeño potro aun prendido de su cuello y sollozando. Su esposa se recargo en él y nuevamente frotaron sus cabezas antes de entrar lentamente a su hogar.

El bosque Everfree se lleno de ruidos al atardecer, ruidos que llenarían de terror a cualquier poni que se atreviera a caminar por ahí, pero a la zebra que avanzaba decidida no le incomodaban.

Zecora abrió la puerta de su cabaña y beso la entrada de esta, agradeciendo a los espíritus el haber cuidado de su hogar, de sus pertenencias y de los habitantes de Ponyville.

Se miro en un espejo que Rarity le habia regalado. No era la misma zebra que habia partido hacia ya cuatro meses acudiendo a la petición de las gobernantes de su país adoptivo. Coloco una pezuña sobre su reflexión.

-Tus ojos han envejecido mucho Zecora, me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que el destino nos traerá ahora?

Deposito su pequeño morral en el suelo y saco sus pertenencias, tomando por ultimo la pequeña medalla que las princesas le habían otorgado con el título de 'Lady Zecora'.

La zebra sonrió, camino hacia su cama y se acostó, tenía mucho en que pensar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus sabios ojos no podían vislumbrar a ciencia cierta el futuro, lo único que sabía era que al final de cuentas seguramente sería benévolo gracias a sus seis amigas.

Spike aterrizo enfrente de la biblioteca en Ponyville a media tarde. Los ponies que ya lo conocían lo saludaron a él y a sus amigas amablemente. Los que no se mostraron sorprendidos y asustados por la presencia del dragón. La mayoría de los ciudadanos habían asumido simplemente que las guardianas de la armonía habían tomado funciones de consejeras o ayudantes de las princesas. Muy pocos sabían cual habia sido su verdadera participación en la guerra.

Apenas tocaron tierra Pinkie salto del globo y corrió a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo. Las demás ponies rieron. Applejack abrazo a el resto de sus amigas excepto a Fluttershy

-Bien chicas, es un largo camino hacia la granja y quiero ver cómo se las arreglo Big Mac sin mí y tener un par de palabras con Apple Bloom. ¿Nos vamos Fluttershy?

La pegaso amarilla asintió y abrazo a las ponies restantes. Rainbow Dash se despidió de Twilight y Rarity mientras se colgaba sus alforjas.

-Yo también las acompaño, Scootaloo está en Sweet Apple Acres.

Las tres ponies se alejaron mientras Spike se acercaba a Twilight.

-Llevare a Rarity a casa de sus padres y después a la nuestra. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No gracias Spike estaré bien.

Spike y Rarity se despidieron de Twilight y se alejaron mientras esta entraba en la biblioteca.

Pinkie pie corría a toda velocidad por la calle mayor de Ponyville sin prestar atención a los ponies que la saludaban. Se detuvo y patino un poco antes de llegar a su casa, a un lado de Sugar Cube Corner.

Extrañamente las cortinas estaban cerradas y la puerta entreabierta, llena de curiosidad entro, ya se encontraba a medio camino de recorrer toda la sala cuando escucho muchas voces gritando al unisonó.

-¡Sorpresa!

Las cortinas fueron corridas para permitirle ver a sus padres y sus hermanas. En otro extremo de la sala se encontraban el señor y la señora Cake junto a los gemelos y en centro junto al enorme pastel su esposo Grey Skies, con su crin gris, ojos grises y pelaje gris y su cutie mark de una nube gris.

El pony de tierra la abrazo inmediatamente y la beso.

-Bienvenida a casa mi amor.

Pinkie se sonrojo y se separo un poco

-Hmm, ¿donde están las niñas?

El pastel se inclino un poco y exploto cubriendo a todos los presentes. Tres pequeñas figuras cayeron sobre Pinkie. La pony rosada se rio y rodo por el suelo con sus hijas, cuando se detuvo coloco a las tres pequeñas totalmente cubiertas de pastel en el suelo y las comenzó a limpiar.

La primera resultó ser una pequeña de pelaje azul y una despeinada crin verde que la miraba con unos enormes ojos violetas

-¡Dinkie!

-¡Hola Mami!, ¡hola Mami!, ¡hola Mami!, ¡te extrañe mucho!

Limpio a la siguiente, su crin de color rosa contrastaba con su pelaje blanco y sus ojos grises

-¡Linkie!

-¡Hola mama, estoy feliz de que estés bien!

Finalmente limpio a la última, relevando una crin gris trenzada, un pelaje rojo claro y unos calmados ojos violetas.

-¡Elizabeth!

-Saludos madre. Debo expresar mi alegría por tu satisfactorio estado tanto físico como mental. Y felicito a mis hermanas por el exitoso desenlace del plan "sorprender a mama"

Pinkie abrazo a las tres, cubriéndolas de nuevo con trozos de pastel, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro pero inmediatamente se las limpio.

-¡Hey!, ¿que no se supone que esto es una fiesta?, ¡Es hora de la música!

Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres. En la entrada de la granja las esperaban Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. Applejack inmediatamente corrió y abrazo a sus hermanos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Big Macintosh la apretó contra su pecho.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, de ustedes dos. Y sé que la abuela y nuestros padres también lo estarían. No podía haber pedido mejores hermanas. Y doy gracias a las princesas de que las dos hayan regresado sanas y salvas. Yo…, yo…

En enorme pony tuvo que detenerse cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Finalmente abrazo a sus dos hermanas con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual les corto la respiración a las yeguas.

Finalmente las soltó, en cuanto Applejack recupero el aliento coloco cariñosamente la pezuña en el hombro de su hermano.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos a ambos y que estén con bien. Me pasaron muchas cosas difíciles ahí pero por fin estoy aquí en la vieja tierra de los Apple. Me entere de lo que ambos hicieron y también estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, aunque debo hablar contigo Apple Bloom. Y hablando de hablar, creo que hay alguien que tiene algo muy importante que decirte, Big Mac.

Applejack se movió hacia su hermana menor mientras el enorme corcel se acercaba lentamente a la pequeña pegaso que se encogió un poco y se sonrojo. Mientras tanto la pony granjera le dio un abrazo a su hermana y le dedico un gesto cariñoso a la cabeza.

-Hey Apple Bloom, supe lo que estuviste haciendo. No digo que este mal ni nada de eso, ya que te lo pidió la princesa y todo eso y honestamente las maquinas nos ayudaron mucho allá afuera. Pero la guerra ya término. Por favor, prométeme que nunca más vas a usar esa cabecita loca tuya para hacer algo que lastime a los demás.

Apple Bloom se coloco la pezuña sobre su corazón

-Promesa de la familia Apple. Mis inventos solo serán para ayudar a los ponies y hacerles más fáciles la vida.

Applejack sujeto a su hermana con un brazo por el cuello y con la otra pezuña le rasco la cabeza.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita!

Mientras tanto Big Macintosh se acero a Fluttershy, quien se sentó y comenzó a mirar nerviosamente hacia los lados. El gran pony le sonrió.

-Applejack dijo que tenías algo que decirme.

Fluttershy desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-Si, si, heee, lo que… lo que quiero decirte es que… que… estoy feliz de que tu y Apple Bloom están bien y… y… muy feliz por lo que hiciste para ayudar a los demás. Ahora tengo que ir a ver como esta Ángel… ¡Adiós!

La pequeña pegaso se levanto y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el camino que llevaba a su cabaña. Rainbow Dash bufo y se trato de adelantarse pero Applejack la detuvo colocándole una pezuña en el pecho.

Fluttershy siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados y emitiendo pequeños sollozos. Se detuvo, miro hacia atrás, Big Macintosh seguía donde lo habia dejado. Fluttershy regreso la vista hacia delante, tomo dos grandes bocanadas de aire y se dio la media vuelta, avanzo rápidamente con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. Debido a esto término chocando con el gran pony que rápidamente la sostuvo para que no callera. Fluttershy abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que daba un par de pasos hacia atrás. Tomo aire de nuevo y levanto la mirada.

-Eso no es lo que quería decirte. Yo… desde que me quede a vivir con ustedes un tiempo para curarme de las heridas del dragón… tú me ayudaste mucho, y lo que me dijiste me ayudo mucho cuando estuve en las batallas. Eres el corcel más especial que he conocido… y… y… Lo que quiero decir es que… es que te quiero mucho Big Macintosh, te quiero de una forma diferente a como quiero a mis amigos y a mis animales. Cuando pienso en ti la vida se me hace más hermosa y… y… y… comprenderé si tu no sientes lo mismo porque soy muy tímida e insegura pero yo necesitaba sacar esto de mi corazón. Gracias por escucharme.

La pegaso cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, estaba a punto de echarse a correr cuando Big Macintosh la detuvo y delicadamente la giro.

-Fluttershy, eres la yegua más dulce, tierna y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida. Desde la primera vez que Applejack te invito a visitar la granja quede prendado de ti. Tal vez se escuche mal pero una de las mejores épocas de mi vida fue cuando viniste con nosotros a recuperarte de tus heridas. El hecho de saber que tu también sientes algo por mi me ha hecho el pony más feliz del mundo. ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi pareja?

Fluttershy se sonrojo y asintió lentamente. Big Macintosh se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente lo cual a la pegaso le provoco al mismo tiempo cerrar los ojos y dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

Apple Bloom sonrió y suspiro profundamente mientras Scootaloo giraba los ojos hacia arriba

-Ay, por favor.

Rainbow Dash sonrió.

-Bueno, ya era hora, ¿no creen?

Applejack le dio un codazo en un costado.

-Si, tal vez alguien debería aprender y admitir lo que siente por alguien más.

Rainbow Dash se hecho para atrás y la miro enojada.

- ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que Soarin y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo!

-Yo no mencione a Soarin…

Rainbow Dash se sonrojo y se dio más pasos hacia atrás.

-Suficiente, tengo que hablar con Scootaloo. ¡Ven!

La pegaso azul tomo a la más joven por el cuello y prácticamente la arrastro por la granja hasta que llegaron a los manzanos. Se detuvo para asegurarse que la atención de su amiga granjera habia pasado de ella a la pareja recién formada y suspiro. Regreso su atención a la joven pegaso que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Hey, Scoots, excelente cutie mark. ¿Te importaría mostrarme como te la ganaste?

Scootaloo asintió con alegría e inmediatamente se elevo, su velocidad no era tan buena como la de Rainbow, pero su habilidad para las acrobacias y los giros era insuperable. Después de un par de minutos de exhibirse aterrizo frente Rainbow, respirando agitadamente por la boca. La pegaso azul le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¡Increíble!, en poco tiempo tu y yo estaremos volando juntas en los Wonderbolts, ¡será asombroso!

-Si, respecto a eso. Ayudar a los huérfanos se sintió grandioso. Y cuando lo hice fue cuando apareció mi cutie mark. Y también me sentía muy bien cuando le dábamos de comer a los refugiados y todo eso. Quiero ayudar y proteger a los ponies. Creo que entrare al ejército, después de todo ya solo me faltan un par de años para tener la edad mínima.

Rainbow Dash inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿En serio?, sabes acabo de venir de una guerra y el ejercito es un lugar muy duro. Hay muchas reglas y ponies gritándote para que hagas cosas y te dicen potra y muchas cosas más. Pero si esa es tu decisión yo te apoyare al cien por ciento. Aunque eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte. Me entere de todo lo que paso, de que perdiste tu trabajo y tu casa y te quedaste sin dinero. Sabes, hay una cosa que quería hacer desde hace muchos años y no la he hecho porque honestamente tengo miedo. Pero con lo que te pasó y como estuve a punto de morirme un par de veces en la guerra me hizo pensarlo mejor. Tal vez en a estas alturas ya no importe mucho pero…

Rainbow Dash rebusco en sus alforjas y saco un pequeño pergamino. Los ojos de Scootaloo se iluminaron, no necesitaba abrirlo para saber decía, habia visto muchos de esos pergaminos. Las parejas que iban al orfanato salían con uno cuando se llevaban a uno de sus compañeros. Rainbow le sonrio.

-¿Que dices?, ¿verdad que Scootaloo Dash s escucha genial?

Scootaloo brinco hacia Rainbow que la abrazo con fuerza mientras gritaba con alegría.

-¡Vamos a ser las hermanas más asombrosas de toda Equestria!

Mientras Apple Bloom y Applejack observaban la escena les llego una voz a sus espaldas.

-Disculpen ¿aquí es…?. ¡Lady Fluttershy!, ¡entonces si es aquí!

Applejack se giro de inmediato y corrió hacia la entrada. Mint Blast, sin uniforme ni armadura, estaba parado a un lado de Fluttershy Y Big Macintosh. Inmediatamente lo abrazo y froto su cabeza con la del unicornio ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos.

-¡Mint Blast!, ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, escuche que pondrían una pequeña guarnición de ambas guardias en Ponyville, así que hable con la capitana Dreamycloud y ella hablo con el comandante… ¡y me transfirieron!

Ambos frotaron de nueva cuenta sus cabezas antes de que Applejack apreciara por completo la situación y se separaran un poco.

-Big Mac, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial. El es…

-Mint "pezuñas rápidas" Blast. Uno de los ladrones de bancos más buscados por todo el centro de Equestria. ¿Qué haces con mi hermana?

La mirada por lo general calmada del gran pony se enfoco con fuerza en el unicornio. El cual tomo aire.

-Así es señor, ese fui yo, pero page mi condena por mis crímenes y ahora soy un corcel nuevo. Soy cabo en la guardia nocturna al servicio de su etérea majestad. Respecto a lo que hago con su hermana, bueno, ella es la yegua mas asombrosa que he conocido y me siento orgulloso de decir que ella me corresponde.

El pony rojo miro a su hermana menor.

-¿Es cierto?

-Si, el y yo estuvimos juntos en prácticamente todas las batallas. ¡Y de hecho me salvo la vida!, y si, lo quiero.

Big Macintosh regreso su mirada al unicornio.

-Bueno, señor Mint Blast. Si usted es miembro del ejército y le salvo la vida a mi hermanita entonces es más que bienvenido en mi granja. Le pido que la cuide mucho, es la segunda yegua más importante en mi vida.

Al atardecer, Spike aterrizo en la entrada de la cueva de la montaña que dominaba Ponyville. Deposito delicadamente a Rarity en el suelo y sonrió.

-Bien, esa fue una reunión muy bonita, me alegra que tus papas y Sweetie Belle estén bien. Aunque jamás habia visto a alguien llorar tanto.

-Si, mi papa puede ser un poco melodramático en algunas ocasiones.

Spike se rio mientras entraban a su casa. La cueva donde se habia refugiado el dragón rojo habia sido totalmente modifica y convertida en una elegante casa al gusto y exigencias de Rarity. La adecuación le habia costado mucho dinero al dragón, pero no le importo mientras hiciera a su esposa feliz

La pareja se dirigió a su habitación, al fondo de la casa-cueva. Todos los muebles eran de Rarity, excepto por un enorme montón de joyas y monedas a un lado de la cama. Rarity se tendió en esta mientras Spike hacia lo propio en el valioso montón. La unicornio suspiro.

-Extrañaba tanto mi cama, definitivamente las literas del ejercito no son bajo ninguna circunstancia un lugar de descanso adecuado para una dama como yo.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en no mencionar nada de la guerra.

-Respecto a eso, querido, ¿Vas a continuar en ese escuadorn?

-Por supuesto. Fue un gran honor que me concedieran el ser incluido en los Hellfire Wings cuando lo pedí, además me acaban de ascender. No puedo simplemente decir: "A mi esposa no le agrada el capitán así que ya no quiero estar aquí", lo siento.

La unicornio negó lentamente y se giro. Spike la tomo y con delicadeza se la coloco sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ya sabes que a los dragones nos gusta tener nuestro tesoro mas valioso lo más cerca posible.

Spike comenzó a acariciar la crin de su esposa y la beso.

-Te amo Rarity. Eres lo más importante en mi vida. Por ti haría lo que fuera. Pero solo por esta vez, por favor, déjame hacer esto.

La unicornio suspiro y regreso el beso.

-Está bien querido, si es tan importante para ti entonces lo aceptare.

-Gracias

Spike continuo besando y acariciando a su esposa, se separo un poco de ella.

-Eres la esposa perfecta, mientras estés a mi lado no me faltara nada para ser feliz.

Rarity suspiro y se llevo una pezuña al vientre.

-…No falta nada para ser feliz…

-¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no!, lo siento mi amor, solo una pequeña idea imposible que me ronda a veces por la cabeza, continuemos.

La noche ya habia caído cuando Twilight termino de sacudir el polvo que se habia acumulado en la biblioteca durante su ausencia. Se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón y miro a su alrededor.

Desde que Spike se habia casado hacia un año se sentía un poco sola, Owloysius le hacia un poco de compañía pero no era lo mismo. Se levanto y se acerco a su escritorio. Ahí continuaba su libro, el primer libro que escribía en su vida.

Estaba a la mitad, justo como lo dejo antes de partir a la guerra. Leyó los últimos párrafos donde hablaba de su teoría acerca del lento o nulo paso del tiempo en las estrellas. Después de todo lo que habia pasado en los últimos meses se preguntaba si esa clase de cosas realmente eran útiles. Sacudió la cabeza para expulsar ese ridículo pensamiento y continúo recorriendo su hogar.

Llego a un repisa muy especial, una donde no tenía libros sino cientos de fotos y objetos especiales para ella. Cada uno de los elementos que ahí se mostraban le traía gratos recuerdos de todas sus aventuras desde que llego a Ponyville. Todos menos la adición mas reciente que ocupaba un lugar de honor. Su insignia de mando, la insignia que la identificaba como capitana de la primera unidad de unicornios y como segunda al frente de toda la guardia diurna.

Suspiro y subió lentamente las escaleras a su habitación y finalmente se permitió acostarse a descansar.

Apenas habia cerrado los ojos cuando escucho fuertes golpes en la puerta. Inmediatamente bajo y abrió, se encontró con Trixie que tenía una expresión de total enojo en su rostro y una gran cantidad de equipaje tras ella.

-¿Trixie? ¿Pero que estas…?

La unicornio azul entro en la biblioteca sin decir palabra y solo le entrego un pergamino a Twilight el cual inmediatamente procedió a leer

"Sir Twilight Sparkle de Canterlot, discípula de su Aurea Majestad, Princesa Celestia de Ecuestria. Portadora de la chispa de la magia. Caballero de la orden de la corona solar al servicio de Sus Majestades. Capitana de la primera unidad de unicornios de la guardia diurna al servicio de su Aurea Majestad.

Saludos mi muy apreciada Sir Twilight. Os escribo en esta ocasión para solicitaros un favor muy especial. Los deberes del gobierno absorben mucho de mi tiempo y temo que no puedo continuar con las lecciones de mi aprendiz como es debido. Meditando esta situación recordé el hecho de que mi querida hermana siempre ha alabado tus progresos en las artes arcanas desde os mudasteis a Ponyville y entablasteis nuevas y profundas amistades. Tomando esto en cuenta he decidido que lo más conveniente para el desarrollo de las habilidades arcanas tanto como para el desarrollo personal de mí apreciada aprendiz es mudarse al pequeño poblado de Ponyville. Os suplico que la recibáis en vuestra morada y espero que podáis convivir y olvidar pasadas rencillas

Atentamente

La princesa de la noche, emperatriz de las estrellas y gobernante de las revoluciones del astro de la noche, Princesa Luna de Equestria."

Twilight levanto la vista del pergamino justo para observar como el equipaje de Trixie entraba flotando a la biblioteca y era dejado caer de manera pesada justo en medio de esta, lo cual provoco la caída de varios libros.

-Pero, pero, pero…

-Crrreeme, lo último que deseo es volverrr a este pueblucho. Perrro la prrrincesa lo orrrdeno y no puedo desobedecerrr.

-Bueno, no hay problema. Supongo que podemos llevarnos bien, como en la guerra.

-No, te recuerrrdo que eso fue también porrr orrrdenes de la prrrincesa. Aquí no esta parrra vigilarrrme.

Twilight se llevo una pezuña a la sien y se empezó a masajearla cuando escucho de nueva cuenta la voz de Trixie.

-Esta serrra mi habitación, solo tengo que hacerrrle unos cuantos cambios.

Twilight corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación. Mientras esquivaba sus objetos personales que eran arrojados.

Cualquier pony que pasara por fuera de la biblioteca hubiera oído la discusión airada que lentamente fue aumentando de intensidad. Desde lejos, gracias al cobijo de la oscuridad, hubiera sido muy fácil notar los resplandores purpuras y azul claro que llenaron la biblioteca. El ruido y las luces perturbando la noche, la primera noche realmente pacífica y sin miedos que Equestria habia experimentado en mucho tiempo.


End file.
